Naruto's Assault on Kuroinu: The Order of Chivalry Strikes Back
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Kaguya senses Celestine and her friends' continent is in grave danger from the combined forces of Volt's Kuroinu and Ginyol's demon armies, she alerts Naruto to liberate their land from a foul fate. Remake of Kuroinu and Princess Knight Catue. Features characters from Elf Hime Nina, Buta Hime-Sama, and much more hentai. AU. Please R&R. For SoulEmbrace2010 and Bunji the Wolf.
1. The Orange Fox vs The Black Dogs

This has been a long-time coming but here is my long-awaited remake of the infamous rape hentai series featuring Elves, Dark Elves, Halflings, Princess Knights, and Queens from _**Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru, Princess Knight Catue, Buta-Hime Sama, Elf Hime Nina, Inda no Himekishi Janne, Twin Elven-Princesses Willan Arsura and Princess Knight Angelica**_ in my largest hentai remake ever written for my 5th entry in my _**Naruto/Hentai x-over**_ series.

You're probably wondering why I have so much hentai and here are your explanations: most of these hentai all have similar plotlines with armies of rapists and monsters invading their countries and raping their strongest forces and it makes little sense not to combine them into one story.

With this being Naruto's largest hentai harem to date, his top six leading women will be the sexy elf goddess reincarnation Celestine Lukures (or Lucullus/Lucross in some cases), the incredibly busty Queen Nina Dragundaala, the damn fine Holy Knight named Claudia Levantine, everyone's favorite Dark Elf Queen Origa Discordia, the titular Princess Knight Catue Dragundaala herself and Maia the redheaded Merc, respectively. Aside from them is Ruu-Ruu the Halfling, Kaguya the Shrine Maiden, Origa's feisty right-hand aide Chloe, Princess Knights Alicia Arcturus and her sister Prim Fiorire AKA Fiori, and Catue's fiery-headed handmaiden Anna.

Also joining his harem is Nina Aslato Winvilia (or Asrath in other translations.) with her hand maidens Sherry, Iris, and Melissa along with the busty Dark Elf Miria (all from _**Elf Hime Nina**_ ), Elf Twin sisters Arsura and Willan Amastira with Dark Elf Meiriin of _**Twin Elven-Princesses Willan Arsura**_ fame, Princess Irena and her servant Tasha from _**Buta-Hime Sama**_ , Queen Celine and her daughter Janne Grenoble of _**Inda no Himekishi Janne,**_ and Elf Angelica Rothschilt and her mother Christina, the dark elf Serafina from _**Princess Knight Angelica.**_

In this remake, Naruto and his harem will take on infamous hentai villains Volt (Kuroinu's leader for those not in the know) and the demon army leader Ginyol with their combined armies featuring the antagonists of each hentai series in this heart-stopping entry.

I'd remiss if I didn't thank my fellow authors _**SoulEmbrace2010, Bunji the wolf,**_ and _**YagamiNguyen**_ for their respective _**Naruto/Kuroinu**_ stories helping to influence me; especially _**SoulEmbrace2010**_ who had confidence in me being able to remake _**Kuroinu**_ longbefore I even knew about the hentai itself.

Before you read this story, I think it's only fair that I warn you that this particular hentai remake will be darker and insanely gorier than anything that's come before and with that said and done, enjoy!  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the hentai source material used for this story.  
 **Notes:** To avoid confusion with Nina Dragundaala, the elf of the same name will be renamed Nana for this story and Kaguya's vision is basically what happens in all of the hentai episodes from each series.

Credit goes to **_The Authverlord_** for helping with revising this first chapter.

This story takes place just a few months after the Shinobi War World ends.

Since all of Celestine, Origa, Miria, and Irena's breast sizes are nightmares to figure out; their cup sizes are all E+.

The nameless Dark Elf briefly seen in the first episode of _**Inda no Himekishi Janne**_ will be named Hermione and I'm keeping her for this story just in case I want to add her to the harem later.

All of the nuns in this story are named by me, _**Bunji the wolf,**_ and _**Bilguun-1**_ along with Alicia's soldiers Risa and Lily as decided on my deviantart page _**Let the Games Begin**_.

Every former Jinchuuruki from Gaara to Fuu are now pseudo-jinchūriki with their respective Tailed Beasts having given them portions of their chakra.

As with Kinkaku and Ginkaku, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen and all canon-deceased shinobi that appear in this have been reformed and revived by Naruto. Though they're from an Elf Country named Fredenia, Willan and Arsura's country will be fused with the nation Thorn and finally, Ruu-Ruu has a slightly larger bust and her head comes up just underneath the 5'9 Naruto's chest.

 **Caution:** The idea behind Naruto's actions in this first chapter that may come off as OOC will be to show him shedding his Talk no Jutsu towards his enemies after feeling shame from praising Obito as awesome for ruining his life and embracing more fearsome methods to show he's not entirely the same shinobi we know him to be.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

It was a cold night in Konoha and Naruto sat in his home as he polished his Hiraishin blades with Kaguya peacefully meditating within his mind. As the Rabbit Goddess did so, a strong premonition came over her and her eyes snapped opened in alarm.

The next thing that occurred was a chilling vision complete with the sounds of multiple women screaming in horrific fear and sinister laughing going through her mind. Kaguya's face went pale before she composed herself and spoke to Naruto.

" _Naruto-kun, there's something horribly wrong."_ Kaguya spoke to Naruto as he tensed at the tone in her voice.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

" _The continent known as Eostia is under grave danger."_ Kaguya said.

"Eostia; isn't that the giant continent with all those nations?" Naruto asked.

" _Yes, there are 12 of them to be exact and each of them is under threats from a group of rogue mercenaries known as Kuroinu and several foul monsters."_ Kaguya said.

"All right, Granny, tell me everything about this premonition of yours." Naruto said and the Rabbit Goddess began explaining everything in her vision to him. By the time she had finished telling him, Naruto's face was pale in a blend of pure horror and disgust with him almost feeling the urge to vomit at the idea of Volt turning the nations in Eostia where all women would become nothing but sex slaves to any men or creature they came across.

"Who do those bastards think they are?!" Naruto immediately demanded as he sprang to his feet as Kurama's chakra began to influence him as his face twisted with rage and bloodlust. Despite knowing almost nothing about Eostia or any of its inhabitants personally, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try to rescue them from suffering cruel fates from Kuroinu or its numerous allies.

" _Do you have a plan?"_ Kaguya asked.

"Yeah, but I can't do it alone." Naruto said before getting as much Hiraishin knives as he could travel with and packed his backpack. Once he was all set, he headed out the door and closed it behind him before running to the Hokage's mansion.

" _Hang on, Eostia. I swear I won't let that happen to you."_ Naruto thought with determination.

 **Naruto's Assault on Kuroinu: The Order of Chivalry Strikes Back**

 _The Next Day_

In Eostia, seven of its nations were under attack from monsters ranging from orcs to imps and the scattered forces of the organization Kuroinu. Due to being made of mercenaries that formerly served the nations Feoh, Ur, Geofu, Ken, Rad, Ansur, and Thorn, the respective mercs attacking the lands knew all the best weak points and the continent's Order of Chivalry was baffled by this.

The chivalry was made of the Elven Goddess Laurentia's Reincarnation Celestine Lukures of Thorn, her Holy Knight and bodyguard Claudia Levantine of Ansur, the shrine maiden Kaguya from Rad, the mercenary Maia of Ken who used to belong to Kuroinu until they became rogue, the Halfling Ruu-Ruu from Geofu, Princesses Alicia Arcturus and her half-sister Prim Fiorire from the land of Feoh, Claudia's student Princess Catue Dragundaala from the land of Dragundaala, Janne Grenoble from the Rib Foul Kingdom, Elven Princess Nana Aslato of Filhem, Elf Princesses Arsura and Willan Amastira from one of Thorn's capitals Fredenia, Angelica Rothschilt from the elven country known as Roadshield, and Princess Irena from Istoare AKA Histoire.

With Celestine leading them, the warriors of the aforementioned seven nations sent the mercenaries to the outlands to face the Dark Elf Queen Origa Discordia, who had risen a magically enhanced citadel known as the Black Fortress and her power had turn the area in an uninhabitable wasteland to the point of where the sky was always a crimson shade along with poisonous marsh gas polluting the air.

The outlands filled with the bleak magic were now called the Land of the Black Queen and an unintended side effect was that the nearby foul creatures; mainly orcs, ogres, imps, goblins, and several demonic beasts, were strengthened by them. Taking of advantage of their new strength, they began attacking any unfortunate human they came across and though Celestine attempted to reason with Origa to stop empowering them, the dark elf stubbornly refused.

Thus, the Order of Chivalry was born from the best warriors in Eostia and was prepared to battle the vile beasts and Origa until she either conceded defeat or was killed. However, what they didn't see coming was seven nations' mercenaries becoming aligned under the strongest one in the land known as Volt and his charisma even influencing the outland monsters to join him along with multiple demons.

With Volt's help, they imprisoned Origa in her own fortress along with her aide Chloe the half dark elf and began planning his dream of conquering each nation in Eostia into a nation of sexual service. So far, in half of the seven nations, the princesses had all been captured and hidden with Volt giving his allies orders not to rape them until he had captured Celestine in a classic tactic of going after his enemy's leader while saving Origa for later.

 **In Thorn**

"Will you continue to deny us? I don't know how long I can hold my friend back." Volt, a large man with brown hair and cruel eyes of the same color wearing brownish-red clothing that included a dark red cape. Most notably aside from the scar going down his right eyebrow, adorning his legs were distinct greaves and on his shoulder were red spaulders bearing the silhouette of a wolf's head with its bared fangs displayed alongside a long broadsword with no guard on it on the right one.

"I don't care what happens to me; just leave my friends out of this." Celestine answered. Despite appearing to be in her mid-twenties, she was a slim elf of several hundred years with silky long blonde hair that came to her high-heel sandals and wore a white outfit that practically left her naked as she wore no undergarments in a common trait with most elves.

Her clothing could be described as a white crop top that exposed her great cleavage with long white extensions featuring a long black belt hanging in front of her nether region and four golden bracelets on either wrist. At the moment, she stood in her castle with Volt's henchmen, black werewolves, holding her scantily dressed vassals captive as he tried to get her to capitulate to him by putting her friends in danger.

"Perhaps if you answer to me soon enough, she'll be spared, too." Volt said as he gestured to a tan-skinned demon with white horns and long, slicked back red hair bearing a goatee. He wore an open jacket with white fur turfs at the neckline and wore two belts across his midsection.

The demon, Monster Battalion 7th Platoon General Ginyol, was sexually harassing a curvaceous yet plump blonde woman of 34 years and 5.3 in height as tears streamed from her jade eyes. She wore her hair in a long bun with the rest of it being a ponytail reaching to her back and wore a regal, white variant of a choker with a blue gem in the center.

The woman, Queen of Dragundaala and Catue's mother Nina, had an impressive bust of 109 cm beneath a reddish-purple corset with gold ends atop a silky white dress and white bridal gauntlets featuring a waist of 58 cm. She wrapped her arms around her breasts as she backed away from Ginyol and he used some telekinetic method to pull her back to him.

"Come now, Nina-sama, I'll bet you didn't run from King Lawrence when he was hot for you." Ginyol smiled and Nina punched him in his jaw with all her might. Celestine looked on with concern at Nina and Volt cruelly smiled at Ginyol as he dropped her onto her back while rubbing his jaw.

"Impressive, let's see how feisty you truly are." Ginyol darkly sneered before he began ripping off Nina's clothes and though she tried to fight back, it did little to stop him. With Nina and her vassal's lives at stakes, Celestine dare not make a move against Volt or Ginyol as she helplessly watched him strip her friend.

"Stop this at once!" Nina fearfully said as she tried fighting back and Ginyol succeeded at removing her clothes before exposing his erection. Both Nina and Celestine alike felt their stomachs churn at the sight of Ginyol's manhood as it was riddled with grotesque lumps and his hands reached for her bosom.

"Now then, let's have some fun with these Queen-sized breasts of yours." Ginyol said as his groin moved towards Nina's chest and Celestine looked away as she tried to plead with Volt again.

"I'll need you to continue being the Goddess in this new Sex Empire era and serve as the ultimate symbol. I trust you'll do it." Volt said and Celestine tried her best to block the fearful wails coming from Nina and Ginyol's heartless snickering. Though she knew that completely trusting Volt was foolish, there was nothing she could do at the moment and she didn't want anything worse happening to her captured friends or the people of Eostia if she could help it.

"I'll do it; please spare my friends." Celestine said.

"I'll consider it but Ginyol, what do you say?" Volt said as he looked at Ginyol as a splattering sound was heard and Nina went silent. Celestine looked back at her and saw her friend's face and bosom was now covered in semen.

"It's a pity that you didn't even taste me; such petulance from a new widow." Ginyol heartlessly said.

"Don't you dare mention him!" Nina began to say before gripping her body and deeply blushing as she felt her body becoming hot with throbbing arousal. Ginyol sneered as her nipples grew erect and she covered both of them along with her womanhood.

"Oh, I forgot to mention my bodily fluids cause instant arousal and look at you; getting aroused from the very demon that murdered your husband." Ginyol fiendishly said to Nina, who looked at him in hatred for bringing up her husband, who had been gruesomely decapitated by him in front of her and Catue earlier. The rest of Volt's henchmen and werewolves all laughed at Ginyol's comment before Volt looked to him.

He nodded to Ginyol and the demon nodded before using his telekinesis to lift Nina off the floor. Under Volt's orders, she went up to the balcony and left her vassals with the werewolves while failing to notice him glance at them.

On the balcony, Celestine was surrounded by henchmen and they had fireworks set to launch. What she didn't know was that he planned to launch the fireworks into the air while having his way with her to alert his allies in the nearest nations to begin conquering the respective lands they were stationed in and she looked over the balcony railing to Thorn's citizens all gathered below with more of Kuroinu's henchmen and beasts surrounding them.

"Go on." Volt said to Celestine, who subtly nodded before addressing her citizens.

"Everyone, we have surrendered to Kuroinu and its forces' wishes with the first order being that our kingdom be reborn as the Sex Empire. Though it is my sincerest apologies for not being strong enough to protect you, I will atone for my sins in allowing this to happen." Celestine said before slowly pulling back the sides of her crop top and freeing her breasts while shielding her nipples at first. With a pale face, she removed her hands from her bosom and many aroused groans sounded from below at her revealed chest before moving her cloth extensions from her rear as she leaned forward to plant her hands on the balcony railing.

"Celestine…" Nina said out of concern for her friend as she fought against her arousal with tears continuing to fall from her eyes and Volt darkly smiled.

"Not to worry; Nina-sama, I'm sure your precious daughter is enjoying this right now as we speak." Volt said with Ginyol having left Catue in her castle under the guard of his demonic army and her fiancé Jin whom he had forcibly turned into a dragon bent on raping her.

"Volt, please! Do you what you will with me but leave my daughter and our friends' out of it!" Nina cried as the arousal Ginyol's semen had inflicted on her drove her mad with lust and to her shame, fighting it served hopeless.

"Well then, Nina-sama; let's prove your worth." Ginyol said before making Nina stand and giving her a push forward. She managed to catch herself on the railing and stood next to Celestine before Ginyol used his telekinesis to spread her folds while holding her hips of 88.

"Wait! At least take Nina elsewhere and have your way with me instead!" Celestine proposed and Ginyol maliciously cackled with Volt.

"Now where's the fun in that? We need to find out if either of you are worthy enough to serve in this new empire." Ginyol sneered and Volt held a cup of water over Celestine's peach.

"Without further ado, its show time as the legend of the magnificent Kuroinu Demon Army begins starting with the red devirginization of the Goddess." Volt said before pouring the water on Celestine and the water trailed down her nether region while her face remained pale. She looked to Nina and the two shared looks of mutual sorrow for the other at their helplessness.

"Prepare for your first taste of the cock from the monster that murdered your husband!" Ginyol declared and as he and Volt prepared to enter the two women, the latter looked to his henchmen to nod at them. They began setting matches and the henchmen present in the land all eagerly waited for them to launch.

 **In Dragundaala**

"Any minute now!" A humanoid green lizard with bulging yellow eyes said to his demonic brethren as they held carts with massive dragons chained to them and they all viciously roared. Since most of the people in Dragundaala were descended from dragons that eventually assumed human forms, Ginyol and his demonic army were easily able to use their inheritance to turn them into savage dragons bent on raping as many women as they could find and slaughter anything that attempted to get in their way.

Unlike Volt's werewolves, the dragons possessed no trace of their human selves and only obeyed their lusts and animalistic mindsets. As Dragundaala was closest to Thorn, it would be their task to launch their own signals to alert their allies in the nearby nations to set their invading armies loose and the lizard looked to the Dragundaala castle.

" _I can only hope that Catue is still ripe for the taking."_ The lizard thought as he lecherously licked his lips.

 **Back in Thorn**

Volt and Ginyol failed to notice a black sphere launch into the air from a faraway distance and it moved in front of the sun. The next thing that occurred was the entire continent being overtaken by complete darkness and even the nocturnal creatures such as Ginyol's demons and dragons couldn't see as each nation's inhabitants and invaders were confused by this.

Similar to an eclipse, the darkness faded away and Volt and Ginyol looked to the other in a mutual loss for words before they eventually snapped out of their trances. He focused his attention back to Celestine and when his cock didn't penetrate her folds the first time; he prepared himself again as she shut her eyes to await the pain of losing her virginity.

As Volt's hips launched at her rear again, a blade burst from the ground underneath him and pierced his scrotum. Volt shouted in a mix of agony and shock as the blade lifted him into the air before he further slid down the weapon.

Everyone present looked on in surprise with Ginyol being paralyzed by Volt's situation long enough for an Asura Path Buzz Saw to emerge from the ground. Before the demon could react, the blades met Ginyol's genitals and he loudly screamed from the revving blades cutting into them.

What used to be his crotch was bloodily sent splattering across the balcony as it was violently shredded into a gaping hole and the blade impaling Volt's groin was revealed to belong to Naruto's Hiraishin sword as he burst from the ground wearing his black-flame patterned red trench coat. The sword cut deeper into Volt's testicles with a sickening crunch being heard and he continued shouting in pain with the blood running down the blade onto Naruto's hand as shadow clones burst from the crowd below.

 _ ***Army of Me by Chimaira plays***_

Half of the clones all grabbed the civilians with the other half attacking the Kuroinu henchmen and ogres with all their techniques. Celestine and Nina looked on with shock as the shadow clone cutting into Ginyol jumped from the earth before slamming a Kurama-enhanced Rasengan into his chest.

"Get them out of here!" Naruto commanded before two shadow clones sprang over him and picked up Celestine and Nina with Ginyol flying back into a higher wall with only the elf recognizing the shinobi's identity. As they flew away to the safety of Kaguya's open portals leading them to a forest realm, the Rabbit Goddess picked up Celestine and the elf recognized her.

"Lady Kaguya?" Celestine managed to utter as she was carried away by her and Nina found herself in a black dress formed from Truth-Seeking Balls of the clone holding her as he took her elsewhere. Back inside the castle, Naruto's shadow clones attacked the werewolves in their Version 2 modes and savagely beat them.

One werewolf yelped as the clone he battled gripped him by the jaw and slammed his head into the floor before hurling him into a nearby pillar. Before he could fall, the clone attacked him again and used his tails to carve him into pieces while mercilessly pounding his head in.

Another clone sliced one werewolf in half with a swipe of his claw and destroyed his body using multiple chakra fists as the unharmed vassals were escorted to safety. Back with Naruto, he grabbed Volt's throat and ripped his Hiraishin blade out of his testicles as he slammed him onto the ground.

More of his clones were attacking Volt's henchmen and some of their disembodied heads went flying off the building as Ginyol fell to the ground. One shadow clone flew high into the air and fired a Tailed Beast Bomb that traveled higher until it came into contact with eleven others fired from the other nations along with the outlands in Eostia's central location.

The mixed attacks fused into one bomb that caused an aerial explosion big enough for all nations to see as Naruto's gathered allies launched assaults on the invading forces of each land; Gaara, having Temari and Kankuro watch Sunagakure for him, was in Histoire with Shukaku's aid and Konan saw to Rib Foul Kingdom being protected from the revived ogre Gidou and his forces remaining with him, Kushimaru and Jinpachi were protecting Feoh and its sister nation Ur from invading imps and ogres.

Han and Pakura were defending Filhem from the usurper Kyle with the help of Kokuō while Sasuke was in Dragundaala, Ameyuri and Fuu were in the Outlands with Chōmei assisting them and Orochimaru volunteered to defend Rad with Yugito and Matatabi; part of his interest being the chance of capturing some of the empowered beasts for experimentation.

Yagura had Isobu along with Mangetsu and Suigetsu assisting the nation of Ken while Utakata and Saiken were in Ansur looking for Claudia.

Killer B, Jinin, and Rōshi along with Son Gokū were in Geofu fighting the orcs and ogres while Kinkaku and Ginkaku helped Naruto in Thorn. With Roadshield not being far from Thorn, a legion of shadow clones led a siege on the land's primary threat and Naruto, taking experience from the war, had given each fighter a legion of his shadow clones for heightened backup in rounding up civilians.

In the tradition of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Feoh, Ur, Geofu, Origa's domain, and Ken were shrouded by the Hidden Mist technique that allowed them to attack the invaders with their infamous Silent Killing technique.

 _ **Back with Naruto**_

He surveyed Thorn as several flying Rasenshuriken were launched at all the beasts and Kuroinu members with multiple explosions taking place. He didn't notice Ginyol hold his hand out at Volt as the man writhed in pain on the ground from his bleeding groin and used his telekinetic powers to heal his crotch into its former state; hoping to use this to buy himself more time to heal.

Driven by pure anger, Volt got to his feet and picked up his discarded broadsword as Naruto spun around to launch a kunai at Ginyol's head. The blade flew at Ginyol before a mystic shield materialized in front of him and stopped the kunai before it dropped to the ground where it shattered.

"You just made a grave mistake, boy." Volt hissed before Naruto whipped out two Hiraishin kunai and ripped off the tags before activating his Rinnegan. Using Rinbo Hengoku, the invisible shadow flew into Ginyol as he began to heal himself and knocked him back at the newly arrived Kinkaku.

Kinkaku lashed Shichiseiken forward and cut into Ginyol's backside before Ginkaku showed up in his Version 2 state. He swung his longest tail at Ginyol's midsection before impaling his body on it and pulling him towards him.

"Hey, Kinkaku, let's have fun with this demon while Naruto finishes the Guts-wannabe over there." Ginkaku said before using his tail to thrash Ginyol against the ground repeatedly.

"Right, Ginkaku!" Kinkaku grinned before springing at Ginyol and slamming his fist against his head as his second sibling held him down. Volt took his attention off Ginyol as he and Naruto began circling each other with their weapons drawn.

"It's over, Volt; you and your crew's idea of an empire." Naruto scowled at Volt.

"I would think someone with your power would support the idea of having any woman in eyesight as yours to do with. The way I see, you're just like me…" Volt began to say.

"That's bullshit, Volt, and you know it!" Naruto vehemently cut him off.

"Is it? You're trying to conquer this nation for yourself when you could be working with us and here you are wasting your reserves on saving these women. The idea of men like you stopping an idea like is absurd." Volt said.

"The only thing absurd is your dream and every last one of you dug your own grave the minute you thought you could pull it off." Naruto said with his Rinnegan deactivating and his killing intent made Volt tremble with excitement.

"Tell me something, boy. Are you truly saving those bitches or taking all of them for yourself?" Volt said.

"The only thing I'm taking today is your head." Naruto said with his eyes becoming Kurama's and despite beating down Ginyol, Kinkaku and Ginkaku heard their adopted sibling's resolve before smiling with pride. The two stood still before Volt sprang at Naruto and swung his sword at the shinobi.

Naruto sprang into the air and connected his first sword against Volt before applying pressure to it while midair. Volt was astonished by how heavy his sword now felt as Naruto pressured him to where he placed his second hand on the sword in an attempt to keep it up.

Even with both hands on the sword, Volt still struggled against Naruto before he flipped back and landed on the ground. He shot forward and kneed Volt's chest to where he hunched over as the blonde tucked in his feet.

Using this moment, he angled himself and elbow-dropped onto Volt's back before shooting into the air again. As the mercenary toppled over, the young shinobi pounced onto his shoulders before clicking his heels on them and Volt snarled at he lashed the sword at him.

Naruto easily blocked the sword with both Hiraishin blades and blitzed out of the broadsword's path before swinging the second Hiraishin blade onto Volt's shoulder. His insignia armor was shattered by the swing as Naruto thrust the sword forward and stabbed his shoulder.

Volt growled from this before swinging his sword at Naruto again and the blonde ducked before performing a sweeping kick to his enemy's feet. The next move he made was connecting his elbows against Volt's greaves and both were broken.

He roared before thrusting his blade into the ground and Naruto leaped back before spinning forward. The blonde connected his elbow against Volt's jaw and delivered a swift head-butt that knocked his foe back.

Volt lashed his boot at Naruto's chest and missed once he ducked; not knowing this is what his enemy wanted. He viciously brought the sword down with Naruto crossing his blades and it instead connected against his own weapons.

Though Volt prepared for another kick, Naruto quickly stood up and slammed his foot into his heart as he dropped one of his swords. He started to fall back as his ankle was gripped by Naruto, who reared his hand up and brought the merc back down onto the ground with a thud.

He grunted in pain before his younger opponent spun and launched Volt across the balcony into the railing. The merc was now in a similar position to Celestine moments earlier before Naruto grabbed him and spun him around to face him.

Volt growled while throwing a blinding punch at Naruto's jaw and the blonde captured his fist. He punched Volt's chest before swinging his arm away from him while jumping back and the merc attacked again.

He swung at Naruto, who backed against a stone column as he ducked and sprang behind him. Volt spun around to see Naruto thrust his blades into the ground and launch himself at him as he hit the column.

The next thing that occurred was Naruto and Volt exchanging several barrages of blows and strikes at the other. Though Volt managed to land a few hits as testament to being the strongest mercenary of Kuroinu, Naruto quickly overpowered him and worked his way up from his ribs before punching his jaw.

Throughout the barrages, Naruto used only his natural strength to beat Volt against the column before grabbing his throat and thrashing him on it. As he strangled Volt, the mercenary's eyesight went red for a moment and Naruto reared back his fist before gathering Kurama's strength in the form of a Rasengan.

With a roar, Naruto thrust his attack into Volt's stomach and made a large hole in it with the man violently spewing blood from his mouth. Blood and saliva ran down his jaw before the blonde ripped his hand out of the hole.

As Volt continue to vomit profusely, Naruto reclaimed his swords and thrust the first beneath his heart with the second piercing his upper back. The mercenary continue to vomit as it he yelled again in pain and Naruto hoisted the blades upward as he sank down them.

He carried Volt to the balcony and held him above the railing to see his army below as their body parts were scattered as far as the eye could. Though most of the fiends were decapitated, he didn't notice their eyes still moving around and Naruto cleared his throat as he had his shadow clones below bring the Kuroinu forces to where they could see their leader.

From the castrated mercs to the disembodied heads of the ogres and werewolves, the clones held the former by the heads with their kunai/Hiraishin swords to their throats. As Volt weakly struggled in pain, Naruto held him higher and channeled electric chakra through the blades into his enemy.

The vomiting mercenary continued to scream as his allies below were forced to watch their once-proud leader suffer a humiliating defeat. Naruto continue electrocute Volt until his skin was entirely blackened from the burns before thrusting his weapons downward and ripping the blades from his pierced abdomen.

Naruto set them down and grabbed the back of Volt's head before slamming it against the stone railing. Once his face was battered beyond the point of recognition, his hands were stabbed to the railing with the Hiraishin swords and the blonde looked to his siblings beating up Ginyol.

Knowing that demons were more durable than humans, he entered his Version 1 state and shot at Ginyol as Ginkaku flung his body off his tail. Naruto caught him and punched him in the face with his horns snapping off instantly.

Naruto formed multiple shadow clones also in Version 1 states and they all swarmed Ginyol as they kicked him into the sky. As the demon passed the clouds, Naruto caught up with him alongside his brothers and all of them began attacking him from all sides.

Ginyol roared in agony as he was pummeled and battered by countless strikes and kicks before three of the clones kicked him into the balcony. He slammed face first into the air before Kinkaku set him ablaze with the Bashōsen and he yelled from the intense flames burning his flesh.

Naruto shot down from above in his Version 2 state before grabbing him with chakra arms and shot him into the air again. Before he could get far, Naruto, Ginkaku, and Kinkaku; now in his own Version 2 state, skewered his torso with their tails and worked together to slam him into the ground repeatedly with the shadow clones standing by.

Ginyol tried to make a mystic portal that could take him to safety before Ginkaku electrocuted him with his lightning release and two clones sliced the demon's hands apart with chakra rods. Kurama's chakra coursed through the siblings' respective tails and immobilized Ginyol as they slammed him onto the ground a final time.

The clones closed in on Ginyol and began beating him into the earth before launching him into the balcony next to Volt. Dispelling his Version 2 state, Naruto formed two chakra rods while his clones made both Volt and Ginyol face him as they restrained either of the fiends and hurled them back against the wall.

Using the heat of Kurama's chakra, the blonde pinned their gaping hands and feet to the wall while Volt and Ginyol screamed in pain as the clones held them steady with little effort as they sizzled

"What have you done to us?!" Ginyol managed to hiss in pain as Kinkaku and Ginkaku stood nearby.

"What are you two complaining about? You wanted blood and now our brother has given you just what you wanted." Kinkaku cruelly sneered with the poles being lengthened to prevent any chances of being torn out.

"No…please don't…we surrender!" Volt desperately pleaded.

"No! No! No!" Ginyol weakly said.

"Well, guys, what do you think of this; they call themselves warriors yet they're pleading like bitches to their enemies!" Ginkaku hysterically laughed.

"For a couple of bitches, you assholes aren't half bad." Kinkaku agreed as he watched the blood ooze from both from their wounds and run down the pole until it pooled on the ground. If Volt wasn't riddled with immense pain, he would question how he's still alive and that Naruto had cast a jutsu on him that was based off of Hidan's immortality personally for Kuroinu and their associates.

No matter what Naruto or his allies did to their foes be it decapitation or mutilation, they'd survive any attack unless their brains were destroyed in the process and this would give his allies the chance to make Kuroinu suffer if they desired it. Naruto activated his Rinnegan and saw through the eyes of his clones attacking the fiends below as they left their foes lacerated in multiple ways but alive.

"Don't worry; we don't plan on killing on either of you bastards." Naruto said.

"Yeah, we're gonna take real good care of you two 'til we let your real enemies have at you." Kinkaku said.

"That reminds me…" Ginkaku said as he noticed Naruto opening his palms and burned their hands beyond recognition.

"What are you doing?!" Volt demanded as Ginkaku and Kinkaku continued laughing while Naruto continue to look at them with disdain before he and two sets of his clones put their hands on Volt and Ginyol's heads with blood gushing their arms and knees all the while. As they were too distracted by their pain, Naruto and his clones learned that Ginyol's motives for helping Kuroinu partially stemmed from his King of Beasts, Kruul, wanting to declare a world establishment with Volt's plans being used as a stepping stone of sorts and the mercenary's plans to expand his forces to conquer other continents once Eostia had been enslaved allowed him to work with the demon.

Once he got what he wanted to know from, Naruto looked to his siblings and nodded before leaping off the balcony and flying away.

Volt mentally cursed his position and Ginyol was similarly too weak beyond measure to attempt an escape with his powers as it was forced as deeply as it could go in his throat. Four of the clones disappeared with the rest remaining to secure the two villains with their pinned limbs and stand guard over them while they bled out.

Suddenly, a new figure appeared on the scene and grabbed Volt and Ginyol's throats before strangling them. With either of their visions blurry, they couldn't identify their new attacker but both it wasn't Naruto or either of his brothers.

"Now, gentlemen, that's no way to suffer. Allow me to help." The new attacker, a man with long shaggy hair, spoke as he nodded to the clones and they forced Volt's jaw wide open with it snapping. With his jaws now unhinged, Volt's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was throttled and the attacker insanely laughed at his expression.

"That's a much better face, now, isn't it? You'll be out before you know it and now the demon…." The man said before Ginyol felt something grab either side of his head and he found himself in a trance with his attacker ripping off the tip of his tongue. Blood filled his mouth as the man squeezed his throat further in until he passed out and the man continue to laugh maniacally as more blood dripped from the demon's jaw before he took his leave.

 _Elsewhere_

Darsh, a half-elf with red hair and matching eyes adorned in black armor, looked to see three female elves handcuffed to the wall and he licked his lips at his captives. At a height of 5.1, the first elf woman had a tiara atop her long blonde hair and green eyes with breasts measuring to 89 cm, a waist of 58, and hips of 89 with her only clothing being white thigh-high stockings and a suspender belt.

The second elf bore similar features to the first with her long blonde hair and height with a key difference being her bright blue eyes. Bearing a ponytail held by blue ribbons, her breasts were 86 cm with a small waist of 54 and incredible hips of 88 cm baring thigh-highs of her own.

The third woman was a dark elf with short wavy white hair and amber eyes as Darsh eyed her chest of 89, her waist of 58, and her bust of 90. Darsh sinisterly chuckled at his captives and they all glared at him with equal disgust.

"Release us, you bastard!" The second elf, Willan, snapped at him.

"Release you? Why would I do that when the Goddess have given me two spies to be my pets and it seems even the Dark Elf Slug has done the same." Darsh said to them as he whipped out his erection.

"Don't you dare speak of Queen Origa as if she's some common bug!" The dark elf, Meiriin, hissed.

"This isn't going to work, Darsh! Surrender to us now and I promise we'll leave enough of you to be recognized by the time we're done!" Arsura, the first elf and the elder twin of Willan, growled and Darsh laughed at the seemingly empty threat.

"That makes me tremble so much that its killing me but enough for that for now." Darsh said as he approached Willan and stroked his manhood.

"Darsh, wait! You can have your way with me if you leave Willan and the Dark Elf alone!" Arsura declared and Darsh laughed at her.

"I can understand your sister but why care about the Dark Elf when she serves the enemy of your chivalry?" Darsh said as both Meiriin and Willan looked at Arsura with equal curiosity at this proclamation.

"Be that as it may; she still doesn't deserve to be defiled by scum like you!" Arsura snapped and this leave two completely speechless as Darsh advanced toward her.

"You have a big heart and for that, you'll be first!" Darsh sneered as he made his way toward the restrained Elf princess.

"You worthless scum!" Meiriin and Willan coincidentally said and despite being enemies, it was reassuring that they had something to agree on. As for Darsh, the loud noise and rumbling outside made him think he had missed the signal at first and that he could now take advantage of what he thought were his allies conquering the land.

"Get ready to burn the image of your sister getting raped into you mind!" Darsh declared as he reached for Arsura's breasts and Naruto crashed through the window with his siblings at his side. He thrust his Rasengan into Darsh's chest and granted the immortality jutsu on him.

The bodies of the Kuroinu henchmen guarding the outside flew through the door and they groaned before their shadow clone attackers jumped at them. They placed their kunai inside of the mercs' mouths and gruesomely started carving the inside of their gums until their lower jaws were detached.

The first clone kicked his respective victim onto his side and castrated him on the spot while the other clone sliced open his foe's ribcage with his blood pooling on the carpet. As they continue to attack the fiends, all of Willan, Arsura, and Meiriin looked on surprise at their new rescuers before one shadow clone appeared in front of them.

"Get away from us!" Willan demanded before the clone raised his hands and used Truth-Seeking Balls to form clothing for them as another broke their shackles.

"Who are you?" Arsura asked Naruto as Kinkaku and Ginkaku fanned out to inspect the building for more foes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my allies and I have come to help your friends get your land back from Volt and Kuroinu." The blonde explained as his shadow clones presented twins and Meiriin their retrieved weapons with the girls staring at one another. With Eostia and its outlands being a considerable distance away from the Five Great Nations, none of the three had a clue about Naruto or his siblings were though his name sounded familiar.

"You're fighting Kuroinu?" Willan asked.

"Apparently so." Meiriin deadpanned as she gestured out the window and treated the twins to the sight of the mercenaries and monsters either being castrated or murdered. Despite not knowing the blonde's identity or strength in detail, the twins looked at one another as they accepted their weapons and Meiriin stared at him.

"I take it you're not from Eostia, are you?" Meiriin asked.

"No, but the least I can do is free this land and that Origa lady from the outlands." Naruto said and that got their attention.

"You're an ally of Queen Origa?" Meiriin questioned.

"In a way, but really, all I have in common with her is to get rid of Kuroinu and these damn monsters." Naruto answered.

"You're going to free the Dark Elf Queen? But…" Willan started to question before noticing Darsh cough up blood and they all glared at him.

"I'll answer those questions later but will you three fight with us for now?" Naruto asked and without another question, they held their weapons in place before pointing them at Darsh. No words were needed as Willan shot forward and lashed her dagger into Darsh's testicles.

Darsh loudly screamed at his balls being skewered before a swift punch from Meiriin silenced him and Naruto lifted him as Willan sawed through his testicles. Blood gathered underneath Darsh's groins and Naruto slammed him onto a nearby table with Arsura using her own dagger to cut into his stomach.

The half-elf spat blood as Naruto gestured for Arsura to move back and she did as asked before he formed a Raikiri. He thrust it through Darsh's heart and the fiend wetly coughed as blood pooled in his mouth while he violently hacked.

While he gasped, Naruto held his throat and explained to the three elves about the immortality jutsu and how they could kill him. However, with this knowledge, they had no intention of killing him right away as Meiriin slowly sliced apart Darsh's throat.

Willan jumped onto her foe and planted her heel on his head before giving his forehead a good stamp. Arsura and Meiriin followed suit by stabbing either side of Darsh's member and hacking it into bloody chunks.

Naruto watched as the elves tore into their opponent and stabbed Darsh's hands to the table per request by Arsura. All three raised their blades before Arsura and Willan began stabbing into Darsh's chest and blood boiled from his mouth with Meiriin slicing his wrists open.

Briefly entering his one tailed-state, Naruto cut off Darsh's legs with his chakra tail and Meiriin guided her sword down his throat before moving back. The shinobi then lifted the table with Willan and Arsura springing off it before he launched into a nearby wall and Darsh brutally hit the wall with the table shattering into splinters.

Before he could fall to the floor, Naruto wrapped a chakra chain around his neck and yanked him back toward his new allies. A loud snap was heard and he went limp as his body landed in front of them.

A kick to his head made him face Arsura, Willan, and Meiriin as they raised their blades and Darsh looked around in fear as Naruto stood by. He loudly screamed as they brought their weapons down and Willan's weapon was the first to go into his mouth with Meiriin and Arsura's sword cutting into his temple.

Darsh's head was then mutilated beyond recognition as the elves stabbed into it repeatedly and gave his headless body a look of disdain before Meiriin looked to Naruto as the screaming from outside the room ceased with his siblings returning.

"You say you want to save this continent and that of Queen Origa's domain?" Meiriin asked.

"That's right and though my friends are out there in each nation fighting Kuroinu right now, we could always use more help." Naruto said.

"Help? Taking back Eostia is our priority and even if it means helping Origa after all she's done, you can count us in." Arsura said.

"Here, here." Willan said with her dagger in hand.

"Queen Origa wouldn't say it aloud but, the enemy of our enemy is a friend…for now, at least." Meiriin said as they raised their blades and touched them in an act of truce. Naruto smiled at the three elves as more shadow clones appeared and he nodded to them.

"Alright, follow my clones and they'll help you with the rest." Naruto said before bolting out the window as his clones burned Darsh's body and he flew elsewhere.

" _This is not going to be easy to do."_ Naruto thought to himself.

 _Meanwhile in_ _ **Dragundaala**_

"Kill him!" One of Ginyol's soldiers, creatures with cloaks and a single purple eye that had slit pupils, commanded as Sasuke cut them down while Naruto's shadow clones gathered civilians as the dragons, now free in hopes that they could stop the shinobi, flew around. Half of them were battling the shadow clones that prevented them from forcing themselves on the nearest woman they could find and the other half flew in the sky.

"You guys sure are persistent but…" Sasuke said as his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan set the soldiers ablaze with Amaterasu. As they screamed in pain while burning to death, Sasuke noticed half of the dragons flying his direction and knocked them back with Shinra Tensei.

He then used his dōjutsu on a nearby soldier to get him to reveal Ginyol's goal and looked to see the clones all sending Rasenshuriken and Tailed Beast Bombs into the dragons in the sky in their Eagle avatars. Sasuke noticed one clone jumping on a dragon and crushing the beast's head with an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan before he entered his Susanoo's Complete Body form.

Thanks to the other half of Kaguya's chakra engram being within him, her chakra allowed him to form a humanoid made entirely of chakra within the Complete Body and he flew into the air until he cast a wide-scale Amaterasu within the area.

A cumulonimbus cloud formed overhead and Sasuke noticed the true Naruto running into the Dragundaala castle with some shadow clones. Hemming to himself, he looked back to the dragons that flew at him and a figure appeared on his shoulder.

"Using Kirin in a case like this can help but allow me to buy you some time." The figure with shaggy black hair said and Sasuke looked to the man on his shoulder with one of the shadow clones standing on the other.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" said the man as he spewed fire at the nearest dragons and the shadow clone used Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage Magma Inferno to back him up. Any dragon got in either Fire Style technique was immediately incinerated and Sasuke looked to the man on his shoulder.

"Hmph. Not bad." Sasuke said to the man, Madara Uchiha apparently raised from the dead yet again, as he entered his own Susanoo Complete Body and threw Yasaka Magatama at more of the beasts while creating another field of Amaterasu. With the Amaterasu burning the nearest demons and Ginyol's soldiers, Madara shot off Sasuke's shoulder as the younger Uchiha gathered Chidori in his Susanoo's hand and swung it downward.

The lightning dragon was directed towards any flying beast until the sky was empty of them and Sasuke watched as the jutsu reached its end. Madara looked towards the Dragundaala castle and proceeded to make his way there with Sasuke and the shadow clones following suit.

" _Unavoidable as it may be, here goes."_ Sasuke and Madara thought to themselves.

 _A Few Minutes Earlier in the throne room_

"Jin, please!" cried a slim young woman with long lilac-gray hair that was parted in the middle in an Odango style and green eyes as she was pursued through the castle by an immense dragon. The girl, Catue, was around Naruto's age with a large bust of 88 that was accented by her strapless unitard along with her waist of 54 and hips of 83.

Catue's fiancé Jindrack Hemy, personally known as Jin to her, had blue skin with red sclera and blue slit pupils as he stomped after her. With Ginyol having personally cursed him to become a dragon, any shred of humanity was replaced only with savage lust and malevolence to anything that dared get in his way as he chased her.

Since Catue's sword had been destroyed by Ginyol's mystic shield when she attempted to avenge her father, she hadn't anyway to defend herself against Jin or the monsters guarding the exits. Ginyol had given her a cruel ultimatum in which she could either kill Jin in his dragon form or become his rape victim.

Naturally, she refused to slay Jin even though his final words before transforming were for her to run from him and he viciously roared as he pursued her. Catue tried not to look back as Jin followed her and she looked ahead at one monster, Pigman, who was masturbating while intently staring at her.

As his name would suggest, Pigman was a humanoid pig half of Jin's size with purple skin and of great girth with floppy ears. Catue stopped dead in her tracks as Pigman's semen flew in her direction and Jin grabbed her.

"Jin!" Catue called out to him and he roared as he brought her to his erection as she yelled in fear. Suddenly, Naruto dropped from one of the windows in his Version 2 state and flew at Jin before punching the dragon dead in the nose.

Jin's head flew back as he dropped Catue and Naruto caught her with chakra arms before setting her behind him. Once Jin recovered, he viciously roared at Naruto and swung at him before he was tangled in a set of chakra chains from shadow clones swarming the castle.

One of the demons, a Lion-creature, was sent flying with one of the shadow clones being in a miniature version of the Lion Avatar. With a bestial roar from the avatar, the clone pounced on the demon and slashed his chest with his claws as the demon screamed.

Getting in the creature's face, the clone made the avatar roar as loudly as possible and Catue looked around her to see Naruto's shadow clones attacking the demons before her attention was guided to Jin. By now, he was restrained against the wall by the chakra chains and struggled against them while the shadow clones ventured deeper into the castle.

They entered the dungeons and found a bosomy young handmaiden with long fiery orange hair and purple eyes hiding. Once she saw the clones in their Version 1 states, she backed into a corner in a ball of fear and held her hand out.

"Please, don't hurt Princess Catue! Take me instead!" The handmaiden, Anna, cried out as she mistook the clones for more of Ginyol's forces. To calm her down, they reverted to their regular appearance and she stopped trembling.

"Don't worry; we're here to help your land." One of the clones answered with Naruto, in his normal appearance, telling Catue the same thing back in the throne.

"Who are you?" Catue asked as Naruto helped her to her feet.

"Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to help you and your mother." Naruto said.

"Is she alright?! Did that monster Ginyol do anything to her?" Catue demanded and given Nina's molestation before he showed up, he wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"Let's just say Ginyol is worse off right now than your Mom might be." Naruto said and before she could ask anything more, screams filled the room. She looked around to see the demons being attacked and a shadow clone arrived next to them.

"Catue, I think this should belong to you." The clone said as he handed her a broadsword and she recognized it as her father's weapon. With a somber expression of it now being a keepsake, she slowly accepted it and looked to see Sasuke and Madara arrive.

"It's good to see you're unharmed, Princess Catue." Madara commented before he got to work and slashed through many of the creatures that ranged from a dark blue Swamp creature with webbed fingers and toes to a brown werewolf. Sasuke used Chidori on one of the lizard demons and Naruto used Big Ball Rasengan to cripple the beast from the back.

As Sasuke's hand emerged from his chest, the lizard screeched in pain as Naruto entered his Version 1 state and ripped out his tongue. He gurgled in pain as blood filled his mouth before Catue joined in and ran her sword through the creature's belly.

Dropping to his knees gave Catue the chance to remove her sword and cleave his head before kicking his corpse over. Despite not having any idea who Naruto or either of the Uchihas were, she could see they shared the same enemy and stabbed a white werewolf demon with the horns of a ram through the temple.

"Stay back!" An aquatic swamp beast screeched as he was impaled by arrows from Blaze Style: Susanoo Kagutsuchi and burned alive. A werewolf, much larger than Volt's henchmen, had his ears ripped off by a Version 2 shadow clone before his attacker began ripping his flesh apart piece by piece and finished him off by slowly crushing him with chakra arms.

The lion-creature roared in pain as three shadow clones were in their lion avatars and two held his arms in their crushing jaws with the third on his back. The third clone viciously clawed and bit the demon's backside with his fangs and claws before climbing higher.

The demon looked up in time to see the avatar open his mouth and engulf his entire head down to his neck with his jaws slowly crushing it. Screaming in bone-chilling pain and horror, the demon desperately fought to break free before his neck was broken mere minutes later.

He fell limp between his captors and the third avatar bit his head off before crunching on it until there was nothing left. Pigman squealed in fear as he tried to escape but Madara appeared in his path and attacked him with an aerial kick that knocked him back into the throne room.

Sasuke used Susanoo to capture Pigman and scorched his legs with Blaze Style: Yasaka Magatama before Naruto ran his large belly through with a chakra rod. Pigman oinked in pain before Madara utilized his Gunbai and knocked him onto his back.

Naruto used his tail to slice off Pigman's genitals and he pathetically squealed in misery with two more clones stabbing his hands with their Hiraishin swords. Using Rasengash, his hands were blown to pieces and he oinked in pain before Naruto used his tail to stuff his slashed genitals into his mouth.

Pigman then had his tongue ripped out and gagged before Naruto returned to his Version 2 state as he hopped onto his chest before ripping off his tusks. The blonde punched his jaws and nose with blood splattering on his fists as they came down onto his mouth.

Naruto pounded Pigman's mouth and nose in with all his might as his oinks of pain became muffled. The demon suffocated on his genitals and the blood pooling in his mouth as his attacker savagely beat his mouth closed.

A shadow clone launched a chakra chain next to Pigman's neck and jumped through the floor near his head. The chain locked around the beast's neck and forced his genitals down his throat as the true Naruto beat his mouth and nose in.

He jumped back and Pigman choked and gagged as the stumps of his arms bleed onto the floor while the chain still suffocated him. With his weight and his limbs gone, moving was now impossible as Catue sprang onto him and slashed his belly open with Naruto stabbing him in the eye with one of his tusks.

With him continuing to bleed out uncontrollably, Pigman writhed in pain and Catue allowed his blood to spill before raising her sword. Catue brought the blade down and stabbed the beast between the eyes as the front of the blade emerged out the back of his head into the floor.

Pigman's eyelids shut before Catue removed her weapon and fixed her eyes to a bird demon that lie on the floor as Madara stabbed the creature with his Susanoo sword. He loudly squawked before a shadow clone in a miniature version of the eagle avatar landed on him and pierced his chest through the floor.

The demon squawked before the clone used the avatar's beak to peck his chest open and he raked the talons through his body. The eagle kept pecking the demon until what was his head became bloody chunks of flesh on the floor and a bull demon had his horns ripped off by Madara.

The legendary Uchiha stabbed through his heart with the horns and Madara used Wood Style: Cutting Technique on his lower jaw before it wound up skewering his entire head. Smiling at the creature fall dead to the floor, one of the demons placed his palm on the ground and an odd creature made of multiple tentacles emerged.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Catue as the tentacles went for her and got out of the way before he, Sasuke, and Madara prepared techniques. With his Eternal Mangekyō Sharrinegan, he used red flames similar to Amaterasu while Sasuke and Madara used the true technique on the tentacle beast.

The tentacles screeched at high octaves until it burned to death and one of the lizards tried crawling away before Naruto used his chakra arms to drag him towards him. He hoisted the creature in the air and he screamed as Naruto formed an Asura Path hand with the fingers all being mounted cannons before putting it in his mouth.

Kurama's chakra gathered in the cannons and was fired in a high density blast that destroyed the monster's head as Catue looked around the dead beasts. Jin roared once again and the four realized he was the only creature left as Naruto stared at him.

"Catue, I'm going to have to ask you to go for now." Naruto said without looking at her.

"Isn't there anything you can do for Jin?" Catue asked and he looked back at her with a grim expression on his face as his shadow clones reappeared with Anna. The young princess read his expression like a book and lowered her head upon realizing what would happen.

"I understand." She said in a low solemn voice as she looked to Anna and the Uchihas before nodding to them. They ran to the nearest exit and tears streamed down her face as she tried to keep them from blurring her vision.

" _Jin, I'm sorry..."_ Catue thought to herself and back with Naruto, he stared at Jin before entering his Version 2 state once more. He reared his hand into the air and the chakra chains fell to the floor before Jin roared at Naruto.

Hell-bent on killing him for taking Catue away, Jin stomped at Naruto before he roared back and the sonic roar made him stagger back. Naruto jumped at the dragon and tackled him before they flew through the wall he was restrained against. The pair rolled into the next room as he bound off Jin and the monster breathed fire onto the blonde.

With his shroud protecting him, Naruto clawed Jin's chest and made a large gash extending from his clavicle to his abdomen. He swung his tail at the Jinchuuriki and he roared in response while jumping into the air.

The shockwave caused by it knocked Jin into another wall and he viciously growled before several Version 1 shadow clones appeared in front of him. Before he could attack again, the clones all formed Big Ball Rasengans and charged at him in a horizontal formation.

They all constantly struck Jin's body with the attacks and he roared in pain as smoke covered where he was. The clones' next move was hurling chakra rods into the smoke and the dragon roared in pain while Naruto looked on.

Once the smoke cleared, Jin was revealed to have his abdomen destroyed and the chakra rods were sticking out of his neck as blood ran down them before wailing in pain. Despite learning from Ginyol that a dragon could never return to being a human, he looked at Jin with sympathy from knowing the beast wasn't genuinely evil and was just as much a victim as the other civilians turned dragon.

Thanks to him being cursed by Ginyol himself, Jin had more endurance than the other dragons and he looked directly at Naruto. As they shared looks, blood trickled down Jin's neck and dripped onto the floor as he placed his hand on his wound as he continue to bleed.

Jin looked his wounds and returned his gaze to Naruto with his head lowering; almost giving the impression that he was mentally asking why he was being attacked. He roared again before taking a step forward and ultimately falling with the loudest screech he could utter.

The clones moved back as Jin crashed onto the floor with his arm draped around his wound and he wailed in pain before Naruto and his shadow clones formed another round of Big Ball Rasengan. Intending to put Jin out of his misery, they slammed the attacks into his whole body and Naruto went for his head while forming a Raikiri in the other hand.

As he charged forward, Jin locked dying eyes with him and the only sound Naruto could hear was the dragon's heartbeat growing weaker. Their gazes never left each other as the shinobi nodded to Jin before slamming the attack into his skull just as his eyes began to darken and the attacks left a colossal smoldering hole in the floor with no trace of Jin's body.

Naruto reverted to his normal state and looked at where the dragon had been with a solemn stare. He looked to his other clones and they disposed of the bodies of the demons with their Amaterasu-like attacks.

 _Outside the castle_

Catue, having heard Jin's dying roar earlier, continue to weep for him as Sasuke and Madara gave her some space to mourn with Anna comforting her. Normally, they'd offer her some sympathetic words but nothing they could say would help her recover from her loss and Naruto appeared next to her before putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I have something for you." Naruto said while handing Catue her armored gauntlet gloves and performing a few hand-signs with another shadow clone taking Anna to the dimension realm where the respective citizens of each Eostia nation was being kept.

Once she was fully armored, Naruto did a Summoning Jutsu and slammed his palm on the ground as Ginyol appeared with the rods still embedded in his hands. Catue violently snarled as she gripped her sword and Naruto snapped the rod out of Ginyol's body before the Princess launched herself at the demon.

Catue grabbed Ginyol's throat with a furious roar before slamming him against a wall and ran him through his heart. He vomited blood again before the infuriated princess struck his stomach with all her might and punched him in the jaw.

His head reeled back before she pulled him towards her and he spewed blood again. Catue dug the blade deeper into Ginyol's heart and struck him again before punching him with all her might.

As she struck Ginyol, the image of her father's murder and Jin being transformed against his will flashed through her mind as blood fell from his mouth. Without his tongue, he couldn't mock Catue over Lawrence, his molestation of Nina, or Jin as his absence was the sole explanation the demon needed to know that he was dead after all.

Catue kept punching Ginyol's face in until her gloves were stained with blood and she ripped the sword out of his stomach as he kept hacking blood. She thrust her fist into his stomach and ripped out his heart with a mighty grip.

Though she had been told on how to kill Ginyol with his new immortality, she found this to her advantage to attack him as much as she pleased and she covered his blood-leaking mouth while pointing the blade at the underside of his goatee. She suddenly stopped and backed away from Ginyol with falling from the wall.

Once he landed on his knees, another blade was thrust into his backside and emerged from his throat. Choking on his blood, he looked up to see Nina standing above him as she held onto a sword and her eyes were still red from tears before she darkly scowled at him.

Nina ripped the sword out of Ginyol and raised it into the air with Catue positioning the blade at his forehead. Fear overtook the demon's expression before he attempted to crawl but Catue's metal-plated foot kicked him in the face and he continued choking as Nina swiftly brought the sword down onto his neck.

Ginyol's head was severed before it was impaled on Catue's broadsword and she slammed the blade onto the ground with it being cleaved in two. The images of all that Ginyol had done still fresh in her head, Catue started hacking away at his remains and still didn't stop until the demon was nothing but gorily scattered chunks that Sasuke dissolved with his Amaterasu.

"Catue…" Nina said before her daughter huffed and puffed as she dropped her father's swords to face her. The blonde wasted no time in embracing Catue as she began sobbing into her chest and Nina held her close.

"Naruto." Sasuke said as he revealed one of Ginyol's remaining soldiers and used his genjutsu to make him open a portal to where Kruul originated from. Knowing Naruto could easily teleport himself back to their realm once his business in Ginyol's land was finished; neither Sasuke nor Madara bothered questioning him as he took a step forward.

He looked to his friends and nodded before walking into the portal where he vanished from sight. Once Nina and Catue ended their embrace, the shadow clone began explaining what was happening to Eostia while Sasuke and Madara flew to the nearest nation in their Susanoo modes.

 _Elsewhere in_ _ **Histoire**_

"Don't try running! I'm not done killing of you yet!" Shukaku cackled as he used the vast amount of sand surrounding the nation to bury the armies of orcs alive and his next attack was Wind Style: Air Bullet. He rampaged throughout the empty nation and smashed every last orc in his path with Naruto's shadow clones using their best attacks to kill the invading orcs.

Gaara stood inside of Irena's castle as he stared down the pig creature and Pigman's leader Dhorme. As with the aforementioned demon, Dhorme stood in an erect manner with a necklace made of bones with the central one being a bird's skull and he had glowing red eyes.

Also present were Princess Irena and her faithful servant Tasha as Dhorme loomed over them as he kept them sandwiched on her bed. With long curtained blonde and green eyes, she sported a large bust barely hidden by a baby-doll she wore and appeared to be 22 in terms of age.

As for Tasha, she was around the same age with dark skin and amber eyes with red hair in a bob featuring blunt bangs. Tasha wore a bikini-type outfit displaying her DD cup-sized chest with a red pareo covering most of her legs and had golden jewelry all over her body.

"What is this?!" Dhorme demanded without moving away from his captives as they looked over to him.

"I bear nothing against you personally but for the sake of this land, you must die." Gaara said with his gourd's lid flying off and sand burst forth at the pig beast. Before Dhorme could react, the sand encased him before launching him out a window where he landed in the sand below and Gaara brought it up to his neck.

"I'm assuming it's safe to say you're not affiliated with those orcs or Dhorme. So my question to you is, who are you?" Irena asked before Gaara formed a platform of sand that she and Tasha were uncertain about at first.

"I am Gaara of the Sand and to keep a long description short, my allies and I have come to free your continent from these beasts." The Kazekage answered.

"Are our friends from the other nations alright?" Tasha asked.

"All will be explained later but for now, this'll take you to safety." Gaara explained with Irena and Tasha exchanging glances at the other for some time before ultimately stepping on the platform. Stepping onto a platform outside the window he'd thrown Dhorme, he sent Irena and Tasha to the vacant top of her castle where they were picked up by shadow clones.

With the two of them now secure, Gaara looked down and descended to Dhorme struggling in the sand. He opened his palms and the sand made a cocoon around him before lifting the beast into the air while preparing to use Sand Burial.

"Pig in a sand blanket? Sounds like my kind of meal!" Shukaku said as he stomped over to Gaara and Dhorme's eyes grew wide at the approaching Tanuki. The Kazekage held the pig monster steady as Shukaku grabbed him and inspected him before licking his jaws.

"Put me down, fiend!" Dhorme snapped at Shukaku, who raised him into the air while he opened his jaws.

"Fine by me!" Shukaku madly cackled before dropping him into his mouth and Dhorme screamed as the Tailed Beast took his time in chewing him. Licking his jaws again, he looked to Gaara as he stood on the sand platform and it raised it to his level.

"The amount of enemies in this part of the continent makes me wonder just how much of them are truly out there." Gaara said.

"We're about to find out since I'm not picking up any more negative emotions around here." A shadow clone said.

"Well then, it's time to move onto some new prey!" Shukaku said with a few of the shadow clones gathering around them and teleporting them to the nearest nation in need.

 _In_ _ **Ur**_ _and_ _ **Feoh**_

"What the hell is up with this mist?!" An imp leading fourteen others growled to himself as he and his pack tried to get their bearings to no success. While they struggled to get their eyesight back, they failed to notice both of their ogre and mercenaries allies collapsing to the ground throughout the kingdom.

The mist eventually began to lift and the imps sinisterly smiled before focusing on their targets: a group of six youthful nuns being handcuffed to a massive plank wall held by three ogres. The first nun, Sister Clarissa, had wavy light brown hair and purple eyes, with the following one, Sister Priscilla, having long pale brown hair and amethyst hues.

The third nun, Sister Martha, was bespectacled with cobalt eyes and long black hair with a long strand between her eyes as the fourth, Sister Jane, had brownish-orange hair beneath her blue habit with purple eyes. The fifth nun, Sister Eriko, had reddish-brown eyes and had short dark auburn colored hair with a habit atop her head and the final nun, Sister Amalie, had short blonde hair with dark violet eyes.

"Please let us go!" Martha pleaded and the imps all cackled at her request.

"Let us go? Who the hell would obey that weak little cry?" The lead imp sneered.

"Besides, we haven't had our fun yet!" Another imp chuckled before half of them jumped onto the wall and surrounded the nuns before tearing at their bodices.

"Please, I beg of you!" Clarissa said.

"I don't want my first time to be with a monster!" Amalie said and this prompted the fiendish creatures to continue laughing at her fear. Two imps noticed Jane to be the most silent and crawled on either side of her before getting in her face.

"If you've got time to be silent, then you should be satisfying our dicks!" The imp cackled and Jane only smiled.

"Anything to say now?" The other imp cackled.

"Yes: needle and scroll!" Jane shouted before she and the nuns transformed into shadow clones as they flew off the wall. Before the imps and ogres could react in time to this, Kushimaru launched Nuibari at the imps and they all screeched as it tore through their chests with the needle coming out their hearts first.

The ogres roared in anger before Jinpachi arrived and kicked them into a nearby wall. Each beast looked up at him to roar as he launched Shibuki's scroll forward and wrapped all of their heads.

"Boom." Jinpachi grinned as it blew the ogres to pieces and Kushimaru laughed at this while using his sewing skills to bind them on the plank. With the real nuns having been saved by the shadow clones during the Hidden Mist with their Eternal Rinnegan powers allowing them to see, Kushimaru and Jinpachi had been lying in wait for the clones to call them.

The imps shrieked and screeched in agony as he maneuvered the wires embedded in their chest in a manner one would use in flossing. Kushimaru continued to fiendishly laugh at the imps torment and suddenly got an idea.

"Know what? You imps came to smash; I'll let you smash all you like!" Kushimaru cackled as he used the wires to make them face away each in front to back formation and pulled them forth. In an instant, the imps' smashed together and they all wailed in searing pain as their bones started cracking.

"Stop this madness!" The lead imp shouted angrily and their pain-filled, horrifying screams were only music to Kushimaru's ears as he squeezed them against the other repeatedly. Once the cracking grew louder, he still cackled at the top of his lungs and held his ribs.

"Hey, Jinpachi, get over here! You're missing the show!" Kushimaru said with his fellow swordsmen joining him and grinning at the scene of imps being smothered against each other to where they began wheezing. He kept the imps in action until the plank underneath them was covered in blood and Jinpachi steadied Shibuki.

"Time for the finale!" Jinpachi said with Kushimaru jumping back and he ran forward before swinging his blade. The trapped imps screamed in agony and fear as he swung Shibuki at the wall with an explosion occurring.

Jinpachi and Kushimaru watched as the remains of the imps rained down from the sky and the pair sneered in entertainment at the bloody scene. While the pair had reformed enough to be able to work together, their bloodlust remained unchanged and they looked to the other before taking off.

 _Nearby at Alicia and Prim's castle_

Inside of the dungeons, a slim young woman in her teen years with long blonde hair and bright purple eyes, Alicia Arcturus, sat inside of a prison cell and had her arms hugging her knees while she sat against the wall. Alicia wore a blue bikini-type chest piece with yellow ends that displayed her D-cup cleavage and wore armor atop her shoulders along with a white headband and miniskirt of the same color.

She looked at the ground and sighed at her situation while wondering about Prim. Like Celestine had done with Nina, Alicia surrendered herself in hopes that the mercenaries would leave her sister be and concentrate their efforts on her while also sparing her father Eos.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" A voice asked and Alicia looked up to a gray-haired elderly man with a red beret wearing a green tunic with dark blue pants.

"Beasley? What are you doing here?" Alicia asked and the man, Feoh's Minister Beasley, remained silent.

"Wait, what's happened outside?" she asked.

"Some persistent mist was out there a moment ago." Beasley answered.

"What about the battle; I heard it started when a bomb blew up the inside of the first gate." Alicia said.

"Perhaps." Beasley said and something in Alicia's mind began to click.

"Wait a minute… Beasley, you didn't…" Alicia realized with him having visited the gate for the last few days and he smiled with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, as you deduced, Princess Alicia." Beasley said and Alicia, figuring out that she had been set up, got to her feet before grabbing the prison bars.

"You bastard! What have you done with Prim and my soldiers?!" Alicia demanded and Beasley chuckled.

"You will now become prime merchandise in this new nation of service or they may fall into trouble. After all, Prim's virginity is making much of your new owners impatient and they may tarnish your arrangement with them." Beasley smiled as he opened the cell door and he entered it.

"Fiend…how far will you go?!" Alicia said.

"I will not move a single muscle until you're mine." Beasley said before Nuibari sailed through the bars and pierced the man's belly through the back with Kushimaru directing the blade to sail through his stomach fat. It flew back to him and Beasley screamed as he bled while Alicia looked on in surprise with a shadow clone appearing next to the swordsman.

He wrapped a chakra chain around the Minister's neck and yanked him back against the bars while throttling him. Beasley wheezed as he bled out before Kushimaru ripped his longsword out and the shadow clone kicked the cell bars.

They fell forward and landed on top of Beasley before the immortality jutsu was implanted on him as he sprang over the treacherous minister. Alicia looked as he held her sword to her and guided her attention to Kushimaru stepping on Beasley's stomach as it profusely spilled out blood onto the floor.

"Alicia-hime, are you okay?" The clone asked.

"Who are you two and why have you come here?" Alicia said; their actions alone telling her they couldn't be affiliated with Kuroinu.

"I'm a shadow clone of Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend Kushimaru." The clone said.

"A shadow what of whom?" Alicia said while taking her sword.

"Long story short, we're helping your Order of Chivalry take back your continent." Kushimaru said and that remanded Alicia of something.

"I've got to get to my sister Prim and my subjects!" Alicia said as she started for the hallway before the clone touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry; we've a whole team heading her way now." The clone said.

"But…" Alicia said before Beasley moaned underneath Kushimaru's foot.

"Hey; kill now, talk later. What do you say?" Kushimaru said as he jerked Beasley to his feet and Alicia looked to the clone with their gaze settling on the elderly man. Without a word, the blondes charged with their weapons ready once Kushimaru launched him into the air and he fell to them.

 _Meanwhile_

In another dungeon area, Prim Fiorire sat in a prison cell on her knees and looked at the ground with a despondent look on her face. About Alicia's age, she was slim with bright blue eyes and very long curly pink hair with no bangs that fell down to her lower back.

Her clothing consisted of with a small golden tiara with red ribbons from either side of it going down her sidehair and a white choker with a golden necklace beneath. More notably, she wore an off the shoulders mini-dress that exposed her E-cup cleavage and had an a navel-exposing opening that also revealed her crotchless pink panty along with most of her legs covered by white stockings.

Covering the area around her crotch was a long pink skirt featuring a white sash going around it and on her arms were detached white sleeves with gloves of the same color. As with her friends, Prim knew whatever Kuroinu would do to her was anything but pleasant and she could only pray that Alicia, her father Eos, and her friends from the chivalry would be alright.

Her timid eyes looked to the front of the cell as she heard the dungeon door opening and heard low sinister snickering from men. She maintained herself to keep from giving her captors the satisfaction of frightening her and heard footsteps approaching before they growled.

"Who in the fuck are you two?!" One of the mercenaries snarled before Prim heard a booming noise and smoke flew into her cell. She covered her eyes and kept her head down as the smoke cleared before looking up to see a shadow clone appear in front of the bars.

Despite finding him to be handsome compared to the mercenaries, she still kept herself alert and watched Jinpachi appear with Shibuki smoking. The clone smiled at her before grabbing the bars and ripping them apart.

"Prim-hime, consider yourself a free Princess Knight." The clone smiled as he presented her blade.

"Who are you two?" Prim asked as she looked at the blonde's friendly smile and hesitantly took her sword.

"The blonde with whiskers is Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clone and I'm Jinpachi Munashi of the Bloody Mist." Jinpachi said; despite the era being long over, he still preferred to keep the title as part of his title. Prim cast a lost expression as they lead her out of the cell and headed to the doorway.

"Long story short, we're helping Celestine and the rest of your friends to take back your homeland. In fact, my friends are helping your sister right now." The clone said and before Prim could ask any more details, two pig creatures dressed in elegant attires appeared and looked around in shock.

"The Mortadella Brothers…" The clone said; recognizing them as Dhorme's ambassadors sent to sample Eos' daughters.

"…walking to their deaths!" Jinpachi finished before charging at the first one dressed in yellowish button-up shirt with the clone tackling the other.

"Wait, we'll talk!" The first Mortadella brother yelled as Jinpachi kicked him.

"Talk?! You're already doing the squealing for us!" Jinpachi laughed before launching the swine out of the dungeon room and tapping his leg with Shibuki. As he yelled, his leg was wrapped in paper bombs that exploded and sent him flying across the room headfirst into a wall.

"Please, spare me! We were only following orders!" The Mortadella said before Jinpachi raised Shibuki overhead with both hands.

"Fry, piggy." Jinpachi devilishly smiled before bringing down Shibuki onto the pig and he squealed upon being blown to bits. Prim watched as the clone slashed the remaining Mortadella across the chest and he fell onto his side while wildly squealing on the floor.

She looked down at the sword and stared at her timid reflection before looking at herself. Though Alicia would normally do the fighting in Prim's place given her personality, she couldn't help but feel strange relying on a complete stranger do her fighting and continued staring at her reflection.

" _All in one day, I've been captured, I've been rescued by two foreign warriors and not doing a single thing to help them; can I call myself a Princess Knight after all of this?"_ Prim asked herself with her grip on her sword tightening and the shy look in her eyes gave way to a look of determination. The clone held the remaining pig to the ground and reared the Hiraishin blade above his head and he held his hand out.

"We just wanted to have fun with the virginal Princess; is that such a crime?" The remaining Mortadella asked with unabashed lechery and the clone's eyes furrowed before poising the blade. Suddenly, Prim's sword flew past him and cut into the pig creature's belly as he looked up at her.

"Prim-hime…" The clone said and the pig screeched as she cut through his belly all the way to his throat until his head split open. As his brains splattered onto the floor, Prim looked at her blade and returned her gaze to the clone and Jinpachi as he returned to the room.

"You said your name was Naruto? Can you take me to Alicia?" Prim asked before he looked to Jinpachi and nodded to which the swordsman grinned while leaving. The clone held his hand out to the Princess and she took it before finding herself on a rooftop.

"Prim-hime!" A voice said and said Princess looked to see two of Alicia's knight soldiers standing next to her. Aside from only wearing revealing armor around their necks, shoulders, lower arms, hips with a tip covering their womanhood and nipples, the first soldier had long reddish-brown hair and matching eyes with the other having dark purple hair and eyes.

"Risa, Lily, are you unharmed?" Prim asked the two respectively.

"We were nearly forced upon by those unruly mercenaries before several of him stored the holding area and killed them both." Risa answered.

"More importantly, are you alright?" Lily asked.

"The same thing more or less happened to me before I was brought here. Where's Alicia?" Prim asked before the clone pointed to said princess, the shadow clone that rescued her and Kushimaru all attacking Beasley in a group effort.

 _ ***Won't Back Down by Fuel plays***_

Though Alicia had been told of how the immortality jutsu worked on Beasley, she roared as she slashed his belly and he screamed while holding his stomach in burning pain. He fell to his knees and noticed something warm and slimy in his hands before looking down to see he was holding his own intestines.

Beasley violently choked up blood and vomited on the ground before the shadow clone impaled him with Raikiri and his hand burst out his heart. The elderly man wheezed as he grinded his teeth together in pain and Kushimaru grabbed the top of his head before slamming it into the ground.

"Rest on your own time, old man! We're not done killing you!" Kushimaru sinisterly cackled before holding him steady for Alicia to strike him in the face with the heel of her boot and Beasley was in so much pain that he was going blind. As he groped around for something to grab, Alicia placed her fingers on his eyes and began squeezing them from the corners.

Beasley kept wailing in agony as Alicia continued to pull until she succeeded in ripping his eyeballs out of his head and blood gushed down his empty eye sockets. Kushimaru still found joy in the minister's pain as the clone grabbed his jaw and forced it open with Alicia taking her time in stuffing his eyes into his mouth one at a time.

He gagged before the shadow clone punched him to a ledge and the clone that rescued Prim noticed that Kushimaru wasn't holding Nuibari. Alicia and the clone raced to Beasley alongside the other with their blades ready to strike.

She slashed his genitals open to where his testicles bleed out profusely and the shadow clone watched his chest do the same from the hole created by Raikiri. Blood seeped from Beasley's mouth as he gagged on his eyeballs and Alicia cut off his nose before grabbing his collar.

"Die, bastard!" The infuriated princess yelled and with that, she used all her might to lift him into air before hurling him off the roof to the ground below. Kushimaru jumped onto the ledge and performed Longsword Ninja Art: Earth Spider Sewing with a massive net of wire string emerging from the ground below.

Beasley choked on his eyeballs until he landed on the net and became diced chunks of flesh with his blood pooling around his lacerated remains. Alicia looked away from Beasley's gory remains in disdain and her eyes fell to Prim and her subordinates.

"Prim!" Alicia said before she and her sister hurried over to each over before checking on the other. Once up to speed, Jinpachi appeared and everyone faced him with Shibuki smoking over his shoulder as more shadow clones assembled onto the roof.

"Looks like we're done since there's no one left to kill." Jinpachi said as he gestured to the remains of several ogres, imps, and mercenaries lying on the ground far below. The final shadow clone appeared with Alicia's other knights and an elder man.

"Father!" Prim said upon recognizing Eos.

"Alicia, Prim, are you alright?" Eos asked his daughters.

"We'll be alright, Father, but are you unharmed?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, thanks to this fiery young man here." Eos said with the clone next him beaming.

"What happens now?" Lily asked.

"We're going to Rib Foul to help Princess Janne and Queen Celine." One of the clones answered before they teleported all of Alicia, her knights, Prim, Jinpachi, and Kushimaru to said location with Eos being taken to safety.

 _ **Meanwhile in Ginyol's dimension**_

"Tenpenchii!" Naruto shouted as he rampaged through the dimension in his Tailed Beast Mode of Kurama with his Griffin Avatar armor and he gathered all of the Tailed Beast chakra within him from Shukaku through the Ten-Tails left for him by Kaguya. He shot into the air and unleashed a monstrous Tailed Beast Bomb at the fleeing demons as Tenpenchii tore through the land.

With Naruto not sensing anything other than sinister emotions throughout Ginyol's land, he knew he had to eliminate all of the inhabitants and used a mix of Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode clones and Ten-Tailed Fissions to attack the demons. The earths split apart as Naruto's Shinju chakra swallowed all sources of water and replaced them with fiery magma and formed mountains that prevented any from escaping.

He swung his tails and a tsunami of smoldering lava appeared before burning any demon in within its path before flying to a nearby castle. Naruto used his Truth-Seeking Ball-formed katana blades empowered with Twin Rasenshuriken to slash through the mystic barrier surrounding the castle and destroyed the castle until only the throne room remained.

"How dare you?!" Kruul, a demon bearing resemblance to Ginyol, demanded and Naruto spoke with the combined voices of the Tailed Beasts.

"I've got a message from your little errand boy Ginyol: he lost!" Naruto said as he grabbed Kruul and the demon king struggled in his grasp.

"Go on; eliminate me. I've already sent enough beasts into the human realm to make the whole world belong to Kuroinu!" Kruul cackled before Naruto squeezed him in his hands and merciless beat him against the castle remains while his land became ripe with death and fell into a smoldering ruin. Once Kruul was beaten enough, Naruto slammed the demon onto the ground and used chakra rods from his katana blades to stab him to the earth.

Kruul looked up to see Naruto raise his hands and utilized Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken before flying back into the air. He shot the technique towards the demon king and he helplessly screamed as the attack obliterated him and the earth around him in a chaotic explosion.

Naruto inspected the dimension and flew to the moon before leaving the dimension in unrecognizable ruin with his clones and fissions vanishing. Once Tenpenchii ended, smoke blackened the air as fire uncontrollably built and the earth decayed.

 _ **In Roadshield**_

"Stand down or the former King dies!" The warrior, Ernest Fortunato, declared while forcing Queen Christina and her daughter Princess Angelica Rothschilt to hold swords to either side of the elder elf's neck with a blueish-gray sphere. As both of them were Celestine's distant cousins, they both possessed blonde hair and green eyes while having impressive chests.

Christina wore an off the shoulders lavender dress with a transparent cloth on her DD-cup cleavage and a rose on the center. She sadly looked to Ernest as he held an elven girl of 15 years, Flora Fanfani, hostage with his sword to her neck.

Featuring blonde hair that stopped at her waist, Flora wore a pink dress and possessed amber brown eyes with a red bow atop her head. Flora looked up at Ernest, who sinisterly grinned at her situation and looked to a dark elf being held captive by two orcs.

She was busty with light purple hair and red eyes wearing a black and red armor with black legwear. The dark elf, Serafina Storaro, growled at Ernest and he sneered at the hatred in her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised that Origa would send her scum to spy on her enemies?" Ernest said.

"Hold your tongue! A cowardly worm that dare hold a child hostage to achieve what he wants has no right judging my Queen!" Serafina snapped.

"Oh? And you wouldn't do the same if your inferior Queen ordered you to do as such?" Ernest sneered and Angelica glowered at him. Also sporting a D-cup chest, Angelica wore blue armor over olive-colored clothes and had two long strands stopping just above her chest with blue hairbands on them.

"Ernest, please don't do this!" Christina pleaded as he used the sphere to have her and Angelica bring their swords back on either side of the elderly elf. Ernest only grinned at Christina and Angelica's misery before having them bring their swords down onto the former king and he suddenly flew back.

The king then shot a kunai blade at Ernest and it flew through his sphere-holding hand before pinning him to a nearby wall; making him lose his hold on Flora. Ernest screamed in pain as he dropped his sword and Flora immediately picked it up before stabbing him through the heart.

Ernest gasped in pain as blood ran down the sword and the elderly elf revealed himself as a shadow clone while two more clones drove Rasengan into both of the orcs' backsides. The beasts dropped the dark elf and she landed on her hands and feet with cat-like-reflexes.

She looked to see Ernest wetly coughing and hacking with blood leaving his mouth and Serafina began chanting in elf language. Suddenly, the fiend stiffened and Angelica looked to her after she and Christina checked on Flora.

"What are you doing?" Angelica asked.

"Keeping his brain functioning as long as I want so I can do anything I please to discipline him." Serafina said and knowing a spell that would force his brain to keep working past the normal six minutes where it work after the heart had stopped. Once the spell was complete, Serafina grabbed the sphere and forced it into Ernest's mouth before he violently started choking on it.

The clone covered his mouth and Angelica jumped across the room before running him through with her sword. Christina and Flora were guarded by the other clones while Angelica ripped the blade from Ernest's stomach and the clone grabbed the back of his neck.

He then hurled the man across the throne room and he went flying into the bottom of the throne room before he found a knife at his chin. Ernest looked up in fear just as Christina dragged the knife underneath his chin and carved it open with his wound bleeding.

His tongue hung from his wound and the clone grabbed the back of his neck as he hoisted him off the ground. Serafina smiled at Ernest's misery before marching over to him and cutting into him with Angelica until his whole stomach was empty of its contents.

Ernest feebly held his hand out to Christina before she looked to Serafina and the Dark Elf again spoke in elven language before their shared enemy fell limp onto the floor. As blood spilled out from underneath him, the clone set him ablaze and looked to the elves in the room.

"Who are you anyway?" Serafina asked.

"I'll cut to the chase; I'm a shadow clone of Naruto Uzumaki and I'm helping both Celestine and Origa fight Kuroinu and their cronies. So my question to all of you is, are you with me or not?" The clone asked and the elves looked at each other to find none of them knew anything about their savior.

"I may not know you but given what you've done here; I'll fight with the Order of Chivalry for Queen Origa." Serafina said.

"For now, we share a common enemy." Angelica said.

"As Queen Origa would say, the enemy of my enemy is a friend." Serafina agreed as the other clones took Christina and Flora to the former king's location in one of the dimensions. Angelica and Serafina followed the clone out of the castle and joined the legion of shadow clones outside brutalizing the land's attackers.

 _ **In Ansur**_

"Now then, Claudia, it is time to fulfill your destiny as part of this clan." Grave Levantine, an elder yet muscular man with balding hair and Claudia's father-in-law and former mentor in the ways of being a knight, spoke to her a prison cell.

At age 26, Claudia possessed a slim, youthful appearance with azure eyes with a beauty mark under the right one and chestnut hair held in a bun at the top with chin-length curly strands on either side of her face. Akin to Alicia's soldiers, she wore skimpy armor that left most of her creamy torso and GGG cup exposed and two curved extensions from the top part covering her nipples.

On Claudia's crown was an unusual headgear that protected her forehead and either side of her face and she wore silver greaves. She was currently tied to the bars by her wrists and was covered from head to toe in blood with her eyes having a combined look of trauma and anger as she looked outside the bars to the wall.

A gray-haired man's disembodied head was impaled on a black spike coming from the wall and his dead eyes were fixed in Claudia's direction by Grave; given a cruel impression that he was looking at her even in death. Tears ran down her eyes as she looked at the man's, her husband Klaus, head and Grave looked to her once again.

"As part of this clan?! You dare murder your own son and make it seem as though you care so much about your family?!" Claudia snapped at Grave with all the anger and sense of betrayal she possessed just from looking at him and him hacking Klaus to death in front of her earlier.

"That impotent son of mine can easily be replaced by the children you will bear from me." Grave said and Claudia then exploded.

"I'd rather bite my tongue off and die, Grave." Claudia venomously hissed at Grave, who entered the cell and slammed the door shut behind him. He framed her face and pressed her head against the bars while staring into her eyes with a malicious look.

"You may die once you've served your purpose and rebuilt the entire Levantine family." Grave said before ripping off her armor extensions and white crotchless thong as she tried fighting against him. He continued pressing her head against the bars and made her face Klaus's head as he exposed his member.

"Grave, you'll pay for what you've done!" Claudia bellowed with unmatched rage as Grave got behind her and fiendishly smiled.

"That's right. Stare into your dead husband's eyes as you get impregnated." Grave said just before a time-space portal opened behind him with Naruto and Utakata jumping out of it. With his bubble pipe, he used the Drown Bubble Technique on Grave and the towering man let go of Claudia before helpless clawing at the bubble.

She looked back in time to see him form another bubble on Grave's erection while Naruto grabbed his backside and launched him against the wall. He tore off Claudia's restraints and used his Truth-Seeking Balls to reform her armor extension and thong.

"Claudia, are you hurt?" Naruto asked upon noticing the blood on her and she didn't hear his question right away while looking to the bubble on Grave's head expel. His gasps for air turned into cries of pain as the inside of the soap bubble formed miniature bubbles that went inside of his member and became countless piranhas and sharks that began eating it from the inside out.

"Claudia, are you alright?" The blonde asked again and finally got her attention before she tackled him.

"Who are you?!" Claudia demanded as she held him against the ground.

"Wait, we're not with Kuroinu! We're shinobi!" Naruto said and Claudia scowled while holding him down. Knowing that Claudia was on edge more than he anticipated by spotting Klaus's head, he remained still and she looked to Grave's manhood bitten to pieces inside the bubble.

After staring at Naruto, she arose and he held his hands in her direction before he attempted to heal her. Grave screamed as multiple teeth chewed their way out of his length and he desperately punched at the soap bubble to no avail

"What is this?" Claudia asked Naruto.

"I'm trying to heal your injuries but they're not doing anything." Naruto said and Claudia realized he thought the blood on her was her own.

"It's my husband's." Claudia said while looking over to Klaus and Naruto looked over to Grave screeching in agony while holding where his genitals used to be while still standing. Despite his elder age, this was a testament to both his being a former knight and Claudia's former mentor while Naruto approached him.

"He's not talking." Utakata said.

"Then we'll make him talk." Naruto said before grabbing Grave's throat and launching him against the cell bars. He flew into them with so much force that they fell out of the cell and he lie in a heap among the broken bars.

"What the fuck is happening down here?!" Two mercenaries demanded as they came into the cell room and Utakata entered his Version 2 state.

"Leave them to me." Utakata said before grabbing the mercs and jumping through the ceiling.

"You'll pay for interfering with your life, boy!" Grave furiously said before Naruto grabbed his throat and lifted one of the bars off the ground. He threw the elder through the hole in the ceiling and swung the bar with ease like it was a baseball bat.

Grave flew back into the cell and his back roughly hit the wall before dropping to the ground with a shadow clone arriving to give Claudia her sword back. Naruto kneed Grave onto his side and cast his immortality jutsu onto the man before bringing the bar down onto him.

The elder knight tried to protect himself as Naruto repeatedly bludgeoned him before throwing the bar away and pouncing on him. Grave grabbed for his younger enemy's throat before the blonde caught his hands and forced them onto the ground as he kneed his face.

Grave's head flew back as Naruto struck his stomach and grabbed his face before slamming the back of his skull onto the ground. While he attacked the elder man, the shadow clone began to explain the situation to Claudia and she charged with a roar of anger towards Naruto and Grave.

He sprang off the elder man and jerked him to his feet before Claudia raised her shoulder. She swung the blade down and cut off Grave's arm before driving her elbow into his chest.

Grave hacked up blood and blindly swung at Claudia before Naruto caught his fist. With his Sharrinegan briefly manifesting, he teleported the three of them to a nearby riverbank and noticed Utakata using Leech Gap on the heads of the mercs in his grasps.

The enraged Levantine lashed his leg at Naruto and before he countered with a Raikiri in the other hand, Claudia stabbed his heart. He continue to violently hack as Claudia ripped the sword out of his chest and Naruto kicked him back before the Holy Knight grabbed her father-in-law's wrist.

She swung the sword again and slashed Grave across the chest before landing multiple lacerations on him. With her knowledge of the immortality jutsu told to her, she could savor every last attack on him and blood profusely ran down the man's jaw.

As she once again stabbed him, he fell onto the ground and attempted to crawl away before Claudia gripped her sword with both hands. She kicked Grave in the chin and knocked him over to see her standing over him before she thrust the sword into his chest repeatedly.

Grunting and groaning, Grave gagged on his blood as Claudia tore into him and eviscerated his heart with Naruto standing by. He looked at something and got an idea as Claudia carved Grave's stomach in.

"Claudia…" Naruto said as he got beside her and quickly whispered into her ear before she nodded. She moved back and Naruto jerked Grave to his feet before delivering a left cross to his face.

As his head jerked away from the rough blow, Naruto brought his elbow flying into Grave's chin and he tumbled back near a ledge. The sage flew at him and impaled him with Raikiri as Claudia followed suit by cutting off his legs once Naruto removed his hand from his body.

Grave fell off the ledge and went rolling down the sand into the riverbank until he landed in the water with a loud splash. As the swaying water swept him into a deeper area, he sank to the bottom with his blood turning the water red and he found he was too weak to attempt to swim from the riverbed.

As a mixture of bubbles and blood came from his mouth, Grave felt something heavily latch onto him before roughly dragging him through the water. Blood kept leaking from his disemboweled body as he got pulled through the river and then found he was being rotated shortly onwards.

While being spun around, he felt another heavy feeling on the stumps of his legs and then felt more of them by the minute. Grave then realized a float of saltwater crocodiles was biting into him and the one holding his arm dangerously hissed before performing the death roll again.

Losing his arm in the process, Grave was powerless as the surrounding crocodiles bit chunk after chunk of flesh off of him and he was blinded by his own blood. Just then, another crocodile opened its jaw before taking his head in its mouth and swimming away to an area in the river.

Now at peace with its meal, the crocodile opened its jaws again and closed on Grave's skull as it was crushed with ease. Naruto and Claudia watched the reptiles devour him before they looked to each other.

"I can't think of a more fitting end for someone like him." Naruto said.

"Naruto, where is Celestine-sama?" Claudia asked.

"She's safe and sound with Granny Kaguya at the moment. Do you want me to take you to her?" Naruto asked before Claudia looked at her sword with Utakata joining them.

"No. Right now all I seek is to make Kuroinu pay for what it's done to my husband and our friends." Claudia said with determination as more shadow clones arriving with her forces unharmed and Naruto teleported them to the nearest nation.

 _Elsewhere in_ _ **Filhem**_

In the cellar of the castle, three undressed elven handmaidens, all blonde and busty, were restrained by purple tentacles with green fronts and they all struggled against them. The first elf, Sherry, had long wavy hair that fell to the back of her legs and possessed dark turquoise eyes with the second, Iris, having a similar hairstyle to that of Claudia and purple hues.

The third and final elf, Melissa, present had hair in a bob and dark grayish-blue eyes and then something caught their attention as multiple olive-green goblins, no bigger than an average-sized dog, appeared. They all stroked their cocks and approached the elves as they screams in fear as the tentacles lowered them onto the floor.

"Princess, save us!" Melissa wailed in fear as the goblins held her down on the floor and sniffed at her womanhood.

"Please stop…" Sherry whimpered as the creatures grabbed her wrists and ankles.

"Someone, get us out of here, please!" Iris screamed and the goblins all laughed before Pakura burst into the room. She flew at the goblins and performed a sweeping kick that knocked them away from the elves while shadow clones entered the room.

The clones slashed the tentacles apart and picked up the elves in their arms before vanishing. Pakura stared down the goblins as they got to their feet and her eyes furrowed at them.

"I've just the thing for foul creatures like you." Pakura said before jumping back at the entrance as goblins all waddled her way and did some hand signs. She then performed Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique and the whole room exploded with her easily moving to a safe range.

 _In another underground dungeon area_

"Release me at once!" Miria the Dark Elf demanded from inside her prison cell and was completely naked. She possessed grayish-white hair covering her left blue eye and a gold extension going from the back of her head to the left.

Like most of the woman in the nation, Miria was curvaceous with gigantic breasts and she covered them as three orcs were lead into the room by Kyle's soldiers. Unlike most orcs, these creatures resembled hairless humanoid warthogs with their tusks and they entered the cell with the soldiers looking on with cruel laughter.

"Release you? We'll finally get to see if a dark elf can get pregnant from an orc and see that pathetic Origa's face for placing you in this position!" One overweight soldier said while drinking a whole bottle of booze and Miria covered her breasts with the orcs closing in on her while eagerly stroking their cocks.

The soldiers all laughed at her predicament and Han burst into the room with his Vapor Style: Unrivalled Strength mode activated.

"Who in the hell are…" One soldier with black hair and stubble began to question before Han used Erupting Propulsion Fist to punch the man in the face and effectively shattered his skull.

"I bare nothing against any of you personally but…" Han said before entering his Version 2 state and attacked the soldiers before ramming through the bars. The orcs growled at him before a shadow clone arrived in Version 1 mode and picked up Miria with blinding speed.

The orcs snarled in protest at their captive being stolen and Han grabbed two of the beasts by their noses before smashing their heads together. He flung their bodies aside and the final orc tried to run past him before ending up in his grasp in the form of a headlock.

Han slowly began squeezing the orc's neck and as it tried to push away from him, the creature only ended up burning itself against his chakra-armor. The orc's cries grew weaker by the minute until its neck was broken and Han smashed its skull open before letting the body drop.

 _ **Upstairs**_

"What are you doing?!" Nana demanded as Kyle pinned her down to the bed and held a bluish pill in his hand. Wearing a silver tiara, Nana had long blonde that went down to her lower back and she had two long bangs framing her face with her light violet eyes glowing.

The bangs rested atop her EE-cup bosom as she wore sleeveless blue attire with a six-layer white collarbone and had a white miniskirt. Kyle had a tall, lean physique with blue eyes and short brown hair wearing a white, button-up shirt and a dark green suit coat on top of with charcoal trousers.

"Now then, Nana-hime, let us produce the first of our heirs for the sake of the Elven Kingdom." Kyle smirked and the pill meant to increase Nana's already-high fertility as she growled at him.

"At a time like this when we should be interrogating the Dark Elf over Seil's murder and what she knows about Origa!" Nana said as she fought against Kyle and he chuckled.

"How many times must I explain this to you; she's being broken to talk as we speak." Kyle darkly grinned.

"Broken?" Nana said.

"Yes, as we speak some orcs are having their way with her right now and once she's pregnant with an orc child, she'll talk as much as we please." Kyle said before Nana's eyes became disgusted.

"You're going to rape her?! That's horrible!" Nana said.

"Why? She murdered your fiancé and my dearest elder brother, Seil. You know you want this as much as I do." Kyle cruelly smiled.

"No! I wouldn't have agreed to this! You said she'd be kept secure enough to speak!" Nana spat.

"I lied." Kyle calmly said before leaning in for a kiss and a shadow clone appeared in front of the bed. Nana looked up as the clone used a flamed-infused kunai to slit Kyle's throat and avoid severing any jugular vein before the usurper grabbed his throat.

He strained as the clone then stabbed the low end of his spinal column and flung him off the bed. The clone looked to Nana as she stared back at him and from the look of things, she hadn't been hurt.

"Who are you?" Nana asked before the clone looked at Kyle beginning to rise and he wasn't surprised as he was part of the Royal Family. Much like the Uzumaki clan, those born from the Royal Family possessed a powerful bloodline in which they had superhuman endurance and stamina and this clone only smiled at this as he hoisted Kyle in the air.

"I'm a clone of Naruto Uzumaki and an ally of your chivalry." The clone spoke before slamming a Rasengan into Kyle's stomach and sent him spiraling into the wall. He vomited the moment his backside slammed on it and had little time to recover as the clone thrust Raikiri through his abdomen.

Kyle vomited blood before the clone placed the tip of his kunai blade at his nostril and poked the head into it. Before either the usurper or Nana knew what happened, his severed nose fell to the floor and he screamed before the blonde punched his face.

Despite not knowing her savior or having a general dislike of Kyle, she looked on and correctly realized his involvement with the Tailed Beast Bomb explosion she had witnessed earlier. But instead of investigating, Kyle had his troops stationed at the castle while the mercenaries from Kuroinu were sent and had yet to return.

"You're an ally of the chivalry?" Nana asked before the clone launched Kyle at the ceiling and shot into the air where he kicked his chest. Kyle screamed as he flew face-first into the wall above the bed and landed on a dresser that collapsed under his fall.

"Yes and speaking of allies…" The clone said before the other shadow clone appeared with the now-fully dressed Miria and Han.

"You!" Nana said at Miria, who remained calm despite her anger at being sentenced to being assaulted.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up; I didn't murder your beloved." Miria said.

"Lies! What other reason would a servant of Origa be here?!" Nana said.

"Nana, she's telling the truth. The one who murdered your fiancé is over there." The other clone said as he gestured to Kyle and the man staggered to his knees before the first clone grabbed the back of his head. He slammed it into the mattress and smothered him while keeping his foot planted on the back of his skull.

"What? But he told me…" Nana said.

"Oh, forget what he said! Would I have let you live if I'd been sent here to assassinate you?" Miria said and while that made sense to Nana, she wasn't readily able to believe her. The clone entered his Version 2 mode with Han and both gripped his shoulders before holding him in the air with Nana looking on with a mix of fear and wonderment.

" _Just what are these two?"_ Nana asked herself and though Miria had seen them in these states earlier, she asked herself the same question.

"Start talking or be blown sky-high." The clone and Han said in their demonic voices before Kyle froze with fear.

"Talk!" said the shadow clone as he pressed one of his tails on Kyle's abdomen and pressed it into his lower belly where he felt a searing, agonizing heat inside of him. He shrieked in pain and futilely fought the clone as the tail went deeper where he felt the insides of his gut being melted apart in scorching pain.

"Say it!" Miria said as she used her Dark Elf Magic, which had been sealed by Kyle prior to her imprisonment and unleashed thanks to what the other clones had learned from Meiriin and Serafina on the battlefield, to restrain his arms behind his back in the form of a puppet spell and he howled in agony.

"I murdered him to steal his place in the Promise Rite arraignment!" Kyle roared at the top of his lungs and Han's tail cut into his shoulder where it began melting with steam flying out.

"Keep going." Han instructed.

"The Dark Elf merely knocked Seil out with a sleeping pill she had spilled into his travel canteen and kept him hidden away before I burned his unconscious body alive!" Kyle shouted and Nana couldn't believe what she had heard. While she had always disliked him, she had never pictured him to go as far as killing his own brother and thought about the rite.

Kyle's presence in the elf country was due what was called a Promised Rite from his Royal Family in which the high elves would sire an heir for their dying lineage and Nana had expected to be with her fiancé Seil. Kyle, lusting for Nana and wanting her to bear his child, decided Seil would die to replace him and rule over her elven kingdom.

"Kyle…" Nana said before her expression became angry and she then performed a hand sign as she began forcing his head to turn to the left. Despite having this ability ready all along, she had heard all the shadow clones in the castle thanks to the skilled hearing of an elf and knew this would provide a distraction for her.

"What are you doing?!" Kyle demanded and Nana stayed silent as she slowly kept turning his head with Miria pushing his body against the tails piercing him until a loud snap was heard. With his neck now twisted to 180 degrees, Han and the clone slammed his body onto the floor before chucking him out the window where a loud explosion occurred.

"What on earth is that?" Nana asked and Han recognized the power.

"My fiancée." Han said as Pakura appeared on the window and looked to her allies.

"From Kyle's death, I can safely say your nation is once again yours." Pakura said and Nana looked to see Han and the clone revert to their regular forms.

"Naruto, Han and Han's fiancée…" Nana began to say.

"I am Pakura of the Scorch Release." Said kunoichi answered.

"You all have my thanks and Miria, I…" Nana started to say before Miria cleared her throat.

"Save your pleasantries for later. For now, I'll help your chivalry if it means Queen Origa and my fellow Dark Elves are saved as well." Miria said.

"You'd work with us after what nearly happened to you down there?" Nana said.

"I heard you were against it moments before I came in here and as Queen Origa would say…" Miria said.

"The enemy of my enemy is a friend for now." The clones finished before Miria pinched and pulled the cheek of the first one.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to interrupt a woman speaking?" Miria smirked.

"Ouch!" The clone said before taking his new allies elsewhere.

 _ **In Rib Foul Kingdom**_

The invading ogres were brutally being slaughtered by both Naruto's shadow clones and Konan's paper clones; most of which exploded when fused onto them. All of Kushimaru, Jinpachi, Alicia, Prim, and their soldiers and the numerous shadow clones that protected Ur and Feoh arrived for back-up.

The shadow clones escorted Alicia and Prim to Janne's castle while Kushimaru, Jinpachi, both sets of their soldiers and the other shadow clones attacked the ogres throughout the land. Inside the house of three nuns, three ogres held the three women hostage and didn't notice two Six-Tailed Version 2 shadow appear on the roof they'd crashed through earlier.

"Please stop! She's going to be married soon!" The oldest yet bustier nun protested to one ogre holding the younger woman by her wrist.

"Then I'll congratulate her with my sperm!" The ogre laughed before one of the two shadow clones pounced onto said beast and used his other tails to impale the other beasts' erections through the tips before tearing them off. The ogres fell onto their backs and the clone set his foot on his victim's chest before he tried swinging his arm at him.

The other shadow gently picked up the nuns with his chakra arms and took them to safety while the one below dealt with the fiendish beasts. He gripped the beast's arm and twisted it while using the heat of his chakra shroud to brand his chest with his foot with his tails attacking them.

While they screamed in agonizing pain at being torn to shreds, the ogre the clone stood atop continued to slow push his foot against his heart and he roared in pain. The clone used his hands to rip off his lower jaw and tongue before his foot eventually reached his heart and smashed it like a tomato.

Before the ogre could completely die, the clone beginning furiously stomping it to pieces and the beast's eyes rolled into the back of his head as this went on. Still finding him completely disgusting, the clone stepped on his face and completely crushed his skull underfoot.

He spun around to see blood spilling out of the wounds on the ogres and they screamed in pain while he planted his hands on their faces. Their screams escalated as the heat charred their faces until death took over and all went silent.

The ogres' limbs were severed and the clone watched them bleed to death before flying out the roof. He heard the agonizing screams from the ogres and watched Kushimaru stitch some of the beasts together through their genitals as he had done with the imps while Jinpachi blew half of them to smithereens.

 _Inside the castle tower_

Gidou held all of Janne, Queen Celine, and Hermione, Serafina's slightly younger sister, captive with the remains of the nation's leader and Janne's father, King Gordon, bloodily splattered across the walls and floor. Unlike his green-skinned followers or the ogres that hailed from the outlands, Gidou had a dark red complexion with menacing crimson eyes with yellow sclera and carried a massive axe.

About the same age as Naruto, Janne had long blonde hair and ultramarine eyes as she wore a yellow choker and white uniform with a black skirt along with white leggings with a red bow on her backside. As with most of the Order of Chivalry, she was slim and bosomy as was her mother Celine.

Much like Nina, she had a youthful appearance for being a mother of a teen and had light purple eyes and brown hair with a braid reaching her lower back. She looked away from her husband's remains and Gidou laughed at this.

"You cockroach, you'll suffer for what you've done here!" Janne furiously declared and Gidou only grinned at this.

"Remember your position; you kill me and your precious mother dies as well." Gidou said and Janne growled at this. Though she originally killed him not long ago, his henchmen fused Celine's soul with his remains through the magic of the outland ogres and revive him from the grave along with any wound inflicted on him meaning she'd suffer the same.

"Fiend!" Janne snarled and Hermione scowled at the creature as well. While resembling her elder sister with the similar pink hair, she had aqua green eyes and wondered what to do in her current situation since any wrong move would likely cost her life or the worse scenario in her eyes; losing her virginity to the ogres.

"I'll allow all of you to get pregnant with this fiend's child!" Gidou laughed before Prim and Alicia burst into the room with their swords drawn while Konan appeared in the room. Before the ogre could react, she shrouded his whole neck in paper and she coldly stared him down.

"Move a single muscle and your life will be forfeit." Konan said.

"Wait! My soul is linked to his! If you kill him, I'll die too!" Celine protested and Konan remained stoic before continuing to wrap him in paper. Just then, a shadow clone arrived next to Hermione and whispered into her ears before doing the same to Janne and Celine.

"Who's he?" Janne asked Alicia and Prim.

"Our best shot at taking these fiends down for the time-being." Alicia said before Konan levitated Gidou's body to the shadow clone and his Rinnegan activated. He placed his hand on the ogre's chest after doing some hand signs that summoned the King of Hell and nodded to Hermione.

She began chanting and both Gidou and Celine's bodies glowed with red lighting that died down within a few short moments. Konan removed the paper from his eyes and Janne charged forward with Alicia and Prim on either side of her before three Princes Knights ran the ogre through.

He gasped in pain and Celine clutched her abdomen before doing the same as blood spilled from her. Gidou was shocked that Janne would harm her own mother just to get to him as that had been Gordon's weakness that had led to his murder and she suddenly sprouted wings.

Born of angelic descent, Janne cut off Gidou's arm while Konan used her Paper Chakram to sever the other and Alicia and Prim swung their blades downward. They sliced through Gidou's legs before the shadow clone grabbed his axe and buried it into his backside with Celine continuing to bleed out.

"You're mad!" Gidou shouted; completely unaware that the shadow clone had placed him in a genjutsu where he saw any attack that happened in the real world occur to Celine as well and hadn't a clue that he and Hermione had removed his connection to her through the King of Hell where his soul was his own with her dark magic keeping it at bay. Another clone handed Celine a sword and nodded to her before her sense of vengeance made her stand.

The widowed Queen stabbed Gidou through his chest before she carved it open with the help of her daughter and their allies while he hallucinated that the shadow clone was the one stabbing him. Konan lifted his bleeding body and flew out the window with Janne flying alongside him.

They carried high into the air and came into a field of paper bombs she amassed in the sky. She unwrapped his body from the paper bombs and held him upside over the field with the final paper tag keeping him suspended being on his foot.

"I surrender!" Gidou said.

"Janne, would you do the honors?" Konan said.

"It'd be my pleasure!" Janne answered before slicing the paper tag and Gidou screamed as he fell into the paper bomb field with the two flying back to a safe distance. The paper bombs all ignited and blew the ogre to smithereens with Janne staring at him with complete disdain before flying back to the castle.

By now, the ogres were all dead and everyone gathered in the castle with all of Janne's soldiers led by her strongest warrior Keith. Hermione had been taken to Serafina by one of the clones as Janne and Celine were told of Eostia's current situation.

"Naruto, we may not know you but given you've helped our friends with little reasoning; we'll help you as well." Janne said.

"Glad we're on the same page." The clone answered.

"What happens now?" Celine asked.

"There are only a few nations left that need as much help as they can get." The clone said.

"Lead the way, Naruto-san." Keith said.

"Right." The clone said before teleporting them away.

 _ **In Geofu**_

"Y'all gonna die, so don't even try!" Killer B said as he used Samehada and his swords to slice through the orcs and ogres in his path using his Acrobat taijutsu. Ruu-Ruu looked on with her fellow halflings as he cut through the orcs and looked to see Jinin used Kabutowari stab an orc's chest before hammering the blade in deeper.

Standing at a short height, she had orange hair in multiple curly ringlets and possessed red eyes while barely wearing any clothes while possessing a short orange dog-like fluffy tail. In fact, her only clothing was a green beret and an open cloak with a piece of armor protecting her womanhood with white stockings and brown boots.

One of desperate orc, the green Tororo, charged at Ruu-Ruu and she held her battle axe ready to strike while holding her stance. Suddenly, he gripped his chest as the flesh erupted and he staggered around as he clutched his chest in agony.

"Burn!" Rōshi said as he used Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu on a gray cyclops' eye and burned it before he entered his Lava Release Chakra Mode. He shot forward and launched himself onto the cyclops before clutching either side of its head.

The cyclops roared in pain before lava emerged from his mouth and his entire body became nothing more than liquid magma. Ruu-Ruu watched as Tororo went still before a leg burst from his crotch and crushed his genitals on the ground.

Tororo howled in pain with the next thing happened was claws ripping out of his chest and slowly tearing the flesh apart with 55 chakra tails ripping out of his backside. Falling to his knees, he held his chest in agony as the head of a Version 1 emerged from his chest and peeled back his flesh while Ruu-Ruu looked on.

"Blondie, I like your style!" Ruu-Ruu said before springing forward and the clone used chakra arms to lift her onto the orc's shoulders. He burst from Tororo's chest and destroyed it and his abdomen on his way out as the beast cried in pain.

"Don't waste your time crying, fiend!" Ruu-Ruu said before cutting through his neck and his head went rolling across the battlefield. She looked to see the shadow lift her and perch her onto his shoulder as if she were a falcon.

"Name's Naruto." The clone said.

"Ruu-Ruu!" said Halfling smiled before he charged at a Minotaur and stamped his foot into his chest. The creature staggered back before Killer B cut its chest open with Rōshi following suit by impaling it on his tail.

Ruu-Ruu jumped off the clone's shoulders and cut off the Minotaur's fingers while holding her sword at his head. Jinin appeared on the other side of the horned monster and looked to Ruu-Ruu before raising their weapons.

Both cut into the Minotaur's skull with the hammer of Kabutowari ultimately crushing it and it toppled over as Ruu-Ruu noticed several shadow clones carrying her Halfling warriors on their shoulders.

"It looks like we're not finished just yet." Rōshi observed as he spotted a small number of surviving orcs nearby as Son Gokū used Monkey Flame Arson to obliterate them.

"That's not the case now 'cuz of the Monkey Flame Arson, yow!" Killer B said with using one Gyūki's tails to wield Samehada and they charged through the city until they found the surviving mercs and orcs.

"Live prey!" Jinin grinned before all of them attacked and tore through the mercs as if they were mere paper. The clone carrying Ruu-Ruu kept her on his shoulder in a similar method to that of a jousting tournament as she cleaved through the mercenaries' necks and Killer B shot ink into one of their eyes and lopped off their flesh.

Rōshi's hands tore into two mercs chests and lifted them above his head as he used his magma powers to burn them from the inside out. Son Gokū returned to his group after he pounded the few orcs and ogres into the ground.

"These things were nowhere near a match for the likes of us!" Son Gokū cackled with pride.

"Naruto-san, just what are you guys?" One Halfling asked with curiosity of his powers.

"I'll answer that later but for now, we're out of here." The clone said before teleporting elsewhere.

 _ **In Rad**_

Naruto arrived with all of Claudia, Sasuke, Irena, Madara, Catue, Gaara, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Miria, Utakata, Willan, Han, Arsura, Meiriin, Pakura Nana, the now-armor clad Irena, Serafina and Hermione, along with Angelica as they helped Orochimaru and Yugito along with the surprise of finding Jūgo. Though transformed, he had recently learned to control his homicidal tendencies during transformations and used Jet Booster Jump to launch himself at two ogres.

Jūgo destroyed their faces with Piston Fist: Style One and maliciously grinned before charging at other mercs in the area. Madara tore through the ogres and mercs with his taijutsu prowess while Catue and Naruto swung their swords at one mercenary's ribcage.

Either blade severed him in half before Claudia slashed his torso in two and Naruto looked to see Matatabi had set a flaming perimeter around the area to prevent any of their foes from escaping; having temporarily creating an opening for him and their new allies to arrive.

"Ah, Naruto, glad you could make it." Orochimaru said and Naruto looked to see said being in his Eight Branches Technique.

"You're that form already?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Why would a snake allow his precious rats to escape?" Orochimaru said while devouring the present ogres and used his other seven heads to brand the mercs with his curse mark. Madara tossed a mercenary's head to the side and sighed to the snake shinobi.

"I'd think a man of your caliber would at least save your strongest technique for another occasion than mere worms like these." Madara said.

"We can't all fight a horde of dragons, Madara." Orochimaru deadpanned and Madara lowly chuckled before either shinobi engaged in their battle. Naruto learned from Matatabi that Yugito was already protecting Kaguya and he nodded to his allies.

Claudia led her fellow Chivalry allies and the dark elves into Kaguya's temple where they found Yugito protecting said Shrine Maiden. A young woman in her teen years, she had short black hair in a bob cut and possessed amber brown eyes with a slim physique.

Her attire was that of a red kimono crop-top underneath a transparent veil-like Haori and she wore a crown ornament on her head while wearing exotic white panty thongs atop white leggings. She watched as Yugito her Mouse Hairball technique at the mercenaries present while her Miko bodyguards protecting her and she looked on as her allies arrived.

"Perfect." Yugito said before her Claw Creation technique was used and she slashed her way to Kaguya's allies.

"Origa's helping us now?" Kaguya asked once her allies brought her up to speed.

"Not her directly but her subordinates are." Catue answered

"Until we get rid of Volt and Kuroinu's buddies, that's how it is." Irena said.

"Just what is this Naruto guy supposed to be anyway?" Kaguya asked before said shinobi arrived with some talisman.

"I'm the enemy of your enemy and a friend." Naruto said while she observed him and cautiously accepted them before clapping was heard. Everyone looked to the entrance to see a man wrapped head to toe in bandages and yellow eyes adorned in a blue cape with two mercs along with four ogres on either side of him; two of which had blue skin and other possessing blue skin.

"It's been five years, Kaguya." The man, Shamuhaza, said.

"So, you're behind this." Kaguya said with disdain.

"I abandoned this nation in exchange for Kuroinu's forces to obtain your body and speaking of which…" Shamuhaza said before he presented an odd insect creature one would see in a nightmare. Though its head resembled that of a bald human with bulging gold eyes, the rest of the creature's body was that of a spider and it looked at Kaguya before quickly crawling forward.

Before anyone could raise their sword or do a hands sign, Naruto and Yugito stopped them before looking ahead. Just then, the first henchmen raised his hands and all of Naruto's new allies watched as his fingers dispersed into countless insects before picking up the creature.

"Your use of insects for violation is despicable." The mercenary said once he had struck Shamuhaza to the ground and restrained him before revealing himself as Shino. Keeping the insect at bay, the ogres swung at the shinobi before the other mercenary grabbed two of their wrists with both hands.

Though the ogres were struck by his strength, he pushed them aside and leaped into the air as Kaguya launched her talisman at the standing ogres. They wrapped around their heads before blowing them apart and Shino used Parasitic Giant Beetle Infestation on the other ogres.

With the other set of ogres blown to pieces, the ogres fell to the floor and flailed in agonizing pain as they were devoured from the inside out. The dark elves combined their magic with Nana to restrain Shamuhaza before Claudia and Catue grabbed him.

"All right, talk!" Claudia said with her hand on his head and holding her sword to his throat before Angelica pulled her sword out at the merc present. Naruto held his arm out and gave her a reassuring look before lowering her blade.

Despite willing to trust him for the moment as they had done with Naruto and his allies, there was something about the merc's body that seemed eerily unnatural from his cold eyes to his lopsided head and the way he held his mouth.

"I have nothing to say to you lot." Shamuhaza said.

"That's a shame because you're about scream in your last few minutes." Yugito said before slashing him across the chest with her Flying Claw attack and Naruto cast the immortality technique on him with Claudia carving his throat in. He hurled him out of the temple and he roughly rolled down the stone steps before roughly landing flat on the ground.

"Die." Kaguya's voice calmly but sternly spoke before she wrapped his arms and legs in talismans. She then used her Miko powers to make the talismans explode and take off his limbs.

Shamuhaza screamed as he lie on the ground bleeding out by the minute and Naruto planted his foot on his chest before raising it. Instead of kicking him, he moved back as Catue sprang at him and cut into his heart with Claudia joining her.

"Ah, nothing like seeing a student and master kill together." Orochimaru mused as he and Naruto's allies gathered to see their final enemy of the nation with Kaguya ripping off his bandages.

"Go on; kill me!" Shamuhaza dared before noticing the unsettling merc standing nearby.

"I'm won't but he will…" Kaguya hissed before Shamuhaza and everyone present looked to see the merc grab either side of the back of his head. In a sickening sight, he peeled the flesh of his head and tore it off his body before revealing his true form.

"What in the hell are you?!" Shamuhaza covered with fear as he lie eyes on extraterrestrial cockroach Edgar.

"Your executioner." Edgar laughed before opening his jaws and swallowing him headfirst with his mouth pincers pushing him down his gullet. He loudly screeched as Shamuhaza was trapped in his burning stomach acid and couldn't move.

"Girls, meet our ally Edgar." Yugito said and they remained silent for a time upon seeing the cockroach.

"Cat got your tongue?" Edgar spoke while his antennae flickered around.

"All the things we've seen today and you're not the scariest one of them." Miria said.

"Yeah, it's a shame Mikey couldn't be here." Ginkaku said.

"I'll tell him all about this when his parole officer's watch over him is done." Edgar said.

"Edgar-san, will you be alright carrying an immortal man in your body?" Kaguya asked.

"As long as my stomach has acid, I've nothing to worry about." Edgar said as the fellow Miko warriors gathered with the rest of the warriors and Naruto teleported them to Ken with Shino giving Shamuhaza's insect to the cockroach; figuring he could find the creature a home on his planet.

 _ **In Ken**_

"Nooo!" Maia cried as Volt had left the mercenaries with a showing of her true romantic feelings for him through a magic mirror displaying her inner thoughts and this amused her cruel former comrades. Busty with red hair, Maia had Tangerine eyes and wore an orange catsuit that exposed a generous amount of her bust with blue trousers with the crotch area beneath the waistband.

"Who'd have thought that Maia was so pure and innocent?" One merc laughed as another merc, Hicks, sinisterly laughed at her while approaching. Hicks was lean with brown hair and wore a dark green sleeveless jacket as he gripped Maia's hips.

"Don't touch me!" Maia snapped.

"Ha! Its been so long since you had any that you're bursting with emotions, sweet Maia!" Hicks taunted as he unzipped his pants and Maia, who had her hands bound above her head, struggled to break free.

"Hicks, you bastard!" Maia said.

"We've always wanted to rape that pussy you always flaunted!" Hicks laughed before Naruto suddenly appeared between him and Maia. Before anyone could speak, Naruto gave him a swift uppercut that knocked him into the air and the blonde sprang after him.

The redhead looked up just in time as Naruto kicked him in the ribs and Claudia sliced Maia's bonds before more mercs arrived at doorway. Just then, the flying Kubikiribōchō spun through them and flew into the upper wall of the room with Suigetsu and Mangetsu appeared with Hiramekarei in his possession.

"Hey, Naruto, glad you left some for us to carve up." Suigetsu said with Yagura appearing and the mercs all roared.

"Get the kid!" One merc, a man with brown hair and a thick goatee wearing armor said, before Yagura jumped forward and swung his club at his head as he impaled the roof of his mouth on the hook. He swiftly ripped the top half of his head off and clubbed the body with the other half of it.

"Who's next?" Yagura boldly asked.

With her swords returned to her by Claudia, she looked to see Naruto attacking the mercs and looked to Claudia.

"Who is this guy?" Maia asked.

"He says his name is Naruto and so far, he's been helping the whole of Eostia to stop these fiends." Claudia said and Maia looked on at the blonde fighting her former comrades. A set of ogres entered and Suigetsu looked to Mangetsu.

"Time for some extra cutting in." Mangetsu grinned before the brothers charged at the ogres and knocked them out of the room. The beasts roared before Mangetsu changed Hiramekarei into its longsword form and slashed through his abdomen.

Just before his torso could fall, Suigetsu jumped forward and swung the semi-circle on Kubikiribōchō at the ogre's neck before slicing through it. The ogre's head went rolling away before the other creature stood and Suigetsu looked to his elder sibling.

"Mangetsu, it looks like we've got more fun ahead of us." Suigetsu said.

"You can say that twice." Mangetsu agreed before turning his sword into its duo blade form and lashed the blades through the ogre's legs. As he fell to the ground, he tossed the swords to Suigetsu as he in turn handed his weapon to him and he wielded both wielded kunai in their teeth.

They swung their head at the ogre from both sides and cut into him multiple times before leaving their kunai buried in his wounds. Suigetsu swung the duo Hiramekarei blades along with Mangetsu swinging Kubikiribōchō at the ogre with such skill and bloodlust so high that the ogre hallucinate either brother as Zabuza himself in response while the blades cleaved through it.

"Sure was nice of Chōjūrō to let you borrow Hiramekarei on such short notice." Suigetsu said.

"Hmm, borrow it? Yeah, let's go with that." Mangetsu said while carrying Hiramekarei as they headed outside to join the rest of Naruto's allies.

"Oh, Mangetsu, you're so wrong for that." Suigetsu teased.

"He wants it back, he can just take it from me." Mangetsu chuckled before they ran into battle.

 _Back in the room_

" _These guys are hardly worth the effort."_ Yagura thought to himself he impaled his share of mercs on the hook of his staff and noticed only three left in the form of Hicks and his henchmen. The first one, a dark skinned man, had black hair with a form-fitting black tank top with bandages wrapped around his wrists and the second had a dark gray jacket over a form-fitting red shirt with the fourth henchmen having been the mustached man Yagura had killed earlier.

He teamed with Claudia against the man wearing the jacket before he clubbed him in the chest and slammed him against the ground. As the club shattered his collarbone, Claudia stabbed his Adam's apple and he briefly gagged before dying.

Naruto grabbed the first henchmen and slammed him into the mirror used on Maia with shards of glass sticking out of him. Having planted the immortality jutsu on him and Hicks alone out their enemies in the nation of Ken, he wasn't worried as he listened to Maia fighting the other lone merc.

He picked him up and tossed him at the ceiling before flying after him. The moment he hit the ceiling, Naruto rammed his knee into his backside with a loud cracking sound being heard and the merc groaned in agony as the blonde started pounding him into it before stabbing him against through his hands and knees.

Leaving the merc on the ceiling, he joined Maia in fighting Hicks as she wielded two swords and he did the same with his twin Hiraishin blades. They shared glances at the other before nodding and charging at the merc as he staggered to his feet.

 _ ***My Fight by From Ashes to New plays***_

Maia ran her first sword through Hicks's abdomen and he gasped as he felt the tip of the blade emerge from his back. Rearing her foot into the air, she booted Hicks off her blade and he flew to the floor where Naruto sprang forth and stabbed his heart.

Hicks lurched upright before Maia booted his face and smothered his head against the floor while she and Naruto began hacking his chest apart. The former merc grabbed his throat after slicing off his hands and strangled him while keeping her thumbs pressed against his Adam's apple.

Then, she jumped back and Naruto forced him to stand before running his feet through with his stomach bleeding out. Maia punched Hicks and cut off his foot before he fell down with Naruto catching him.

Naruto punched his gut and Maia struck the back of Hicks head before throwing a left cross to the face. The blonde beat the man back with another strike to the ribs and Maia gave him an uppercut before jumping.

She drove her knee into Hicks's face before bringing down her elbow onto his head in the form of a 12-6 elbow. Naruto elbowed his lungs before launching him against the wall and again caught him before he touched the floor.

He clutched his throat and began a series of barrages with Maia joining in until the pair beat Hicks onto the floor. With his hands holding him up, Maia kneed his side with Naruto flipping him onto his back and she slammed Hicks's head against the floor before the blonde whispered in her ear.

She looked at him for a time before dealing one last punch to Hicks face and began walking away with Naruto.

"What happens now?" Maia asked as all of their allies assembled.

"I'll take you to Celestine and she'll explain what you need to hear next." Naruto explained before opening two portals with the first leading to Celestine's location and the second leading to Origa's fortress.

Once the Order of Chivalry had gone into the first portal, the dark elves entered the second and Naruto kept it open as a shadow clone brought Kushimaru.

"What can I do for you?" Kushimaru asked as they walked over to Hicks and he noticed the merc's subordinate pinned to the ceiling. Chuckling at the sage's handiwork, he watched as Naruto made his Hiraishin back into their kunai size and angled at Hicks's ear.

Naruto punched Hicks in the face before carving his way from ear to ear with the kunai and the merc shrieked in pain. Kushimaru only laughed as Sasuke appeared next to them and Naruto looked back at the Uchiha.

"Hey, Sasuke, can we get your katana over here for a second?" Naruto asked and the next minute, Sasuke's blade was within Hicks' heart before the room filled with blinding electricity as the only sounds were the crackling, Hicks screaming in pain, and Kushimaru's maniacal laughter.

 _ **In the Black Fortress**_

"We'll show you how different we are from humans." An ogre declared to the teenaged Dark Half-Elf Chloe, who lie on the ground and looked up at the ogres fearfully. Slim and busty, Chloe had blonde hair with a side hair ponytail that went down to her feet and she possessed bold crimson eyes.

She wore a dark cape atop a blue uniform leaving little of her torso covered and wore a small black thong with thigh-high stockings and boots of the same length. Her bosom was covered by a unique crop-top of sorts that covered a small portion of her breasts and extended to her hips.

"Stay back!" Chloe said before Fuu, in her partial transformation with Chōmei's wings sprouting of her back, and Ameyuri, wielding her Kiba blades once again, crashed through the roof with Naruto's clones behind them. Fuu wielded her Kabutomushihōn sword and charged at the ogres.

 _ ***War (remix) by Bone Thugs-n-Harmony plays***_

"All right, let's see if you beasts are all talk!" Ameyuri said as she used Lightning Style: Lightning Fang on the ogres without harming Chloe and said Dark Half-Elf looked around as they were electrocuted while Fuu decapitated a few of them with the clones sending the remainder of them flying with Big Ball Rasengan.

"Hey, Chloe, are you alright?" Fuu asked as she helped Chloe to her feet and while said girl disliked humans, she sensed something was different about her that seemed pure compared to most.

"Who are you three?" Chloe asked.

"The name's Fuu, that's Ameyuri and those are clones of our pal Naruto Uzumaki." Fuu smiled.

"You alright, Chloe?" Ameyuri asked.

"I'll live but what are all you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"We're here to help you and Origa." One of the clones said.

"That's Queen Origa to you, human!" Chloe said.

"Whatever, we've rounded up your fellow dark elves and even some new allies." Another clone said.

"Meiriin, Miria, Serafina and Hermione; are they alright?!" Chloe asked.

"They're in the castle right now. In fact, the real Naruto is taking them to free Origa as we speak." Another clone said.

"Care to come with?" Fuu asked.

"Lead on!" Chloe said before the shinobi escorted her to the dungeon area.

 _Dungeons_

Origa sat in a dungeon and calmly faced the wall with a black collar preventing her from using her magic to break free. She was exotically attractive with her long black hair and honey-colored eyes with her HH bust visible by the dark purple crop top she wore with the tops of her breasts exposed.

Despite her slim and youthful appearance, she, like Celestine, was centuries old and featured a white cap-like-crown on her head with three hoop earrings on both ears.

She wore purple thigh-high boots and wrist armor of the same color with a small black thong and long black cape. Origa possessed a pubic tattoo and she looked to see the true Naruto arrive with all of her subordinates alongside him.

"Origa-sama, are you alright?" Chloe eagerly asked once Naruto ripped the cell bars open and Miria managed to snap the collar apart with her magic.

"I am unharmed, Chloe, and am glad to see you all are the same as well." Origa spoke.

"Thanks to blondie here, Kuroinu is nearly down for the count." Miria said as handed her Queen her magic staff and she looked to Naruto with her sole reasoning for not attacking him being that her telepathy had allowed her to see him rescue all of her subordinates from harm's way along with knowing of his Shinobi history.

"Then we haven't a minute to lose." Origa said before moving from her cell and having her escorted through the castle while her forces joined him and his shadow clones. Downstairs, Alicia, Janne, and Prim along with their forces attacked every mercenary and ogre that dared to move with Maia appearing.

Fighting back to back with the Dark Elves where their magic strongest in The Fortress gave them yet another edge and a whistle was heard. All looked up to see Naruto and Kushimaru standing on a ledge holding two people and the swordsman cleared his throat.

"Naruto, Kushimaru, what is this?" Alicia asked.

"We brought something for you girls." Naruto said.

"Since you girls deserve nothing but the best, they needed some prepping first like any good present. So, have a blast." Kushimaru said before throwing the first item on the floor and the female warriors looked to it was Hicks with 4th degree burns. Naruto had carved a deep Glasgow smile on his face that was bleeding out and his face was frozen in a hideous rictus grin from Sasuke having stiffened his facial muscles with Chidori Current.

"See that? He's looking forward to getting his ass handed to him so much that he's already smiling." Kushimaru laughed.

Hicks let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain from his burns and Prim looked to see Naruto chuck his remaining henchman next to him. The henchman's abdomen was completely gone and he lie in shock before Alicia punched him in the face.

"What is this?" A bald overweight merc with an eyepatch and green jacket asked and before he could react, Chloe stabbed his backside with her dagger. As he screamed, she carved her way down to the end of his spinal column and he screamed with Jinpachi grabbing the top of his head while grinning ear to ear; either eye-patched warrior staring into the other.

"On your knees, bitch." Jinpachi sneered while forcing the man down onto his knees and Chloe ripped the dagger out of him. She struck him in the face and Jinpachi held his hand out in front of her to catch her attention.

"How about we leave his one eye going to see this…." Jinpachi said before whispering to Chloe and a cruel smirk appeared on her lips.

"You humans are some cruel bastards but in this case…" Chloe said while standing back at a safe distance and watching Jinpachi bring down Shibuki onto the man's belly. He screamed as the blade blew him to piece and looked to see another shadow clone arrive.

"Chloe, we've got something for you, too." The clone said before throwing an elder man with gray hair in a ponytail and red eyes with a red coat featuring a yellow undershirt and black neckerchief. The clone presented the heads of the man's hooded bodyguards and threw them at his feet.

"You!" Chloe growled and the man, Sir John Mandeville, looked to her.

"Is that any way to talk me; knowing the history me and your mother share…" Mandeville said before Chloe kneed his shoulder and Fuu handed a whip to the elf hybrid.

"Don't ever mention her, you lowly scum!" Chloe roared before whipping the man once the immortality jutsu was implanted on him and he cried out as he tried to reach for his cane. The clone grabbed it and used it to bludgeon the areas where Chloe whipped him.

Mandeville screamed as he was furiously whipped and battered from the combined effort of his blonde attackers. Chloe left deep lacerations in the elder's back and she stomped on his head before resting her foot on it while continuing her onslaught.

She whipped him again and again with all her might with every bone below his neck being broken. Mandeville fearfully looked up at Chloe as Fuu tossed Kabutomushihōn to her and she wielded it along with her dagger.

Before he could open his mouth, Chloe hacked into his head repeatedly and destroyed his skull with either blade. Angrily snarling at his corpse, Fuu planted a calming hand on her shoulder and Chloe began to regain her composure as her eyes fell to Prim attacking Hicks's henchman.

He gasped as she stabbed his Adam's apple and slowly carved her way down his throat before sticking the sword inside his mouth. The merc's eyes grew wide as she made him swallow the blade until she roughly ripped free and planted the blade at his forehead.

"Please…don't do it." The merc whispered in fear before she slowly lowered the blade with cold eyes and pressed the weapon into his skull with him screaming the entire time until his brain was stabbed. Prim ripped the blade from his head and joined Maia, Janne, Chloe, and Alicia while they beat up Hicks.

Hicks howled in agony as Maia punched his forced smile with Alicia, Prim, and Janne ferociously hacking into his sides before cutting into his chest. Chloe set her foot on his throat and suffocated him while punching the underside of his jaw.

All shinobi present stood watching as they attacked him and they all hacked in his abdominal muscles while blood flying onto them with the forces their stabs carried. Maia suddenly stopped and called for Naruto to come to them.

The next that was happened was a table being set ablaze while Janne, Naruto, Alicia, Prim, Chloe, and Maia lifted Hicks in a group effort near it. Once he was lifted high enough, the six warriors slammed him onto the table in the form of a group powerbomb and smashed him through it.

Hicks lie sprawled on the floor before Naruto forced him onto his knees and Chloe angling her sword at his head with all of Alicia, Prim, Maia, and Janne. With a thrust of the sword from each warrior, Hicks's brain was obliterated from the attacks along with his smile and they looked to see Naruto fly outside.

"This Naruto guy…what in the hell is he supposed to be anyway?" Chloe asked as they observed him attacking the creatures of Origa's domain.

"We've fought alongside his forces all day long and I'm still wondering about that myself." Prim said.

"Whatever the case, let's be glad he's on our side for the time being." Janne said despite being just as curious.

"Looking at him, I can't help but wonder…" Alicia said.

"About what?" Maia asked.

"If he's human or a god incarnate like our Goddess?" Alicia said as she watched Naruto attack the numerous orcs, ogres, and goblins from overhead with his Asura Path cannons. He felt Kaguya's chakra return to him and he spoke to her and Kurama.

" _All is set for the finale."_ Kaguya spoke.

" _Then we're in business."_ Kurama and Naruto said.

 _ ***Persecution of the Masses by Shiro Sagisu plays***_

Naruto used Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Magic Inferno to burn the creatures below and noticed a few Gargoyles flying at him from either side. He formed his chakra chains and they each grew red scythes from Kurama's chakra.

"Wrath of Kratos!" Naruto yelled as he spun around with the chains being swung at the Gargoyles and the scythes cutting into them with the chains crushing them. The winged creatures' remains fell from the sky and landed on the scorching ground with the earth shaking.

 _Minutes later_

The last of the Kuroinu mercs stood by with the sole orcs, ogres, cyclops, Minotaur creatures along with the monsters Kruul had sent to the land before his death. All was silent before the ground shook and the fiends looked to see something gigantic charging at them from the nearby smoke.

It was revealed to be Naruto's Asura Kurama Mode with both Celestine riding in the head alongside him and Sasuke and Madara fused their Susanoo onto the fox in the form of their Majestic Attire armor. With the dual Susanoo and his Griffin Avatar fused together, Kurama resembled a cross between a Tengu and Griffin with the rest of their allies appearing around them led by Naruto's shadow clones from each nation and all but the Dark Elves were present. Naruto and Sasuke made the first attack using Six Paths: Ultra Big Ball Rasengan and Indra's Arrow on the farthest of their enemies.

This took out a majority of them before the sky clearing for the first time in ages as Origa gathered all the dark magic in the outlands to power herself and she looked down to the last of their enemies. She held up Kuroinu's bespectacled young mage, Kin, and he struggled while a shadow clone branded him.

"Please, let's just talk about this!" Kin pleaded before the clone tossed him in the air and Origa's staff met his backside before electrocuting him. The mage screamed in agony for a short time before exploding as a display of Origa's returned strength and she raised her staff high into the air.

 _ ***Invade, Destroy, Repeat by Powerman 5000 plays***_

"Charge!" Celestine and Origa commanded their respective forces while the shadow clones lead the Order of Chivalry and their combined soldiers into battle with Naruto's allies joining in. The tailed beasts had attacked the other mercenaries and monsters throughout the Outlands and Origa joined the shadow clones.

"Wood Release: Several Hundred Hands!" Madara said while performing said technique to crush their enemies and Nana worked with the Dark Elves while they safely stood atop Chōmei's head. Using their magic, they bound their foes and left them at the mercy of their enemies.

Sasuke and Madara used Amaterasu on the mercenaries and watched as Jugo worked alongside Irena while Edgar managed to stab through an orc's chest with his tail stinger. Shino used his parasitic insects to devour the Minotaurs and Matatabi once again set a fiery perimeter.

Yugito set her sights on a merc with short brown hair and a great under bite before impaling his head on her claws just as Claudia slashed through his neck. Chloe and Fuu worked back-to-back to behead their foes while Alicia and Prim rode on the backs of an eagle avatar flying overhead.

With a shadow clone joining them through the use of Truth-Seeking Balls, they shot arrows at as many enemies as they could hit and one merc with long black hair began to run away. He didn't get far as Origa raised the staff overhead and electrocuted him with a burst of electric power.

"Coming through!" Ruu-Ruu said before appearing on a chariot carted by 6 Nine-Tailed Version 2 clones tearing across the lands and she slashed through the orcs with her battle-axe while victoriously smiling. The creature's bloody remains dropped to the ground as the clones tore through their enemies with sheer speed and Ruu-Ruu held onto the chariot.

Sasuke used Chidori Spear on the enemies as Madara had the statue used the Five Element Technique to finish the last of the monsters and the mercenaries all lie in pieces while their allies let out battle cries of victory over them.

"Naruto, it is time this end this once and for all." Celestine said and he nodded to the elf.

 _ **Back in Thorn**_

Blood dripped from Volt's throat as his blood pooled around his feet and ran down the balcony. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him with Madara, Sasuke, and his siblings on either side of him.

"Well, it looks like the continent of Eostia is done with your Kuroinu bullshit." Naruto said before snapping the rods out of Volt and he fell onto his front looking at them fearfully.

"You may as well stop your sniveling." Madara said before planting his foot atop Volt's head while refraining from crushing it.

"If you weren't busy enjoying the taste of your own blood so much, you'd remember that Naruto said he isn't planning to kill you." Kinkaku said.

"We won't kill you…" Sasuke said.

"…but we don't have to save you." Naruto finished before Volt was hurled to the balcony entrance and lie in a heap until Celestine grabbed him by the head. A look of tranquil fury appear on her face before she gripped his throat with the tip of her fingers and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Die." Celestine said before throwing Volt back onto the balcony as if he were a softball and marveled at her new strength. While Naruto and his allies had been protecting Eostia, Kaguya had managed to awaken Laurentia's innate powers by communicating with her spirit and have Celestine use these powers as Hagoromo had done for him and Sasuke.

Volt cowered at this and Celestine jerked him to his feet before Origa appeared. She charged at them and Volt was convinced that she'd be more interested in fighting Celestine face to face.

However, Origa swung her staff and clubbed Volt out of Celestine's hands before he flew into the wall. Volt let out a muffled grunt before Celestine attacked again and jutted her fingers into where his heart was.

He coughed before Origa, using the swiftness that only an elf possessed, hopped onto Celestine's shoulders and ran Volt through. Celestine held still as Origa swung Volt into the balcony and he tried to crawl away before a shadow clone appeared with an angry Maia glaring at him.

 _ ***My Enemy by Hans Zimmer plays***_

Maia delivered a brutal round of punches to Volt's face and Origa impaled him before electrocuting him. More shadow clones arrived with the Order of Chivalry and Origa's subordinates with all of Nina, Celine, Tasha, Christina and the combined fighters of each nation joining them; all wielding weapons.

"Well, our task is accomplished." Madara said before Naruto placed his hand on the elder Uchiha's head.

"You've done a kickass job, Madara." Naruto complimented and Madara smiled as his body became chakra that disappeared in the blonde's hand. Stemming from his possession of the Uchiha's reawakened Rinnegan eyes, Naruto found it possessed some of his chakra as well and he could use it recreate him with his Ying-Yang powers forming a body.

Though a replica of Madara, he possessed all the powers of the original prior to his Ten-Tailed state and the personality of the original while having a fair amount respect for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and his assembled allies looked to see all of Eostia's female fighters attacking Volt together.

Origa sprang into the air and knocked Volt to the ground with a double kick before she began stomping on his neck. The order of Chivalry and their allies all furiously hacked into Volt's body with all the strength they could muster.

Volt's groans of pain grew weaker and his eyesight became hazy as the endless onslaught of multiple swords, daggers, axes and Origa's staff brutalized him. Maia's sword dealt a sharp attack to Volt's neck as the Dark Elf Queen moved her foot away and his head went flying into high into the air.

The last thing Volt saw before going blind was Origa's staff and Celestine's bare palm flying at him from both sides. The elves destroyed Volt's head and returned to the ground before staring at each other for a time.

With them having been at war with the other for the longest of time, either of their forces expected a fight between them to break out. However, Origa huffed before turning away from Celestine and walking to her subordinates.

"Celestine Lukures, in exchange for your assistance in freeing my land and stopping that fiend's foolish plot, you have my word that I shall never again rely on mindless beasts for my uses." Origa said.

"Origa, in return for your hand in saving this continent, I'll allow you and your forces to leave with your lives." The elf said and the ever-loyal Chloe was about to say something to Celestine before Miria clamped her hand over her mouth. She subtly discouraged Chloe from saying anything that would provoke the Goddess reincarnation and Origa's ears twitched a moment or two.

"Fox human, take us home!" Origa commanded.

"You don't have to talk to me like a dog, you know!" Naruto said.

"For your part in saving my precious subordinates, I'll spare your life. Now take us back." Origa said before Sasuke appeared.

"That's enough, Origa." Sasuke said.

"You dare silence our Queen?!" Chloe demanded.

"It's not a matter of silence. I don't care if she's Queen or not; doesn't give her the right to talk down to him like a lowly dog." Sasuke said.

"Why, you!" Chloe said before Kinkaku and Ginkaku got in front of Naruto with Origa's subordinates getting in front of their comrade in return.

"Don't think we won't kick ass of someone we've saved. We've done it plenty of times before." Kinkaku warned.

"Go on; try us." Serafina said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Ginkaku said.

"Enough!" Naruto and Origa said before opening the time-space portal in front of the Dark Elf Queen and she walked through the portal with her subordinates following suit; Chloe looking to Fuu.

"Bye." Fuu and Chloe lowly said to the other before the latter vanished into the portal and returned to the Black Fortress with the portal closing behind them.

"Will you be alright?" Origa asked with her stoic expression.

"Don't worry, Queen Origa. We'll get by just fine." Hermione said and Origa looked at her youngest subordinate.

"That's right; a bunch of lowly worms like those could never shatter our resolve that easily." Chloe answered.

"Excellent." Origa said before going to her private chambers and closed the door before standing there. Tears began streaming down her eyes and she held her head in her hand while trying not to make too much noise.

Given that Origa had first saved Chloe, Serafina, and Hermione, who was little more than 6 at the time, from being raped by bands of humans, she felt horrible from her arrogant ways having placed them in the same situation and endangering the remaining five of their species aside from her. Origa's silent weeping went on uninterrupted as she stood against the door in shame and kept her head low.

 _ **Back in Thorn**_

"Naruto, words cannot express how much of a debt the continent of Eostia owes you." Celestine said.

"Yeah, blondie, you really kicked ass!" Ruu-Ruu spiritedly said.

"I didn't do any of this for thanks but I'm glad I could help you." Naruto said as Celestine softly looked to him.

"Naruto, if it's no trouble, can you take me home?" Nina asked and Maia began to leave.

"Maia?" Celestine said.

"I'm just going home now." Maia said before Naruto opened a portal for each woman to go home and they were each escorted by a shadow clone with him personally taking Nina and Catue back to Dragundaala; none of the Order of Chivalry aside from Celestine and Catue speaking to him.

"Well, thank you for your help, Naruto." Nina said after arrived at the castle as the clones had cleared the place of the remains of the dead demons and monsters.

"Yes, Naruto, we cannot say that enough." Catue softly smiled and Nina walked to the inside before falling to her knees. Naruto and Catue ran to her as she began crying over Lawrence and the shinobi crouched in front the busty Queen before lightly embracing her.

Nina miserably cried into Naruto's chest as he and Catue comforted her and he felt the continent of Eostia become ripe with misery as Claudia sobbed into the heart of the clone she was with while he patted her back. As his clones comforted the women of Eostia, Naruto sadly hung his head in sympathy for Nina and the recent widows.

While he had stopped Kuroinu from taking over the continent, he still failed to save some of the Order of Chivalry's family members and his head stayed bowed as he comforted Nina.

 _Meanwhile_

Volt, Ginyol, and all their allies awoke within Jigoku Akumu no ōkoku and were tied to crosses while Naruto stood in front of them. Aside from Jin and the dragons of Dragundaala, all of Kuroinu's forces, inflicted with the immortality jutsu or not, had their souls cursed to appear in Naruto's genjutsu world and he smiled at them.

"You are in hell, little bitches, and I am the devil." Naruto declared.

"You bastard, let us go!" Volt barked.

"Us? That's a laugh. Anyone with a brain can tell you and Ginyol would end up double-crossing each later once your dumbass Sex Empire was formed." Naruto said.

"You'll never get away with this!" Ginyol said.

"I already have and it's a nightmare you'll never wake up from." Naruto said before using his magic to castrate Volt, Ginyol, Gidou, and all their forces before carving their whole bodies to pieces. Unless he undid the genjutsu cast on their souls, they were immortal and would stay in constant pain for eternity under Jigoku Akumu no ōkoku's effects while never growing to enjoy it while killing the chances of anyone ever resurrecting any of them.

* * *

I'm finally finished and you know the difference between past and future _**Naruto/Kuroinu**_ story writers; my fucked up brain. Every last torture used on the villains had me laughing all the time and I hope you enjoy the immortality jutsu prolonging their suffering.

Aside from Mandeville and Beasley, I loved the fact that Naruto is going against trained fighters and monsters that he doesn't need to hold back on as he would with the regular civilian villains he's fought in my past _**Naruto/Hentai**_ stories.

With a harem this big, I needed a darker approach for a story like this and as you can see, there's almost nothing funny about what happens in this chapter unless you have a sadistic personality like me and you're laughing at what happens to Volt and his crew; even with the rewrite of what happens to him personally, the symbolism of the painful impalement still applies with the stabbings.

Unlike Nina in _**Princess Knight Catue,**_ she witnesses her husband die and Ginyol rubs it in her face while molesting her; the latter of which occurs in the actual hentai. In my whole hentai series, I've never had any girl molested or stripped of their clothes until now (although the character Kaoru was raped and murdered in my last hentai remake though she never makes any appearances at all).

Although Klaus wasn't shown to die in the _**Kuroinu**_ hentai or game, there's little to convince me he's still alive.

Another departure from my previous hentai stories is that the girls aside from Celestine and Origa don't know Naruto at all. Like you can tell, they keep questioning what he is and this'll make them keep him at arm's length for now for more character development to be built between them in later chapters.

If they knew who Naruto was, they'd know he's there to help but since they don't, the question remains to some of them: is he really saving them or getting rid of Volt so he can take Eostia himself? Of course, we know his real intentions but none of them know for sure and this layer of mistrust adds to the dark tone.

Making Celestine have super-strength was an idea I had since I'm sure many found it strange that she's a Goddess reincarnate and couldn't defend herself against Volt. Yeah, this makes her a bit of a Mary Sue type character but I really don't give a shit if she is given she could finally get her hands on Volt.

Let's all give a round of applause to _**SoulEmbrace2010**_ (whose recently become of my students) _ **, Bunji the wolf,**_ and _**YagamiNguyen**_ for their help in inspiring me to write this story and hopefully, this tale helps inspire more Naruto/Kuroinu remakes since I'd love to see different ways that Volt gets his ass kicked.

More applause goes to LionHeartXIII for his _**Kuroinu Rebellion**_ game and kicking those bastard's asses.

Speaking of students, applause goes to _**DarkChild316**_ for his powerbomb idea with Hicks and the reason I didn't give Kin a more humiliating defeat is because I couldn't think of anything other than Origa destroying him for display.

So, I hope everyone likes the gore in this because unless I remake _**Hell's Knight Ingrid/Taimanin Asagi,**_ I'll never get to be this bloody in a hentai remake ever again.

In this story, Nina, Claudia, Janne, and Catue are based off Batman if he ever got revenge on his parents' murderer; they had their revenge but it doesn't change the fact their loved one is dead.

Crossing all these hentai together was easy and fun to do while making it my own take of _**Naruto/Kuroinu**_ and the violence was my favorite part so far.

In closing, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and tunes into the Order of Chivalry and the Dark Elves getting to know Naruto. Take care until then!


	2. Nightmares, Therapy, and Civil War

We're finally back and it's time for my colossal _**Naruto's Assault on Kuroinu: The Order of Chivalry Strikes Back**_ to be updated. Where we last left off, Naruto and his band of shinobi allies helped Celestine's Chivalry and Origa's small number of Dark Elves kill off Volt and his Kuroinu lackeys.

In keeping with this story's dark tone, Naruto was unable to save most of their families and this chapter will focus on him healing their mental scars as well interact with Origa and more of his rescuee group. However, the fact that all but Origa and Celestine don't know him presents a problem of trust issues that you'll get to see unfold here.

After keeping you guys waiting, it's time to read this long-awaited second chapter and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the hentai presented in this story.

 **Note:** Since the events of last chapter took place at about April, this chapter takes place in late March a year later.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

" _Jin?" Naruto said as he stood in the massive hallway and heard the dragon's thunderous roar from another room. Taking off towards the noise, he arrived in King Lawrence and Queen Nina's throne room before looking around to see no other being aside from himself._

" _Jin, where are you?" Naruto called out as the roaring continued and he kept scanning the room until he gave up. Sighing to himself, he turned around to see Jin in his human appearance with the same fatal wounds inflicted on him and the blonde gasped._

" _Jin!" Naruto said before said young man grabbed his collar and pulled him closer._

" _You let me die!" Jin venomously said as blood oozed from his wounds onto Naruto's hands and the blonde pushed him back before trying to get it off his hands._

" _No…I couldn't!" Naruto said as he failed to get the blood off._

" _Try as much as you please but my blood will always be on your hands, no matter what you may pretend." Jin growled before lunging at him with some of his dragon features appearing on him and his claws lunged at the shinobi. As he opened his colossal jaws, Naruto stood paralyzed and yelled as he formed a Rasengan before charging forward with Jin's forked tongue lolling at him while his roar shook the floor._

 _ **Seconds later**_

"No!" Naruto yelled as he sat up with his Kurama-influenced eyes and teeth in a panicked sweat before looking down his hands. Once his mental hallucination of blood being on his hands disappeared, he sat in the bedroom and stared at the floor in shame.

Though it had been nearly a year since Kuroinu and their allies had been defeated, Naruto had chosen to stay behind to attend to the Order of Chivalry and their respective families' mental scars brought on by the invasions while his allies had all left; each feeling that any comfort that came from him would be more effective than anything they had to say.

With the nuns in Ur and Feoh being so grateful for his role in saving them, they arranged for him to stay in their former Archbishop's bedroom since he had defected to Kuroinu due to his beliefs that Celestine was an atrocity before he and another treacherous being from Ken by the name of Michelle Pantielle; the former having been responsible for the nuns being captured by the orcs and imps. Wearing only shorts, Naruto got out of bed and walked over to the mirror before seeing Jin's reflection standing behind him with his fatal wounds bleeding out.

Naruto panicked and spun around with a startled yell as he held a Rasengan in his hand. Seeing that no one was there, he panted and constantly sweated as a knock on the door was heard.

"Naruto-san, are you alright?" Martha's voice asked with Naruto ending the jutsu.

"I'm okay, Martha." Naruto said before the sound of footsteps took place and the shinobi rubbed his temple while opening the curtains. The sunlight shined in through the stained glass window and he flexed as he started to dress.

He headed out of his temporary room and walked down the hall until he encountered Amalie and Clarissa carrying a candle with her.

"Good morning, Naruto-san." Both nuns smiled.

"Morning, girls." Naruto answered.

"Off to visit the others already?" Amalie asked.

"That's right." Naruto said before Eriko and Priscilla appeared to gently hold either of his hands as they began to lead him to the church dining hall.

"Not until you've had a good meal, at least." Eriko said and Naruto smiled at the nuns being as amicable with him as some of the Order of Chivalry were on opposite sides about him. Alicia, for example, had become overprotective of Prim to where she wasn't afraid to draw her sword on him anytime she believed he was too close to the pink-haired princess and Maia usually seemed apathetic with him.

If anything, the chivalry members he was most amicable with was Celestine, Nina, Catue, and Claudia with him being able to talk them to where they returned his respect. Naruto headed out of the church doors and made his way to Eos' castle.

"Good day, Naruto-dono." Eos said as he sat in the courtyard enjoying a drink.

"Hi. How are Alicia-hime and Prim-hime today?" Naruto said.

"Alicia is in the garden sharpening her swordplay and Prim, to the best of my awareness, is asleep." Eos said and Naruto lowly sighed at hearing this. Since the retaliation against Kuroinu, Alicia had been constantly training and the worst Prim had gone through was not leaving the castle for a whole week.

The shinobi headed to the garden and looked to see Alicia with her sword in hand as she practiced her swordplay. He then noticed Prim sitting nearby as she harmlessly ate apple slices while watching her sister and she spotted Naruto standing by.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Prim said as she stood to give him a respecting bow.

"Hello, Prim-hime. How's today going for you so far?" Naruto asked.

"Pleasantly well though Alicia…" Prim said with concern as she looked to her elder sister.

"How long has she been at it this time?" Naruto asked.

"Hours before either I or Father woke up for all I know." Prim said before Naruto cast a reassuring smile to the pink-haired princess and touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Prim-hime. I promise you that things will return to how they were someday." Naruto said and Prim's gentle expression was returned to him with neither of them noticing Alicia marching over to them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Uzumaki?" Alicia demanded with her sword trained on him and he looked to the Princess Knight as her hardened gaze stayed on him.

"The same as always; just here to see how you and your family are holding up." Naruto said.

"We're managing just fine so you have no business here whatsoever." Alicia snarled.

"Now calm down, Alicia-hime; you know I'm just checking out every…" Naruto began to say before Alicia lashed her sword a single time warningly.

"Then I suggest you check somewhere else as there is nothing for the likes of you to see." Alicia snarled.

"Alicia…" Prim began to say before Alicia gave her a stern look that came across as daring to her and the pink-haired Princess went quiet as she looked away.

"Listen, I'm not going to fight you again, Alicia." Naruto said.

"If that's the case, get to walking." Alicia said and he stood his ground before she lashed her sword at him. Catching the sword between his hands, Naruto calmly held her at bay as she tried to slice through his hold and he swung the blade away from him.

Alicia lashed the sword again only for Naruto to reveal a kunai in his hold and blocked the blade. The Princess Knight growled at him and Prim nervously looked on before her sister finally withdrew her sword.

"Stay any longer and I'll make you regret it." Alicia said before leading Prim away from him and the younger Princess Knight looked back at him as she walked away. Her expression became a sorrowful expression as she looked away and Naruto shook his head before leaving.

Having fought several times against Alicia's new overprotectiveness, he was growing tired of her foul mood and knew her hesitance to trust him was due to Beasley's betrayal; the same applying to most of the chivalry. As he left the castle, he looked to the outlands and began to think of the Dark Elves.

With all the monsters that used to inhabit the outlands gone and Origa staying true to her word, the Dark Elves hadn't tried anything on Eos since Kuroinu and none of them had been sighted within the nation since then.

Thanks to Naruto keeping tabs on them, he knew they had barricaded themselves within the Black Fortress and he decided to see how they were. Thanks to his Hiraishin marking all of Eostia and the outlands, he appeared at the Black Fortress and teleported inside before walking to the throne room.

"Origa!" Naruto called out while going through the cavernous hallway until he came across Hermione.

"Naruto, is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, how you been?" Naruto asked the Dark Elf and she looked around before returning her gaze to him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Queen Origa is sure to kill you if she catches you in here." Hermione asked.

"I just came to see how you were all doing; it's almost been a year since the last time we met. Is everyone alright?" Naruto said and Hermione stiffened before looking towards the other end of the hallway.

"Get out now before she finds you!" Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Fox human!" Origa's voice said from across the hallway and he looked back to see said Dark Elf Queen standing there with her staff in hand as Chloe and Miria stood on either side of her. Serafina came to Hermione and lead her younger sister away from the blonde.

"Sorry, Naruto." Serafina lowly said as she and Hermione got to a good distance.

"You've some nerve coming in here after Queen Origa so graciously spared your life!" Chloe said and Naruto frowned.

"Spared my life? Girl, please! If anything, working with me and the Chivalry is the only reason none of them attacked you after Volt was dealt with." Naruto said and electricity charged through her staff as she twirled it once.

"You dare mock me?" Origa said.

"I'm not mocking a damn thing; its fact, Origa, and you know it." Naruto said before Miria chuckled.

"You're pretty ballsy for a fox in the Lion's den." Miria smiled before Origa swung her staff to the side and her subordinates cleared the hallway. She held the staff at Naruto as it radiated with magical electricity and he stood firm.

 _ ***Always by Saliva plays***_

"Origa, do we have to do this?" Naruto asked before Origa blitzed towards him and he didn't move an inch while she shot into the air. Yelling, she lashed the staff down onto him and he caught the front of it with his Raikiri-enhanced hand and using Lightning Release to shroud the rest of his arm for protection.

"Die." Origa hissed as she applied more power to the staff and the added electricity did nothing to faze Naruto as he reared it into the air. The Dark Elf yelled as he swung the staff back down and sent her flying back.

Origa rolled on the floor before recovering enough to attack him again and he ducked before performing a sweeping kick to her feet. She fell to the floor once more and swung the staff at him before he swung his Raikiri downward to slice it apart.

Just then, Origa raised her chest and thrust herself at Naruto's hand as she tried to reach for his arm. Through a stroke of luck, Naruto caught what she was doing just in time and deactivated his Lightning Release techniques just in time to catch his arm.

She brought his palm to her heart and she snarled upon seeing the Raikiri wasn't there anymore. Naruto removed his hand from her chest and looked at her in shock while she glared at him.

"What were you trying to do?" Naruto asked and Origa reared her boot before lashing it as his chest. He jumped onto her and pinned her wrists to the floor before looking her in the eyes.

"Why didn't you finish me off?!" Origa demanded before Naruto looked at her in disbelief as he realized what she had intended for him to do.

"Origa…why?" The utterly confused Naruto asked and Origa struggled while growling at him.

"You're a shinobi, aren't you?! Why did you hesitate to take my head off?!" Origa barked before Naruto picked her up and took her to her private chambers.

"What? Instead of killing me, you're going to violate me like Volt nearly…" Origa said before his sudden slit red eyes silenced her and she glared daggers at him while he panted.

" **DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM."** Naruto dangerously spoke with Kurama's voice enhancing his tone and tears of anger appeared in Origa's eyes as her eyes shut. The minute he calmed down enough, he sat next to the Dark Elf as she buried her head in her hands while sniffling and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why did you want me to kill you?" Naruto asked and she cried into her hands before looking down.

"Can't you see I'm not fit to lead them anymore? That's why I'm not needed at all." Origa squeaked through her tears.

"Not needed? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Look at how many Dark Elves are left, fox human! Only six in this whole world and I couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening!" Origa said before Naruto touched her shoulder and she looked at him with an uncharacteristically vulnerable face.

"Origa…" Naruto said.

"I've been Queen of the Dark Elves for centuries and the amount has dwindled because of me to where I had to resort to using those mindless beasts for protection." Origa said.

"But, Origa, what about Celestine or the chivalry was so bad that you'd use those things in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"Do you still not understand?! Humans alone are the sole reason why Dark Elves are halfway extinct in this world! For what possible reason could we have trusted them?" Origa said.

"Look, you're the one who let those things attack innocent people just because you were afraid of them. If anything, you dug your own grave when you allowed that to happen." Naruto said.

"Don't you think I'm well aware of that? After our species has suffered at the hands of humans from death to child slavery, joining forces with them is the last thing on our minds." Origa said.

"Child slavery; do you mean Chloe?" Naruto said and Origa nodded her head in affirmation.

"Then that Mandeville bastard really was her father, after all." Naruto said and Origa nodded again.

"Before I found her, her mother was his sex slave and his constant abuse of her led to Chloe and her triplet sisters being born. Through some form of luck, Chloe wasn't violated by the time I found her but what her mother suffered was too much for even a dark elf to handle." Origa said.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Naruto said.

"That, and I couldn't find the youngest triplet anywhere." Origa said.

"What happened to the second one?" Naruto asked before a mix of pure grief and disgust appeared on Origa's face as she raised a staying hand while shutting her eyes.

"Some things are best left unsaid." Origa spoke in a low whisper and her face alone was all that Naruto needed to know that the answer to his question was a horrific truth related to Mandeville. After a moment of silence, he softly took Origa's hand in his and she didn't look to him.

"Origa, are you sure you won't rethink of joining the Order of Chivalry?" Naruto asked.

"I refuse." Origa said before getting off the bed and guided him to an annex that was decorated to a nursery of sorts.

"You should do it for your forces' sake. Celestine has told me a dozen times that the offer is still on the table if you want it." Naruto said and Origa looked back to him.

"Not everyone can be you." Origa said.

"What does being me have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Look at yourself; you've worked with nearly every last enemy whose wrong you in capacity and even the same fiend who made you an orphan died protecting you. I ask you, how can you expect us to have the same foolish luck?" Origa said.

"Maybe it was foolish luck but here's food for thought: is taking a chance worse than barricading yourselves in here for the rest of your lives?" Naruto said and Origa walked to a dust-covered baby cradle.

"As I've discovered from this near eternal lifespan, life doesn't always pan out the way you'd like it to." Origa said while subtly giving the cradle a few rocks with a dejected look on her face.

"Origa, I'll say it one more time: join the Order of Chivalry. Remember the damage your forces did to Volt and his lackeys working with Celestine; imagine how much you'd get from working together." Naruto said and Origa didn't say a word as she looked at the dusty cradle.

"Or you could stay at this pointless war with the Chivalry; end the lives of your forces again and again until none of you are left. Is that what you want?" Naruto asked and Origa still remained quiet before walking out the annex and ultimately out of her private chambers to find all of her forces waiting for him.

"All right, fox human, if Origa-sama won't slay you, I will in her stead!" Chloe declared while lashing her dagger at Naruto's neck and he caught the blade barehanded before tightly gripping it.

"What are you made of?" Meiriin asked as she noticed Naruto wasn't bleeding from holding the blade in his hands.

"Chloe, I'm the least of your problems right now. You should all be there for your Queen." Naruto advised.

"Why should any of us listen to you?!" Chloe snapped.

"Chloe, what matters more to you; taking my head off or being there for your Queen right now?" Naruto said and the blonde half dark elf scowled at him before he opened his hand as she withdrew her blade.

"What's the matter with Origa-sama?" Miria asked.

"She's not hurt but you should probably keep an eye on her." Naruto advised.

"What's wrong with her?" Chloe asked.

"She's facing a pretty big depression and could use your support right now more than ever." Naruto said.

"I was afraid of it coming to this." Hermione said.

"Don't worry; all she needs is the best support and since the five of you are her best warriors, I know you all are her best hope." Naruto said with Chloe still looking at him before being the first to walk into the Queen's private chambers.

"You're one unusual guy, Naruto, but not what I'd say is bad." Serafina said before she and Hermione followed the blonde Dark Elf into the room with Meiriin being the last.

"We'll take it from here, Naruto." Meiriin smiled before joining her fellow Dark Elves and the Sage departed to his next location.

"Origa-sama, are you alright?" Serafina asked as Origa closed the annex behind her.

"Come." Origa said as she walked out of the room with Chloe following suit and the Dark Elves all shared looks before doing the same.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Naruto walked through Thorn and searched for Celestine before her vassals informed him she had left. With the High Elf absent, he ventured to the Fredenia capitol and shortly found Willan and Arsura on their roof garden.

"Arsura-hime, have you or Willan-hime seen Celestine anywhere?" Naruto asked.

"She went to visit either Claudia or Catue but how are you this fine day?" Arsura smiled.

"Just making my rounds like usual." Naruto answered and Willan gave him a calculating stare.

"Is that so?" Willan said.

"That aside, how are you two holding up?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Arsura began to say.

"We're just peachy, Naruto." Willan cut her off.

"Is that right?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed, we are." Willan said.

"Then there's nothing to worry about then, is there?" Naruto said.

"Not a chance." Arsura said and Willan firmly nodded before she and Naruto stared tense looks with the elder sister narrowing her eyes at her sibling.

"In that case, I'll be on my way." Naruto answered before leaving and Willan curtly sniffed while Arsura got her attention. She flicked her younger sister's forehead and a strong look came from her in response.

"What was that?" Arsura demanded.

"How long is he supposed to be here anyway? It's been almost a year since that perverted atrocity happened." Willan said.

"Honestly, you believe him being here in this time means he's plotting something?" Arsura questioned.

"There's something about him that's bothersome just from being around him." Willan said.

"Nonsense; the only one being bothersome is you for treating him like that for no reason outside your paranoia." Arsura scolded and Willan stood before leaving her elder sister with a stern face. The other elf shook her head at her sister's rudeness towards their blonde savior and looked to the sky with uncertainty.

 _ **Shortly afterwards**_

" _Some of them have a long way to go before they get their stability back."_ Naruto thought as he arrived in Ansur and found Claudia sitting on her bed as she sadly looked at a picture frame of her and Klaus. Though Naruto had spent all his time in Eostia comforting those who lost their families from Kuroinu's attack, he knew the hurt would never truly end and appeared on her window still.

"Claudia…" Naruto softly said.

"Naruto…" Claudia sniffled as he now stood in the room and sat next to the Holy Knight before placing his hand on her backside. Her glum blue eyes looked to his sympathetic face as he gave her a light embrace as he had done so many times and she softly rubbed his hand.

"Claudia, what's the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of Klaus?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Claudia asked.

"Remember what I told you about my friend Neji?" Naruto asked.

"You told us that Eagle Avatar of yours is meant to symbolize his sacrifice." Claudia answered.

"Exactly. When he died, he told me that it meant he was a freed caged bird and when I first learned to make avatars, I immediately thought of an Eagle to make in his honor since it symbolizes freedom." Naruto said and Claudia looked to him with a tentative gaze.

"Something that symbolizes Klaus….there's so many things to choose from." Claudia said.

"I'm sure you'll know it when the time is right if you're anything like me. Even Catue-hime, Nina, and Celine are still trying to figure out the same thing." Naruto said and it was then that Claudia thought about her student before said blonde offered to take her to Dragundaala. Intending to help her and Nina, the Holy Knight accepted the offer before he brought her to the massive Dragundaala castle and traveled to the lush forest nearby where they found Celestine with Nina and Catue at their campsite.

With Nina having nightmares about Lawrence's murder each time she set foot in the castle, she instead chose to camp within a safe house with Catue until she conquered her demons and all of their faces lit at seeing Naruto and the approaching Claudia.

"Hey, everyone." Naruto said as Celestine's lovely smile appeared.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, how goes your rounds of the day?" Nina asked while drinking from a cup.

"Ah, just making them like usual." Naruto said while Celestine rose to her feet and held Naruto's hand in hers as her smile captivated the century's younger blonde. A big aspect in their friendship aside from their mutual attraction was the fact that Celestine had another reincarnation she could relate to and vice versa.

"Would you two care to join us?" Celestine asked.

"Certainly." Claudia said.

"Nina, how are you and Catue?" Naruto asked.

"We're getting by just fine, Naruto-kun, and having you here is making things all the more better." Nina smiled.

"Glad my being here is paying off but how are you sleeping at night?" Naruto asked.

"The dreams are starting to fade but not to where that thing isn't on my mind everyday." Nina said.

"I can certainly relate with that fiend still fresh in my mind." Claudia said.

"That reminds me, aren't we to meet the others?" Catue said.

"God, that completely slipped my mind." Naruto said before forming shadow clones and sending them out to gather the remaining Order of Chivalry members. With only Alicia, Janne, Maia, and the Dark Elves absent, they all assembled in Thorn in the local church where Laurentia's statue stood and Naruto sat alongside Celestine as they addressed their friends in a support group session before moving into the center.

"Kami, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can..." Naruto began to say with the attenders joining him in speech and they continued into the serenity prayer until the end. With this out of the way, he sat back down and looked at the group.

"How's everyone feeling today?" He asked.

"More or less better than yesterday, that's for sure." Nana spoke.

"That's about all I actually say, too." Irena replied.

"I'd say the fact you're making progress is a good step in the right direction, wouldn't you agree?" Celestine said.

"Yes, that's believable, indeed." Christina spoke to her distant cousin.

"Problem remains, how long before these demons that weigh us down fade?" Celine asked.

"Well, Celine, how long it'll take depends on each person. Take me for example; recovering from losing Neji and my Master has never once left my mind but living for them is what helps me honor their sacrifices. Remember that recovery is not a race; it's only a phase." Naruto said.

"A phase each of us will know is over when the time is right, correct?" Angelica said.

"That's right." Naruto spoke.

"I see what you're saying: even though the pain won't truly end, it helps to both talk about it and go on living for said lost person." Catue answered.

"I wasn't planning to go that black-and-white about it but…" Naruto smiled while earning some small amounts of chuckling.

"Now then, any more questions?" Celestine asked and the group session went on.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Maia walked through her respective castle's dungeons and looked inside a cell to see Michelle, an overweight man with orange hair adorned in shackles. Though he dressed like a court jester, his protruding stomach fat hung over his belt and he looked to Maia while smiling.

"Have you come to free me yet?" Michelle asked.

"Free you? What gave you that impression?" Maia asked.

"Oh, come on. It's been days since I've been in here; I'm entitled to a fair trial." Michelle said and Maia raised an eye at his poor perception of time.

"Yeah and you're also entitled to kiss my ass." Maia deadpanned.

"If I do that, will you let me go?" Michelle said with a foolish smile appearing on his face.

"When pigs fly." Maia said before he tried to jump while oinking and only wound up falling face first to the concrete floor. Hearing this, the redheaded merc rolled her eyes and left the dungeons to find Alicia and Janne waiting for her.

"We've been waiting for you, Maia." Janne was the first to speak.

"Nice of you to visit me; need anything?" Maia said.

"You can drop the small talk, Maia, since you already know why we're here." Alicia said and she returned their looks.

"Let's chit-chat." Maia said before they walked outside where they began discussing a plot of theirs.

"Come now, Maia, it's only a matter of time before he warps everyone's mind and sets us against the other." Alicia said.

"We can't afford to wait any longer. It's every second we don't take action; this continent is one step closer to its ultimate downfall." Janne said.

"There's no doubt about that but how are you planning to go through with it?" Maia asked.

"Here's what'll happen: first…" Alicia began to explain to her fellow Princess Knights as they listened on.

 _Back with the group_

"It's alright, Celine-san." Prim assured said Queen with their comrades giving support as they comforted the crying woman from having reached an emotional breakthrough and Naruto looked on.

"Well done, Celine-sama." Celestine said.

"Your road to recovery is already going steady." Naruto said.

"Wonderful." Celine said once as she dried her tears.

"With the rate you're all moving forward, I'm sure you'll feel great soon enough." Naruto said with his inspiring grin and his resolve began to spread to the Chivalry members and their attending families with even Willan finding a reason not to scowl at the sage. With their weekly session adjourned, some of them began to treat themselves to refreshments and some of them talked to Naruto and Celestine.

"Naruto, I'd love to know how you run these affective sessions even though you say you don't do this back in your homeland. What's your secret?" Tasha asked.

"I'm a ninja; we're trained for this sort of situation." Naruto smiled.

"Whatever the case, you're certainly talented for this. Are all the shinobi from those Great Nations as good as you?" Kaguya smiled.

"Trust me; they're more than effective when they need to be." Naruto smiled.

"Did these sessions help you after your losses?" Anna asked.

"I'm pretty sure they would have, Anna." Naruto smiled to the orange-haired maid and she beamed at his heartwarming smile.

"Indeed and having our wise leader will, without a doubt, bring our peace of mind back." Iris said.

"It is no trouble at all, Iris. If my allies reacquire comfort and assurance, then I shall deal it out to the fullest of my abilities." Celestine modestly beamed.

"Here, here!" Claudia said while raising her drink into the air in the form of a toast to both of the powerful blondes with the other attendees doing the same and Naruto could only smile with Celestine alongside him. Though disheartened that none of Alicia, the Dark Elves, Janne, and Maia wanted to attend, he still maintained hope that he would see them at a group session someday and looked to see Catue drinking nearby while eyeing him.

"Catue-hime, what's on your mind?" Naruto smiled and said Princess Knight lowered her drink to talk to him.

"It's nothing serious, Naruto-kun." Catue said with a light blush and he smiled at her before he felt a Hiraishin being thrown. From the coordinates alone, Naruto knew it had to be Maia and looked to Celestine.

"See you later." Naruto said while tickling the underside of the elf's chin and earning a soft smile from her before teleporting to Ken.

"Hello, Naruto." Maia said.

"Maia, how's your day going?" Naruto smiled and the redhead gestured for him to follow her down into the dungeon where Michelle waited.

"You're back again? An overrated power ball like you ruins my time with my beloved Maia so leave like the peasant you are." Michelle arrogantly said and Maia opened the cell as Naruto appeared before the arrogant noble. Though Michelle did nothing other than play a similar role to Beasley with Kuroinu by allowing them to get the drop Maia, Naruto knew that he still held to pay the ultimate price for betraying Eostia and stabbed him in the upper back.

"Michelle, that empty head you have doesn't know when to quit, does it? In fact…" Naruto said before leaving the kunai blade sticking out of his back and performed the immortality jutsu on him. As Michelle felt the wetness of his blood running down his backside onto the floor, Naruto entered his initial Jinchuuruki form and placed his hand on the man's forehead.

"I'm sorry! I'm…" Michelle pathetically cried before Naruto grabbed the back of his head and lifted his feet off the ground. With a loud snap from his spine, Michelle yelled in agony as his face met his groin with his kneecaps going over his shoulders and he didn't move in his paralyzation.

Leaving Michelle's bleeding body stuck in the painful position, Naruto left the cell and Maia shut it behind him as they began walking back upstairs.

"Something wrong, Maia?" Naruto asked.

"Do all shinobi torment your victims?" Maia asked.

"Not unless we want information out of criminals and me tormenting the worst of people like that comes from me spending time around my brothers and Madara to where I even mess with them like I did with Volt." Naruto said.

"You toyed with Volt?" Maia asked.

"I could have killed him the second I sliced him a new one but since he was the Chivalry's top enemy, I thought it'd be better if I left him alive for all you to slice up. So, I toyed with him for a bit and led him to think he might have a chance at beating me but he'll never know the truth now." Naruto said.

"How did you lead him on?" Maia said.

"Easy; I let him think his swordplay was equal to mine and I even let him get in a few punches when I could have snapped him apart. I don't do that a lot but in his case, seeing that ego get crumbled was worth it." Naruto said.

"Odd guy, aren't you?" Maia said with a raised eye and Naruto only chuckled as they found Alicia and Janne waiting for him.

"Hi, girls." Naruto said as he noticed either of them had serene expressions compared to the dangerous scowls they'd usually give him.

"Hello, Naruto. It's such a lovely day outside, don't you agree?" Janne said and Naruto masked his skeptical thinking with his cheeky grin.

"Yes, it sure is." Naruto said with his fist pumping into the air excitedly.

"In that case, would you care for some sparring against the three of us?" Alicia said.

"I don't see why not." Naruto said through his masked thinking before the Princess Knights followed him outside and he wiped two Hiraishin kunai with them following suit with their swords. They stood around him from all sides with Alicia being the first to attack and swung her sword at his throat.

 _ ***Hated by Beartooth Plays***_

Naruto flipped over Alicia and spotted Janne with both her wings spread as she shot towards him with her own blade ready to strike. He raised his closest kunai and blocked the sword with ease before holding her at bay while Alicia attacked again with Maia coming in both her swords ready to strike.

Thrusting his head forward, he head-butted Alicia and she stumbled back before Janne tried to push against him. Maia swung both swords at his unguarded backside and he blocked the first weapon before falling back to the ground.

Mimicking Madara's breakdance-esque moves, Naruto spun his feet and legs to the side until he did the same with his body and twirled upside down in the air. Maia and Janne attacked with their swords and didn't count on the Hiraishin blades protecting him as he back-flipped mid-air.

Alicia snarled as she got back up and charged at the landing blonde as he stood completely still. As he held still, he gave Alicia a steel expression that mirrored the one he usually received from her and Janne before her teeth gritted. She lashed her sword at his head and he casually blocked it before she tried again.

Ducking, he dropped to the ground and performed a sweeping kick that sent her tumbling onto her side with Maia bearing down on him again. He curled his feet to his chest and lashed them out before kicking either of her shoulders.

The redheaded merc fell down as Janne swung her sword at his sword with a roar and he knocked it out of the way. The angel-powered Princess Knight kicked at his chest and Naruto heard Alicia and Maia coming at him together as he avoided the oncoming kick.

Naruto ripped the seals of either kunai and they took on their sword form before he twirled them about. Maia growled as he once again blocked her sword as she was reminded of Volt doing the same thing the previous year before he had captured her and she, in her angry recollection, hallucinated that Naruto was the dead Mercenary King.

"Die!" Maia roared as her other sword flew at his heart and it connected against his Hiraishin sword before Alicia and Janne worked together to swing their blades at his throat. Calmly sighing, he dropped to one knee and ducked the oncoming attacks before Janne shot back into the air.

Swooping down fast, she didn't expect Naruto to abandon his swords and spring at her before catching the blonde in a headlock. Janne fought against him as she struggled to get loose and they fell to the ground before finally releasing her.

"You dare touch me?!" Janne growled as Naruto launched at her and she raised her blade defensively as he began hammering against it with both his weapons to where her grip lessened from the impacts. Alicia and Maia returned to slash at him in sync with him ducking to the ground.

With all three of them surrounding them, they slashed at him from each side and Naruto quickly sprang to his feet as he deflected both of Janne and Alicia's swords with his left one. Using the right Hiraishin to block Maia's closest sword, he lifted his feet off the ground as she swung the other blade at his feet and Alicia threw a punch to the back of his head.

Finally having had enough, Naruto performed a split kick that knocked both her and Maia back before landing a pressure point on Janne that was enough to send her falling to the ground. He stood around the Princess Knights as they lie scattered and he looked to Alicia.

"You bastard…" Alicia said.

"Did you three really think you were fooling me with a sparring match?" Naruto asked.

"I guarantee you will meet your end by our combined strength; remember that!" Janne hissed and he rubbed his forehead while sighing.

"Girls, how long do we have to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Until you're either gone or dead." Alicia venomously hissed and Maia looked away from the blonde shinobi with anger.

"I'll say this as long as I need to: I'm not Beasley…and I'm not Volt either." Naruto said to Alicia and Maia before vanishing with the Princess Knights got to their feet to retrieve their weapons.

"It's time for our second plan." Janne said while looking to her comrades.

"We need to take care of this as soon as possible." Alicia said.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose." Janne said before either blonde noticed Maia returning her swords to their sheaths and walking away.

"Maia?" Alicia said.

"I'll catch up with you two as soon as I can." Maia said in a low voice and Janne touched the redhead's shoulder.

"Will you be alright?" Janne asked and she nodded before heading back to her castle as her fellow Princess Knights shared concerned looks.

"The sooner we get rid of him, the better our land will flourish." Alicia said with Janne agreeing before using her angel powers to take them elsewhere.

 _Back with Maia_

With her fists tightening and her shoulders equally doing the same, she marched down to the dungeon and didn't make a sound as she entered Michelle's cell; his backside still pooling blood in a wide puddle beneath him. As tears of his prolonged agony continued, he didn't notice Maia get behind him and work his position until he was above the floor; unleashing his agonized screams as he did and Maia covered his mouth before wielding one of her swords.

She slowly pierced his brain and the blade descended into his skull before finally coming out of his chin to pierce his heart.

Maia held him steady as she kept the sword lodged within his head and he gagged from the intense amount of blood flowing from his mouth in small waves. As the immortality jutsu started to wear off with Michelle's weak struggling, his eyes finally snapped open to reveal that they were fully rolled into the back of his head from the force of the stabbing and he groaned from losing strength.

She kept her hand clamped over his mouth with his blood seeping through her fingers and his solid white eyes remained unchanged once she ripped her sword out of his head. Michelle's head was split apart before his brain matter dropped to the pool of blood underneath and she left his body where it was.

Even though she knew Michelle had been betrayed by Kuroinu since he desired to be the first to have sex with her as a captive, she hadn't a shred of remorse about ending his life and she ordered her subordinates to dispose of his body. As she walked, the image of Naruto's happy smile came into her mind before morphing into that of Volt and her eyes furrowed.

" _I'll never let that happen ever again."_ Maia promised herself.

 _Elsewhere_

"You still don't repent?" Naruto asked the corrupt Archbishop while he was restrained.

"Those heretics sealed their fate the moment they decided to follow that atrocity Celestine. I have no reason for any remorse over a group of heretics that chose a false idol over our true Savior." The Archbishop answered.

"You're a man of God and you're not the least bit bothered over handing a nation of innocent people to a bunch of jackass mercs and monsters?" Naruto said.

"Not one inch and my Savior will strike you down for interring in his Holy plan!" The Archbishop said before Naruto used his Deva Path to remove a chunk of concrete from the ground and filled it with water that he immediately boiled. He lifted the man by his robe and held him over the boiling gap before he panicked.

"Your attempts to scare me will not work!" The Archbishop said.

"Maybe not, but giving you an idea of where you're going might." Naruto said before kicking the Archbishop into the gap and returned the concrete to its original place. Within the now dark and boiling pit, the man futilely pounded his fists against the other side as the heated water scalded him and the blonde wondered how long it would take for him to die with the immortality jutsu activated.

With the corrupt holy man having no chance of escape as he quickly boiled to complete evaporation, Naruto returned to Thorn and met with Celestine in her vast traditional garden. The pair walked through as they discussed the events of the day so far and they sat near the pond.

"How's your communication with Laurentia going?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks to Kaguya-sama, I'm able to speak with her spirit more efficiently." Celestine said in regards to being able to speak Laurentia in a similar manner to how Naruto was able to speak to the departed with his Outer Path powers.

"But even without your powers, I still say you're a great Goddess." Naruto said and Celestine's gentle expression became a genuine smile.

"Perhaps though I'm sure I have plenty more to learn first." Celestine said.

"Welcome to the club." Naruto laughed before a frog launched out of the pond and landed on his lap.

"Friend of yours?" Celestine smiled as Naruto looked down just in time to see the amphibian croak once and he looked back to his fellow reincarnation.

"Unless this guy's related to the toads I summon, it's no one I know." Naruto said with the frog eventually leaving him and either blonde smiled after it.

"How'd your trip to the Outlands go?" Celestine asked.

"When I went there, Origa was surprisingly suicidal and her best hope for recovery now is her followers." Naruto said.

"She's suicidal? Over what happened last year?" Celestine asked.

"Not only that, but a ton of other things that comes from living a long life." Naruto said and Celestine began to wonder about the Dark Elves.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Celestine said and Naruto took her hand in his before patting her hand.

"Maybe but I'll check in on them for you if you like." Naruto said and Celestine softly ran her hands on his as the pair smiled at the other. Holding the other's gaze, both reincarnations smiled at the other with Celestine's silky golden locks lightly flowing in the small breeze and the silence went on between them as their hands stayed atop the others.

 _In_ _ **Ur**_ _and_ _ **Feoh**_

"Alicia-sama, is there anything we can do to get you to reconsider?" Risa asked as Alicia finished sharpening her sword and rose to her feet.

"No such chance." Alicia said while placing her sword back in its sheath and proceeding out the room with both Risa and Lily following her.

"But, Alicia-sama, Naruto-san isn't…." Lily began to said before Alicia's eyes became dangerous and she looked at her subordinates with the same daring look she gave Prim earlier.

"You're dismissed and not another word about him." Alicia said.

"Yes, milady." Risa and Lily answered before leaving with looks of uncertainty for Naruto and Alicia marched onward to see Prim practicing her swordplay. The pink-haired princess knight looked back at her elder sister as she approached and ceased her practicing swings.

"Alicia…" Prim said.

"Prim, remain here while the others and I tend to a certain problem within the lands." Alicia instructed.

"Naruto-kun isn't a problem, Alicia." Prim said.

"This isn't a matter for children to involve themselves in, so stay put until I return." Alicia said and Prim frowned at her sister.

"Alicia, I'm am no longer a child and you're making a big mistake by attempting to make an enemy out of Naruto-kun." Prim retorted.

"Now, Prim, I'll say it again; a child like you…" Alicia started to say before Prim had enough.

"Alicia! How many times do you intend to make me say it; I'm not a child! I don't need you to make my decisions for me, alright!" Prim said while getting in her sister's face.

"Raising your voice certainly doesn't make any more adult, now does it." Alicia said.

"Will you cut that out and listen? Making Naruto-kun your enemy is the worst thing you can do to yourself." Prim said.

"This doesn't concern you, my younger sister; it's a matter that the Chivalry best settles." Alicia spoke and Prim couldn't believe her ears.

"You're talking as if I'm not part of the Chivalry! How on Earth could you say something like that?" Prim demanded and Alicia began to walk away.

"We'll discuss this another time, so stay here and don't go near Naruto under any circumstance." Alicia ordered.

"I've news for you, Alicia; I see him every single week for group therapy each time your back is turned and there's nothing you can do about it." Prim said and her sister stopped dead in her tracks before looking back at her.

"I ordered you to stay away from that! Do you want to be brainwashed?!" Alicia shouted and Prim refused to back down as she walked forward.

"The only brainwashed person I see is someone who can't tell between her enemies and someone who's trying to help her only to get scorned for no reason at all!" Prim shot back.

"You don't understand! He must die!" Alicia said.

"I understand your insane motive against him is nothing more than PTSD-influenced madness!" Prim answered while closing the gap between them and either sister stood face to face with intense stares.

" _You did this, Naruto Uzumaki!"_ Alicia angrily declared in her mind.

 _Elsewhere_

Chloe looked at Origa as the Dark Elf Queen looked out to the land with a melancholy expression and Hermione, having been outside the bedroom, came in.

"How's she doing?" Hermione asked.

"She's still standing there and she hasn't moved since." Chloe said and either of the Dark Elves looked to each other with concern. Soon enough, Origa's ears twitched and her gaze remained undeterred as she remained still.

"What is this time?" Origa said as Naruto appeared on the balcony and Chloe whipped out her dagger before running forward.

"You've some nerve coming back here again!" Chloe growled.

"Hello to you, too, Chloe. Origa, how are you holding up?" Naruto said.

"It's been nothing more than a couple of hours, fox human. I'm not sullen enough to need to be mother-henned by the likes of you." Origa said with her usual tone of voice.

"Well, good to know your attitude is still the same." Naruto said while sitting down on the balcony as the rest of Origa's forces assembled.

"Naruto, what's to stop us from binding you and letting you fall to your death?" Serafina asked.

"Your good sense of morality, maybe?" Naruto asked before they all stood and shared glances at the other until their gazes settled on him once more.

"Come this way." Meiriin said to Naruto before he followed them after some thought and Origa didn't bat an eye as she remained on the balcony. As Naruto followed the Dark Elves through the hall, he kept on guard in the event they attempted to use their magic on him and they eventually stopped in the throne room.

"What; didn't you trust us enough for us to help our own Queen back on her feet?" Miria said.

"I did but for her sake, I decided to see how she was one more time before leaving the rest to you." Naruto said.

"Fox human, why do you care so much about Origa unless you're trying to bed her like Kuroinu…" Chloe started to mouth off before Hermione covered her mouth and prevented her from finishing her remark.

"Well, Chloe, I care because I know where you Dark Elves are coming from in life." Naruto said.

"Are you talking about the loss of your parents and master?" Meiriin asked from the knowledge Origa had imparted them.

"Not them exactly but I know what it's like to be unfairly outcast and mistreated because of a fate you had no say in." Naruto said with Chloe gently pushing the younger Dark Elf back as Miria gave her a subtle mouthing to behave herself with the Jinchuuruki.

"What, the pain of witnessing your loved ones die and being the last of your species is familiar to you?" Chloe said.

"From my folks having been killed less than an hour after I was born to fighting my best friend halfway to death and being one of the few Uzumaki left, I can relate to a ton of things all of you can." Naruto said and the elves exchanged musing looks.

"The Uzumaki Clan is almost extinct? Their lifespan is almost on par with that of an elf." Miria asked.

"As far as I know about, I'm one of the few ones left just like you're the last of your kind." Naruto said.

"Well, I'll be; a human actually has something in common with us." Miria said.

"Aside from the age, I guess we do…" Naruto said before the white-haired elf gripped either of his cheeks and pulled at them.

"You sure love freely talking about a woman's age, don't you?" Miria calmly said as she pulled his whisker-marked cheeks forward and he yelped from her grip.

"Miria, come on! It's not like I called you Granny for being way older…" Naruto protested and she kept pulling at his whiskers.

"And you continue to blather. Just for that, I'll take your whiskers! "Miria said as Naruto pushed her back and she grabbed at him.

"Cut it out! They don't come off!" The panicked Naruto said as she chased after him and Hermione began laughing while Chloe returned to Origa's private chambers. Despite her serious personality, the half breed found it hard to maintain her stoic expression from seeing Miria pulling at Naruto's face as only Hermione openly laughed and both Serafina and Meiriin looking on with entertained looks.

 _Meanwhile_

"A meeting?" Kaguya asked as Janne, Maia, and Ruu-Ruu visited her shine.

"Yes, there's an urgent matter that needs to be discussed regarding our safety and this continent all together." Janne said.

"Apparently, we need to talk about Naruto." Ruu-Ruu said.

"What about him?" Kaguya asked.

"We must discuss his necessity in being here and this is something we, as a chivalry, should decide." Janne said.

"Is that so?" Kaguya said while raising and walking down her temple steps.

"That's the gist of it." Maia finally broke her silence and they stepped into a space-time portal created by Celestine in each nation for teleportation to any neighboring one of their choosing.

 _Shortly onwards_

" _Man, she's nuts."_ Naruto rubbed his cheeks from Miria's pinches and walked through Dragundaala as the evening began to set. Heading to Nina and Catue's campsite, he was greeted by the Princess Knight as she led him to the castle and showed him statues she had made in her spare time.

"What do you think?" Catue said as Naruto admired a statue bearing Lawrence's likeness.

"Looks just like your Dad; he'd definitely be proud." Naruto said and Catue beamed at him.

"Mother thinks so as well." Catue answered and this caused the blonde to smile since the bosomy Queen used to not be able to even look at any of Lawrence's pictures without mentally reliving his murder. Smiling, she guided the sage's attention to a statue of Jin and he stared at it in a trance.

"Naruto-kun?" Catue asked as his eyes slowly turned red and slit with more of Kurama's influences appearing on him and he hallucinated Jin's fatal wounds appearing on the statue. Sweating, he glanced at his hand and breathing heavily with Jin's roars and dying heartbeat sounding throughout his head.

Unbeknownst to either of Catue or Naruto, Prim had appeared in the castle's entryway and noticed the shinobi's situation as he hyperventilated before he began forming a Rasengan. She finally touched his shoulder and he looked to her with a panicked expression before saying his name again.

"What's wrong?" Catue asked before Naruto ran out the entryway and bolted past Prim while Catue joined her fellow Princess Knight. While her being there confused her, they both followed Naruto and the pink-haired girl looked at him with sympathy.

" _Surely, this must be related to what happened with Jin."_ Prim realized as they caught up to him and he leaned against a tree while panting.

"Naruto-kun…" Catue said as she and Prim placed their hands on his shoulders and got their best look at his anxiety-shrouded face. Getting him to where he sat down, Catue had Anna get him some water and he took deep breaths before calming down.

"Thanks, Anna." Naruto panted after taking his first drink of water and she respectfully bowed to him.

"Now then, what about Jin's statue unnerved you so much?" Catue asked.

"I've been dreaming about him for a while now and every time my eyes are shut, he's there waiting for me." Naruto managed to speak after downing the water.

"But, Naruto-kun, why is it you're having nightmares about him after all this time?" Prim asked.

"I don't know. I've always felt bad about what happened with him but why I can't even sleep without thinking about him wanting to attack me is beyond me." Naruto said and as Catue and Prim kept speaking to him, Alicia appeared behind them while she flew into a rage upon seeing him. Despite seeing his state of distress, she decided to use it to her advantage with her fist tightening and her sword being drawn.

She managed to throw a swift punch to the back of Naruto's head and reared her foot back while he lurched forward. Before she followed up on her assault with a kick, Naruto spun around and threw a blistering punch that struck her dead in the mouth with enough force to send her falling back onto the ground.

"Alicia!" Prim said as her elder sister lay on the ground and wiped her now-bleeding gums as she dangerously hissed at Naruto, who stood while the rest of the Chivalry had arrived and looked on at Alicia with mixed reactions.

"I think you've had enough." Naruto sternly said to Alicia before beginning to leave and she roared while charging at him with her sword. What happened next surprised everyone as Prim jumped in Alicia's path and lashed her own sword against hers to where it was knocked out of her hands.

"…Prim…." Alicia said as the tip of her sister's sword was underneath her chin and the normally timid Princess Knight gave her the same daring look she had received earlier in the day. In response, she growled at Naruto and the shinobi glared back at her.

"You turned her against me!" Alicia hissed.

"You have done that yourself." Naruto answered.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" Alicia bellowed.

"Your anger and your resentment of me have already done that. You've allowed your mistrust and your misguided hatred to corrupt you, to the point where your own family doesn't even recognize you anymore." Naruto said.

"Don't you DARE try to lecture me, Naruto; I see right through your pure-hearted facade. You may think you have the rest of these idiots fooled, but you don't fool me for a minute with all your self-righteous speeches and your sanctimonious bullshit. You may think you know me, but you don't know a damn thing about me." Alicia said and her Chivalry all exchanged mixed glances at the other; none of them being sure what to say about the tense situation.

"But I do, and the only thing I know right now is that the person I'm seeing is nothing more than a misguided, paranoid bitch." Prim said and everyone present went still at her saying such a thing to her sister. Suddenly, without any regard that she could get stabbed, she roared while reclaiming her sword and flew past Prim towards Naruto.

"DIE!" Alicia roared with her sword aimed at Naruto's throat.

"Alicia, that's enough!" Claudia said with she, Celestine, and Catue all tackling her to the ground with the rest of the Chivalry joining in. As they restrained the violently thrashing Alicia, Celestine looked to the stone-faced shinobi and subtly nodded before he did the same.

He then vanished and left the Chivalry to restraint Alicia with Nina and Anna looking on while Origa watched the ordeal from her crystal ball. Now knowing of the inner conflict going on with the chivalry, she decided to watch and make her next move based on the outcome.

 _Later_

The chivalry were now in Istoare and all were seated at around table with Claudia presiding over them as Celestine, feeling it wasn't her duty to force her followers to trust Naruto if they didn't want to, had claimed her stance with him was neutral and had taken her leave.

"Now, then, the floor is open for discussion on the case of Naruto Uzumaki. Alicia, you may make your opening statement." Claudia said.

"I believe it is crucial that we get rid of him at once before he betrays us like Volt did." Alicia said.

"How can you compare him to that monster?" Irena inquired.

"Can you not understand that he's merely earning our trust in order to topple us? I say that he either leave or fall by our combined strength!" Maia said.

"You're not thinking clearly, Maia. Why would he stay with us to almost a year if he was going to betray us?" Arsura asked.

A better question is, why do you think he'd betray us in the first place? All that strength he has and you're under the impression he'd wait that long to betray us when he could have mind-controlled us all if he wanted to." Nana said.

"Grave was a powerful hero to us as well, but that didn't stop him from turning on us. Who's to say that Naruto won't do the same?" Willan asked before nodding to Janne and they used their magic to create a sphere that had recorded all of Naruto's attacks on Kuroinu's forces with the room darkening. The chivalry was treated to the sight of Naruto rampaging across the outlands in his Kurama Mode and set fire to the land like a vengeful god dealing out judgement.

"I'll say it once again; how are any of us to trust that monstrosity any more than we did with Volt or Grave?" Alicia asked.

"In the event you had forgotten, Naruto-kun empowering Celestine-sama is what played a hand in allowing her to defeat Volt once and for all. How could he empower her if he intended to plot against her?" Claudia calmly asked.

"Naruto and that rabbit woman only awakened the powers that were rightly Celestine-sama's. As such, her strength is not attributed to his involvement by much." Willan said.

"Be that as it may, Naruto came here on good intentions to save us and he did just that with enough decency to stick around to make sure we stay in the best of spirits." Kaguya spoke.

"Exactly, and given his hand in decimating Kuroinu, why didn't he take us captive the moment he and his band of shinobi found us?" Prim spoke.

"He's a shinobi; they're known for being deceiving when it suits them." Willan responded.

"Being deceitful applies to any human being whether they're ninja or mercenary. I fail to see why Naruto should be held guilty because he happens to be a shinobi and if he wants to leave, I say let him be." Ruu-Ruu said.

"Naruto-kun has done too much for this land to be treated on the same level as Volt or Grave. I say this whole thing against him is a rigid attempt for certain people to get rid of trusting someone who's only trying to help them." Catue said.

"Precisely. Need I remind everyone the unspeakable hell we'd be in right now if he and his friends hadn't shown up when they did?" Angelica said.

"And what guarantee do we have that he won't cast the same situation upon us in the near-future like Volt did?" Maia said.

"Because he's not a damn thing like Volt and you know it!" Arsura snapped before Prim stood and all eyes fell on her.

"Prim, have you anything to say about any of this?" Claudia asked.

"My answer is still the same; I keep hearing about what a fiend Naruto-kun may be but today, all I've seen is a grieving hero and a misguided bitch." Prim said with her eyes directed at Alicia, who glared at her once again.

"Grieving over who?" Irena asked.

"Those he wasn't able to save in his war against Kuroinu." Prim solemnly said.

"Prim's right; if any of you have any true pride, stop kicking a man when he's down." Nana spoke and Alicia was starting to lose it again to where she stood up.

"Can't you fools see he's only playing your sympathies just to let you guards down enough for him to…" Alicia began to speak before Claudia cut her off.

"Alicia, do you think so little of us that you believe we're hopeless fools for trusting him?" Claudia asked.

"Then why do you all have so much faith in him?" Janne countered.

"Speaking from a neutral point of view, he hasn't given us any reason to antagonize him and the same applies to us." Kaguya answered.

"Aside from him saving us, part of my reasoning for supporting Naruto is because Seil would have wanted me to and I'll do just that in his honor." Nana said.

"My sentiments exactly." Catue answered and Alicia became unhinged as she looked directly at her.

"Good god…you're unbelievable." Alicia said.

"Her reasoning for supporting Naruto-kun is perfectly sound." Angelica said.

"Catue, I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to fall for your fiancé's murderer!" Alicia said.

"You know that saying that is out of bounds!" Claudia defended her student.

"Alicia, you know very well what happened to Jin couldn't be avoided!" Catue barked.

"Alicia, maybe you should calm down and…" Janne, thinking that her fellow Princess Knight was now going too far, spoke.

"You falling in love with Naruto makes just as much sense as Nina-sama wanting to fucked by Ginyol!" Alicia chided and a brief silence hit the room before Catue suddenly stood, managed to flip the table in one try and roared while charging forward. Before anyone knew what had happened, Catue tackled Alicia and both Princess Knights went flying out the window as their companions all stood to witness them rolling down a hill.

They split apart once they roughly landed on the bottom and Catue recovered first before gripping her reforged sword with Alicia doing the same. Catue again roared as she lashed her sword against the other Princess Knight's blade and she countered it with her own.

"Catue, come to your senses!" Alicia said as Catue swung the sword again and she managed to parry it. In her fury, she charged her and successfully knocked her to the ground before raising the sword overhead.

Alicia swiftly rolled out of the way as the sword dug into the earth and she got back on her feet only to have her neckerchief grabbed. Catue ripped the blade from the ground and raised it into the air before swinging at Alicia's head.

She managed to duck in time and connect her sword against Catue's as she lashed it back again. Once either blade connected, Catue slammed her armored foot against Alicia's abdomen and knocked her back as she shot forward.

Not giving up, Alicia charged at Catue and they fought against the other intensely as the latter's eyes burned with unforgiving rage. As they clashed some more, Catue finally managed to stab Alicia through the kneecap and she shrieked in pain before being punched to the ground.

"Catue, please!" Alicia pleaded just before Catue pressed her armor boot against her chest and reared the sword overhead with the blonde Princess Knight raising her sword in defense. However, Catue began hammering the sword with all her might and her friend-turned-opponent's hold on it lessened from the mighty blows.

With a final swing, Catue succeeded in breaking Alicia's blade and her sword was thrust at her forehead. Suddenly, she was hoisted into the air with Catue's sword again cutting through the earth and she looked to see Naruto holding Alicia in the air.

Before Catue could continue attacking, she was restrained by Claudia and her mentor helped Naruto put some distance between her and Alicia. The Princess Knight looked down to see her leg had been healed by the shinobi and he looked to Catue as she angrily huffed.

"Catue, go." Claudia said with her student's eyes dangerously falling on Alicia.

"Say a word about or come near my Mother again, I'll make you wish Naruto hadn't saved you from Beasley." Catue growled with pure venom as if she were talking to Ginyol himself before walking through the Chivalry and Naruto looked to Alicia.

"What in the hell were you thinking starting a fight like that?" Naruto demanded and Alicia panted fearfully before it transformed into her angry look.

"This doesn't concern you…" Alicia started to say.

"The hell it doesn't! Look at yourselves fighting when you should be more focused on strengthening your bonds instead of worrying about me being here!" Naruto said and most of the remaining Chivalry looked on with ashamed faces.

"We don't need to hear about bonds from you!" Maia said.

"Right and fighting one of your own is so much better!" Naruto sarcastically said while setting Alicia down and storming away.

"Naruto-kun…" Irena said as the shinobi marched into the forest and the chivalry looked after him before settling their attention on Alicia. Once Kaguya and Arsura helped her stand up, she looked to see the rest of the chivalry slowly going separate ways and Prim stood looking at her.

"Prim?" Alicia said and her younger sister glared at her in response with disdain while shaking her head. Without uttering a word, she turned around and left Alicia with Janne addressing said Princess Knight.

"Alicia, what in God's name were you thinking provoking Catue like that?" Janne asked.

"I want Naruto out of the picture, too, but even saying something like that was a low blow." Maia said and Alicia was speechless at what she had caused Catue to do before gesturing them to follow her in response.

 _With Naruto_

The shinobi stood against a tree and reflected on the day's events while looking into the now-dusk sky. Though Catue, Nina, Celine, Claudia, and Nana held nothing against him for their losses in the strike against Kuroinu and that he couldn't have rescued them in time from his then-limited knowledge, it still was far from easy living with the reality he was unable to spare them from their turmoil and sighed while wondering if things would be better if he wasn't there.

 _ ***Sadness and Sorrow OST playing***_

He leaned against the tree and his eyes stayed on the ground with until they shut before eventually burying his head in his hands. Now completely quiet at what he perceived as his failures with the continent of Eostia, he failed to notice all of Celine, Maia, Catue, Claudia, Alicia, Prim, and Janne watching him from afar in silence and most of their faces were slowly breaking into sympathy for the shinobi.

Although Catue and Prim were guarding Naruto with Claudia; no one in the entire chivalry dare attack her while knowing of her Holy Knight prowess; in the event anyone tried attacking him again, none of Maia, Janne, Alicia or Celine, who was there to bring her daughter back home, expected to see Naruto in such a state and they all exchanged looks to the other.

The Dark Elves watched him weep through the crystal ball and none of them knew what to make of him crying with Origa and Chloe watching with stone-expressions. Hermione eventually became the only one to look at him with open sympathy written across her face and Meiriin's expression masked her own sympathetic side for him.

" _Poor thing."_ Meiriin thought and sensing they made him that way, Alicia's somber expression stayed as she was the first to leave with Maia being the last to stay while Naruto's state of despair reminded her of how she was directly after the fight against Kuroinu had ended in reaction to Volt's betrayal.

Once enough time had passed by, Naruto teleported at random and began walking until he settled against another tree. He then heard a nearby sound and looked up to see Nina approaching him.

"Naruto-kun?" Nina asked and the younger blonde simply stared at the widowed Queen. Before she could ask what was bothering him, she noticed his once-radiant hues were now dark with grief and she sat down next to him upon it reminding her of Catue and herself in their grief of Lawrence's murder.

Without uttering a word, she gently took his head and rested it in her lap while stroking his hair. The surprised Naruto looked up at Nina as she peered down her deep cleavage at him and her gentle expression stayed on her face the whole time.

The shinobi lay still as Nina kept at stroking his head and he softly sighed before a mutual silence went on between them for the duration of this moment. Though she viewed Naruto as a hero, her maternal personality now saw him as a sad boy who needed comfort and it only seemed right for her to return the favor after all he'd done for her.

 _In_ _ **Roadshield**_

Celestine sat with Christina, Angelica, and Flora as the elves drank tea in celebration of the young elf having returned to the land since her near-assassination by Ernest.

"How's Naruto-san?" Flora asked.

"He's been great with helping everyone get back on their feet the whole time he's been here." Celestine smiled.

"Is there any chance of seeing him?" Flora asked with hope and a nervous look appeared in Angelica's face.

"Perhaps another time would be best, Flora." Angelica answered and Flora gave a confused stare.

"I didn't mean tonight or anything. Is tomorrow any better?" Flora said.

"Thing is, something happened tonight and I think it'd be best to give Naruto-kun some space." Celestine said.

"Oh, my." Flora said.

"Fear naught, Flora. Naruto-kun isn't the type of being to stay down forever." Christina said.

"He's quite a guy, isn't he?" Flora said.

"Indeed, he is." Celestine beamed with either of her relatives looking on with happiness at her fond expression.

 _Back in_ _ **Dragundaala**_

"Thanks, Nina." Naruto said as he arose from her lap and she tenderly smiled at him.

"My pleasure, Naruto-kun." Nina answered before Naruto returned the smile and noticed Catue sitting on the great stone steps of the castle with her sword and gauntlet gloves resting near her. He looked with sympathy before joining the Princess Knight and standing next to her before sitting down.

"How could she say such a thing?" Catue asked in disbelief after enough silence had passed.

"Well, I'm not going to justify what she said but remember what I told you about Sasuke?" Naruto said while putting his hand on her backside.

"Do you mean your past battles with him?" Catue said.

"Yes and even with all he put me through, I managed to bring him back to his senses. So I know for a fact that a knight like you stands a chance of mending fences with her someday. Just take things at your own pace." Naruto advised Catue and she looked to him with a thoughtful look. While she had no intention of speaking to Alicia in the near future, she faintly considered his words and he stared back at her.

She subtly nodded and either warrior found themselves sharing a long stare while lost in thought. While Naruto had never checked out any of the attractive women he knew in the land of Eostia stemming from not wanting to make them uncomfortable around him and his general respect for them, he took in Catue's attractiveness as she looked back at him and did the same.

Catue affectionately rested her hand on the side of his face and caressed it as their gazes stayed on the other. Naruto welcomed her into his lap as she traced his whiskers and his fingers trailed down her chin as their lips subconsciously drew forward.

Either of their eyes closed and the pair awaited the kiss that would follow with glee. Just before their lips met, the image of Jin's lacerated body appeared in his mind and he once again mentally felt his hands wet with blood as his eyes snapped open.

With a loud gasp, he clamped his hands on Catue's shoulders and held her back as he nervously sweated from the thought. She opened her eyes and read the expression on his face with concern.

"Naruto-kun?" Catue worriedly asked before he gently moved her from his lap and stood.

"Catue-hime, I'm sorry but I can't." Naruto said before walking away and she got to her feet.

"It's Jin again, isn't it?" Catue said and the blonde stopped walked to crouch down in misery.

"Catue, who am I to try to bring peace to this continent when I have all this blood on my hands? I couldn't even save Jin and..." Naruto began to bawl with his vision becoming blurry again and Catue wrapped her arms around from the back.

"Naruto-kun, you're the right person to bring peace because you care so much about what happened to Jin and I know he would rather have died than violate me. Don't you understand; Jin could never hate you from setting him free from Ginyol and I could never hate you for saving all of our lives." Catue genuinely said.

"But, Catue-hime…" Naruto sadly said before Catue tightened her hold on him with her head buried into his back.

"Every time you think about Jin, Father, Klaus, or King Gordon, always know that they'd be proud of you for saving all of us from going through hell under Kuroinu even if it meant they didn't make it." Catue encouraged and Naruto went stiff for a moment before eventually turning around. He looked into her jade eyes and she stared back at him with sympathy before he caressed her bottom lip.

"Thank you, Catue-hime." Naruto said before leaving and with tears forming in her eyes, she did a silent prayer for Lawrence and Jin to watch over him.

 _Days later_

Celestine stood in her garden conversing with Naruto in her first conversion with him in an entire week and they both sat on her bench.

"You're leaving?" Celestine said.

"Celestine, this continent doesn't need me anymore and the least I can do for them is disappear; that way life will be like before I came along." Naruto sighed and Celestine looked at him with worried eyes.

"Naruto-kun, are you certain this is what you want?" Celestine asked.

"If anyone can mend the fences here, all of you stand a better chance than I could and maybe that's for the best." Naruto said and Celestine rested her hand atop his with their gazes meeting. Using his other hand, he brushed her silky locks to the side, tilted her chin up, and their lips softly touched with her hand resting on his heart.

To both the shinobi and elf, the kiss went on for a long time before it came to an end and they rested their foreheads together as their shared looks of sadness went on. The following day, Naruto finished packing and thanked the nuns for all they had done for him before returning to the balcony where he had saved Celestine and Nina where they, Catue, Claudia, and Anna had assembled.

"Farewell, Naruto-kun and thank you for everything." Nina said before Anna handed him a fresh cherry pie.

"Words cannot express the depth that I owe you but here's a start." Anna said as he accepted the pie and smiled at the fiery-headed maid.

"Thank you, Anna." Naruto said and she beamed.

"We all wish you the very best." Catue said before Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and affectionately patted it.

"Thank you very much for your heroic deeds, Naruto-kun." Claudia said upon shaking his hand.

"My pleasure, Claudia." Naruto said before his gaze settled upon Celestine and her melancholy expression was the most painful for him to see.

"Goodbye, Celestine. I know you'll do right by your friends as you always have." Naruto said and she took his hand in hers before bowing her head. He eventually drew his hand back and walked to the ledge of the balcony.

"Will you ever return?" Anna said and he stopped before looking to the ground until his gaze went back to them with a pained look. Without shaking his head, the answer was clear before he was gone the next minute and all present shared disheartened looks with Celestine longingly looking out towards the land.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." Celestine lowly spoke with tears forming and she bowed her head.

 _With Naruto_

 _ ***Walk On By (Isaac Hayes version) plays***_

He stood on the outskirts of Eostia and looked to the Outlands before returning his gaze to the massive continent. Feeling he had failed them, he hung his head in shame while wiping his eyes and teleported back to Konoha.

 _ **A Few Weeks Onward**_

The Order of Chivalry stood assembled in Thorn as Origa appeared with her forces and she stood in front of Celestine. Either elf stared at the other before the Dark Elf Queen noticed Celestine extending her hand out and she slowly raised her own.

"Celestine, I believe it's high time we had a talk." Origa said upon taking Celestine's hand and lightly shaking it.

"Indeed, Queen Origa. Let us mend fences with your brave band of Dark Elves." Celestine agreed.

" _Naruto, let's hope you're right."_ Origa thought to herself as Hermione looked around.

"Where's Naruto?" Hermione asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki has returned home." Claudia answered and shocked murmurs with throughout the chivalry upon hearing the news. Though the ones not present for his leave had suspected he was only secluding himself, this left them speechless and Maia found herself thinking about his fight against her, Janne, and Alicia.

Given what he said about toying with Volt, Maia finally realized that he was in control of his fight against the three of them and took each one of them seriously. She solemnly looked at the ground in shame and continued to stare before following the rest of the chivalry.

" _I spent all that time comparing him to Volt and yet I…"_ Maia thought to herself with Janne doing the same while slowly shaking her head at what she had done and only Alicia and Prim were left. Still not on speaking terms with Catue, Alicia stood looking towards the land as her sister walked past her and didn't avert her gaze.

"Happy?" Prim asked while passing her with a melancholy expression and Alicia slowly turned around before putting either of her hands on her head in grief at her actions. As Origa and Celestine made arraignments to join forces, Chloe stood next her Queen and frowned at a thought going through her head.

Once the arraignments were over, Chloe stood on the balcony and looked out to the land with her usual scowl.

"Why am I thinking about that doofus, anyway?" Chloe mused aloud before hearing a fluttering sound.

"Who's doofus?" Fuu asked as she flew onto the balcony and landed next to the half-breed.

"Fuu?" Chloe asked before the hyperactive Jinchuuruki embraced her in a bear-hug that lifted her off the ground and she strained for a while.

"Hiya, Chloe." Fuu smiled.

"What brings you here?" Chloe asked.

"I'm on vacation and figured I'd come see how my favorite half-elf was." Fuu answered.

"Favorite half-elf?" Chloe said.

"The one and only." Fuu smiled before a light smile appeared on Chloe's face.

"Good to see you, as well, Fuu." Chloe said before guiding her to see Origa.

* * *

Tense chapter, huh? It may have taken me a while but it all worked out exactly as I planned for this particular chapter and I hope you all liked it.

Oh, sure, I could have had Naruto get through to Alicia, Maia, and Janne by talking some sense into them but why not drive him away to show just how much their fear has gotten to them. She spends the whole chapter talking about how he would end the chivalry and now she's turned her sister against her along with nearly getting herself killed by Catue.

Another thing I felt important was to address why Origa used the monsters against Eostia and why Dark Elves; Chloe especially, didn't want to ally themselves with the chivalry but by the end, they've changed their minds. To hammer that home, Origa's mentally calling Naruto by his real name over her Fox Human title.

Keep your eyes fixated on the small things that go on in this story since only one clever anon reviewer was curious as to how Volt was able to touch Naruto in their fight last chapter and what no one suspected is that it would be a role in Maia's view of him.

Even Chloe meeting Fuu again might play a part for future chapters and I'll write the next chapter as soon as I think of a way for Catue to mend fences with Alicia or for the girls that were against Naruto to apologize which will present a challenge I'm looking forward to.

Regarding the girls, it's still too early for any of Celine, Nina, or Claudia to be in love with Naruto just a year after they lost their husbands but the fact of them presenting sympathy for him paid off well. Having mentioned the next chapter, I will say the possible of a lemon happening is pretty good only if the tone calls for it and there may even be a chance that Naruto won't appear at all in the next one.

Like you saw in Naruto's interactions with Celestine and Catue, he's got a few demons to deal with first before he can start his harem and we'll have to see how it plays out.

Extra thanks goes to _**Superdrama11**_ for reminding me I forgot about Kuroinu villains Michelle and the nameless Archbishop; the latter of which I'm told isn't interested in raping in the actual game but I easily tweaked it to where he got the nuns captured. If you know the Tom Savini slasher film that inspired Michelle's death by Maia (not any of the Friday the 13ths), then you're a sharp horror fan.

Having mentioned the nuns, if you're writing a Kuroinu story and can't think of any names for the nuns or Alicia's two soldiers, feel free to use the names I gave them in this story.

Don't worry; you'll see Volt and his cronies tormented one last time in the future.

Until next time, I'll catch you later and enjoy this long-awaited return with a special thanks going to _**DarkChild316**_ for helping with the choice of music, the civil war in this chapter, and Catue's _**Sword Art Online II**_ -inspired speech to Naruto about his grieving.


	3. Hauntings, Loss, and Redemption

It's been months on end of requests but I'm finally back with this long-awaited update of this story and this chapter will take dives into our characters and their mental states. In the previous chapter, Alicia, Janne, and Maia let their fear of Naruto's power end up making them drive him out of Eostia and leaving behind his new friends along with a heartbroken Celestine.

This came with a cost as Catue and Prim now have bad blood with Alicia's actions to the point of the former nearly killing her in the previous chapter after a nasty exchange between them. All hope is not lost as Origa and her Dark Elves have seemingly taken up Naruto's encouragement to join Celestine and her chivalry which we'll find out if it's for necessity or self-preservation.

We'll be getting a look at Naruto set right when he comes back from Eostia and see how he's doing along with how the girls are doing now that he's left them behind. After being kept waiting for so long, hold onto the edge of your seats in this heart-wrenching/heart-stopping update

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the hentai presented in this story.

 **Notes:** Serah was named by _**TheKnightofMomiji**_ while Vala and Mikan were both named by fellow Naruto/Kuroinu writer _**bunjithewolf**_ and while she isn't seen, Eve was indirectly named by author _**EternalKing.**_

Anna Florence will be renamed Annah to avoid confusion with Catue's servant of the same name as I've done with Nina from _**Elf Hime Nina.**_

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

 _ ***Bother by Stone Sour/Corey Taylor plays***_

Naruto despondently walked through the gates of Konoha and headed home while Kinkaku and Ginkaku approached him.

"Good to see you back, Naruto. How are the girls doing?" Kinkaku asked.

"They'll be fine without me being there anymore." Naruto blankly answered.

"What's the matter? You say that the girls are fine but you look like hell." Ginkaku asked.

"Want to talk about it over some ramen?" Kinkaku offered while gesturing to the nearby Ichiraku stand.

"No, thanks. I'll talk to you later." Naruto spoke before continuing on his way home and his adopted siblings looked to each other before following him.

 _Minutes later in Naruto's home_

"They did what?!" Kinkaku roared at the top of his voice upon hearing what Naruto had gone through in Eostia and Ginkaku lividly stood up.

"Those ungrateful bitches! They're acting like they'd have rather be raped by Volt and his cronies than have you help them?!" Ginkaku demanded while cracking his knuckles as Naruto looked up at them from knowing his brothers wouldn't stop an inch if it meant getting revenge on Alicia and her accomplices.

"Guys, you have to promise me you won't go to Eostia." Naruto said.

"You think we're going to take this sitting down after what they did to you?!" Ginkaku said.

"We know firsthand what you went through to save them, but what part of you is willing to defend those three?" Kinkaku asked.

"Because my leaving is the best way for their lives to get back to normal and that's probably the best thing for everyone." Naruto said.

"What about Celestine?" Ginkaku asked and just hearing the elf's name made Naruto's shoulders sink as he felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Struggling to keep his watering eyes from being seen, the blonde shinobi looked at the floor and both his siblings look at him with sympathy upon realizing that leaving her behind was anything but easy.

"She'll be okay…" Naruto started to say until Ginkaku placed his hand on his back and sighed.

"All right, Naruto; because it's you asking, we won't go to Eostia and throw those girls all over the place but if you need to talk to us, don't waste a second, you got that?" Said silver-haired man spoke and Naruto managed a faint smile to his siblings.

"Thanks, guys." Naruto said before they left and he walked to bed once they were gone while putting Anna's pie in the fridge. As he lie across it, he stared at the ceiling and ignored his hunger as he thought of Celestine and Catue's sad faces.

Tears formed in his eyes again before wiping them and trying not to think about Eostia to no avail as the images of Alicia's scowling face and her bought with Catue never left his mind. He lie there until he became weary enough and slowly shut his eyes.

 _Shortly_

" _First you kill me in cold blood, and now you're stealing my fiancée?" The bloodied Jin spoke in a deep guttural growl to Naruto, who stood his ground._

" _No! I didn't steal anything from you!" Naruto said._

" _Look at yourself; I'm dead for a year and you already have Catue in your lap an inch away from kissing you. You're as despicable as Ginyol himself!" Jin barked and though what he said made Naruto freeze for a minute, he snapped out of it_

" _I'm nothing like him!" Naruto shot back as Jin circled him._

" _You are like him; a monster!" Jin's voiced boomed as he turned into his dragon form and lunged at Naruto as his skin forcibly peeled off of him to give way to his Version 2 state. As he attacked Jin with a bestial roar, he suddenly found himself in the dungeons where he first found Claudia and then heard Grave's voice._

" _I'd rather bite my tongue off and die!" Claudia defiantly barked and this caught Naruto's attention as he started rushing to her voice. As he got closer, her defiant voice became fearful screams mixed with Grave aggressively grunting and another set of screams made Naruto's blood go cold._

 _He got to Claudia's cell just in time to see Grave repeatedly thrusting the sword into Klaus's stomach and the man howling in agony with his wife clutching the cell bars begging for his aggressor to stop. The elder warrior responded by kicking the back of his son's head once ripping his sword out of him and Klaus flew headfirst into the cell bars with blood trickling down his jaws._

" _Claudia…" Klaus weakly spoke to her as he reached for her hand and she did the same as Naruto lunged at Grave with a Rasengan ready. Rearing his hand back, he was surprised when the attack passed through Grave and the blonde opted to kick at his backside._

 _His foot sailed through the now intangible fiend as he gripped the back of Klaus's neck and pulled him away from Claudia just before their fingers could touch. Naruto tried everything jutsu at his disposal to try to help the man but couldn't lie a hand on Grave as he plunged the blade into Klaus's stomach multiple times and caused him to hack up blood as she helplessly looked on._

 _Klaus attempted to speak before Grave hacked his stomach apart with so much force that most of his blood spattered on her and he grew weaker before his father lifted him against the wall. Holding him by the head to make sure he was looking at Claudia, Grave fiendishly smiled put his sword to his throat and slowly carved it while managing to keep from taking off his head._

 _Tears ran down Claudia's face as Grave allowed Klaus to gag up blood some more before rearing his head back with all his might and sending it back against the nearby spike. She wailed in sorrow as blood splashed the area behind his skull and completely fell to her knees once Grave's sword severed his neck apart._

" _Cry as much as you please over my impotent son but even that won't save you." Grave cruelly sneered to Claudia, who looked at him in a blend of helplessness and anger before burying her head in her hands to loudly sob while her former mentor ordered his new allies to burn his son's corpse. The elder man then looked to Naruto and devilishly grinned at him_

" _And I have you to thank for not arriving in time, boy." Grave addressed Naruto as he again entered his Version 2 mode and charged with unstoppable anger._

Naruto shot up in bed panting and held his sweating forehead in shock before noticing his skin was peeling off his arm as it would his Version 2 state. Kurama managed to stop this and spoke to his host on this unintentional event.

" _Kurama, what the hell happened?"_ The confused Naruto asked the fox.

" _That nightmare flashback you had was making you use my chakra subconsciously in a way I've never seen before."_ Kurama spoke and this made Naruto worry as he looked out the window only to hallucinate both Klaus and Gordon's severed heads with their lifeless eyes. He put his hands to his eyes with a startled yell to where he fell out of bed and landed on the floor to which they stopped.

Naruto worriedly got to his feet and walked to his bathroom to splash some water into his face. As he looked into the mirror, his reaction became that of Jin's appearance in his nightmares and the image ferociously roared at him with his tongue dangerously lolling.

The blonde backed against the wall with a fearful yell as his skin started to peel off again with Kurama's chakra beneath it and Naruto smashed his fist into the mirror. The glass shards fell to the floor and he rubbed his temple at knowing his guilt over his failures in Eostia was only going to get worse.

Though he wished with all his might that he could have revived all of Jin, Klaus, Gordon, and Lawrence to spare the Eostia girls from the pain of losing their loved ones, he knew it wasn't a safe idea as he hadn't mastered his Eternal Rinnegan's unique Outer Path and it was this fact that led to the accidental revivals of the Seven Ninja Swordsman and Pakura; a secret that only his closest of allies knew with another fear born from his unfinished use of his unique Outer Path Technique was that he'd inadvertently free Volt and his lackey's from their soul-bound prisons and return their souls to revived bodies.

 _The next day_

"Naruto, you can't let what happened over there keep you from living your life." Kakashi said to the blonde, who had come for some advice that he could relate to,

"I know that, Kakashi-sensei, but it's just that every time I close my eyes or look at a mirror, I see Jin or someone I couldn't get to in time lying in wait for me." Naruto said.

"I understand what this is doing to you, Naruto. After losing my father, Rin, Minato-sensei, and Obito, the guilt I had in not being able to help them was unlike anything I had ever felt in this world and tore me up on the inside to no end. In the end, I was able to adjust to my losses in due time and I can safely believe you will do the same" Kakashi said.

"Just feels like I ended up making more problems for those poor women than I wanted to help them with to where I can't stop thinking about them. Those sad faces were brought on by my tardiness." Naruto said and Kakashi gave him a sympathetic stare.

"You can't let their misguided guilt control how you live and the fact you had limited knowledge over what was going on in those lands at the time couldn't be helped." Kakashi said and the blonde only looked at him with a solemn stare before nodding at him. Once thanking his former teacher, he walked away and still couldn't help but feel downtrodden before going to the training grounds.

He sat atop of the training posts and looked into the air with a contemplating stare as he thought about Kakashi's words. While knowing his former sensei was right, his time in Eostia would only remind him of either the sadness most of them went through or the anger Alicia had directed onto him.

As the wind blew, he found himself thinking about Celestine and looked at the ground while trying not to think about how much he instinctively knew she was thinking about him. Naruto looked at some nearby tall grass and it made him think about her long flowing golden hair along with Catue.

Remember the looks in their sad green eyes about his departure, he looked at the ground and found tears starting to roll down his cheeks at having to leave Celestine. Though Kaguya had told Naruto that most reincarnations had the ability to communicate telepathically with each other, he had declined from the fear of even this somehow leading to more conflict within the chivalry and he sighed dejectedly.

"Hey, Naruto." Said Shikamaru said as he and the rest of the former Rookie 9 along with Sai appeared with the jinchūriki looking down at him.

"Oh, hey, guys. What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We thought you could use some company to talk, too, and well, here we are." Sakura said but he was too sad to think of anything to say to them.

"Sorry but I'm going home." Naruto said while getting off the training post.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, are you sure don't want to talk about it?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry, Hinata, but only time is going to help me get through this and I don't have a clue when." Naruto said and the blue-haired Hyūga looked at him with sympathy.

"Naruto, don't let your resolve get shattered by those so lost in their misery that projecting it onto others is the only way they see a way out and I know you're well aware of what I'm saying." Sasuke said and he knew there was no one else in the world better suited to tell him such a thing.

"Sasuke's right, Naruto; you did all you could for them and those who turned their backs on you the way they did aren't worth your time." Sakura agreed.

"That still doesn't take any the hurt they all went through because of me." Naruto said.

"You can't beat yourself up over something you knew next to nothing about at the time." Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"But..." Naruto started to say.

"Beating yourself over what you couldn't do or who you couldn't save is not going to help the hurt heal." Shikamaru said in reference to Asuma's death.

"Precisely; doing that is only going to make you suffer all the more." Sai agreed.

"What am I supposed to do; pretend none of that happened and act like Catue-hime almost cutting Alicia's head off because of my being there is nothing for me to worry about?" Naruto said.

"Alicia brought that on herself only because of her self-grandeur and has no one to blame for that but herself." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded in agreement to the sentiment until he came to the belief that no such fight would have happened had he left right after saving Eostia.

"Naruto-kun, I am certain your great will would have inspired those in Eostia to stand strong for themselves." Rock Lee confidently said.

"Strong or not, the blood on my hands isn't ever going to vanish." Naruto spoke before beginning to leave.

"Naruto?" Ino said out of concern for him.

"Thanks, guys, but I'm going to have to deal with this one way or another." Naruto said while departing and his friends all looked at him with concern; each unsure what to do to help him. He walked through the village and eventually came to sit on his father's Hokage sculpture while looking down.

Thinking on all the encouragement his friends had given him, he didn't know what to make of things and looked to see Iruka wandering through the streets. Naruto got to his feet and decided to talk with his former teacher before multiple shadows flew overhead.

He looked up to see some birds flying overhead that he hallucinated they were a horde of transformed Jin as he had witnessed back in Dragundaala and they all flew at him with their mouths opening as if preparing to spit fire. Naruto panicked before forming Twin Rasenshuriken and hurling them at the birds with his eyes becoming Kurama's.

The launched jutsu caused multiple explosions in the air that alerted both civilians and shinobi alike in Konoha and Naruto snapped back to normal in shock at what he had. Naruto darted back home and panted while holding his head in fear at how his hallucinates were getting worse.

" _Naruto-kun, these hallucinations of yours are brought up by your guilt over Jin and I understand why you'd feel bad but you're going about this the wrong way."_ Matatabi said.

" _With the way these hallucinations have been getting to you, you almost make it seem as if you have forgotten that Ginyol is ultimately the one who killed Jin."_ Kurama said.

" _I know that but…"_ Naruto said before trailing off at a complete loss for words and the door knocked with both siblings and Sasuke appearing.

"Naruto, what in the hell happened out there?" Sasuke was the first to speak.

"I hallucinated a dozen dragons flying up there just like we saw in Dragundaala" Naruto said.

"How?" Ginkaku said.

"I don't know; I'm not even in Eostia anymore and my head's getting worse every second I look at something." Naruto said with his eyes squeezed shut out of fear that he'd visualize them as Jin trying to attack him.

"Why don't we get you out of the village and take you somewhere like Mount Myōboku?" Kinkaku proposed and Naruto shook his head.

"No, guys; I can't leave this village right now. Being out in the open would only put more people in danger." Naruto said.

"What are you going to do, then? You can't just stay in here without getting some help." Sasuke said.

"I've got an idea; let's get Tsunade. She'll know what to do." Ginkaku said.

"Please, don't tell Granny. I don't want to drag her into this, too." Naruto said.

"Drag her into this? You think she's not going to know about you firing launching two of your best jutsu at a flock of birds you thought were dragons?" Ginkaku began to say before the blonde started to shut the door.

"Sorry, guys." Naruto said before shutting the door and leaving the three to look at each with uncertainty what to do next. While they wanted to get Tsunade for added support, all of them knew that this would likely rattle Naruto even more and a rare look of helplessness appeared on their faces while they slowly started to leave.

Naruto sank against the door and looked at the doorstep to see Lawrence's disembodied head take the place of a nearby trashcan. As he buried his head in his knees, he miserably sat in a hunched heap and heard his aggressors' voice in his mind.

" _Die!"_ Maia's voice hissed.

" _We're managing just fine, so you have no business here whatsoever."_ Alicia's stern voice said.

" _We won't stop until you're dead or gone."_ Janne said with venom in her voice and Naruto held his head in agony from not knowing what to do with himself. Kaguya suddenly manifested and wrapped her arms around him with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Fear not, Naruto-kun; we'll help you get through this one way or another." Kaguya said to her descendant/host as he remained in a miserable ball.

" _And that's a promise."_ Kurama spoke as he and the Tailed Beasts within all formed chakra arms to touch him in comfort and he failed to notice pieces of his skin starting to fall from beneath his head.

 _Weeks Onward_

A haggard Naruto stalked through the Forest of Death and aimlessly wondered around while holding his head. Having barely eaten or slept since his new isolation, he leaned against a tree and held onto his aching forehead while feeling his chest tightening with his breathing becoming labored and his eyes slowly started to close.

When he reopened them, he found that he had shrunk in size and saw shadows flying overhead that suddenly swooped down to with loud cawing. Three crows, all of which featured feathers similar in color to the hair and eyes of Alicia, Janne, and Maia, landed over him and started to endlessly peck at him.

Naruto screamed in agony as their beaks pierced his flesh to where Kurama's chakra appeared in each spot and Jin appeared over him. He bit down onto him and started swinging his head sideways as the Jinchuuruki tried to break free with more of his skin peeling.

As he attempted to escape, the birds pulled at his arms and legs with their talons to where he felt like he'd be ripped apart any second. He fought against Jin and the birds with thoughts passing through his head as he did.

From the sad faces of his brothers and comrades to that of his allies in Eostia, Naruto felt his already-heavy heart sinking even further and the image of Celestine appeared. She looked at him with her serene expression that quickly broke into tears while she reached out to him and he suddenly roared before using Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage on the three birds.

 _ ***Pressure by Staind/Somebody Someone by Korn plays (free choice)***_

Naruto's eyes became solid white in color with his irises vanishing as he pounded Jin's jaws opened and jumped onto the dragon before knocking him back. The blonde roared again with his hallucinations making him see more ravenous birds and multiple dragons flying his wall.

Blinding steam started rising from where Naruto's skin had begun to peel with chakra tails forming as he swung them through multiple trees and he pounded the earth a single time. This one strike caused all the trees in the forest to fall to the ground and he launched multiple Rasenshuriken at his hallucinated foes while he now stood in his Version 2 state.

He howled as different areas of his body started to profusely erupt and he gathered all the chakra in his body to form a Tailed Beast Bomb the size of a meteorite. The attack suddenly erupted and a monstrous mushroom cloud appeared over the whole of the Land of Fire.

When it cleared several hours later, an immeasurable crater lie where the Forest of Death had once been and in the bottom of it laid Naruto's forehead protector while said blonde nowhere to be found.

 _In Dragundaala (Set mere days after the Chivalry/Dark Elf Alliance)_

Claudia stood in the Dragundaala forest with her sword drawn and patiently stood in place until a blur appeared overhead. She ducked as Catue shot by and landed nearby before charging again.

"You're all mine now, Claudia-sensei!" Catue said with determination as she held her sword in hand and swung at her teacher. She blocked the attack with ease as her student kept swinging her sword at her mentor and the Holy Knight smiled at this.

"Excellent work, Catue. Keep at it." Claudia said as the younger woman shot high into the air to where she was above the trees and came back down with her sword ready to strike once more. The Holy Knight blitzed to the left only to have her student just in front of her and swing her sword upright.

Smiling, she parried against Catue's blade and held her stance for a brief period until she felt herself being moved back. The shorter Princess Knight pretended to swing at Claudia's spaulders and the brunette raised her weapon before Catue thrust the weapon at her side.

Claudia barely managed to block this attack and the pair held still for a time before something caught their eye in the form of the timer sand in the hourglass. Putting their swords away, Catue and Claudia set their swords down and sat down as Anna presented refreshments to them with Nina wiping her daughter's forehead with a cloth.

"How long was that, Claudia-sensei?" Catue asked as Claudia inspected the hourglass.

"That was 15 minutes longer than the last time, Catue. You're getting better each try." Claudia smiled to her while taking a drink.

"Yes, Catue; your stamina is getting higher with each try." Nina smiled.

"The longer I go through this; I always wonder what in store for me next." Catue said.

"This has never been attempted before so there's no telling what it will bring." Claudia said.

Thank you, Anna, and only time will answer what I can do." Catue said with Claudia smiling at her student's determination and knowing their current training method was helping her in not thinking about her missing of Naruto.

 _Meanwhile_

Chloe fixed her side ponytail and stared into her mirror as she finished preparing for the day. Before she headed to the door, her crimson eyes fell on an urn next to her bed and she picked it up with a solemn look.

"I'll see you later, Jackie." Chloe said with a deep sigh as she went out the door and found herself being greeted by the ever-energetic Fuu in the form of a bear-hug.

"Morning, Chloe!" Fuu said while spinning around in joy and the normally scowling Dark Elf hybrid couldn't help but smile at the Jinchuuruki.

"Good morning to you, too, Fuu." Chloe said while patting her backside until she set her down and they began walking to Origa's throne and the Dark Elf looked to the pair.

"Good morning to both of you." Origa said and Chloe immediately dropped to her knee to bow before her.

"Good morning to you as well, Origa-sama." Chloe obediently said while Fuu stood in place.

"Mornin', Origa!" Fuu casually but genially spoke before Chloe took her by the hand and the mint-haired girl ended up on one knee to Origa's amusement.

"Likewise, Fuu." Origa smiled before having Chloe stand down and Miria only snickered at the hybrid's flustered face. She arose from the throne and walked onto her balcony to gaze down at her flourishing lands now officially named Garan.

With trees and rivers rich with water as far as the eye could see, Origa smiled and looked to the sky to see an eagle flying nearby. She suddenly held out her arm and her followers and Fuu watched as the bird swooped down to perch itself.

"Origa-sama?" Hermione said.

"Remind you of someone?" Origa said while studying the eagle while it observed its surroundings and Meiriin smiled at its curiosity.

"Well, it's not a giant avatar but still an impressive bird, nonetheless." Meiriin said as Fuu held out some bird food in her palm and the eagle began gobbling it.

"It's just as energetic as Naruto, too." Fuu smiled and Origa began to think about Celestine from having his name brought up. Knowing how sad the Goddess reincarnation was at the blonde's departure, she pondered if she was beyond help and looked to her subordinates.

"Yes, Origa-sama?" Serafina asked upon noticing the bold look in the Dark Elf Queen's eyes.

"Everyone, I believe it's high time we pay Celestine a visit; prepare to depart immediately." Origa said and they all nodded with only Chloe and Fuu staying near her.

"Origa, you're so nice to want to see Celestine to help her over Naruto not being here, but what will you say?" Fuu asked and she addressed her with a calm expression.

"She'll hear the right words." Origa confidently said before the eagle reared its head back and it flew away while she went back inside the fortress.

"Fuu, you should really work on addressing a Queen the proper way." Chloe chided.

"C'mon, Chloe, Origa is cool with it. It's not like she's ever gotten all psycho over honorifics." Fuu said while nudging her.

"C'mon nothing; we need to improve your honorifics and greeting skills." Chloe said and Fuu only laughed.

"Yes, Mom!" Fuu laughed with Chloe stopping dead in her tracks to shake her head at the carefree girl for a moment until all accompanied Origa to the portal.

 _In_ _ **Ken**_

Maia polished her swords with a solemn look on her face and she looked to the forest to see a fox prowling by as the visiting Kaguya and Ruu-Ruu sat nearby. The Miko smiled at the animal as it suddenly scurried away into the forest and she looked to Maia with a small chuckle.

"It never ceases to amaze me how adorable foxes can be." Kaguya said as she noticed the redhead not answering before getting her attention.

"Hmm? Sorry, Kaguya, you were saying?" Maia said.

"I was saying something about a fox a second ago, but is there anything bothering you?" Kaguya asked and Maia's eyes wandered back down to her over-polished swords as she set them aside.

"I'm good, Kaguya; just had my head wrapped up in cleaning these things." Maia said.

"I'll say; you've been polishing those swords of yours for some time." Ruu-Ruu spoke.

"No point in letting them rust." Maia lightly chuckled.

"So, Maia, how have you been?" Kaguya asked.

"I've been fine; why do you ask?" Maia said.

"Well, since we teamed with Origa, you've been kind of quiet and sulky like something's bothering you. It's almost like they're siding with us has rubbed you the wrong way." Ruu-Ruu said and Maia ashamedly looked at the floor.

"I admit, I was skeptical of being allies with them even going as far back to the Kuroinu atrocity but once they proved themselves by coming to Celestine the way I did, it showed there's more to them than we previously thought." Kaguya said.

"No, it's not anything involving the Dark Elves at all." Maia said.

"Then what's bothering you?" Ruu-Ruu asked.

"It's nothing serious, you two." Maia said with a smile that came off as forced to her fellow Princess Knights.

"The way you're lookin' at us like that, it sure doesn't seem like that's the case." Ruu-Ruu said and Kaguya gave the redheaded mercenary a thoughtful look.

"Does it have to do with Naruto?" Kaguya gently asked and she looked at the ground with repent brewing in her tangerine eyes.

"Maia, if it's about him, then why not…" Ruu-Ruu began to suggest before she got to her feet and started to walk off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kaguya asked.

"It's all right, girls; I'll be fine." Maia said and both of her fellow Princess Knights got to their feet.

"But, Maia, all of you, Alicia, and Janne have been sulking over this thing with him since you found out he left." Ruu-Ruu said and the redhead cast a look to the ground again.

"You're never going to get past your guilt over what happened with him unless you talk to us about it. So why reject help?" Kaguya asked.

"It's isn't just that." Maia said.

"Then what else is eating you up like this?" Ruu-Ruu asked and Maia nearly opened her mouth to say something before biting her lower lip. She looked back with a departing glance before walking inside her fortress to find a bespectacled woman her age with foam-colored hair and violet eyes wearing a nun-like outfit.

"What's up, Maia?" The woman, mercenary Kayla Cardixon, asked and the redhead slowly started to smile.

"Kayla, it's been a while." Maia smiled while shaking her hand and the other merc only chuckled.

"You can say that again; haven't seen you since you took Volt's head off." Kayla said and Maia brought her outside.

"So, I take it this isn't a regular chit-chat sort of thing, is it?" Maia said and Kayla lit a cigarette in response.

"'Fraid not, Red; I'm here on a tip from my employers." Kayla said.

"Go on." Maia said; knowing that Kayla's presence at her place could only mean she was of potential help and she puffed out some smoke rings.

"I can't tell anyone other than you and the people I'm working with but I'm posing as a nun in Feoh and Ur to see if Vincent was around these parts." Kayla said.

"Vincent? The same merc we met not long ago before we left Kuroinu?" Maia asked.

"Yeah, as in the same guy you slept with." Kayla said and Maia chuckled from remembering her one-night stand with him.

"Word is he's been seen outside Eostia with there being a chance he might be connected to Kuroinu from what I've heard." Kayla said and Maia frowned at this.

"That's a bit of a stretch even for a rumor." Maia said.

"Bingo; if he was here, your friends or that blonde daredevil would have chopped him apart." Kayla said.

"Probably people just trying to lump mercs in the same boat since Kuroinu tried to take over this land. I hear it's hard for a merc just to get any work in these parts that we have to travel pretty far in other continents." Maia answered and Kayla, originating from Fredenia, only nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you should see my employer; she's a real bombshell of a blonde queen MILF that wasn't afraid to give me a break and she even got me some help." Kayla chuckled.

"Talk about lucking out." Maia chuckled.

"Getting back to that Naruto guy, where is he?" Kayla asked and Maia hung her head in shame.

"He went back home a few weeks before Origa joined the Chivalry and none of us have heard anything from him since." Maia said.

"Huh; wasn't exactly him to just up and leave like that. Did he think he was done helping Eostia?" Kayla asked and a crestfallen look appeared on Maia's face.

"What's the matter?"

"Thing is, all of Janne, Alicia, and I drove him away from Eostia and made the poor guy cry." Maia said and Kayla raised an eye while moving the cigarette away from her lips with a surprised expression.

"What for?" Kayla asked.

"We were under the impression he was only staying here just to stab us in the back like Volt did and tried to get the rest of the Chivalry to fight against him with that ending in a nasty brawl in which Catue nearly killed Alicia that he felt responsible for so…." Maia said and Kayla looked at her with a confused expression.

"Maia, I don't understand. I wasn't around him that much after the whole Kuroinu ordeal, but what made you believe he was going to hurt you to where you'd do something so drastic?" Kayla asked.

"He reminds me so much of how Volt used to be; wasn't about to let him get over on me like that again." Maia answered before realizing what she had said and looked at the now perplexed mercenary.

"Maia…" Kayla said with her reaction slowly breaking into a surprised expression and the redheaded mercenary faintly blushed in response.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"After what Volt did to me…" Maia started to say until Kayla carefully took her hands in her own and softly stroked them.

"Listen. From what you've told me about Naruto, I can see he's nothing like Volt and I think you know it deep down inside, too. I know you don't want to be hurt again, but taking out your insecurities on a guy who's done no wrong isn't going to help you at all." Kayla said.

"I know that but still; we fought with Volt for years and he still turned on me without a second thought. How can I trust Naruto from knowing him for only a single year?" Maia asked with vulnerability in her voice.

"I can't tell you how to feel about this but the only advice I can give is for you to use your best judgement." Kayla said with two warriors appearing a good distance away as Maia thought about this and the other woman got to her feet upon noticing them. The first was a busty tanned woman with long spiky orange hair and blue eyes with a headband and the second was a slightly younger woman with similar colored hair though she possessed red hues.

"Oh, where are my matters? Maia, this is Regina and this is Remmy." Kayla said as the two approached them.

"Nice to meet ya, Maia." Remmy said.

"Kayla's told us plenty about you." Regina coolly addressed Maia and she shook her hand before Kayla disposed of her cigarette to introduce them as the back-up given to her; the former being a skilled swordswoman and the latter a mercenary herself.

"Good luck." Maia said and Kayla placed her hand on her comrade's shoulder.

"You, too, Maia and you know where to find me if you need to say anything else that's bothering you." Kayla said.

"Thanks, Kay." Maia smiled before the other mercenary directed her other comrades to be on their way and she followed after them.

" _First she gets bedded by Vincent and now she has a thing for Naruto; never realized how into blonde guys she was."_ Kayla pondered as the redheaded merc remained seated with a contemplative expression on her face and she found herself once again questioning her harsh treatment of Naruto.

 _ **In the Rib Foul Kingdom**_

"Naruto, is it?" Janne somberly said as she held Keith and Mikan's; the young bridal nun Naruto's shadow clones rescued along with her elder sister Vala and her mother Serah from Gidou's ogres, infant son of the same name in her arms as she observed his lavender eyes inherited from his mother along with silver tuffs of hair on his crown.

"That's correct, Hime-sama. Without his namesake saving this land, chances are we wouldn't be blessed with him." Keith said and a look of guilt appeared on Janne's face as she allowed the infant to wrap his fingers around her index.

" _What right do I have to hold this child after the terrible thing I've done to his namesake?"_ Janne thought and Mikan noticed the sad look on her face.

"Hime-sama, is there something wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Not at all, Mikan; your son fittingly has quite the energy." Janne said as the infant Naruto toyed around with her until he was eventually handed to Keith.

"Are you certain you're all right, Hime-sama?" Serah said while Keith was beginning to rock the boy.

"I thank you for introducing me to your son but I shall be on my way if you'll excuse me." Janne said with a polite bow and headed to the door with Keith and Mikan looking to each other. He set his hand on his wife's shoulder as he handed Naruto to her and nodded before he followed Janne.

"Your Highness, I'm aware it is not my place to say it, but you've become sullen since Naruto departed. Is there any way I could be of help?" Keith asked and Janne looked back at him with a glum look.

"No, Keith. Take care of your family." Janne said as she bid him farewell and returned to her castle tower to look out upon her land. She could still mentally picture Naruto's allies and shadow clones tearing through any ogre that dear stood in their way and she closed her eyes at her actions toward him.

She then made her way through her space-time portal and arrived at Alicia's castle before being welcomed inside where she shortly found said Princess Knight.

"Good day, Janne." Alicia spoke; her proud expression now bearing a dejected one.

"Good day to you as well, Alicia." Janne said while Prim walked into the room and the Rib Foul Princess Knight addressed her as well, the normally docile Princess didn't say a word or bother to look at her or her sister as she continued to another room. She sat down in front of a piano and began to play a calming piano piece with a content expression.

Alicia cast a sad look at Prim before she and Janne moved to her private chambers as the music piece continued on.

 _In Chambers_

"No matter how much time goes by, I can't stop thinking of about him." Janne said and Alicia nodded her head while reflecting on her current relationships with Prim and Catue; the former having not spoken to her since learning of Naruto's leave and the latter's animosity still existing with the rest of the Princess Knights remained in disbelief at their actions.

"All we wanted is what was best for Eostia, but now we've only made things worse for everyone." Alicia sadly said.

"I never realized how much he had meant to the Chivalry and now that he's no longer here…" Janne said.

"Yes." Alicia answered from being at a loss for words at words at what she had caused as the two blonde Princess Knights knew there was no way to excuse their actions and thought about Celestine's recent somberness. While most of the younger Princess Knights remained unaware of the High Elf's true relationship with Naruto, they hadn't expect him leaving to make her usual serenity become a reason of dejection for her and either remained speechless with the pointing of asking the other of how wrong they were being moot.

 _In_ _ **Thorn**_

Celestine sat near the pond in her garden and absent-mindedly trailed her fingers through the water. She longingly looked at the area where Naruto mostly sat and sadly looked to the water to spot the same frog that landed on his lap carrying eggs on her back.

The elf watched the frog swim away until she rose to her feet upon hearing footsteps and looked to see one of her vassal's, Annah Florence, approaching. As with most elves, Annah was busty with blond hair in the form of a braided headband and featured blue eyes not unlike Naruto's.

"Celestine-sama, Origa-sama has come to see you." Annah said with only the Dark Elf Queen and Chloe standing nearby.

"Thank you, Annah. That will be all for now." Celestine said and Annah giving a respectful bow as she left the three elves be.

"Origa, how are you and Chloe this fine day?" Celestine spoke.

"We are well, thank you, and how you are feeling?" Origa asked.

"I'm managing to get by quite well." Celestine said.

"How are you feeling regarding him?" Origa said and the high elf reincarnation sighed while looking at the ground.

"Even though it's been a good while since I last saw him, I still feel as useless as ever." Celestine said and Chloe's eyes fell to the ground as Origa touched the Chivalry leader's shoulder in sympathy.

"Celestine, calling yourself useless for not being able to help Naruto is not the answer you seek and I'm certain you're aware it. As someone who was in your very position not long ago, I can tell you right this minute that putting yourself through a ball of self-blaming won't help you anymore than it with him." Origa said and Celestine looked back at the Dark Elf Queen.

"You sound like Naruto-kun. That alone tells me his words worked for you as well." Celestine brightly smiled and Origa looked away with her listless expression.

"Nothing of the sort. I merely heard what he had to say and simply chose not to ignore his words." Origa defiantly said and Celestine lowly chuckled while holding her former foe's hand.

"Thank you, Origa. I truly appreciate it." Celestine said as she guided her and her aide to their therapy sessions with the Dark Elves finally having joined in while all of Alicia, Janne, and Maia refused to attend out of shame. Because of Fuu's similar exuberance to Naruto, she had taken his place in leading the therapy sessions alongside Celestine and Origa with this keeping them pleased while at the same time making them miss the departed shinobi.

 _Later into the group session_

"For me, it was a sense of worry from knowing that entire calamity was going on in the Rib Foul Kingdom and I was so far away from Hermione in Roadshield. Hell, I'd still say I worry to death over what nearly happened to her at the hands of that Gidou beast." Serafina said.

"But, Serafina, Hermione doesn't blame you at all for what went on over there and you know it just as much as we do." Fuu said.

"Even knowing what could have been doesn't make it any easier to live with." Serafina said.

"Serafina, it's best not to focus on what if scenarios since they'll only serve to upset you more than you need to be." Prim spoke.

"She's exactly right. Even faced with that snarling creature, I still made it out in one piece and I've never once blamed you at all for it." Hermione said.

"See?" Tasha agreed and Serafina looked to Hermione with a tearful look before embrace her.

"Thank you, Hermione." Serafina squeaked with her younger sister returning the affectionate hold and the attending members did their usual comforting for the emotional breakthroughs.

"Well done, Serafina." Origa said and Chloe looked at Serafina hugging Hermione with an envious look beginning to appear on her face until Fuu wrapped her arm around her.

"How 'bout you, Chloe? Anything you'd like to share?" Fuu smiled and the half-bred elf's sad expression faded.

"I'm alright, Fuu. Thank you." Chloe said.

"Good. Anyone else have anything else to get off their chest?" Fuu smiled.

"How about our new friends?" Ruu-Ruu asked while giving a friendly smile to the Dark Elves.

"That's an excellent idea." Celestine said with Miria clearing her throat.

"I'll start by saying that although we started off by spying on half of you, it's a truly unexpected but welcome event to end up as actual allies outside when situations call for it or for our own survival." Miria said.

"The same goes for us as well, Miria. Though we started off as foes, it's ironic that it took a greater enemy to realize how much we need the other's strengths." Willan agreed.

"Ironic indeed but by the will of Anatolia, we all pooled together to where we are now." Meiriin spoke.

"Yes, Anatolia-sama would be very pleased at our current alliance and it is imperative we stay in it." Origa managed to say.

"Staying barricaded in a fortress for the rest of our days holds no competition against this idea." Chloe said.

"Our thoughts exactly, Chloe." Catue smiled with Nina's undying motherly smile allowing her to feel at ease.

"And to think we previously thought it'd be impossible for such a thing to happen." Miria and Nana mused aloud simultaneously before realizing what they had done and lowly chuckled.

"Sounds just like our good friend to have the impossible become a reality, doesn't it?" Angelica said and Celestine beamed at this.

"Yes, it certainly is just like him." Celestine proudly spoke.

"I'll drink to that." Arsura said and despite the general agreement, everyone failed to notice the faint smile on Origa's face. The therapy session came to an end and Celestine watched as many slowly took their leave with Miria and Nana going back to her castle with her servants for a drink.

"Goodbye for now, Celestine. " Origa said.

"Take care, Origa." Celestine answered with either elf bowing to the other before leaving her with only her vassals and Claudia while she kneeled in front of a statue of Laurentia in a dark room lit only by multiple candles. Putting her hands together in prayer, she bowed her head and shut her eyes in concentration before finding herself in Laurentia's shrine within her subconscious just in time.

"Welcome back, my dear Celestine." Laurentia said.

"Impart your wisdom, Goddess Laurentia." Celestine said with a respecting bow.

"As part of your improved communication with me, there is a familiar deity I've been in contact with for some time now and she'll hold a significant role in the future for one of your Chivalry allies." Laurentia said.

"And what deity is that?" Celestine spoke.

"She is none other the Dark Elf deity Anatolia." Laurentia answered and a curious expression appeared on Celestine.

"Anatolia? What role will she play and how?" Celestine said.

"You'll learn when the time is right but for the time being, tell only who you feel must know." Laurentia said.

"Yes, Goddess Laurentia." Celestine said and Laurentia smiled at her host with a tender smile.

"Celestine, do you remember the ability that only some reincarnations have?" Laurentia said.

"It was some form of telepathy exclusive to only a select number of reincarnations, was it not?" Celestine answered and Laurentia smiled at her.

"That's correct. Why not try to see if you can contact Naruto-kun?" Laurentia said and Celestine's face lit up with the happiest expression she had in weeks.

"Is that so?" Celestine smiled.

"Indeed, the ability of telepathy is worth exploring if your heart warrants it." Laurentia smiled and Celestine gratefully bowed to her before the Goddess brought the trance to a close. The High Elf now focused her efforts on contacting Naruto with a giddy expression on her face and remained in her pose while Claudia stood on guard for her.

 _Elsewhere_

"Prim, this has gone on quite long enough. Just how long do you plan to ignore me?" Alicia said to her sister who by now refused to look at her in disdain while brushing her hair and frown at how even with their estranged relationship, her elder sister still spoke to her as if she wear still a child. Knowing how stubborn Alicia was, she knew that talking to her wouldn't change anything and kept her head held high while doing so until she finally let her be.

As Alicia trudged away from Prim with a sad expression on her face, Eos stood a short distance away and looked at his eldest daughter's somber mood. Though he disapproved of Alicia's actions toward Naruto and had reprimanded her actions, his many attempts to get his daughters to reconcile had all fallen flat and knew he had but one option left.

" _I hate to ruin her expedition but she may the only one to help them."_ Eos thought as his purple eyes narrowed in thought and one of his subordinates kneeled before him.

"Send word to Lady Astrid!" Eos declared.

 _Back with Celestine_

After failing to contact Naruto, Celestine's eyes snapped open and rose to her feet as she stepped away from the shrine as Annah reappeared and approached both her and Claudia.

"Celestine-sama, there are two women here to see you and they claim they're from Konoha and Suna." Annah said before Celestine and Claudia gave slightly surprised looks to the other.

"Is that so?" Claudia said while stepping outside the room to find Hinata and Ameno with grim expressions.

"Are you the Holy Knight Claudia Levantine?" Ameno asked.

"Yes, and you two belong to Konoha and Suna respectively, correct?" Claudia asked.

"Yes, I am Ameno."

"I am Hinata Hyūga."

"Ah, you're Naruto-kun's comrade and you're Sasuke's woman?" Claudia said before both kunoichi nodded in affirmation.

"We bring news that we thought Celestine should be the first to know about." Hinata said.

"Are the Princess Knights Alicia, Maia, or Janne nearby?" Ameno spoke with trepidation and this caught the Holy Knight's attention.

"No. Do either of you have any business with them?"

"None at all." Hinata said in a strained voice and after studying either of them for a moment, she considered them safe to enter the room.

"Are you Celestine Lukures?" Ameno said.

"Yes." The High Elf spoke with Claudia introducing them.

"We bring you news regarding Naruto-kun." Hinata said and seeing the sad expression on their faces, Celestine gave them her full attention.

"What is wrong?" Celestine asked with Claudia silently standing by.

"After he returned to the Leaf Village, he began to experience hallucinations of those he was unable to save here to where he saw virtually everything as Jindrack Hemy." Hinata said and Celestine and Claudia's hearts sank in knowing that his demons hadn't become any better in his leave.

"Where's Naruto-kun now?" Celestine asked with Ameno's eyes looking down at the floor while Hinata managed to keep her gaze on the elf and swallowed a knot in her throat with Claudia becoming nervous at what she'd say.

"A few days ago, there was an explosion caused by his powers where Naruto-kun was last sighted and…" Hinata said with Celestine's calm expression turning into one of apprehension and without saying another word, she revealed the blonde's scuffed up forehead protector. All of Celestine, Claudia, and her vassals' eyes became large with fear at seeing it and Hinata held it out to her.

"Celestine, we're sorry to say that this is the only thing we found of him and Sasuke's half of Kaguya said there was no trace of the other to be found." Hinata finally said and the elf remained speechless as she blankly stared at the headband. As she stood in place, tears had begun to run down her cheeks before she realized it and she began hyperventilating with her heart becoming heavier by the minute until it felt as if it had been torn in half with every thought of Naruto running through her head.

Led by Annah, the vassals all rushed to Celestine as she fell to her knees and the headband landed on the floor as her hyperventilating became mourning wails. Tears came boiling from Claudia's eyes as she was joined by the vassals in trying to console Celestine as she wept while putting her hands over her eyes and Hinata and Ameno sadly looked at the floor as she continued to bawl.

Claudia squeezed her eyes shut in grief for not only Celestine but from knowing how Catue, barely recovered from losing Lawrence and Jin, would take this news and knew from experience that comforting her would only do so much before she let her own cry echo into the quiet night.

 _Half a week later_

With Celestine still lost in grief over Naruto's apparent death, Claudia sent word of it to the Chivalry members and visited Catue first to find the girl crying in the embrace of her equally tearful mother.

"Claudia-sensei, is it true? Is he gone?" Catue miserably said and she could only nod as she continued to sob over him.

" _Naruto-kun…"_ Nina thought as she held onto her daughter and the two cried in unison.

 _In Garan_

Hermione was the only Dark Elf to openly cry for Naruto as Serafina and the equally teary Fuu comforted her along with Meiriin slowly losing her composure in keeping from crying. Origa stood on her balcony and had her hands on the railing as she hung her head in silence with Chloe and Miria having disheartened looks on their faces.

 _In Feoh and Ur_

Hearing Prim uncontrollably cry, Alicia retreated to her room and covered her eyes at all the misery she had indirectly created in her sense of paranoia. Tears fell to the floor along with her and Prim's audile heartbroken bawling only made her feel worse with the same thing happening to Maia and Janne in their respective kingdoms as the news brought misery to the whole of Eostia.

 _ **The Following Week**_

The Order of Chivalry and a majority of Eostia's citizens gathered for a memorial service for Naruto being held in the church where he had previously stayed. All of the Chivalry members pitched in to help with the service to where Willan and Arsura's friend, busty birdwoman Leelu Miforute, played the piano as all of Chloe, Nana, Meiriin, and Prim sang spirituals.

 _ ***Trouble of the World by Mahalia Jackson playing***_

Celestine stood with Christina and Nina comforting her as she brushed the tears from her eyes and watched each person light a candle in front a picture of Naruto smiling. Even with all the training in world, none of the Chivalry members could keep from showing their sadness and Catue lit a candle before being led away by the nearby Kaguya and Miria as she began to break down as well.

Origa walked next to the picture and addressed the attenders as they each looked to her.

"At first, I had no clue on whether or not to trust Naruto as many of you would find hard to believe. However, in the time he had here, he taught me the error of my ways to where I finally reunited with your forces here and I owe it all to this man who wasn't a mere shinobi with a heart big enough to want to protect a continent he had little knowledge on. He was one of us! He despised Volt and Kuroinu's hideous ways as much as we do! He suffered just as much from the losses Volt caused throughout this land and more importantly, he was a hero! And heroes do not fade away in memory; they are immortalized in song! They're sent off to Valhalla in flaming ships!" Origa said with the attenders all murmuring in agreement with her words and Celestine looked on with a surprised yet appreicating look at this.

By the time her speech was over, Origa received a standing ovation from the attenders and this inspired the chivalry, save for the silent Alicia, Maia, and Janne, to each say their own respective piece on how Naruto had inspired them to carry on for their land with Celestine being the final one.

"If there was anything to say about Naruto's courageous spirit, it's that he'd want us to stay unified even in his passing. We all owe him much more than gratitude for saving us; let us send our love and condolences to his friends and family, remember his loving heart, and more importantly, keeping his memory alive in Eostia by striving to make as best we can!" Celestine declared with tears gathering in her eyes once again and the only sound that followed was thunderous applause. Some began to their leave with others making their way to the reception and Celestine thanked Sister Martha for her hand helping with the services before all of Angelica, Christina, Celine, Nina, and Origa approached her.

"This goes without saying but promise you'll talk to us in your grieving." Celine said.

"Yes…" Celestine blankly answered while looking at the headband.

"Celestine, promise us you'll talk to us." Christina said while wrapping her arm around her cousin and the Goddess Reincarnate only nodded.

"Thank you all for coming to honor Naruto-kun's memory and I shall be fine." Celestine said before Christina began to take her back home.

"She's in for some tough times ahead, so it's crucial to stay close to her." Origa said.

"Poor Celestine." Celine sympathetically said.

"The hurt isn't going to disappear anytime soon, but I can't help feeling helpless." Angelica said.

"He would stay around her as much as possible, so we'll have to do just the same thing." Origa said.

"Indeed, you're right, Origa. For both she and Naruto-kun's sake, we'll have to be there for each other more than ever." Celine said.

 _Meanwhile_

Chloe looked to see Alicia standing alone next to a tree and she didn't move an inch with her teary eyes filled their usual look repent.

"Not one for funerals either, are you?" Chloe said while standing next to Alicia, who didn't say anything for a time.

"I did that to him and now I've been the entire continent in heartbreak." Alicia spoke.

"Indeed, you have and I've seen even the strongest of being make these sorts of errors under the impression they're doing what's best for the ones they love." Chloe said.

"It's more than that, Chloe; an innocent man who only wanted to help us get back on our feet is dead because of my arrogance. What right do I have to myself a Princess Knight anymore when I can't protect my loved ones and only kill those who don't deserve death?" Alicia said with tears streaming from her eyes and Chloe touched her shoulder.

"I've been in your shoes before where I wanted nothing to execute him myself but in the small time I actually listened to him, I discovered he isn't much different from my species." Chloe said.

"Not much different?" Alicia said.

"Much like us Dark Elves, he was one of the last of his clan and faced similar discrimination growing up not unlike us and Fuu." Chloe said and Alicia looked back to her.

"He and Fuu went through discrimination?"

"Because of the Tailed Beasts that fought alongside us being seen unintelligent creatures with only bloodlust by their respective villages at the time, both Naruto and Fuu grew up isolated by their fellow villagers with neither of them having any friends or family to care for them." Chloe said.

"They're both stronger than I am to go through such a life and be as joyous as they are." Alicia said and a small smile appeared on Chloe's lips.

"Yes and if not for Naruto's powers, she'd be dead right now." Chloe said.

"He brought her back to life?" Alicia said in disbelief.

"Before she met him, she had died at the hands of a terrorist group by the name of the Akatsuki for her powers until her life force was returned to her by him. In fact, the woman named Konan was a part of the organization until Naruto convinced her and it's leader to change their ways into obtaining peace."

"It's a wonder Fuu is so happy all the time after going through all of that." Alicia said with a proud smile appearing on Chloe's face.

"Indeed, her happiness reminds me so much of how Jackie was to where I'm grateful to have met the both of them but the point I'm trying to make is that you were only doing what you thought was. Even with Naruto ending the Akatsuki resulting in his neighboring lands finally cooperating with the other in an ultimate peace, we should remember his deeds for this continent and be grateful for that much in his care." Chloe said.

"Chloe…" Alicia said.

"After my childhood in slavery, it's true I could have attempted to hurt him or any other human that stood in the same path as me but it wouldn't bring back my sisters, my late mother Eve or any Dark Elf lost to this world's cruelty." Chloe said before noticing Fuu waving to her and she waved back at the Jinchuuruki with Alicia giving her a gentle look.

"Thank you, Chloe." Alicia said and the tanned elf looked back at her.

"I've got to say, I'm envy you, Alicia." Chloe said.

"You envy me?" Alicia said.

"You have both a sister and a loving family that you get to be with while I haven't any biological relatives of my own in the world. Count yourself fortunate for that and I'm certain things will clear the air between you and Prim." Chloe said and Alicia nodded.

"Aside from your sisters, I'm sure Eve loved you a great deal as well, correct?" Alicia said to Chloe and without another word, the dark elf took her leave. The Princess Knight looked after her with a tentative look before she focused on her treatment of Naruto and her fight with Catue as Maia and Janne returned to their lands doing the same.

Alicia spotted Catue and Nina going to a portal alongside Anna and she briefly considered calling out to her before deciding to give her space to grieve upon remembering how she took Jin's death. She then returned to her own castle and felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hello, my dear Alicia." A loving voice said and she looked to see a youthful woman bearing a striking resemblance to Prim with long curly blonde hair that traveled past her hips and loving cyan eyes with an equally caring expression. Wearing a strapless purple dress with white ends, a small crown sat atop her head and a necklace identical to Prim's shined with Alicia looking surprised until she kneeled.

"My apologies; I hadn't known you had already returned." Alicia said before the woman, Astrid Afiosemion Gardnery, gently placed her fingers beneath her chin and lifted it.

"Now, now, Alicia, I appreciate you greeting me like so, but I believe this'll work out better." Astrid said as she wrapped her arms around Alicia and warmly smiled at her.

"Welcome back, Mother." Alicia spoke as she embraced Astrid in return and Prim returned with Eos just in time to see their mother. She held her hand out to her youngest daughter and smiled at hugging both of them.

 _The Next Day_

"Alicia, though I'm appalled you allowed your preconception of Naruto to do something so wretched, what truly leave me at a loss for words are the fact that you'd say such a thing about Nina just to spite Catue." Astrid said while speaking to her in the courtyard.

"I didn't know what to do since Beasley…" Alicia started to say.

"That's enough, Alicia. Comparing Naruto to that fiend is placed all of you in this predicament to begin with, and did you ever think to talk to Celestine if you viewed him as that big a threat?" Astrid said.

"Mother, she was friends with him and…" Alicia began to say.

"You think Celestine of all beings would place Naruto over the Chivalry if he truly was a threat?" Astrid said and Alicia only hung her head.

"No, Mother."

"Even if that was the case, have you any idea the kind of danger you put yourselves in against a man a combined army of mercenaries and monsters didn't stand a chance in killing?" Astrid said to Alicia before taking her hands in her own.

"It's true that I wasn't present to see his deeds from the magic underground safe room you and your Father placed me in but can I assume your new protective nature over Prim is the fact she didn't make it in time?" Astrid said while looking into her daughter's eyes and the answer was clear as day from the vulnerable look in her face.

"I couldn't protect any of Prim, Father, or my subordinates. How am I to cope with so many drastic failures hanging over me?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia, you mustn't punish yourself for being imprisoned or the like applying to Prim or your father when there was nothing more you could have done in that jail cell." Astrid said while caressing Alicia's hand as she realized that her anger against Naruto stemmed from not only her fear of him being traitorous like Beasley, but also the fact that he was able to save everyone she couldn't. With a light gesture from Astrid, Prim appeared and sat next to her mother with the calmest expression she had around her elder sister since Naruto had left and she looked to her.

"Prim, if there were anything you'd want to say to your sister regarding her treatment of both you and Naruto, what would it be?" Astrid said.

"Aside from her outrageous treatment of someone who did absolutely nothing to deserve it, it's the fact that she acted as if she was so above everyone else that she knew what was best for them to where they were wrong if their beliefs went against her own." Prim said in her new unusual bitter tone.

"And just how did that affect you directly?" Astrid asked.

"While I share Alicia's frustration over being captured while everyone I care about was in danger from Volt's monstrosity of an idea, one of the prime facts I'm upset at her is how she treated me as no more than a child who needed her hand held every minute around him." Prim said.

"That's because I wasn't sure if he was safe to be around at the time." Alicia said.

"What of it? I'm a Princess Knight capable of making her own decisions on who to trust and you still acted as if I was a complete imbecile." Prim said.

"I'm in no position to ask you to accept my apology but if you can again put your faith in me, you have my word I'll better myself on treating you as an adult." Alicia said.

"Prim, what do you say to that?" Astrid said.

"Alicia, the people you owe the bigger apologies to both Catue and Naruto-kun's spirit for what you put them through." Prim said and Alicia looked down as she thought about Catue's renewed sadness while feeling guilty about her hand in it.

"You're right, Prim. After an appropriate amount of time for her to grieve, I'll apologize to her if you and the rest of the Chivalry are there." Alicia said.

"Are you worried she'll try to fight you again?" Astrid said.

"Not so much that, but it's also my apology to the entire Chivalry for them having to see me provoke Catue as I did." Alicia said with both Prim and Astrid giving her surprised looks at this thoughtful idea.

"It'd take a good while but when you're prepared to do such a thing, I'll be more than happy to be by your side then." Prim said with Astrid proudly smiling at her daughters in the process of finding common ground again and she eventually left her to think.

"Prim, there's someone from my expeditions I'd like you to meet. I believe the two of you would make good allies and if possible, friends." Astrid said to Prim as they walked back into the castle in regards to her travels to nearby continents of Eos in diplomatic attempts to form unions with other kingdoms.

"Certainly, Mother. Is it someone I know of?" Prim asked.

"I'm not certain about that but I think you two will find you're very much alike in many ways." Astrid smiled.

 _ **In Dragundaala**_

The weeping Catue sat on the stone steps and thought back to her and Naruto's near-kiss before blowing her nose as Nina and Anna comforted her. As for the plump widow, she had found the Sage to be a brave yet adorable person and was saddened that someone so young had died as she was with Jin.

"Mother, do you think Naruto-kun is happy right now up there?" Catue asked.

"With the kind of man he was, I have full faith that he'll be more than fine where he is now." Nina said.

"Yes, Hime-sama; I am certain he'll be fine where he is now." Anna said and Catue rubbed her eyes to see Irena, Tasha, Nana, Arsura, Willan, Sherry, Iris, Hermione, and Melissa approach her.

"Hello, Catue." Nana said before they all sat around the sad Princess Knight.

"We all thought to give each other company to remember him in unison." Tasha said.

"What a splendid idea." Nina said.

"It's as Celestine said for us to be unified even after his passing." Hermione pointed out.

"Thank you, Hermione." Catue said.

"The best we can do for now is stay connected and help one another through this tragedy." Melissa said.

"I think it'd also be best if we all visit Celestine." Irena said.

"Yes, she seems the most affected by his passing, bless her kind heart." Willan said.

"Words won't help her get through this but our being there for her may ease the hurt." Sherry said.

"After losing Seil, I was the same as Celestine is now." Nana said and Catue nodded in agreement.

"If that's the case, let's gather everyone else now." Arsura said.

"Kaguya and Ruu-Ruu are gathering Janne, Maia, Alicia, and Prim to accompany us as we speak so it shouldn't take much longer." Nana said.

"Let's be on our way then." Catue said with Nina smiling at her daughter's undying thoughtfulness even with grieving and they all proceeded to join Celestine in Thorn with all of the Chivalry attending; Catue even putting her feud with Alicia aside for their leader's sake.

 _Five months later_

"How is Celestine now?" Astrid asked Claudia as they stood outside of aforementioned elf's room.

"Still no movement whatsoever from what we've seen." Claudia sadly answered as Celestine had not spoken a word since Naruto's memorial service and she currently lie on her bed with his headband next to her while tears still trailed down her cheeks. She traced her fingers around the leaf insignia and deeply stared into it with Christina sitting next her cousin in empathy from having lost her husband a short time after Angelica had become a knight.

"I know this isn't going to be a process but there must be something we can do for her." Astrid said to Claudia and the brunette sadly looked at the ground.

"The only thing that'll heal Celestine from this type of pain is time, my friend, as words of moving on would only be salt in the wounds." Claudia said and Astrid only nodded.

"Fear not, Astrid-sama. We just have to be there for our Goddess for as long as she needs us and keep Naruto-dono's words alive for her." Annah said with either woman smiling at her.

"Perhaps you're right, Annah." Astrid mused and Maia later came to visit Celestine.

"Claudia-san, may I speak to you for a moment?" Maia asked the Holy Knight after visiting the elf.

"What's on your mind, Maia?" Claudia asked as they stepped onto Celestine's balcony and given Volt's death on it, this gave the redhead a satisfying sense of ease.

"How did you come to trust and respect Naruto so soon after what happened with Grave?" Maia asked.

"In all honesty, I was wary of Naruto-kun as some others were but I came to learn that he knew the pain of betrayal just as much as you and I did." Claudia said.

"The pain of betrayal?" Maia asked.

"Believe it or not, but there was a time Sasuke wanted Naruto-kun's head in numerous battles when he became hungry for power in relation to his clan." Claudia said and Maia was completely dumbfounded at this.

"Why would Naruto still be friends with Sasuke after all they went through?" Maia asked.

"Through a series of complications, Naruto-kun and Sasuke both grew up with similar types of childhood loneliness to where they became the best of friends." Claudia said and Maia was in disbelief at this news.

"I never knew he had gone through such a thing with him." Maia said.

"Yes, that was part of his motto to never give up on a friend and that somehow extended to Kinkaku and Ginkaku; both of whom were the worst criminals in their former home according to him."

"Talk about irony; his brothers went from being criminals to befriending him while Volt became a full-ledged asshole after being a normal mercenary for as long as I knew him." Maia said with Claudia placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I know where both you and Naruto-kun are coming from after I thought Grave had effectively given my life little meaning in his betrayal of Klaus and I, but seeing what he went through just for the sake of his friends, I'm glad to say I can go on living as my husband would have wanted." Claudia said.

" _Until now, I had no idea alike Naruto and I was."_ Maia thought as Claudia took notice of the expression on her face and knew it was regarding her driving the blonde away.

"Since I brought it up, half of the people that accompanied Naruto–kun to save this continent were criminals themselves at some point but he managed to reform them one way or another." Claudia said.

"Naruto sure had some kind of powerful charisma to him, didn't he?" Maia smiled.

"Yes, and it was that same charisma that led me to trust in him." Claudia said.

"For that, you've got a helluva lot more guts than me." Maia said.

"Maia, it isn't about guts; it's more about whether you're going to want to take a chance in trusting someone or barricade yourself in fear of betrayal." Claudia quoted Naruto which she had learned from none other than Origa.

"Thanks, Claudia." Maia said before beginning to take her leave with and the Holy Knight smiled after her.

 _In_ _ **Garan**_

"It was that light that I realized allowing my fear to conquer my mind any longer would only prevent me from doing what's best for my land and more importantly, my subordinates." Origa said to the visiting Janne.

"Before he passed on, were you afraid of his prowess?" Janne asked.

"While his strength for a human being was unsettling to say the least, I eventually managed to look past that and recognize him for the harmless being he was." Origa said.

"Yes, Janne, do any of the people of your land fear your angelic powers?" Meiriin asked.

"Not that I'm aware of since my powers have been passed down to only a few in my bloodline." Janne answered.

"The opposite applies to Naruto and those who have been Jinchuuruki in the past as most, if not all, of them have been feared by those surrounding them." Origa said and Janne's eyes narrowed while looking at her hands.

"In the end, Naruto wasn't much different than you or me." Janne realized.

"I've known about him a great deal longer than any of you know so you can trust my word when I tell that he has never once been anything alike Gidou or his fiendish accomplices." Origa said and Janne caressed the cup she drank from before Hermione placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Janne, you couldn't have known about his past as a Jinchuuruki, so beating yourself up over your plight with him isn't going to solve your feelings of guilt." Hermione said.

"I know that, but know getting past something of that level isn't to take overnight." Janne said.

"There are things in this world you can never truly get past but in time, you simply learn to cope" Chloe said and Janne thought about her words for some time before standing. Bowing to Origa and her company, the Rib Foul Princess started to return home while thinking about the words shared by the Dark Elves and instead found Alicia and Prim waiting for her.

"Prim and Alicia, to what do I owe this get-together?" Janne said and Alicia gave her a bold stare.

"It's time." Alicia said.

 _Elsewhere_

Sasuke and Ameno traveled from Kirigakure and were en route to their next location before the latter's sensor abilities picked a foreign chakra quickly heading their direction.

"Sasuke-kun." Ameno said after they stopped dead in their tracks.

"I know." Sasuke answered while the source of chakra landed nearby with and dust obscured the figure.

"Sasuke, Ameno, come with me." The familiar gravelly voice said and neither of them could believe their ears at the newly arrived being.

"How are you here?!..." The stunned Sasuke said.

 _Back in Eostia_

 _ ***What I've Done**_ _by_ _ **Linkin' Park plays***_

"Alicia, what's this all about?" Ruu-Ruu asked as all of the Chivalry but Celestine stood in the lands of Dragundaala.

"This will be the true reunion of our Order of Chivalry." Alicia said before Catue's soldiers allowed her and the rest of them inside the castle. They found Catue watching a statue of Naruto wielding his Rasengan and she looked back at her allies before scowling at Alicia in the same way she did with him.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Catue snarled with Alicia stepping forward.

"Catue, I've come to make amends for the sake of our Chivalry." Alicia said.

"You're talking about what's best for the Chivalry after what happened because your bullheaded ways? Just who do you think you are?!" Catue barked with the rest of the Chivalry remaining silent as they looked on.

"Please, I can't take back what my harsh actions have done to both you and Naruto or by extension Celestine, but I wish to rectify that for a better tomorrow." Alicia pleaded and Catue reached for her sword while approaching her in a tensed state.

" _Catue, I know this won't be easy but I have faith you'll make the right decision."_ Claudia thought as Catue stood in front of Alicia and glared at her while holding her sword. She began raising it as both the Princess Knights and the Dark Elves stood in place at Alicia's insistence.

"Catue, you have every right to slay but please hear what I have to say. My weakness in all of this stems from not being able to safe Prim and my Father from the trap Beasley had set up for us and I felt as if I failed both of them for not being there to save them." Alicia said and a bewildered look appeared in Catue's eyes at this revelation

She angled the blade in front of her face as her breathing started quickening and she felt adrenaline racing through her body as she raised the sword overhead. With a roar, she brought it down as Alicia bowed her head and stabbed the floor in front of her.

Alicia looked Catue in the eyes and either Princess Knight remained still with Prim maintaining her firmness through it all. The Dragundaala Princess looked at Alicia and found herself being reminded of how she, Jin, Nina, and Lawrence were all victims of Ginyol's trap in a similar plight to Alicia's with later finding out her mother had been molested by the demon only having fueled her anger to where she despaired over her inability to save them for a time.

"Alicia, your reprehensible actions towards me and Naruto-kun is unforgivable as it is! However, given your selfless act of courage you displayed by coming here and being prepared to take my blade without running, perhaps there is hope for you yet." Catue said.

"I'm aware it's too soon for me to ask of your trust but if I can earn it again someday…" Alicia said while Catue held out her hand to her.

"Perhaps you will." Catue said before Alicia took her hand and stood as the rest of the impressed Princess Knights and Dark Elves gave approving looks to them especially Prim; their faith in the blonde princess beginning to strength once again.

 _Shortly afterwards in_ _ **Thorn**_

Celestine slightly sat up and continued staring at the headband while seeing her reflection in it as her long yellow hair rested on it. She then envisioned Naruto appearing behind her to embrace her and say something soothing before vanishing.

"Celestine?" Christina said and powerful reincarnation failed to hear her as she found herself wondering if she could get Laurentia to have her speak to Naruto's spirit in the afterlife. Though she had thought about this many times, she knew that seeing him would be a mixed from knowing that they'd never be together and she'd be more miserable as a result.

"Celestine?" Christina's voice spoke again and she looked to her cousin before she rested her head against her heart to stroke the tips of her long ears. She eventually got off the bed and walked out to the balcony as the memory of Naruto attacking both Volt and Ginyol came to mind.

She walked to the railing and looked at her surroundings before her ears picked up a familiar whooshing sound. Celestine spun around to see all of Sasuke, Ameno, Kaguya and none other than Naruto's replication of Madara present with the first Uchiha brushing something out of his eyes as Ameno held her palm on his chest in comfort.

"Celestine, listen to us carefully." Sasuke spoke in a breaking voice.

"I haven't been honest with Sasuke-kun or you entirely on Naruto-kun." Kaguya said and Celestine looked at her in disbelief upon realizing the fact that the Madara replica was present, something began to click.

"Naruto-kun's still alive?!" Celestine said.

"Yes." Kaguya nodded before finding the elf clutching the front of her robe as she fiercely panted.

"Why would you lead the world in believing that he died?! Have you any level of grief of it's caused?!" Celestine barked in an unusual but understandable tone of voice and Kaguya only gave her a look of sympathy for her anguish as tears boiled down her cheeks.

"Celestine, the reason I allowed everyone to believe Naruto-kun had died is due to the fact that he's in a form the likes of which I've never seen and if I had told the truth, you all would have gone after him without any hesitation." Kaguya said.

"Just what is it about this form that is so dangerous?" Celestine demanded.

"He's destructive, relentless, and above all, any shred of his humanity is completely gone. In fact, even touching him would prove fatal for even someone of your godly caliber." Madara said.

"Just before he transformed, I teleported him to a new dimension and formed Madara to await further instructions as I kept tabs on Naruto-kun's condition from my other half." Kaguya said.

"Can't your other half do anyone to stop him?" Celestine said and this was followed by all of Sasuke, Ameno, and even Madara's faces becoming full of grief as Kaguya leaned in close. She whispered something in Celestine's ear that immediately caused her to let go of her robe and cover her mouth in horror at what she had just learned.

"As we have learned, Naruto-kun's new form is getting weaker to the point where he doesn't have much time if he remains as he is now." Ameno said and Celestine's eyes continued to water as they became full of determination.

"Kaguya and I have built a plan to get to him but you're needed as well." Sasuke said.

"Tell me where he is and hold nothing back." Celestine spoke with her renewed resolve before Kaguya and the two Uchiha started filling her in on their intentions.

 _The Next Day_

"That's how it stands." Celestine said at a meeting of the Chivalry and they were all speechless at the circumstances of the living Naruto.

"Is there any guarantee this plan will work?" Kaguya the Miko asked.

"I've already discussed the odds and ends with all of Kaguya-sama, Sasuke-kun, Madara, and Ameno. All will succeed as long so long as you stay close to the plan without deviation." Celestine said.

"Now, then, for a task such as this, we'll need as much help as we can get. Nana and Prim, you two are to ask Lindegard, Katusha, and any neighboring continent for any assistance they can provide!" Claudia said as Prim and Nana left the room.

"Everyone else, prepare for departure and meet in front of Celestine's fort in another hour!" Angelica declared.

"Right!" All warriors said in unison before leaving the meeting with Origa and Claudia following Celestine.

"Origa, your magic will prove vital to our task. How's that sceptre of yours?" Celestine said.

"It shall be all the magic we'll ever need for something this grand a scale." Origa said.

"Excellent." Celestine said and with that, Origa rallied her band of Dark Elves.

"Origa-sama, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're excited that Naruto is still in one piece." Miria said.

"I refuse to be in any's favor and once we help Naruto, we shall be even." Origa stoically said.

"Flawless logic, Origa-sama." Chloe praised her Queen.

"Either way, it's still a relief that he's unharmed." Meiriin said while brushing some building tears from her eyes.

"Yes, we can finally set him free." Serafina said.

"Then we haven't a minute to spare." The giddy Hermione said and Origa faintly smiled while nodding while Chloe did the same.

" _Naruto, I can finally return the favor for you introducing me to Fuu so you'd better hang on!"_ Chloe's thoughts echoed.

 _In_ _ **Fredenia**_

"Thank you, Linnarinna." Arsura said to her shy demon maid as she handed her a scroll with elven writing on it.

"Yes, Hime-sama." Linnarinna said and Arsura looked to see Willan quickly fasten place her dagger in its sheath.

"You seem quite eager, Willan." Arsura said with Willan brushing tears out of her eyes.

"I shall erase my former cowardice against Naruto and help him gain the peace he deserves." Willan said and her elder sister smiled in approval while a warrior, doggirl Sakira Meruboruku, appeared in the doorway.

"Hime-sama, I have brought it as you both requested." Sakira proudly said while presenting an unusual spear.

"Excellent work, Sakira." Arsura said before wrapping the scroll around the spear and watched the head glow a luminescent light.

 _In_ _ **Feoh and Ur**_

Prim carried a scroll given to her by Celestine earlier and passed a statue of Naruto in the hallway before stopping. She looked at it and placed her hand on the jawline as she affectionately stroked it with a small blush building with determination forming her eyes.

She took her hand off the statue and handed outside to find Astrid giving Sasuke a map that would show him the way to Katusha. In a short amount of time, he placed the map in his chest pocket before teleporting himself and Prim to the said location while Alicia and Janne appeared together.

"The best of luck, girls." Astrid said.

"May you help Naruto in his current plight as he did for us." The arriving Eos said.

"Mother and Father, we thank you for your encouraging words and will carry them with us in this goal."

"You can guarantee we'll do what we can!" Janne said before the blonde princesses making their way to the nearby space-time with Eos and Astrid giving the other proud smiles.

 _ **In Rad**_

Kaguya and her shrine maiden followers joined her in a prayer for Naruto that ended with Maia and Ruu-Ruu appeared. The Miko stood and carried two scrolls with her akin to the ones Arsura and Willan possessed before joining her fellow Princess Knights.

"Let's go free us a hero." Ruu-Ruu said with flexing her fingers.

"It's high-time for me to set things right." Maia said.

"And we'll do just that for him this time." Kaguya declared as the three took their leave.

 _ **In Lindegard**_

"We're here!" Nana said as she and Madara arrived in the Kingdom of Lindegard.

"Are you certain this foreign land will want to be of any help?" Madara skeptically asked.

"I can say for certain but let's see how things will work in favor of Naruto-kun." Nana said before she and the Uchiha made their way to the nearest fortress with the elf bearing a scroll from Celestine as Prim had.

 _ **In Dragundaala**_

"Catue, the best of luck to both you and Naruto-kun." Nina said as she bawled in happiness at the younger blonde still being alive.

"Fear not, Mother. I intend to help him out to the best of my abilities." Catue said while comforting the Queen and Anna bowed to the Princess Knight before she made her way to the exit.

" _Father, Jin, please watch over both Naruto-kun and me."_ Catue prayed to the statues of both her father and late fiancé until she found Elena waiting.

"Shall we?" Elena asked.

"Let's move!" Catue said before either Princess Knights made their way to Thorn and joined the rest of their Chivalry aside from Nana and Prim; both of whom had yet to return. Suddenly, all of Sasuke, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, Hinata, Fuu, Gaara, Ameno, Yagura, and Killer B appeared before joining the Chivalry and Alicia, Maia, and Janne made sure to stay in the center from the tense looks Naruto's allies gave them.

"Now that everyone's assembled, we'll make our way into this dimension and take our positions!" Celestine said with Claudia standing alongside her before Kaguya teleported them and they all wound up in a lustrous jungle-type dimension that was lush in color.

"Scatter!" Sasuke said before the shinobi all flew in different directions and he looked to Celestine as the Chivalry parted into miniature groups with only Catue, Origa, and Claudia staying with her.

"Catue, you may start preparing yourself." Celestine looked to her.

"Yes!" Catue said before standing in front of a nearby tree and stood still for a time with her palms opening as adrenaline started pumping their body from her quickening heartbeat. Just then, her eyes snapped open to reveal her eyes had become an amber color and she smiled to Claudia.

 _Nearby_

Six figures stood wearing bandannas and concealing robes as they looked down at Celestine and Origa in fascination with neither elf noticing them.

 _Deeper into the jungle_

Alicia walked with her group of Arsura, Ruu-Ruu, Elena, and Serafina as they moved through some vines and they froze in place as they stepped into an opening near a waterfall. Arsura held the spear with the scroll wrapped around the end and planted it in the ground before they retreated as a white light shot into the air.

"Serafina, Arsura, do either of you hear anything yet?" Elena asked.

"As of now, I hear nothing out of the ordinary." Serafina said.

"So far, I believe we're in the clear." Arsura said as her ears failed to pick up anything unusual.

"Now that that's said and done, all that's left to do now is…" Ruu-Ruu started to say before what appeared to be a large bird swooped out of nowhere and grabbed Alicia's arms in its talons. As she screamed in it's clutches, her allies looked on in fear as the creature carried her to a farther part of the dimension and she was tossed into the air.

 _*Naruto Shippuden OST Disastrous plays*_

As she fell to the ground screaming, she was suddenly grabbed again and found herself looking at completely different creature with another shriek of terror dying in her throat as she looked upon the beast's ghastly face. While the creature's overall body resembled Kurama's with it deep crimson flesh, it possessed 100 tails with its eyes resembling deep empty eye sockets and blackish horns growing from the top of its head at the length of her arms with bone-colored protrusions sticking out of his jawline.

The creature's wings were great in length and bore a striking resemblance to Jin's along with the horns while the claws brought to mind that of a griffin. With its long Tengu like nose, it sniffed Alicia and she trembled in fear as the creature started laughing.

"Naruto?" Alicia said and the beast only roared.

"Here's Jin, Alicia-hime!" The monster said in a deep demonic tone while licking its lips in a fashion that reminded her of Beasley and she squirmed as she was brought closer.

* * *

Whew! That was a long wait and hopefully worth it as I'll begin writing the next chapter soon once I break a few things down.

Originally, I had planned for Naruto to return to Eostia but my friend, _**Forever United Never We Fall,**_ and a countless amount of fans gave me the idea of him going into isolation in his grief of not being able to help Eostia; although credit for him slowly losing his mind and Kaguya teleporting him to a new dimension belongs to _**Forever United Never We Fall**_ alone.

Another he gave me was to make it appear that Naruto had died and use his death to strengthen the bonds of the Chivalry along with Alicia and her posse learning about Naruto from the other members of the he had influenced directly. With Celestine being too obvious a choice to do this, I chose all of Claudia, Origa, and Chloe to set the three girls straight and the fact that Alicia and Janne needed two people to talk to shows just wrong they felt over treating Naruto the way they did.

In fact, the idea of Naruto's disappearance making it look like he died reminds of how Godzilla Jr was presumed dead in the beginning before turning out to be fine as seen in _**Godzilla vs. Destoroyah**_ , which is an inspiration for the tone of this chapter along with the movie _**Logan**_ given their dark themes.

Another movie that influenced this chapter was _**Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning**_ where Tommy is constantly hallucinating about Jason returning from the grave whereareas Naruto is being haunted by visions of Jin (as shown in the last chapter) and to where it's getting worse as he thinks about all of Lawrence, Klaus, and Gordon.

With Alicia and Prim being actual sisters being an exclusive idea in my story, I started thinking about who their mother might since I had never mentioned her whereabouts before and that's when I came across Astrid from the h-game _**Shin Chikan Ou**_ (made by Liquid; the same h-game company that created _**Kuroinu**_ ) in which Alicia's design is shared with a young detective. Since Astrid looks like an adult version of Prim with blonde hair and blue-green eyes, I chose her to be Alicia and Prim's mother while explaining her absence in Volt's attack as being in a safe room and she was just the right middle ground for her daughters to discuss their problems with.

Since I've yet to decide if Astrid is married to Eos or not, her last name is Gardnery in place of Arcturus or Fiorire for the time being.

As for Kayla, Sakira, Leelu, and Linnarinna, they're all from the same h-game as Willan and Arsura and I thought they'd make great cameos so don't hold your breath for them to appear again with the possible exception of Kayla.

We also learned that Fuu reminds Chloe of Jackie and we can all guess who that is given the fact she keeps an urn with her name along with the fact that her mother Eve may not have loved her. It was one of my favorite things about this chapter and we'll be exploring Chloe's friendship with Fuu in later chapters.

The _**Linkin' Park**_ song chosen for this chapter was for the passing of it's lead singer Chester Bennington, whose music helped my student get through a rough patch in his life and the Mahalia Jackson song was chosen by yours truly.

Yes, Annah Florence is the same Anna from the _**Kuroinu**_ side-story called _**Elf Mura no Kanraku Chijoku to Kairaku no Utage**_ and you'll see the Dark Elf Grace Campbell in future chapters as I already have something in mind for her. Speaking of Dark Elves, Anatolia is from h-game Kyokon Tensei and we'll find out more about what Laurentia meant about her some other time.

Regarding the creature seen in the final piece of the chapter, we all know who it is and all I'll say is that his mind is so messed up that the only way to stop being haunted by Jin was to become him. Given how Jin acted in his dragon state, this doesn't bode well for any of the girls and who could possibly help Alicia right now?

If you guys know where the kingdoms of Katusha and Lindegald are, you're in for a couple dozen surprises for the next chapter and we'll find out more about Maia's former one-stand, Vincent the merc, later on.

With special thanks going to long-time story supporter _**primus101**_ for helping me with potential ideas for future chapters in the months this went update, I'll see you all soon with the 4th chapter.


	4. Buried Under the Darkness, Surprise Help

Back so soon for the _**4th**_ chapter of _**Naruto's Assault of Kuroinu: The Order of Chivalry**_? Good because now we'll see the girls take on the new "Jin" with some unexpected help and you're in for a ton of surprises in this likely short chapter.

Picking up from the last chapter, the girls learn that Naruto is still alive but is in grave danger in his new form where he mentally believes he's Jin and now has Alicia in his clutches with several questions remaining; how will the girls help him? What help will Prim and Nana bring from the lands of Katusha and Lindegard, and just who or what are the cloaked figures present in the jungle dimension?

Find out in this chapter and enjoy! Also be sure to thank friend and great story supporter _**primus101.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the hentai presented in this story.

 **Notes:** The Creature's voice is provided by both Brian Drummond (Ryuk) and Jon Bernthal (MCU's Frank Castle/The Punisher) for the most chilling monster voice I can think of.

Laura Elfinrine will be renamed Lora for reasons you'll find out later.

Claudia the elf is now called Klaudia.

Olivia Scarlett will be named Olyvia for reasons you'll see in this chapter.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

 ***** _ **Big Bad Wolf**_ by _**In This Moment begins***_

"Naruto, please forgive me!" Alicia pleaded to the creature, which only threw his head back and laughed in a maniac gibber mocking her ply.

"Oh, sweet, sweet Alicia-hime, you know I've always had a sweet tooth for crunchy things. Let's start with that nice little head of yours!" The creature cackled before opening his gaping mouth as he continued to bring her closer and she shierked while looking away.

"Please!" Alicia cried and the beast noticed her not staring at him.

"Alicia-hime, look at me." The Creature said with an eerie giddiness and she still quivered before he lifted her into the air with black Truth-Seeking Ball extensions from his shoulders.

" **LOOK AT ME!"** He bellowed in a demonic voice too deep for even the likes of Kurama and she completely froze at the terrifying tone with tears building in her eyes before he tossed into the air like a bean-bag. Just then, a blur caught the falling Princess Knight and the creature looked at the shape carry her away before it landed on a nearby stone.

"Catue?" Alicia said as said Princess Knight had a different look with her amber eyes and short pointed ears. Sporting a brackish purple reptilian tail, Catue now possessed fangs and bone-colored horns from either side of her head with wings the same color as her tail.

With Celestine having awakened Catue's ancestral dragon blood with her Goddess powers after Naruto had left Eostia, the Princess Knight was able to take on the characteristics of her reptilian ancestors in a similar effect to Sage Mode and was able to maintain her humanity through recessive genes to keep the ferocity at bay unlike Jin's cursed transformation.

"Naruto-kun…" Catue said upon realizing the creature's identity and he only roared in response at the transformed girl upon his unstable mind seeing her as Jin himself thanks to new appearance. She brushed the building tears out her eyes as the creature pounced at her and Alicia before a space-time window opened in front of him.

The monster screeched in surprise at this as Catue grabbed Alicia's hands and flew into the air with the girl trembling. Elsewhere, Maia tensed at the roar she had heard earlier and turned to move away from the dreadful sound.

Before she had realized what had happened, the creature was standing right next to her and she went stiff while looking at him. The creature moved back and started circling her like a shark without making a sound.

As he did this, he looked Maia dead in the eyes and her breathing went down as the tension made it hard to breathe from looking at his seemingly empty eye sockets to where it felt as if she was staring into oblivion itself. The creature's tails all slowly danced near her like pendulums as she stood still and his breathing suddenly stopped at he continued looking her dead in the face.

"Oh, Maia, they always say save desserts for last, but rules are just like people; nothing but talking bullshit they cast to the side whenever it suits them." The Creature spoke while taking in the frightened merc's fear and cracked his neck to get a reaction out of her with the loud snapping working.

"Nar…." Maia started to speak before he dropped to his front and rested his head upon his fists with an almost bored expression.

"Go on." The Creature said and Maia struggled to say anything else as the tips of his nearest tails circled around her while steadily growing closer as her eyes filled with tears at what he had become with the experience becoming similar to Volt's betrayal; all the sorrow she had was nothing more than entertainment for him.

"Get away from her, foul beast!" The approaching Janne said as she flew towards them and she suddenly found that her ankle was bound by the TSB extensions as The Creature sailed high into the sky.

"Release me!" Janne helplessly bellowed with The Creature delightfully grinning.

"What a laugh! An angel caught by her very own angel of death!" The Creature cackled while soaring into the air and Janne helplessly flung about in the air with high pressures of air getting to her. He looked down to see her slowly running out of air with her face slowly turning blue from the coldness of the altitude and continued his ascent with a gleeful expression.

An emerald light suddenly appeared above him as he crashed into what looked a sphere with elven writing atop it and he dropped Janne in the process. As she fell at a great speed and began to lose consciousness, she was suddenly caught and carefully put down.

"You okay?" A voice asked as Janne slowly regained her breath and looked up to see a busty pirate wearing a bikini with tan skin and flowing waist-length blue hair along with violet eyes.

"Yes." Janne said as she looked to see two other busty pirates nearby and she observed their features. The first, Olyvia Scarlett, had waist length reddish-pink hair and green eyes with an eyepatch over the left one as she wore both a skimpy bikini and pareo while the second, Ruiri, had long black hair and red eyes with monocle along with a Chinese Dress with detached sleeves and they all looked to Janne.

"Maia! Is she alright?!" Janne said.

"Maia? If you're talking about the redhead down there, she's with your cult friends." Olyvia said as they floated to the ground on a Truth-Seeking Ball platform made by Kaguya.

 _Meanwhile_

"Are you alright?" One of the six cloaked figures asked Maia while helping her stand.

"Thank you." Maia said.

"That thing went chasing after some girl with beetle wings, so you can breathe easy for now." Another feminine voice said and Maia looked around at the cloaked figures.

"Who are you anyway?" Maia asked and the first figure only slightly lifted her hood to reveal her amber eyes.

"For now, just consider us as friendly volunteers to help your friend with the tails." The woman said and before anything else could be asked, a nearby bolt of electricity shot into the air.

"What in the fuck was that?" The sixth of the cloaked beings asked before the first woman lightly smacked her in the head for her coarse language.

"It's Origa." Maia said and the first woman raised an eye.

"Origa Discordia?" The intrigue woman asked.

 _Back with Janne_

"I am Karin Granados and these two are my crewmates." The blue-haired pirate said as they touched the ground.

"But…" Janne said.

"Janne, save the questions for later; we've got work to do." Prim's voice said and the angelic Princess Knight looked to see said pink-haired Princess approaching with another girl possessing similar hair. The girl had dark blue eyes and docile face akin to Prim's as she wore a white dress and she stood in front of Janne.

"Greetings, Janne Grenoble. I am Princess Roxana of the kingdom of Katusha, but I allow my friends to address me as Sana." The girl spoke with a tender smile.

 _With Catue_

"Thank you, Catue, but this form of yours…" Alicia said as Catue sailed through the air and flew to the ground.

"Sorry, Alicia, but we still have to get in position." Catue said while freeing her and Alicia safely landed on the ground to see another Princess Knight that made her smile. Bearing an incredible resemblance to Alicia with her long blonde hair and similar armor with her own red cravat, the teen had blue eyes and smiled back at her.

"Serika, my dearest sister, you've arrived." Alicia smiled to Serika Norutoria, who gave her an affectionate grin. Despite being referred as Alicia's sister, Serika was actually Astrid's niece with her bond to both her and Prim being so strong that she was more like a third sister than a cousin.

"Indeed, I have." Serika smiled as she and Alicia affectionately placed their foreheads against the other before taking off running to the electricity. Origa waved her sceptre into the air as Fuu shot towards the ground with The Creature just behind her and they noticed his speed getting lower.

Just before he abandoned his pursuit of Fuu to fly at Origa, the Dark Elf stood in place just in time for Kinkaku and Ginkaku to pounce on him in their Version 2 states. The Creature roared as his siblings struggled to bind him and either groaned in pain from touching him to where steam rapidly rose from their hands.

"I'm real sorry, Naruto, but this is for your own good!" Ginkaku gritted and with a swing of his arms, he shoved them away to where both Sasuke and Madara used a Kaguya-enhanced Chibaku Tensei on him as Gaara then bound him with sand with The Chivalry and their new allies being teleported to a safe distance.

"Now!" Celestine commanded before Origa raised her sceptre and her Dark Elf magic began to appear on The Creature along with more magical energy taking form all over his body as a group of magicians stood by along with a bespectacled elf. The elf, Klaudia, had long brown hair with blunt bangs and was noticeably half-naked with the cloak she wore pulled back shielded her nipples on her 99 cm bust and the second magician, Majo, used her powers with the most ease.

Sporting long brown hair and violet eyes with a beauty mark under her lower lip, Majo wore a witch hat and a dark cloak over an equally purple dress showing off her 99 cm chest. Another magician, Linei Ebern, wore a similar hat atop her shoulder-length grey hair and her clothing consisted of a skimpy dark purple bikini with gold shrouding the strings while wearing a cloak of the same color as she concentrated her powers on Naruto as he disappeared within the Chibaku Tensei and Majo looked to an identical yet younger witch before nodding to her.

The younger witch, Kachua, looked similar to Majo with her long brown hair and garnet eyes but she wore a strapless leotard with a half skirt that came with detached sleeves with the satellite flying into the air until it ascended to the top of the green sphere surrounding the area as the emerald light now covered the entire dimension.

Similar to the Four Violet Flames Formation, the emerald light had a barrier formed by the combined magic of Celestine and Kaguya's goddess powers carried in the scroll Arsura carried that prevented The Creature from getting too far while all of Willan, the other Kaguya, Ruu-Ruu Nana, Irena, and the blonde Princess Knight Mildred maintained it while safely protected from all sides; having all been assigned scrolls of their own.

As Origa and Majo learned their respective parties in utilizing their magic on the other shell of the Chibaku Tensei, the six cloaked figures appeared and the second of them started applying their own magic.

"Is she prepared?" Chloe asked a busty armor-wearing Princess with long green drill hair and lilac eyes.

"As she agreed on the condition the failsafe is in place." Olivia Lindegard said.

"You have our word we have several back-up plans in the event anything goes wrong." Origa spoke.

"With our guest's part now discussed, what of him?" Roxana's Captain of the Guard, the dark-violet haired Matilda Cashew asked upon looking at the satellite.

"If what we've been informed is any clue, he's not going to be stuck in there for very long so we need to act now." The first of the cloaked beings said.

"Misery agrees. After all, we're sitting ducks just standing here gabbing over it." The second of the cloaked ones said and Origa made eye-contact with the first cloaked being. Both sets of the amber eyes looked at the other for a time and although the Dark Elf Queen was tempted to have them remove their cloaks and bandannas, she knew it would have to wait.

"Let's bug out." Said the blonde Knight Serina Valkyrie.

"Everyone, fall back now." Claudia said and right as she said that, chunks of the satellite began crumbling with Hinata and Kaguya using their Byakugan to look inside it.

 _ ***Who Will Know (24 bigslow)**_ _by Shiro Sagisu begins_ _ *****_

"Do as she says!" Hinata said as she saw The Creature within suddenly detach his jaw before a lengthy trail of fire spewed out and burned through his confinements. The flame reached the ground and burned through the earth as Sasuke and Madara picked up the Chivalry with Killer B moving away with their allies in his hands and tentacles in his Tailed Beast Mode.

Kaguya opened her palms as a gust of ice flew against the fire as Yagura used the Hidden Mist jutsu to shroud them and The Creature's fire melted through the ice before looking at the mist. He inhaled the air and maliciously grinned at catching Alicia's scent before cackling.

"Prime coward for dinner!" The Creature as his tails ripped through the satellite and he sprang at Kaguya, who unleashed a gust of wind that blew him back for a moment. As he flew back, he shot fully speed at the Rabbit Goddess until a blur on the ground caught his attention and he observed it to recognize it as Celestine.

Like a dog without a leash, he shot after Celestine as she ran and he followed her with interest until his tails lashed ahead. He slammed them in front of her path and she stopped as the ground was eviscerated before he appeared in front of her.

As his tails surrounded them, the elf he looked at was a much younger girl with blonde hair and cyan eyes as she wore Celestine's outfit as she looked The Creature.

"Sorry, Naruto-san." Lora Elfinrine said and The Creature roared in anger before the true elf appeared in front of her with the help of Sasuke's Amenotejikara alongside Origa. Celestine brushed her feelings of seeing him again to the side and focused on while both of the succubus/demon Rafaela, Karin's fellow pirate, and busty magician Ferano Lill Ranaheim pulled the girl to safety with the help of a space-time window.

"Excellent work, Lora-hime." Hermione said to the similar-aged elf.

"And now, Naruto's fate rests in the capable hands of Celestine." Lora said as the Chivalry leader looked into Naruto's seemingly vacant eyes and both God-powered beings stood in place with Origa cautiously standing alongside her former enemy. Celestine found herself in what looked like the basement of an industrial plant and looked down to see the water crimson with blood running through it around her ankles.

Hearing what sounded like Naruto screaming, she took off running towards the source of the noise and spotted the heads of Lawrence, Gordon, and Klaus bobbing nearby. Despite seeing her former friends in such a state, she didn't stop for a minute and came to what was usually Kurama's room.

Celestine instead found a sitting Naruto bound with sizzling chakra chains against a pillar that had Jin's bloody unmoving body pinned to it with a stake through his heart and the blonde roared in agony as he struggled against it. The elf bolted to the pillar and a mixture of fear and sadness appeared on her face upon seeing his state up close to discover his eyes and all of his orifices were overflowing with an excessive amount of blood.

"Naruto-kun!" Celestine said as he strained and gritted his teeth as Jin's blood ran down the stake onto his backside. He spewed blood as he excessively bit at the air in front of him and Celestine grabbed the chain before the heat scorched the flesh off her palms.

"Celestine?" Naruto asked upon hearing her yelp.

"Hold still." Celestine said while gripping the chain again and Naruto jumped.

"Celestine, don't! Everything hurts so much!" Naruto roared to where she started to believe the instability of his new form was like bleeding from everywhere possible as she tugged at the chains with all her might and scorched her hands as she winced in pain.

"No, I refuse to allow you to suffer any longer!" Celestine bellowed with resolve as she pulled the chains back from the pillar until they snapped apart and blood sprayed from the younger blond as he started to fall.

 _Back in the real world_

The shinobi, the Chivalry and their new allies looked on as steam rose from all over The Creature's body before his extra tails started to vanish alongside his horns. He fell to his knees as his wings receded and Celestine's open palms moved as she and Origa backed away.

"That's the signal." Ruu-Ruu spoke

"Let's move." Claudia said as she was the first to step out of the lifting mist with two of Olivia's warriors, the blonde Sophia and the pink-haired Clarice, following her once their Princess did likewise. As they got closer, The Creature suddenly jumped to his feet and charged forward once all his tails had vanished.

"What in high…" The startled Catue, now back to her normal appearance, said as he charged at Alicia with the chakra of the Tailed Beasts and his half of Kaguya shrouding his head beginning to recede with his true form revealed. To all but Kaguya and Celestine's horror, all his hair and flesh was gone with his skeleton remaining and he madly screamed while clutching the frightened Alicia while he blitzed past Serika.

" **WHY SO FRIGHTENED, ALICIA-HIME?!"** The Creature cackled with his skull inches away from her face.

* * *

We all knew it'd be ludicrous for any of the girls to actually stand a chance in hurting The Creature so I believe the chapter being so short is a necessity with the only way to beat him being to outsmart him in a cat-and-mouse scenario to where Celestine could communicate with him.

Instead of calling him Naruto or even Jin II, he was called The Creature to hammer in how much this isn't the same Naruto that saved the Chivalry akin to how Anakin Skywalker is viewed as a separate entity in personality apart from Darth Vader.

Speaking of Darth Vader, he was one several villains I used as inspiration for The Creature from the use of his different name to where the chakra is the only thing keeping him alive in his state and for his wanton destructive nature, I took inspiration from Destoroyah and both the GMK and Shin versions of Godzilla.

In terms of his unstable mind, the inspirations were Jack Torrance (who similar goes insane fighting his own demons) and the late, great Heath Ledger's interpretation of the Joker with event the final line paraphrasing his best known quote **"Why So Serious?"** to sometime that better fits his moment with Alicia in the end.

Naruto's plight in this chapter and the previous reminds me of when he snapped and became Kurama when Pain stabbed Hinata with the difference in his guilt being his sanity only become worse in the five months he's been on his own.

The sharp-eyed readers will notice he only speaks to Alicia and her accomplices that drove him out of Eostia and he's directly malicious to them in playing mind games with them while leaving the girls alone unless they're in his way or if they catch his attention.

Along with this whole chapter, the idea of Celestine being the one to get to Naruto was the idea of good friend _**Forever United Never We Fall**_ and as usual, the song in the beginning was suggested by _**DarkChild316.**_

For those not in the know about Catue' dragon form, here's how it essentially goes: in the final OVA of the _**Princess Knight Catue**_ (set before the miserable events of the DVD bonus), Ginyol attempts to transform her into a female dragon after he reveals he manipulated her into killing her father Lawrence, who had become a dragon attempting to attack Anna when she firsts shows up at the castle, and uses her grief to his advantage with his powers.

Right as she's beginning to transform, it comes to a halt from Catue's recessive genes preventing her from becoming a mindless beast like Lawrence and Jin did and she actually resembles a succubus with horns in the OVA where areas she has a dragon's horns and tail in the h-game.

If you guys don't know where all of Olivia Lindegard, Roxana "Sana" Katusha, Serika Norutoria (who looks an incredible deal like Alicia despite being from an unrelated game), or any of the Chivalry's new allies come from, stuck around as I'll explain who they are and just what is their purpose in helping Naruto despite never having met him before.

As for the cloaked figures, we still don't know who they are aside from one of them being named Misery and the leader having some sort of interest in Origa with their motives being another mystery.

In fact, I'll give you a hint about the new girls from Volt's final words in the OVA; "My battle has yet to end. Not as long as there are things to take by force!"

If that doesn't help you, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to fully grasp what this means and now it's time for me to write my final entry in my _**Naruto's Hollywood Hits**_ series with a threesome featuring him, Jessica Rabbit and Holli Would.

Goodbye and enjoy!

However, I wouldn't be against writing the 5th chapter right now if enough people are interested so all of you better speak up fast before I change my mind!


	5. Freedom, Happy Reunions, and Relaxation

I always knew you guys would chose the 5th chapter _**Naruto's Assault on Kuroinu: The Order of Chivalry**_ over _**Naruto's Hollywood Hits,**_ so I started writing this a day after completing the last one and here we'll see what becomes of The Creature along with more facts that'll set the ground work for the storyline in the future.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the hentai presented in this story.  
 **Notes:** Iris von Austria is renamed Irys.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"No!" Alicia screamed as The Creature's teeth lunged at her throat and she tried to move back before being pulled towards him again.

"Ah ah ah." The Creature taunted before Majo set her sceptre on him.

"Freeze!" Majo said while using her magic to lift him into the air before Sasuke and Madara grabbed hold of him with either of their Susanoo. He violently thrashed as his half of the Rabbit Goddess and the Tailed Beast chakra receded further to remove more of his skeleton as the barrier vanished

Mildred and Kachua looked away in horror before the chakra started swirling around him and all the shinobi and warriors alike watched in utter silence as his skeleton quickly became filled with organs with his flesh returning in a flash. By the time his flesh had returned, the only difference about him was his hair had now grown as long as Jiraiya's and Sasuke carefully set him down the moment he saw his head move about.

"Give him some air." Celestine said as the warriors stood around him and Hinata wiped a joyful tear out of her eye at seeing him move with the cloaked being named Misery taking off her cloak to place over his visible groin. Now revealed to be a blonde elf with waist-length hair with purple ends, Misery Stentrem possessed a stunning chest of 120 cm with her nipples being shielded from view by her sling bikini-like outfit and her red eyes tentatively looked at his crotch.

Just then, Sasuke's half of Kaguya teleported them out of the jungle and they were on the outskirts of Konoha where a multitude of other women were. Kinkaku and Ginkaku gently lie Naruto on the ground while the rest of their shinobi allies left to get Tsunade and left them with the Chivalry and their friends.

"Is he alive?" Arietta Elfinrine, Lora's mother and Queen of the land Elfinrine, asked.

"He should awaken any moment now." Celestine said while looking at him tentatively while crouching nearby and the foreign warriors all looked to the blonde with shocked expressions.

"This is the Naruto Uzumaki that saved your continent?" Ruiri asked.

"Of course he is." Willan said and they still looked at him with near-disbelief that someone so young possessed so much power.

"He's…just a kid." Rafaela said all she could utter with Naruto's eyes opening to see the Chivalry and allies surrounding them.

"Celestine? Guys?" Naruto said upon seeing her alongside Kinkaku and Ginkaku, who each smiled at him awakening and he looked around at the well-endowed warriors standing around him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Celestine said while running her fingers through his locks.

"How are you feeling?" Kinkaku said as he propped Naruto upright and half of the Chivalry barring Origa, Chloe, Miria, and Meiriin had tears of joy forming in their eyes at him.

"I feel great thanks to all of you." Naruto said as he began to stand up and Celestine placed his arm on the back of her neck. Even though he was capable of standing on his own, he nonetheless appreciated the effort and looked to the other warriors.

"Misery is pleased her cloak is covering your thing so well, Naruto." Misery said and before he could say anything else, Tsunade arrived.

"Hey, Granny…" Naruto said to say before she tearfully hugged the younger blonde and he embraced her as his siblings and Celestine stood aside with their allies all looking on with emphatic smiles.

 _Later_

"How are you holding up so far?" Ginkaku asked Naruto as he rested in a hospital bed with Madara standing guard out the door.

"To say it's a relief to get some rest again is an understatement, but I'll say it anyway." Naruto said.

"See you rest? That'll be the day." Sasuke's voice as he and Ameno appeared with Chloe just behind.

"Sasuke, Chloe, and Ameno, I can't thank any of you enough for what you've done for me." Naruto smiled.

"It's our pleasure, Naruto-kun." Ameno genuinely smiled.

"I'd refrain from stewing on it any more than you need to." Chloe said as she stood next to the bed with a pair of sheers in hand.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Doing you a favor so for now, hold still." Chloe said before beginning to cut his hair and didn't stop until it reached his jawline akin to his father's hairstyle.

"Wow, Chloe. When you learn how to cut hair?" The impressed Naruto said as he marveled at his new haircut.

"It's a story not worth mentioning but are you satisfied with your new look?" Chloe asked.

"I think it's great, Chloe! Thanks a lot!" Naruto smiled and a content expression appeared on her face at it.

"All that I ask is that you don't cut your hair too short unless you want to look like a doofus." Chloe said before taking her leave and letting him talk to his siblings and Sasuke. After a while, a small knock appeared at the door and Celestine entered the room with a smile on her face as she held a basket of fruit in hand.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Celestine said with a loving smile and he genuinely grinned at the Goddess reincarnate.

"Hey, Celestine." Naruto said with Kinkaku and Ginkaku thoughtfully looking to each other before standing up. Following their lead, Sasuke and Ameno began to make their way to the door with Kinkaku looking back at his youngest sibling.

"See you when you get out, Naruto." Kinkaku said.

"Thanks. Goodnight, you guys." Naruto spoke to his departing friends as Sasuke cast a glance to his fellow reincarnations with a low smile taking shape on his face. Celestine sat the bed and shared a mutual silence as they stared into the other's eyes as she sat the basket nearby.

Before he could open his mouth, energy surged through Celestine's body as she suddenly framed his face and slammed her lips against his. The blonde sage's arms were quick to wrap around his beloved High Elf as they caressed the backs of their heads and tears ran down both their cheeks while savoring their first reunited kiss.

Celestine held onto Naruto while his fingers stroked the base of her ear and slowly brushed their silky locks while they deepened the kiss. Affectionately caressing his cheeks, she never broke the deep kiss until they mutually ended it only to press their lips together again with Naruto now caressing her face and he leaned into it.

"Thank you, Celestine." Naruto thankfully said as he and said elf rested their foreheads against the other akin to his last night in Eostia.

"Anata wo Aishiteiru." Celestine said with Naruto continuing his tender caresses.

"Aishiteiru, Shinjirarenai Megami" Naruto genuinely spoke to Celestine, who beamed at the title given to her and they continued staring deep into the other's eyes in their endearing embrace.

 _The Next Day_

Naruto was preparing to leave his hospital room as Kaguya had plans to send him and the chivalry to a new dimension to give him peace of mind. While he donned one of his Six Paths inspired robes, he heard a knock at his door and smiled while turning around.

"Come in." Naruto said before all of Maia, Alicia, and Janne entered the room and slid the door shut behind them.

"Hello, Naruto." Janne was the first to speak and the Sage looked down to focus on tightening his sash.

"How are you holding up?" Maia asked.

"I've been better." Naruto calmly answered; trying his best not to shout at the three given his last encounter with them in Eostia.

"That's a relief and we're hoping to make it up to you." Alicia said and he finished with his sash.

"Make it up to me? You nearly stared death in the face from helping lure me, so it looks that way." Naruto spoke and Maia's amber eyes started to water as her chest became heavy with grief at sensing his mood with Alicia and Janne doing so as well.

Now wanting to give him space, Alicia spoke before they trudged out of the room and left the blonde shinobi to be with Maia brushing her eyes to hide her emotions. Once they had gone, Naruto gathered the cloths brought to him and left the room.

 _Meanwhile_

"Alicia, are you alright?" Serika asked as her cousin and friends.

"We'll be fine, Serika." Alicia said before her accomplices went to Celestine.

"The three of you all want to resign from the Chivalry?" Celestine asked.

"Yes." Maia said.

"It's our atonement for having started this whole mess in the first place." Alicia said and Celestine frowned; having thought they were beyond the worst of what their actions.

"I can't force any of you to stay in the Chivalry, but can I persuade you to sleep on it?" Celestine said.

"We'll give it some further thought; we owe you that much." Janne said before they trudged away again.

"Stop!" Catue's voice said as the Dragon Knight caught up to the three.

"What is it, Catue?" Alicia asked.

"I should be asking you that! I'm not sure what Naruto-kun said to the three of you but I am certain it isn't worth abandoning the Chivalry!" Catue said.

"Catue, it's for the best of the Chivalry that we retire from our posts after all the trouble we've caused both the Chivalry and Naruto." Maia said.

"Will you three stop wallowing in despair?! For Kami's sake, all three of you stack some much guilt on yourselves that I can barely tell who the hell I'm even speaking to anymore!" Catue said.

"But, Catue…" Janne started to say.

"Don't say another word until after you hear this: It's true what you did to Naruto-kun will never truly be erased or simply forgotten about, but dragging yourselves over the coals isn't going to make your feel any better than you do now! Did it ever occur to the three of you that atoning for your sins by bettering yourselves and ensuring that you never again fall prey to your doubts to the degree you did with him?! Especially you, Alicia! You're finally regaining the trust of the Chivalry and then you turn tail the second you get insulted while not thinking how it's truly offensive to the rest of us who have faith in you!" Catue said and the three were stunned at her motivating speech.

"….I never thought of it that way." Alicia said.

"Even with things the way they are now, we still need each and every one of you." Catue said.

"She's right." Naruto spoke as he appeared nearby.

"Naruto…" Alicia said.

"As much as I can't forget what happened, I'd be lying if I said worse people than all of you hadn't put me through hell more dark than you can imagine." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Janne asked.

"I'm saying that while I'm not forgiving any of you, I'm not going to let that anger eat up the rest of my life and keep me from moving forward; which is what the three of you should try." Naruto said and Catue nodded in agreement before leaving the three to think over their words. Maia looked at her reflection in the sword and thought of the blonde's description of her as a puppet until she found herself thinking of her past with Volt.

 _ ***Just like You by Three Days Grace begins***_

" _I'm done being used…"_ Maia's grip tightened around her weapon from realizing the truth about her vulnerable emotions allowing her to be swayed and returned her weapon to its sheath while Alicia and Janne mulled over making amends with Naruto.

 _Meanwhile_

"I can't thank you all enough for what you have done for Naruto." Tsunade said the Chivalry and their new allies.

"And the same goes to you for raising such a fine son." Olivia said.

"Say what?!" Tsunade asked.

"You're his Mother, are you not?" The leader of the cloaked warriors asked and Tsunade became flustered at the question.

"No, but I'd be lying if I said he doesn't mean as much to me as family." Tsunade said as Naruto showed up next to her.

"Naruto-kun, it's a joy to see you on your feet again." Prim politely smiled.

"Just what you'd expect from him!" Ruu-Ruu proudly said as she patted the back of his legs and he smiled down at the Halfling with the Chivalry all happily expressing their joy at seeing him back on his feet.

"Indeed." Origa smiled before Rafaela and Misery got closer to him.

"I've no clue what kind of warrior you are, but I must say I've never seen one like you before." Rafaela marveled.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, you're an intriguing one." Serika smiled before he blinked at her.

"Alicia? How did you change clothes so fast and how'd your eyes turn blue?" Naruto densely asked and Serika began laughing.

"No, Naruto-kun, I am Alicia's cousin, Serika Norutoria. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said while taking his hand to shake it and seeing how she laughed, he could see the differences between them before his attention looked to the Chivalry's new allies.

"First, I wanna thank every one of you for risking your necks in trying to help me and second of all, who are you all of you?" Naruto said before they began explaining they were from Eostia's neighboring kingdoms in the continent of Serenus and that Astrid's diplomatic travels had convinced them all to join forces with the Chivalry.

"Just how many kingdoms did this Astrid lady go to?" Naruto asked.

"She mentioned more than I can recall, that's for certain." Serafina said.

"The point is, if anything, we should be thanking you." A youthful blonde woman with maternal blue eyes, Roxana's mother Sarah and ruler of the nation Katusha, said.

"Thanking me?" Naruto said.

"Yes. Had you not slain Volt and his accomplices, chances are he would have attempted to conquer all of our kingdoms as well." The blonde Mireille von Austria, Queen Regnant of Katusha's neighboring nation of Eclipse, agreed and he rubbed the back of his head with a bashful expression.

"What that madman tried was beyond messed up, even to pirates like us." Rafaela said.

"In that case, I guess I'm glad I could bring you all together for more strength." Naruto continued to blush and the new allies found his honestly a likeable trait.

"You're one shy powerhouse, aren't you?" The sixth cloaked figure said.

"That reminds me, who are all of you?" Naruto addressed the cloaked figures.

"Misery covered your thing with her cloak when you first woke up. She hopes it worked out well for you." Said elf spoke.

"Misery-sama is our group matriarch and my name is Delva." The first cloaked being said.

"I am Alphimia." The third spoke.

"Call me Elda, blondie." The sixth woman said.

"I am Evelyn, Naruto-san." The fourth said in a soft-spoken tone and he looked to the fifth.

"My name is Satan." The fifth spoke in a voice that could be described as angelic despite her ominous name and Naruto raised an eye at this.

"Okay…" Naruto answered.

"May I ask the reason you're wearing those cloaks on a sunny day?" Kaguya the Miko spoke.

"We're simple volunteers who seek no fame for our actions in helping Naruto." Delva said.

"In any case, you have my thanks for saving my ass." Naruto chuckled.

"It's our pleasure, Naruto-kun." Majo smiled.

"I don't know how to thank any of you." Naruto smiled before Mildred walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Allies have no debts, Naruto." Mildred said.

"However, you could buy us dinner sometime." Karin smiled

"Is that so?" Naruto said to the pirate.

"Damn straight, whiskers, and don't try to go cheap on us." Olyvia said.

"What happened to no debts?" Ferano said.

"Hey, debts is one thing, but getting some grub on is a necessity." Miria said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Rafaela smiled to the Dark Elf.

"As thanks for your part in helping, I invite you all to attend Naruto-kun's therapy." The Rabbit Goddess said.

"Thank you, Kaguya-sama, but I should return home now." Linei politely said and Kaguya thoughtfully smiled before opening portals for each of the Chivalry's allies to take their leave.

 _Back with Alicia and crew_

"What are you doing?" Janne asked as Kinkaku and Ginkaku approached them.

"Listen up, you three, I don't know what exactly Naruto has in mind by giving you second chances after all the shit you pulled with him, but don't think for a second we're going to laugh it off." Ginkaku said.

"If any of you make him cry for even a second in the time you're gone, you'll be getting your awards from the Gold and Silver hall of pain and we'll make sure that you get worse than the 2nd Hokage did." Kinkaku said and all three of the girls' solemn looks became stern with Alicia stepping up to them while looking the towering men dead in the eyes.

"Listen carefully. I'm certain you and the rest of your shinobi friends despise us for what we've done. But I will guarantee this; soon you WILL grow to respect us. So just sit back, and observe what happens. Because I guarantee you that within the next months, you won't even recognize us anymore, and the things we did will have become a distant memory." Alicia spoke with resolve and a stare down occurred between both sides for a good while.

"And what do you two have to say about this?" Ginkaku spoke.

"I swear on my angelic blood that we will no longer belittle Naruto based on our own problems." Janne said with flinching.

"The two of you can bet your horned asses that he'll be his regular self before you consider your retribution." Maia said while getting in Ginkaku's face and the two siblings continued to look the girls in their eyes before eventually smirking.

"You girls have some guts talkin' some big game like that, but my lifetime has taught us that talk is cheap." Kinkaku said with Alicia's stern face gaining a small smirk.

"Our actions this time will speak the loudest for us. I promise you that." Alicia said and Ginkaku moved his hand towards hers and Janne while Maia did the same with Kinkaku. Once all had shook hands, they started to head to the Chivalry only for Alicia and Janne to be brought back by Ginkaku and the silver haired man looked them dead in the eyes again.

"By the way, good luck. You'll need it for the hell to pay if it's not on your side in helping him." Ginkaku said before freeing their hands and allowing them to rejoin the Chivalry just as their new allies were beginning to leave.

"We'll stay in touch." An attractive elf knight with long blue-violet hair styled in an intake, Belladonna Mordelhyde, spoke to Celestine after she appeared from one of the portals.

"Of course and on behalf of Eostia, let me thank you once again." Celestine said to Belladonna.

"After not being there to stop that monster from hurting your nation, it's the least I could do." She answered while Mildred, Klaudia, and Serina joined her.

"Goodbye for now, Naruto. I haven't known these girls for long, but I can assure you that you're in good hands." Serina said.

"Thanks." The shinobi said.

"Take care." Klaudia smiled before her respective group vanished into their respective space-time portal and Olivia stood with them.

"Until next time, Naruto-kun." Sophia said with a polite bow.

"Catch you girls later." Naruto said.

"You can count on it." Clarice said and Olivia cast a curious look at Chloe with Sophia for a moment.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Naruto. May we meet again soon." Olivia said to him before vanishing into the portal and the pirate group prepared to do the same.

"Remember, Naruto, dinner." Rafaela said and he chuckled at the demon succubus.

"Can I buy you ramen sometime?" Naruto said and the pirates all looked at each other with confusion.

"What's ramen?" Ruiri asked and the blonde's face took on a look of surprise.

"You're never had ramen?" Naruto said.

"Is it some sort of cuisine?" Karin asked and Olyvia only smiled.

"Look like you'll be taking us out sooner than we thought." Olyvia said.

"Where do you live?" Willan asked.

"Their continent of Raulbhach is southwest of Eostia so you won't have to travel far to see them." Mireille thoughtfully said.

"How'd you know that?" Linei said.

"I know many things and we'll leave it at that for now." Mireille said.

"Feel free to drop by anytime." Rafaela said while patting his cheek in a fashion one would expect from a mobster before the four pirates disappeared through their portals.

"Pretty nice pirates, huh?" Kachua said to Majo, who calmly nodded.

"What's your name again?"

"My name is Kachua." The young witch smiled.

"Kachua? Why does that name sound familiar?" Naruto asked and almost everyone present laughed.

"Come now, Naruto-kun, doesn't her name remind you of anyone at all?" Claudia said.

"Well, her name does sound like Catue-hime's but…" Naruto started to say with Catue standing next to Kachua.

"Same name; different way of spelling." Catue and Kachua both answered.

"Well, I'll be." Naruto chuckled as the cloaked figures started making their way to a portal just beside him and regarded the blonde.

"Despite the circumstances, it was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Naruto." Alphimia said.

"Not sure who you are or where you any of you come from, but thank you all the same." Naruto smiled.

"No prob, blondie." Elda said.

"Indeed and perhaps our paths will cross again someday, Queen Origa." Delva said as she held out her hand and Origa shortly shook it.

"Perhaps we will, Delva." Origa said to Delva before they started to depart.

"So long, Naruto-chan. Misery hopes to see you again!" The elf smiled before she disappeared into the portal with her followers and only Elda remained for a moment.

"Elda?" Chloe said.

"Yes?" Elda responded and Chloe lightly smiled.

"Stay out of trouble." Chloe smirked and Elda lowered her bandanna to where her mouth could be seen to show her very own.

"I'm not making any promises, Chloe." Elda chuckled before leaving and the half-bred dark elf continued to smile.

"So long, Naruto." Ferano said.

"And don't worry, you'll see us again." Linei smiled before vanishing as well and only Majo, Kachua, Lora, Roxana, Sarah, Matilda, Serika, Arietta, and Mireille remained.

"Will you remaining nine be joining us?" Origa asked.

"Despite it being a swell experience in learning more about Naruto in person, I shall return home for the time being." Arietta said before giving Lora and the shinobi respecting regards as she left.

"Anybody else?" The Rabbit Goddess spoke.

"No, we're good." The remaining eight said and once Naruto said goodbye to Tsunade, his siblings and the rest of his comrades, he, Fuu, The Chivalry, and their remaining new allies were brought to her new dimension where the castle sat atop a mountainous region overlooking a lush landscape with calming waterfalls nearby.

Naruto and his new allies took in the castle's immense interior with multiple rooms available and he looked to the Rabbit Goddess.

"Wow, how'd you make this so fast?" Naruto asked.

"All in the wrist, my boy." Kaguya proudly said.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Naruto smiled.

 _Not long afterwards_

In the built-in bathhouse, Naruto walked into the room and looked around at what had to be the largest bath he had ever laid eyes on. From what the Rabbit Goddess had described, the bath was big enough to accommodate over 70 people and looking at the small steam rising from the water made him anticipate getting into the water even more.

He looked to a hinoki bath stool in the center of the spacious room and walked over to it before he realized he forgot about a washcloth. As Naruto set off to retrieve one, his eyes looked up to see Nina enter the room and his face instantly became flushed at her motherly figure.

"Nina?" He said while immediately covering his groin and fought against a nosebleed as she approached. Before he could shrink into a ball, she wrapped her arms around him and held his head against her chest in a maternal fashion as he then realized she was sniffling.

"Wait, what's wrong?" The younger blonde asked.

"I'm so relieved that you're alive and well, Naruto-kun." Nina happily cried and despite madly blushing at his face being pressed against her breast, he would have returned the embrace under different circumstances as he settled for rubbing her back. She eventually framed his face and planted a kiss on his forehead akin to what Tsunade had done years ago.

Once she reared back, they looked at the other before a bashful expression appeared on his face with Nina's motherly smile casting down at him and he lowly rubbed the back of his neck. In a moment, a sight that could be compared to Heaven itself occurred as the Chivalry, Astrid, Annah, Christina, Celine, and the remaining eight of their allies appeared with washcloths in hand.

"What's going on here?" Naruto blankly asked.

"What do you think?" Matilda asked and the blonde remained silent at seeing the shapely women in the nude for the first time and his first instinct was to curl into a ball.

"Now, Naruto-kun, don't be shy." Roxana said.

"Yes. How are we to wash you if you're curled up like that?" Kaguya said and he looked at the Miko.

"Wash me?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, Lady Kaguya said you'd benefit from it greatly." Hermione said and he raised an eye as he spotted the Rabbit Goddess poking her head through the doorway. She waved at him with a mischievous smile before vanishing from sight and Celestine kneeled down next to him.

"Normally, any human male who laid eyes on my naked body would have signed their death sentence, but I consider you above the average human male, so be grateful for a Queen making an exception." Origa said and Naruto managed to look at each of his companion's eyes to discover not one hint of distrust directed at him. If anything, only Alicia was frowning to where he could tell she was nervous about cleaning him and he looked to Celestine's trusting eyes.

In lieu of caressing his face, she only nodded with his knees beginning to leave his chest and he set his feet back on the tile-floor. He raised his arms to where Ruu-Ruu and Kaguya wasted no time in washing his legs while Chloe took to washing his hair and Irena initially washed the back of his neck before cleaning his collarbone.

"Well, Naruto-san, you certainly take good care of yourself." Said a girl bearing a resemblance to Mireille that washed behind his ears but she was slightly younger at around sixteen years.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Irys von Austria and it's a pleasure to meet you." Said girl answered.

"Austria? She's your…" Naruto said to Mireille as she was one of a few girls to apply soap to him by hand alongside her quiet soldier Alfia Flux.

"…my sister, so I know you'll treat her right." Mireille finished and he noticed Claudia right in front of him gesturing to his groin.

"May I?" Claudia asked and he focused on her eyes to keep from eyeballing her shapely body for too long lest he invite an erection.

"Fine by me, Claudia." Naruto said before she took his testicles in her hand to demonstrate to the younger Princess Knights and warriors in general on how to wash a man's genitals. However, to her surprise, she hadn't expected his balls to feel as heavy as they were in her hold and she stared at them with fascination.

"Claudia-sensei?" Catue said and the Holy Knight broke out of her stupor with Sarah and Astrid joining her.

"In this case, start by lathering his testicles from top to bottom." Claudia said as she brushed the underside of his testicles and Celestine wrapped her fingers around his manhood without the smallest hesitation. As he looked back at the elf, she quickly winked at him and focused on cleaning his foreskin.

"As our Goddess is demonstrating, Naruto-kun takes excellent care of his genitals from his lack of build-up." Astrid said before Catue, Prim, and Roxana lightly brushed soap on his testicles with their fingertips and Alicia, currently cleaning his armpits with Serika, blushed at this.

"Naruto, you feeling okay?" Maia asked as she lathered his chest with soap and washed his heart while admiring his muscles.

"I'll be alright, Maia-chan." Naruto squeaked and she looked at him with confusion.

"Say what?" Maia blushed.

"Nothing, Maia. I'll be alright." Naruto said with his usual grin subtly appearing.

"I must say, Naruto-kun, you're quite a gentlemen to not act lecherously towards a group of busty girls washing you like this." Majo smiled as Celestine washed his manhood with Origa rinsing the head and the two elves started brushing either side of it. Though Celestine and Origa gave the other serene expressions, their cleaning of his manhood became slightly competitive between it being lathered and rinsed to her where he nervously tensed the moment their chests squished together on his upper back.

Though finished washing Naruto's spikes, Chloe wisely stepped back to stay out of the elder elves' way and Kaguya's rounded derriere swayed while cleaning the underside of his legs. Catue and both of the pink-haired princesses finished lathering his testicles with Lora and Kachua cleaning his abdomen.

" _I'm not sure why I'm surprised his muscles feel so powerful._ " Lora shyly thought as.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, what's your secret to getting these ripped muscles of yours?" Kachua asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Naruto chuckled and half of the girls laughed with even the silent Alfia and reserved Matilda cracking small smiles on their faces. Christina noticed Celestine and Origa's rivalry over cleaning Naruto's manhood and lowly shook her head while cleaning his inner thigh.

" _Leave it to those two to fight over a man's thing."_ Christina thought to herself.

"Lift your feet, Naruto." Ruu-Ruu said before he complied and Kaguya started cleaning the underside of his foot with Janne washing his shoulder blades; not afraid of the elves on either side of him. Celine cleaned the area around his ears while Claudia absentmindedly held his balls in her hand as Nina and Astrid brought their cupped hands above them.

Claudia held his genitals steady as both mothers poured the warm water onto him and she was almost reluctant to hand them over to Nina and Astrid before ultimately going through with it. Both of their fingers thoroughly removed any trace of soap from his balls and he blushed from Origa and Celestine's actions.

"Okay, I think I'm clean now so why don't I just rinse off and…" Naruto started to say.

"You're not moving a muscle until we're done cleaning." Celestine and Origa said in calm yet clear voices that made him shiver.

"Naruto-kun?" Catue said.

"Are you alright?" Irena asked while cleaning his hip.

"Help me." Naruto mouthed to the girls; completely forgetting Celestine and Origa's sharp hearing.

"I heard that!" The elves both said and the Sage shrank with Angelica flinching at this side of her cousin.

" _I thought she was trying to wash him; not possess his body."_ Angelica thought and Celestine looked to her as if she had just read her thoughts; making the younger elf recoil in fear as well.

"Is there a problem?" Origa said while grasping him and he squeaked again while shaking his head.

"No, girls." He shivered.

"Good." Celestine said.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, Celestine and Origa aren't going to hurt you." Sarah said while patting his head and eventually, the powerful elves let go of his manhood in time for Miria, Meiriin, Hermione, and Fuu to pour a bucket of warm rinsing water on him.

"Thanks, girls." Naruto smiled as he stood up and flexed his arms as Annah, Willan, Arsura, Serafina, and Hermione cleaned the back of his legs. As they marveled at this, the blonde failed to notice Hermione's hand mischievously moving towards his buttocks before Serafina gave her a disapproving look and she still went for his hide.

"Killjoy." Hermione whispered as Serafina caught her hand in time.

"This is about trust, remember?" Serafina reprimanded and the young Dark Elf rolled her eyes as they finished washing him.

"All right, Naruto-kun, you're good." Annah said.

"Thanks again." Naruto smiled.

"No sweat." Willan answered as Miria smirked.

"You missed a spot." Miria said and Naruto raised an eye before looking down at himself.

"What are you talking about?" He asked before Miria crept upon him while lathering her chest with soap and Chloe, who was having her back washed by Fuu, noticed this along with the mint-haired Jinchuuruki. Both having an accurate idea of what she was about to do to Naruto, they looked to each other and sighed with different expressions.

"3, 2, 1…" Fuu and Chloe both said before Miria wrapped her arms around his midsection and pressed her breasts into his backside.

"Miria, what are you doing?!" The startled Naruto said.

"Origa-sama and Celestine were so busy hogging your thing that they forgot to wash your back." Miria chuckled as she rubbed her great assets on him to where his erection took shape and he reached to cover it before she grabbed his hands.

"Stop it! Let go of my hand!" Naruto said as he desperately tried to cover his erection and failed to notice the girls except for the blushing Alicia and Chloe having indifferent looks on their faces.

"Saw that coming from a million away." Alfia finally spoke.

"Yes, our Miria's something. I remember that one time…" Nana said while chuckling.

"Why is it I get the feeling that's what I'll be saying about either of those two from now on?" Serika chuckled as her back was washed by her aunt.

"Naruto-kun is very charismatic like that and the same goes for Miria." Celestine smiled with Annah cleaning her off.

"Honestly, a man's thing is nothing to get excited over." Alicia said as she focused on washing Prim's backside.

"Then why are you blushing like a bride, Alicia?" Serika said and her identical cousin only shot her a pouting glare that Astrid only laughed at.

"She has a point, Alicia-hime." Mireille said as she cleaned Irys.

"Oh, Alicia, a man's growth is natural as our breasts." Astrid said.

"I'm aware of that, Mother; I'm no longer a child." Alicia blushed and this got a laugh out of Ruu-Ruu.

"My thoughts exactly, Astrid." Claudia said before she, Nina, Sarah, Celine, and Christina all threw the blonde's erection second glances with their faces becoming red as beets. Astrid took note of this and couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions in the same light as her elder daughter's.

"Origa, make her stop!" Naruto pleaded as the Dark Queen was being rinsed by her fellow Dark Elves with Chloe joining once Fuu was done cleaning her.

"Your red face amuses me so…" Origa coolly said as Miria rubbed her breasts on his backside.

"Hello there." Miria said to Naruto's erection and she reached for it as only Catue, Celestine, and Origa watched with alert.

" _Lay one hand on my man's thing, and I'll show you the wrath of a Goddess."_ Celestine thought as an uncharacteristic scowl appeared on her face with Annah nervously washing her shoulders.

" _Miria, I hope you're not afraid of fire because someone's about to get burned!"_ Catue similarly thought as Nina washed her before Naruto broke loose from the Dark Elf and back away from her as she proceeded to walk towards him.

"Ok, Miria, my back is clean now. I'll just hop in now." Naruto said as he moved to the bath.

"But, Naruto, your thing is calling me." Miria teasingly said as she reached for his groin again and he backed into the tub to where he fell in backwards. She cackled as his head arose from the water and he scowled at her.

"Are you all right over there, Naruto-kun?" Arsura asked.

"I'm good. Very funny, Miria." Naruto said.

"I live for the moment, blondie." Miria laughed.

"Don't mind us, Naruto-kun; I'm sure some of us have seen a barrel of pickles in our time." Celine smiled.

"Okay…" Naruto said before relaxing in the soothing water to where he felt as if he would melt and rested against the edge of the bath before the others shortly joining him. Now sitting between Catue and Celestine, he smiled at the girls surrounding him and Lora looked to him with an admiring smile.

"How are you feeling right now, Naruto-kun? Roxana asked.

"I'm in heaven." Naruto smiled while bathing with the numerous set of breasts buoying.

"Excellent." Janne said.

"Care to tell us about yourself?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I love ramen, I'm obviously a ninja…" Naruto started to say.

"May we hear how you knew the country of Eostia needed your help?" Irys asked.

"Good idea." Catue said.

"Let's see. It all started back in April the previous year…" Naruto started to say with the Chivalry's new allies listening in as he regaled them about his saving of Eostia and the Rabbit Goddess used her dōjutsu to see into the room before smiling.

 _Not long afterwards_

"I'm impressed you were able to gather so much help in such a short time." Mireille said.

"Yep, that's how it happened. He told us some mercs needed to be iced and viola, we're there!" Fuu said.

"You really have a knack for uniting folks for a common purpose, don't you?" Serika said.

"Indeed, he does, my dear sister." Prim proudly smiled.

"What's the story on you and a recent shinobi war?" Alfia asked and the Chivalry all sighed with smiles on their faces.

"This is going to be good." Maia said to Kachua.

"Well, don't keep us in the dark." Matilda coolly spoke and Naruto started to explain the recent Shinobi World War and the peaceful results that had followed with Celestine and Catue wearing the proudest expressions on their faces.

"Now it all makes sense; first you end conflicts between warring ninja nations, then you do the same thing for Eostia and eventually Serenus as a whole without even knowing about the other places at first." Alfia said.

"Yeah, it's kind of my thing but you have Astrid to thank for that." Naruto sheepishly said.

"What an understatement." Serafina said.

"Indeed it is, but it's not every day you see someone with so many accomplishments be so modest about it." Majo said and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's our Naruto-kun for you." Celestine said while she rubbed her fingers on his side and they joined hands with the bath water obscuring them.

"Ya know, I've been talking about me for such a good while that I don't know much about you. For instance, Kachua, is Majo your Mom?" Naruto asked and the magicians only laughed.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you've no idea how many times we've been asked that but no, Kachua is my apprentice." Majo smiled.

"No worries, though. It comes with the territory when you idolize your teacher to the point of dressing like them." Kachua said and Naruto was instantly reminded of Might Guy and Rock Lee.

"Yeah, I've seen that a lot." Naruto said.

"Sana?" Prim smiled to Roxana.

"There isn't much to learn outside of the fact I may inherit the throne of Katusha soon." Roxana said.

"Is that so?" Arsura smiled.

"That's correct, Arsura, and I'm looking forward to serving my land well." Roxana proudly said.

"Congratulations, Sana, and to you as well for having raised such a swell daughter, Sarah." Irena said.

"Thank you, I am more than proud of her." Sarah said.

"And you, Matilda?" Janne asked.

"I am Sarah-sama's Captain of the Guard and that's all there is to know for now." Matilda said.

"Very well, Matilda. What of you, Alfia?" Lora said.

"Akin to Matilda, I am also one of Mireille's commanders and occasion bodyguard to Irys." Alfia said.

"That's right." Irys proudly said.

"And you're a Queen Regnant as well, are you not?" Origa addressed Mireille.

"That's correct, Origa." Said Queen answered.

"To be honest, I've got to say I'm surprised so many good-looking Queens are single." Fuu said.

"Bless your compliments, Fuu, though I'm said to say my husband passed on not long ago." Sarah said.

"You have our condolences, Sarah." Celestine said.

"As for me, I choose to rule the land on my own because nothing calls for an engagement to occur. Mireille said.

"More like you don't want any." Irys started to say before Mireille pinched her cheeks.

"Ow!"

"Irys, don't think I won't turn those little cheeks of yours red for that mouth of yours." Mireille said and the younger Austria frowned while rubbing her cheeks.

"Sor-ry." Irys dragged out.

"How about you, Sana?" Kaguya asked.

"What do you mean?" Roxana spoke.

"Do you plan to walk down the aisle anytime soon?" Astrid smiled.

"Not yet though when it comes time for me to inherit the kingdom, I'm sure it's safe to say the joys of arraigned marriage will take place." Roxana spoke in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Fear not, young Roxana. I know firsthand that some arraigned marriages can work out well." Nina smiled.

"I can only hope you're right, Nina-sama." Roxana smiled.

"You'll more than likely be fine." Catue said.

"I'll take your confidence as a good sign of fortune." Roxana said.

"It'll do the trick, that's for sure." Meiriin said.

"Yes, some arraigned marriages have their bright sides." Nana said and as the Chivalry got to know their new allies and vice versa, Naruto wrapped his other arm around Catue's side. She and Celestine gave him endearing smiles and he grin at his company.

 _Afterwards_

"Go fish." Majo said to Claudia as they were in a game of Diplomat along with Origa, Mireille, Matilda, and Alicia in an immense lounge room while Chloe similarly was engaged in a game of backgammon with Fuu as the two drank from two bottles that Annah had given them.

"Thank you, Annah." Chloe said.

"You're very welcome, Chloe, and have I ever told you that you remind me of a Dark Elf I met not long ago?" Annah sweetly smiled.

"Anyone we know?" Fuu asked.

"I don't know about that, but she looked a lot like you and literally knew how to crack a whip and she always hung around possibly the sweetest Dark Elf I had ever known until I met you and Origa-sama." Annah smiled.

"Is that so? What became of them?" Chloe asked.

"The last I saw of them was a 100 years ago and I lost touch with them over time." Annah said.

"Do you ever think of trying to find them?" Fuu asked.

"I would if I knew where to start." Annah said before Chloe and Fuu looked to each other.

"Wouldn't it be great if those two were still out there in the world somewhere?" Fuu said.

"Indeed, it would be even though I can only dream of there being more Dark Elves out there." Chloe said.

"Yeah…" Fuu sighed as they started a new game and Lora walked with Catue and Celestine as the three stood on a balcony talking to Naruto.

"Lora, I know I've already said this but I can't thank you enough for risking your life in helping me get back to normal." Naruto said to Lora, who only beamed in gratitude.

"It was my pleasure to help you, Naruto-kun." Lora sweetly smiled.

"In the end, we all would have donned Celestine's robes to help you." Catue said.

"Care for some dinner?" The Rabbit Goddess said.

"You bet!" Naruto said.

"We'll be in shortly, Kaguya-sama." Celestine said and the Sage followed the Goddess back into the castle.

"He'll make a great husband, indeed." Lora said with Celestine and Catue giving her perplexed stares.

"I don't follow you." Catue said.

"As a sign of friendship to Eostia, my land of Elfinrine has promised to me to marry Naruto-san." Laura said.

"Naruto-kun isn't single." Celestine and Catue both voiced at the same time and their eyes quickly glanced to the other before quickly looking back to Lora.

"He has a woman?" Lora said.

"In a sense…" Catue said.

"I was not aware of that but what do I tell Elfinrine?" Lora asked.

"Perhaps you could say that in lieu of an arraigned marriage, the land swears to uphold the truce between our kingdoms." Celestine suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea, Celestine-sama." Lora smiled before going back inside the castle.

"That was close." Catue whispered to Celestine.

"Indeed, it was but in time, she'll likely grow to know him better enough to be in our shoes." Celestine said as both Princess Knights headed inside.

 _Onwards_

"You never cease to amaze me, Naruto." Miria chuckled at the blonde.

"Miria, do you live on being a wildcard?" Naruto said.

"Always been a wildcard even before Origa was old enough to talk." Miria said.

"You're kidding!" The surprised Naruto said.

"Not a chance, Naruto. Once you half as long as I have and I know you will, you'll be the same fireball you are now." Miria said and Naruto looked at the busty Dark Elf.

"Until know, I didn't know about that." Naruto said.

"Know about what?" Miria said.

"I had no idea you were the oldest Dark Elf in her group; now it all makes sense." Naruto said and Miria placed her hand on her hip before scowling at him.

"What have I told you about freely speaking on a woman's age?" Miria said while rising her hands and suddenly lashing them at Naruto's cheeks before he sprang to the side.

"I'm sorry, Miria! I didn't mean to call you old!" Naruto said before covering his mouth and Miria grabbed at him again before chasing after him with her fingers poised to pinch him.

"Come back, you wily fox! COME BACK!" Miria bellowed after Naruto as she chased him further into the castle and Serika laughed at this while sitting with Janne, Astrid, and her cousins.

"Naruto-kun is quite the funny one, isn't he?" Serika laughed.

"Absolutely so, Serika." Prim said.

"This is our first peaceful moment around him since we started this whole mess. The more I see him as human being, the more of his good side I see." Alicia said.

"Better get that good side soon before someone else makes a move on him." Serika smiled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Janne said.

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" Serika smirked and Alicia became flustered before standing up with Janne only reacting with a perplexed face.

"Preposterous! It's not as if I hate him or anything of the sort…it's just…" Alicia said.

"It's just what, my dear daughter?" Astrid warmly smiled at Alicia.

"Yes, Alicia, what it's just what?" Prim teased with her elder sister and she remained red-faced.

"If you'll excuse me…" Alicia said before leaving and Serika only laughed.

"Serika, you never change do you?" Janne said.

"Don't count on it." Serika smiled before going after her cousin.

 _Back with Naruto_

"You have to sleep sometime, Naruto!" Miria said as he finally lost her and nearly bumped into Origa and Meiriin.

"You talked about her age again, didn't you?" Meiriin said.

"Yeah, though I didn't think she'd get so ferocious about it." Naruto said.

"Being the oldest of the last in your species certainly has many downsides when you think about it." Origa said.

"Damn, I never thought about it that way, but something tells me a simple "I'm sorry" isn't going to help." Naruto said.

"You could let her pinch your cheeks again." The nearby Chloe smirked.

"Capital idea, Chloe." Origa said and Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't…" Naruto said and taking it as a dare, Origa smirked.

"Oh, Miria!" Origa trilled as said Dark Elf rounded a corner and launched herself at Naruto.

"Noooooooo!" Naruto shouted as she grabbed at him once again and knocked him to the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto's voice echoed through the hallway before Kachua's sceptre appeared around the corner and aimed at him. Once she spun it around, the blonde vanished and Miria huffed with frustration as Fuu joined them.

"Wow, Miria, you really like messing with him, don't you?" Fuu said.

"Nah, I could care less about his mentioning of my age." Miria said.

"Then you were just chasing him for your amusement?" Hermione said.

"That and I wanted to be on top of him." Miria laughed and a less-than-surprised expression formed on Fuu and the Dark Elves' faces as the smiling Kachua walked away with none of them attempting to follow her. Later when most of the girls were getting ready for bed or were already asleep, Naruto spoke to the Rabbit Goddess and she had noticed he hadn't gone through his past hallucinations in the entire time he had been returned to normal.

"This was a great idea, Granny Kaguya."

"I had a feeling this is just what everyone needed to unwind and I'm happy it's a success so far." Kaguya said.

"Yeah, there's nothing like being surrounded by friends whether they're old or new." Naruto said before the Rabbit Goddess returned to his chakra system and he donned his night shorts. Walking to a balcony, he noticed Maia looking down at the lake and approached the redhead.

"Hey, Naruto." Maia said.

"Can't sleep, Maia?" Naruto asked.

"Just getting a good view of the lake before hitting the hay." Maia said.

"Didn't picture you as a nature type." Naruto said.

"Once you hang around Kaguya enough, it kind of grows on you." Maia said.

"Is that right?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah." Maia said before looking to him.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Naruto asked and Maia's cheeks became flushed as she started to say something before ultimately shaking her head; knowing she'd only infuriate him by revealing her attraction to him after all that had happened.

"Nah." Maia said and the two shared a lasting look before bidding the other good night. Mutually aware there was no way of undoing what she had done to him, the two warriors hoped to move beyond that and he walked through the cavernous hallway before seeing Origa making her way towards her respective room with Chloe opening the door.

"Night, you two." Naruto said before Origa yawned to him and Chloe nodded as the door was closed. Seeing the Dark Queen like that was almost comical to him as he walked to Catue's room and knocked on the door.

 _Minutes later_

"Catue-hime, how'd you get those dragon powers of yours?" Naruto asked as he sat in bed with Catue, who rested beneath her blanket, lie her head in his lap and his fingers smoothly glided through her hair.

"I have Celestine to thank for them and you, too." Catue smiled at him.

"Me?" Naruto said and she reached up to caress his jawline.

"Yes, the inspiration of controlling my dragon abilities came from what you've done with your Sage Mode." Catue said.

"Sure hope you have better luck at maintaining it than I did Sage Mode my first few tries with it." Naruto said.

"Not entirely. As far as I'm aware, there's more to my powers that I don't understand yet."

"Between the flying and horns, you looked like you were doing just fine to me." Naruto said and Catue smiled at him as he did the same for her. Brushing her forehead, she sat up and held the blanket in front of her breasts as she looked into his eyes thoughtfully.

While briefly gesturing forward to kiss him, she paused only for him to frame her face and softly press lips on hers. Catue's green eyes shimmered at this before shutting and she moved closer to where she let go of the blanket.

Hearing it drop, he brought the Dragon Knight into his lap as he did back in Eostia and she leaned into the kiss while embracing him. The blonde ran his hand up her back and tears of joy formed before running down her cheeks.

Catue caressed Naruto as he kept her seated as it came to a sensual ending and his finger brushed the tears away before they continued staring into the other's eyes. She smiled in bliss at resting her head against his chest and she was tempted to ask him to stay the night in the room, she knew Celestine deserved to sleep with him.

He kissed her forehead and lay her down as she caressed his face lovingly while he held her hand. She eventually drew her hand away and he rose just before the bathroom door opened with Nina stepping out toweling her head.

"Nina?" Naruto said.

"Yes, there's nothing that works better than a hot shower before bed." Nina said with her ever pleasant smile and he blushed at her naked body.

"That's true but I'll just get out of your hair for the night." Naruto said.

"Oh? Wouldn't you rather rest a bit before going to bed?" Nina said.

"I really should…" Naruto said while Nina leaned closer.

"…give Celestine more time to prepare for bed once she's done talking to Laurentia." Nina whispered before she walked to the bed and tapped the space next to her. Knowing that Celestine had mentally contacted him yet, he still wanted to be with his beloved elf

"Nina, I should really get going." Naruto said.

"Come, we haven't talked in such a while." Nina smiled and she kept tapping the bed before the Rabbit Goddess deviously grinned within him. She looked to Kurama and initiated a round of rock-paper-scissors with him emerging the victor.

"Rain?" The Rabbit Goddess asked.

"Rain." Kurama said with her hands raised to the heavens and light rain started falling from the clouds as Naruto looked out the window in complete unawareness to what the Rabbit Goddess had done. Nina wrapped her hands around her shoulders before Naruto and Catue brought the blanket up her long legs.

The minute he sat between her and Catue, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and rested his head against her breast. She couldn't help but laugh at how red his face was becoming and caressed his cheek while kissing his forehead once again.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, why are you looking so red after we washed you?" Nina asked.

"I've kind of never been this close to a woman before." Naruto said.

"That's all right. After all, everyone here trusts you with their lives so…" Catue yawned as she wrapped her arm around his abdomen before resting her head against it.

"Exactly, Catue." Nina said while brushing her finger against his flushed cheek and finding his expression cute while caressing his jawline. He groaned from growing hard within his shorts and Nina only lovingly smiled at him while holding him close the entire time he waited for Celestine to contact him with Catue remaining unbothered by this.

A few minutes later, he started dozing off before getting Celestine's telepathic message that her nightly prayers to Laurentia were finished and he looked up to see Nina fast asleep. Catue softly murmured as she lie sleeping as well and he lovingly smiled at the Dragundaala women as he gently lifted her head.

As he rest it on the pillow, his shifting caused Nina's arms to come undone and the Queen started to lean to the edge of the bed. He managed to catch her in his arms before she touched the floor and she yawned as he stood in place.

" _Her skin feels incredible."_ Naruto thought before breaking out of his daze and setting her in the bed. Once she was beneath the blanket, he threw them a last glance and closed the door before appearing at Celestine's door where Annah let him in.

"Thank you, Annah." Naruto said and she respectfully bowed.

"You're very welcome, Naruto-dono." Annah said before leaving the room and Celestine stood in front of the window gazing at the moon until facing him. Stepping out of her sandals, the High Elf Goddess and the Sage stepped closer to the other until their arms were wrapped around the other and Celestine's eyes shimmered with affection as her lips touched his.

He caressed her cheeks as the kiss stayed slow and romantic with her bosom flattening against his bare chest. Moaning at her chest's tenderness, he licked against Celestine's tongue and she placed her hands on his shoulders as she used her agility to lift her feet off the floor.

Celestine locked her feet around Naruto's waist before he carried her to the bed and managed to sit on the edge without once opening his eyes. The elf's hands traveled down his backside until her hands were inside his shorts to cop a good feel of his buttocks.

Shifting to where he was on top of her, she started sliding his shorts and boxers down his legs before his fingers removed her head wreath as she groped his hide. His lips moved back away from hers and she looked into his eyes as the golden wreath pieces on her forehead were taken off as well.

"As much as I'm against saying it, our actions might awaken the others." Celestine gently smiled and with some many elves in the castle, they didn't want their relationship exposed to the entire Chivalry or their allies just yet.

"Then it's a silent night for us." Naruto said while moving the extensions of her crop top away from her desirable legs and she completely removed her clothing. Despite knowing they were better off not getting the other hot and bothered, they still embraced the other as Naruto groped Celestine's cheeks and she did the same with her right hand while the other rested on his upper back.

Celestine fell back with Naruto on top of her again and he smiled at her attractiveness before kissing her jawline.

"You are the most beautiful High Elf that ever was or could be." Naruto said to Celestine before their arms wrapped around each other's bodies and they stayed like this the rest of the night.

 _The next morning_

Celestine lovingly smiled at Naruto while his head rested on her breast and he slept peacefully while she caressed the back of his neck. After fighting him in his Creature form, she was happy to see him rest and hoped that their stay in the dimension would rid him of his demons.

Later that day, he came across Alicia drinking some tea and she looked to him with a respectful yet amicable smile.

"Hello, Naruto." Alicia said.

"Hello to you, too, Alicia." Naruto said.

"How have you been feeling since coming here?" Alicia said.

"The best I've felt in forever and having all of you here to help me couldn't make me happier." Naruto said and Alicia gave him a soft expression.

"It's our pleasure, Naruto." Alicia said and he thankfully smiled at her before continuing on his way. After spending an entire month in the dimension, Naruto showed no signs of hallucinating or relapse into his Creature form to where they Chivalry and their allies decided he was mentally stable.

To celebrate, the Rabbit Goddess threw a farewell banquet for him and his allies as they all gathered in the dining hall. Naruto set with Celestine and Origa seated on either side of him and the Dark Queen looked to him.

"It's swell to have you at peace, Naruto, but what will you do once you return home?" Origa asked.

"I'll probably get back to work again, but I promise to come see all of you when I can." Naruto said.

"That's mighty thoughtful of you, Naruto-kun." Prim smiled.

"Think you'll get enough vacation days?" Alfia asked.

"I don't know about that, but I can teleport to any land for as long as I like." Naruto said.

"Good news like that calls for a toast." Claudia smiled as she raised her glass with the others joining her.

"To Naruto-kun's good health and our new allies!" The Holy Knight said.

"And to new beginnings!" Alicia said while looking at Naruto and he smiled.

"To new beginnings!" All warriors said before tapping the nearest person's glass and resumed dining with the Rabbit Goddess smiling on.

 _The next day_

"Goodbye for now, Naruto-kun. It was a pleasure getting to know you." Sarah said while Roxana bid Prim farewell.

"Goodbye, friend." Roxana and Prim said at the same time before the former looked to Naruto.

"Farewell, Naruto-kun." Roxana said.

"Matilda?" Irys said and the Captain of the Guard looked to her.

"Mind telling you brother I said hi?" Irys asked and Matilda smiled.

"I'll be happy to." Matilda said before she, Sarah, and Roxana returned to Katusha.

"Catch ya later, Naruto. It was a joy washing you!" Irys smiled with Mireille tugging her cheek.

"What she means is, it was a joy making your acquaintance and see you again in the future." Mireille said as Alfia bowed as they were brought back to Eclipse and Lora took Naruto's hand.

"Thank you again, Lora, and I sure hope we meet soon." Naruto smiled.

"It would be my pleasure, Naruto-kun." Lora said as she vanished to Elfinrine and Serika hugged her aunt and cousins before standing in front of her own portal as Majo and Kachua.

"See you on the flip side, Naruto-kun." Kachua said.

"We look forward to having you as an ally." Majo said.

"Count on it!" Naruto said with passion and Serika flirtingly tickled the underside of his chin.

"Serika!" Alicia shouted while blushing and her identical cousin laughed at her reaction.

"So long, Naruto-kun; hopefully you'll stop by to see us." Serika smiled.

Sure!"

"Say hi to Elise for us." Astrid said before her niece nodded before vanishing into the portal and the only ones remaining were to each of the Chivalry's nations.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." Celestine was the first to say and Alicia extended her hand out to him.

"We hope you come back to Eostia soon." Maia said and the blonde took Alicia's hand to shake it.

"Roger that!" Naruto smiled as the shinobi and the Princess Knight shook hands.

"Excellent." Janne said with both Celine and Astrid giving approving nods to their daughters.

"You better get out here the first chance you have, got that?" Ruu-Ruu smiled.

"Believe me, I will." Naruto said.

"It'll be a joy to have you there again." Kaguya the Miko spoke.

"You had better come see how Garan has changed first." Origa playfully threatened and he chuckled.

"Otherwise…" Miria said while a pinching gesture at his cheeks and he frowned.

"I'll make sure I don't forget." Naruto said.

"Then you're due for a good amount of surprises." Chloe said.

"She's not kidding." Fuu whispered to him and he smiled.

"Thank you for everything you've done." Naruto said and Nina kissed the sage's cheek.

"You're very welcome, Naruto-kun." Nina smiled and the Chivalry started to take their leave until only Catue and Celestine were left. The Dragon Knight was the first to kiss Naruto and he stroked her bottom lip lovingly.

"I'll see you soon, Naruto-kun." Catue said.

"You bet, Catue-hime, and keep up those dragon skills of yours." Naruto said and she saluted him before taking her leave to where Celestine wrapped her arms around him. Tightly embracing the other, Naruto and Celestine's lips remained locked for a good while until separating and he whispered into her ear.

"I'm coming to see you first, Shinjirarenai Megami." Naruto said and Celestine lovingly bit his bottom lip.

"It's a date, my beloved." Celestine smiled and after yet another kiss, she returned to her country while leaving the Rabbit Goddess to take him back to Konoha along with teleporting Fuu to her home. After reuniting with his siblings and friends and a great meal at Ichiraku's, he returned home with a new pie baked for him by Anna.

After eating some, he turned in for the night and peacefully lie in bed while beginning to close his eyes upon something got his attention. He looked at the front of his bed and saw Jin standing in front of it with his angry face caked in blood.

Naruto gasped while freezing at this and Jin continued glaring at him before the blonde steadied his breathing. He stared down Jin and a calm expression appeared on his face the entire time until he started to disappear.

As he faded into the darkness, Jin smiled until he completely vanished and Naruto sighed with content at finally facing his fears. Though he knew there was no going back on not being able to rescue Jin, Lawrence, Klaus, or Gordon, Naruto ultimately accepted he would make it up to all of them by keeping their loved ones safe and he turned onto his side to fall asleep.

 _Elsewhere in the land of Alfheim_

"Has the messenger been selected? Misery asked Delva as they stood on a balcony on an immense tree.

"Yes, Milady, and she's on her way now." Delva said as all of Alphimia, Elda, Satan, and Evelyn joined her.

"Excellent. Things are about to get interesting." Misery said and Delva removed her hood to reveal she was a busty Dark Elf with purple-blue hair as the four behind her did the same.

"To think that a pure Dark Elf like Queen Origa has a half-breed with her…." Elda smiled..

"This'll make things all the more exciting!" Satan said.

"Indeed!" Alphimia grinned.

 _With Annah_

As Celestine and Origa talked, she looked to Chloe and smiled at her.

" _I don't know how or why, but she reminds me of…"_ Annah thought.

 _Elsewhere in the east of Serenus_

In a bar, a tan-skinned Dark Elf, Nanamika, with shoulder-length blonde hair and violet eyes sneezed and rubbed her nose before drinking her ale. She downed her drink and sighed in satisfaction before looking to see another Dark Elf looking out the window with a melancholy expression on her face as it rained.

She had long dark hair that ended in a braid at the bottom and possessed violet eyes while her attire was that of a high-collared sleeveless button- up plum-colored blouse and a long skirt of the same color showing off her legs.

"Is the weather getting to you, Nanamika?" The incredibly busty Grace Campbell asked with a friendly smile.

"Doubt it, but I'll bet someone's talking about me somewhere." Nanamika said.

"One of your students, perhaps?" Grace said as she bought some patrons mugs of ale and despite being tempted to ogle the sides of her alluring bosom, they ultimately went against it.

"Now that you mention it…" Nanamika smiled before Grace sneezed as well and she smiled.

"Well, what do you know? It looks like someone's talking about me, too." Grace laughed while beginning to stock the shelves with ale.

"Someone's always talking about you, Grace. Probably one of the girls for all I can guess." Nanamika said.

"You know, it just might be them." Grace smiled as Nanamika noticed some of the patron's nervous faces as they tried not to ogle the dark elf's curvaceous physique.

"Speaking of girls, it looks like yours aren't being ogled as usual." Nanamika chuckled.

"In other words, the grass is green." Grace smirked.

"Yeah, I guess that's expected when you have him in the same room." Nanamika said while looking to a nearby table to see a sleek black knight of towering height sitting with his helmet resembling a wolf's head featuring a visor. Behind the visor were two red eyes that intently stared at Grace and she smiled in his direction while the owner approached him with a grand tankard.

"Here you are, sir." The owner nervously said and the knight accepted it before slightly raising his helmet by opening the helmet's wolf mouthpiece to expose half of his scowling face beneath his nose and those who caught a glimpse of his eyes all looked away aside from Nanamika and Grace.

"Talk about free security." Nanamika lowly said to Grace, who only smiled at the black knight.

"You'll remember that before he showed up, half of the regulars always tried something with me." Grace said.

"Yeah, kind of hard to try anything when the most lethal knight of all is in the same room." Nanamika said and Grace flirtingly blew a kiss at the black knight, who barely moved as his eyes stayed fixated on her.

* * *

I'm finally done and it is my hope that you all enjoy this chapter as it was a blast to write. Remember when Naruto called Obito awesome after he was killed despite all the hell he put him through in life?

Well, I refused to repeat the same thing in Naruto's situation with Alicia and her posse with him not forgiving any of them for what they've done to him. In lieu of forgiveness, he chooses not to let their deeds towards him eat him up anymore and how Maia will reveal her feelings to him is something I haven't decided yet.

To thank all of you for being so patient with this story not having much fanservice, I threw some in for this chapter to show how light this one is compared to the previous four and it gets funnier when you remember that Celestine and Nina will one day lead Naruto's future harem.

Of course, Nina isn't hitting on Naruto in this chapter with her being incredibly comfortable with him seeing her naked.

While we all knew Grace already existed in this storyline, I'm sure most of you were surprised to see another group of Dark Elves alive and well. Some may wonder who is the Black Knight in Grace's bar and don't worry, you'll see him again.

As for the conclusion of Naruto's hauntings with Jin, I purposely left it for free interpretation on whether that was a hallucination or Jin's ghost checking on him.

Addressing some of the new girls, Sarah, Roxana, Matilda, and Alfia are from h-game _**Conquering the Queen/Mashou no Nie**_ (so similar to where it could be called _**Kuroinu's**_ sister hentai thanks to being made by the same company Liquid) Mireille, Irys, Olyvia, and Ruiri are all from _**Mashou no Nie 3,**_ Karin and Rafaela come from _**Sankai Ou no Yubiwa,**_ and I'm sure you guys recognize Olivia, Sophia Lora, and Clarice from _**Himekishi Olivia.**_

Remember Kayla's allies Remmy and Regina from two chapters ago? They're from _**Mashou no Nie**_ and its sequel , respectively.

Where are the other girls from? Come to my deviantart page and I'll tell more about them but here are my plans with the new girls; they'll make up Eostia's neighors in Serenus. For some time, I've always wondered what else exists in Serenus since Eostia is said to exist in the west of it and given that Volt said there were other things for him to conquer in the end of the OVA that got me thinking about any other kingdoms out there if any exist.

So, I'll use girls from similar h-games to make their neighbors as I'll build an entire world around Kuroinu that's never been done before and how many hentai exist in this story? Way more than you can guess to where I have two spinoffs planned with the first likely being a Himekishi Lillia/Ikusa Otome Valkyrie story and yes, even _**Kyonyuu Fantasy**_ exists in this story though it'll more than likely be the second spinoff given the number of women that exist in it.

Does this mean Naruto will have more enemies to face in future chapters with Vincent being Vincent Conquer, the main foe of _**Conquering the Queen,**_ and half the hentai I mentioned having similar enemies? More than likely so but not anytime soon and by killing the villains in this story, I can make the spinoffs my own original plotlines though given _**Kyonyuu Fantasy**_ doesn't have any actual villains aside possibly some old dude, you might not see any of the characters belonging to that franchise appear in this story aside from one of them.

When will I update again? I'll continuously update this story alongside my other works once I'm done writing my final _**Naruto's Hollywood Hits**_ and given Friday the 13th is just around the corner, we all know what that means for my story-writing.

It may take longer but I bet you guys would rather have that than me going on hiatus like I did after the 2nd chapter. Here's more good news: the next chapter will focus on Naruto and Celestine's relationship and what's going to happen between them in that one you may ask?

Stay tuned and find out alongside the first of my two story series _**Naruto/Sword Art Online**_ where Naruto meets Suguha/Leafa. Until then, bye bye and enjoy!


	6. The Return of a Hero

We're in business once again for the 6th chapter where we focus on Naruto's continuing romance with Celestine upon his return to Eostia.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own **Naruto** or any hentai present in this story.  
 **Notes:** Though I'm now aware Celestine's canon home is Ken, she'll remain in Thorn as will all of their allies in their current homelands.  
 **Vocal Cast**  
.Naruto: Patrick Seitz  
.Celestine: Monica Rial  
.Claudia: Shelley Calene-Black  
.Annah: Allison Sumrall  
.Christina: Colleen Clinkenbeard

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto stood on the Hokage Monument with his backpack and looked over Konoha with a smile before springing into the air. The minute he touched the ground, he stood in Garan and looked at how the once barren land had changed in the time he had left.

He spotted Serafina and Hermione saturating a vegetable garden and looked to see Meiriin harvesting some fruit with some new vassals helping them. The blonde smiled at how the civilians of Eostia were now trusting enough of the Dark Elves to come work for them and he spotted Origa standing on her high balcony watching them while both Miria and Chloe fanned her with massive leaves.

The shinobi teleported elsewhere and Origa's ears twitched before her expression broke into a smile at recognizing the teleportation sound from knowing he had returned. He ventured to Thorn and spotted Celestine praying to Laurentia's statue within her fortress as Claudia stood behind her.

The Holy Knight's eyes glanced up to see Naruto and he put a finger to his lip while winking to her. Claudia's blue eyes shined with exuberance at seeing him once again as he stealthily entered the room. He stood beside her and she gave a respecting bow to him before he carefully took her hand in his until kissing it.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun." Claudia mouthed to him and he grinned at her in kind before approaching his beloved High Elf while her eyes remained close. He stealthily crept at her with his arms fanned out like a phantom and prepared to call her name.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Celestine spoke without moving an inch or opening her eyes which caused him to slightly deflate as she rose to her feet. Caressing her face and lovingly moving her silk locks out of the way, the pair held the other's endearing gaze until both grew closer with the lips touched.

The Godly-powered couple embraced as Celestine's breasts flattened against his heart with his hands resting on her back and their caresses continued as Claudia and the nearby vassals happily looked on. Once the pair's kiss came to an end, Annah stood next to the pair and rested her hand on his backpack.

"May I, Naruto-sama?" Annah said.

"Thank you, Annah." Naruto gratefully said while handing his backpack over to her and she respectfully bowed to him.

"You're very welcome. If you haven't any need for me at the moment, I shall oversee how lunch is coming along. Megami-sama" Annah said with yet another bow before leaving the room and allowing Naruto to walk outside the room alongside Celestine and Claudia.

"Have you been well since last we saw you?" Celestine asked.

"Best I've felt in ages and from you've been telling me, everyone here has been great, too." Naruto said.

"Indeed, Naruto-kun." Celestine said.

"Hey, Claudia, anything new with Catue-hime's dragon skills?" Naruto asked.

"She's coming along fine to where she's currently able to maintain her transformations for longer periods of time, but her attempts at breathing fire haven't come to light as of yet." Claudia said.

"Yet?" Naruto asked and Claudia smiled as the farthest Catue had come in terms of breathing fire is being able to produce a small amount of smoke rings.

"I'm sure you'll learn more about it from her in time, but I have a training session with her to attend so if you'll excuse me…" Claudia said before bowing to either of the blondes and taking her leave to Dragundaala while Naruto and Celestine went to her garden.

"Are these the little tadpoles I missed out on?" Naruto asked upon noticing the now adult frogs croaking near the pond.

"Indeed, they've grown well." Celestine smiled as they walked throughout the garden and she presented him to her private hot spring.

"When did you get this?" Naruto asked while running his hand through the water.

"I made it myself with my powers." Celestine smiled and Naruto looked to her with an incredulous smile.

"You're kidding." The shinobi spoke while she kneeled down next to him and placed her hand on the ground.

"Here's a little geology lesson; certain spaces beneath the ground become warmer in this time of year." Celestine said.

"I'll say." Naruto said and he rested his hand on her back to where she placed her cheek alongside his as they silently enjoyed this sensation of closeness while remaining like so until Annah had appeared to inform them lunch had been prepared.

 _Shortly onwards_

"Celestine, you're kidding." Naruto said in the dining hall as he sat next to Celestine.

"I'm afraid that much is fact, Naruto-kun." Celestine said with a giggle.

"I'll bet you were a saint during that time." Naruto said and Celestine giggled again.

"Yes, about that…" Celestine said.

 _Several Millennia Ago_

" _Celestine, my Aunt and Uncle are going to snap if they see you do this!" The young Christina said to Celestine as the preteen elf was in the midst of climbing a tree._

" _I care naught for that, Christina! You can wait for the adults to pick the plums if you desire, but I shall be the first to taste them." Celestine boldly said while climbing up the tree with Christina and their cousin Elise looking on._

" _Should we go up and bring her back down?" Elise said out of concern._

" _Even if we did catch her, what good would that do?" Christina asked as Celestine scaled the tree and glanced at her cousins before pressing against the tree. Using the swiftness that only an Elf would possess, she sprang high into the air and landed on a nearby branch to see the plums up close._

" _Celestine!" Elise called out and the young reincarnation plucked a handful of plums until she waved to her relatives once done._

" _Will you please come down?" Christina said and a cruel smile appeared on Celestine's face as she sat down. To her both her cousins' shock, she leaned back and fell off the branch as they ran to catch their elder cousin._

 _Just before she touched the ground, Celestine flipped in the air a single time and landed on her feet with the plums intact._

" _I'm back on the ground now; are you satisfied?" Celestine tiredly asked as she checked on the plums._

" _You had us worried sick, Celestine!" Elise said with the girl being more preoccupied with her gathered fruit._

" _Was collecting those plums worth that much trouble?" Christina asked before Celestine took a bite out of one of them and licked her lips._

" _Does that answer your question?" Celestine answered with satisfaction before all three of the young elves twitched their ears and looked to see an elven woman standing nearby with her fists on her hips as she looked at Celestine._

" _Plum?" Celestine unabashedly offered._

"Good grief, your Mom and Dad must have been smoking mad!" Naruto said.

"Aside from making me sit for a good while and couple other punishments, I'd say it could have been much worse." Celestine said.

"What about Christina and Elise?"

"I eventually apologized to them once I was slightly older but I can still see the fear in both their eyes that day." Celestine said.

"Yeah, pranks can have their ways of backfiring, that's for sure." Naruto said.

"Indeed, they do." Celestine said.

"Oh, have you heard anything from our new friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, a good amount of times since our days in Lady Kaguya's dimension and Roxana is currently in the middle of helping Prim organize a gala for charity in Feoh." Celestine said.

"That's pretty thoughtful of her." Naruto smiled and the pair finished lunch before returning to the garden where they continued chatting.

"I'm surprised that your wearing that robe doesn't make you feel overheated." Celestine said and Naruto smiled at her own crop top robe.

"I can't walk around half-naked like some other Godly beings." Naruto teased and Celestine crawled towards him with her eyes shimmering serenely.

"I know that look, Celestine." Naruto said and she placed her hand on his chest before he caressed her cheek. The elder reincarnation leaned in as she smoothly brushed her fingers on his heart and his fingers made their way through her lengthy hair.

"Then you know what's going through my head right now." Celestine spoke as she rested her hand on his chest and he caressed her backside as she started opening his kimono. He rested his forehead on hers with her emerald hues staring deep into his Azure ones for a time and their hearts equally thumped at knowing what the other was thinking.

The pair's lips unified before Celestine continued to undo his sash until it was opened and she wrapped her arms around him. Embracing his beloved Goddess, he rested her on the ground and caressed her backside while her clothed breasts were squished by his chest.

Naruto's tongue found Celestine's as their lips stayed sealed while she ran her hands up the back of his robe until they eventually traveled within the robe to rub his back muscles. Once she began to grope his back muscles, Naruto, without opening his eyes, took off his kimono and boxers and framed her face while loving stroking her cheeks.

Celestine's womanhood was already dampened from her tongue slobbering and tasting Naruto's with their bodies growing warm in the midst of this. Naruto eventually reared back and kissed her neck as she lie on the ground while her loving eyes staying on him.

He gave either of her breasts kisses before moving the sides of her crop top and ultimately setting the ample spheres free. Not wasting a second from their bobbing enticing him, the younger blonde settled his hands on her sizeable chest as his fingers groped her pliable bosom and rubbed them with fascination.

Celestine's eyes warmly glowed as her beloved's palms massaged her breasts and an enthralled look appeared on his face while groping them. The elven beauty's face flushed as her tits were already becoming hard from his hands roaming her bosom and he kept his eyes fixated on the buds while she did likewise with his cock growing hard.

He squeezed and caressed them against the other while lowering his head to lick at her nipples in a lust-driven frenzy. Celestine mewled at his tongue dancing and licking her hardening buds with his fingers massaging at her flesh and she placed her hand on the back of his head.

Naruto vigorously licked at Celestine's tits until the elf's breast milk came spraying onto both his tongue and the corners of his mouth. Now knowing they were completely aroused from his caressing, he marveled at the taste and kept caressing her breasts as he planted his lips on the nearest one to drink directly from her bud.

Celestine cried out as he gripped her free nipple and immediately tweaked it with the elf crying out at this. She moaned pleasurably as Naruto suckled the milk from her and listened to his beloved Goddess moan with glee until eventually switching to the other.

While he continued pleasing her milk-spraying tits, Celestine marveled from wet she was becoming in the process and reached down to wrap her fingers around his growth. Naruto locked eyes with her and winked in approval at her touch as he pressed her nipples together again to lick them simultaneously.

Celestine listened to his moans while enjoying the heat of his length in her hold and kept at it until her fingers moved onto his testicles. Her palm held up his testicles as her thumb moved across them teasingly and milk once more flew onto his tongue.

Rising off the ground, Celestine kept groping at his balls with his slobbering against her buds going on until she spread her legs to lift the belt. Naruto licked his lips at how much her womanhood glistening with wetness before he started to lower his head only for Celestine to frame his face while holding his growth.

"It's not fair that only I am so wet." She said while he stood with his hardness in front of her face and she continued stroking while her eyes focusing on his foreskin. The Goddess tasted his foreskin before licking all sides of it and moving onto smothering her breasts on his manhood.

Naruto instantly moaned at the immense softness of her globes on his glory and Celestine licked the tip for encouragement for him to start moving. Taking her up on this, he thrust into her great cleavage and she watched as the head came up through her breasts before disappearing back into them each time it went down.

Celestine held her breasts together on his ascending growth and maneuvered them while licking the tip until finally opening her mouth. Naruto watched as she placed her mouth on the head and sucked on it while simultaneously lathering it with her tongue.

The warmth of Celestine's mouth had Naruto feel as if his manhood was going to melt off and her eyes looked up at his with their seductive glim as he marveled at her bosom jiggling on his cock. He began to swell within her breasts and she closed her eyes when vibrations rattled inside of her bobbing chest.

Naruto placed his hand atop Celestine's head to assist the bopping onto his hardness and she moaned while opening her mouth. Blowing onto it, she watched it twitch before stirring her tongue on it some more and had it dance on the center.

The feeling of his cock pumping into her breasts alone made streams of arousal trickle down her inner thighs onto the ground and Naruto groaned as his balls tightened as spunk started building into his tower. While it throbbed in Celestine's shaking spheres, the blonde felt her breast milk wetting what wasn't being pleased by her mouth and marveled at this.

She blew on his lathered foreskin a final time before kissing the head with the result being Naruto's semen spraying her face multiple times and the Elf moaned at this with her beloved doing the same in a satisfied octave. Naruto's semen trickled down her face as his length finished spurting and she gathered some with her index finger to taste it.

"Did you not like it?" Celestine asked with a seductive smile and Naruto grinned at getting to see this side of the usually serene reincarnation. With a pleasure reaction, she lapped up his substance before freeing his manhood and placed her hands in his palms as she arose.

Celestine had her legs resting on his shoulders moments later as his face was buried in her crotch with her back against a tree and Naruto ferociously slobbered against her clit while his hand kneaded her nearest globe. His slobbering became sucking with Celestine's hands settling on the back of his head to hold him close to her wetness and his other hand attended to prod her folds.

The next move was his fingers poking into Celestine's pussy as he took to thrusting them into her caverns and intensified his sucking with his lover crying out in bliss. Naruto's fingers traveled as far as they were able to through her tightness and eyed them once retracting them.

Once seeing how much was dripping from his fingers, Naruto's tongue replaced his fingers as they now rubbed her clit with Celestine's eyes closed as he licked his way into her and palmed her breast. The shinobi's tongue swayed and wagged inside of her moistness while tasting her.

Her eyes glistened with excitement as her moistness shrouded his taste buds and he wildly moved it about within her womanhood. Thanks to his excessive groping, he could tell her orgasm wasn't far and his cum-dripping hardness dripped just from the thought of her release as it throbbed endlessly.

Celestine continued to hold his head to her warmth with her legs nearly locking on the back of his neck and was in complete ecstasy at his tongue working about inside of her tunnels while his finger tweaked at her tit. Crying out again, she licked at his fingers and he eyed her for a moment before returning to his tongue making its way through her womanhood.

Celestine's eyes closed as she palmed her other breast and pawed at it until milk rain from her buds just as her fluids streamed down Naruto's tongue. He licked her orgasmic streams before moving back with a bridge of his saliva temporarily being former and the blonde once again licked his lover's cascading milk as she panted.

The pair shared mutual silence as they stared into the other's eyes and remained like so to the point where one would be under the belief they were reading the other's mind. Naruto suddenly slid Celestine's robes to her feet while she stepped out of her high sandals before moving back against the tree with her legs spread and both gave the other amorous glances.

Stroking his swollen glory, he moved to Celestine and planted the head at her folds as he guided himself into her. She wailed as the length finally made it way inside her and her virginal blood ran down his manhood while she clutched at him from her insides being spread.

Naruto's hand traveled to her cheeks and she wrapped her legs around him to fully take him in with yet another loud moan sounding into the air. He affectionately rested his forehead on Celestine's and waited until she was ready.

The High Elf lovingly looked at Naruto before he started a wave of thrusts into her womanhood and she bucked against him while her breasts surged into the air. Naruto thrashed his manhood into Celestine's welcoming insides with her arms looping around his neck and her legs staying locked around his waist.

Celestine started licking against Naruto's neck as he charged his hips forward and thundered his cock into her depths with the fiery feeling making him swell. The blond pair moved together in sync with Naruto beginning to move away from the tree to make his way to where the sun shined down onto their connected forms and sweat formed at either of their foreheads as his thrusting went on.

She brought her womanhood down onto his accelerating hardness while holding onto the back of his head and her other hand digging her nails into his upper backside. Naruto lovingly kissed her forehead before her tongue rubbed against his neck in the midst of the sex and she moaned from his member pounding her depths.

Celestine's great peached jiggled about from being struck by Naruto's rising lap while he took his left hand off and claimed a hold of her bouncing sphere. Squeezing and groping at it, she feverishly blushed at this action from his fingers working magic on her mammary and she started nibbling on the area where she had licked until a hickey was formed.

Naruto eventually cupped the other breast and proceeded to knead the heaving spheres together with her toes curling from his growth thundering into her. With the combined feeling of his thrusts and his toying with her lactating bosom, her pussy became tighter each second and he similarly again felt his semen making his erection expand within Celestine's fiery core.

The vibrations it carried inside of her made the Goddess squeal with ecstasy as their sweating forms allowed the sun to illuminate Celestine's fair complexion and she almost impulsively slammed her lips against his with their tongues started a licking tournament while their eyes shut. Either of the reincarnations moaned within the other's mouths as the licking frenzy stimulated both of them and Celestine's hand remained planted on the back of the Sage's head while she rode him.

Naruto groaned from her pussy sucking in his hardness with chills running up his spine and he squeezed Celestine's buds before holding it upright for a time. This teasing method worked to his favor with her increasing tightness and she framed his face with both hands to caress his whiskers.

His thrusts were so effective to the point where her head wreath dropped to the ground and he tweaked her tits before letting go of them with one hand as the other trailed his fingers through her silky hair. Charging his hardness into Celestine's womanhood, he separated lips from her before she reunited them together again and sweat dripped to the ground from the pair.

Though their current position made it feel as if it went on forever, both felt their orgasms building up and refused to lessen on thrusting against the other. Naruto and Celestine dreamily kept at caressing the other until his glory banged her womanhood a final time to where her tightness squeezed at him with the following result being her orgasm fluids exploding against his tsunami of semen.

Her eyes went white before she seemingly fell into a trance and laid eyes on Laurentia speaking with Hagoromo and a Dark Elf with flowing blonde hair possessing pink tints and garnet eyes that she realized was Anatolia before the three noticed her. Laurentia smiled at her and Anatolia happily waved to her as her mind started to return to reality with Hagoromo calmly regarding her.

"See you soon." Anatolia chirped to Celestine just before she found herself looking at Naruto as she remained lost to her current state of pleasure. The combined orgasmic sprayed from Celestine's wetness and rapidly foamed down the shinobi's appendage onto the ground as their moans continued until their shared release came to an end.

"I think I just saw Laurentia with God and Anatolia." Celestine panted as she drew her lips back.

"Old man with Rinnegan and horns on his head?" Naruto asked.

"Correct."

"Yeah, you did." Naruto chuckled as the pair only looked to each with only the best loving smiles they could give to the other and she undid her legs only for him to stand behind his endearing lover.

Gripping her derriere, Naruto's hardness returned to Celestine's awaiting pussy and he touched the backside of her leg before raising it while she rested her arm on the back of his neck. Now holding her breast and arched leg, his cock traveled into Celestine's deepest areas and stormed against the High Elf's G-Spot before she began screaming in bliss.

Celestine's green eyes rolled into the back of her head while tears poured onto the ground while Naruto subtly licked the back of her ears until he settled on her nape. Her sphere bounced about in his hand while he massaged and caressed it to no end while keeping her leg off the ground.

"Who'd have guessed Shinjirarenai Megami was such a screamer?" Naruto teasingly asked and Celestine licked her lips as her free globe rocked about freely with his length rocketing through her caverns as her derriere once more was struck by his lunging lap. The blushing woman looked back at him and slobbered on his pectoral muscle while he marveled at her astounding flexibility.

Breastmilk ran down his hand while he kept his hold on her breast to further keep massaging the heaving mound to her satisfaction as she blew on his neck and licked away at his chest at he did earlier. Chills again trailed down either of their spines and they equally grinned with lust shining through their actions with her eyes staying in her skull throughout their current position.

Feeling the strikes of his hardness throb against her caverns caused the Goddess to reach up to frame his face and stroke his jawline once she ceased licking his chest. Naruto's hardness flew into Celestine as she held onto him and her octaves of ecstasy only grew once their release erupted from her again.

Before Naruto could ever register what had happened, Celestine sat astride him and thrust down onto his growth while he kept his hands on her bosom. The Goddess lovingly smiled down at the Sage and he grinned back at her while his manhood ascended within her wetness.

 _Later_

By now it was nighttime and Celestine still sat atop Naruto's cock facing away from him while riding his manhood with semen all over the garden to where it would give the illusion of snow if viewed from a certain distance. She bucked against his rising hardness as he kept his hands on her bobbing breasts and he smiled at her thrusting down onto his erection.

While the pair had continued the consummation of their relationship for several hours without stopping, Celestine and Naruto worked their hips together as her legs sat atop his as he toyed with her flesh and sent his crotch lounging against her ass. She fell back against him and worked her hips together to accommodate his powerful thrusts thrashing into her.

"It feels incredible!" The lust-addled Goddess cried out from her lover's erection jetting into her and she looked back at him as he lie beneath her thrusting away. Celestine's face now bore a lustful grin as she grinded Naruto's hardness soaring into her and he held her breasts high enough for her to lick her own tits.

"Shinjirarenai Megami is sure horny, isn't she?" Naruto teased just before their tongues lashed out and began battling the other with her innards preparing to envelop his relentless cannon. Forest green and Ultramarine eyes fixated on the other throughout their current position as he grew inside of Celestine's fiery caverns until she finally clamped down on him.

"As if you should ask!" Celestine humorously answered.

Though her womb was already filled by the several hours, the amount of semen that sprayed out of her was a sight to behold as it foamed out incredibly and left the powerful couple to press their lips together as their fingers locked just above her navel while the moon brightly shined down on them.

* * *

A short chapter but I felt it necessary to focus on Naruto and Celestine's relationship for his comeback to Eostia and not show the other Chivalry members or their associates to give them some privacy with even the girls that know about them having zero relevance for this chapter.

Although their relationship being kept a secret from the general public and a good number of the Chivalry and their new allies means they can't be seen as a couple in most places, we reaffirm they enjoy each other's company more than anything.

Since none of the girls backstories as children have never been addressed (something very few hentai would need for plot relevance), I always thought it be funny if one of the more calmer members were stubborn and mischievous in their younger years and Celestine would probably be the most shocking even though I originally planned to make Claudia a violent punk in her younger years.

For the first lemon of this story, the sex needed a direct contrast to the source material with Naruto making sure Celestine is treated with the best of care opposed to Volt dominating/hurting her in the OVA and there's another fun bit where just the two of them have their intimacy continue late into the night to display their Godly energy as the gangbang she received from the civilians she was offered to seemingly lasted in the afternoon alone if being found alone at twilight is any indication (though I'm sure anyone is less than surprised Naruto's sexual stamina is greater than that of several men put together).

We just got our first look at Anatolia in the strangest of debuts and although she says she'll see Celestine soon, we haven't a clue when that is with another question being if Origa will learn about this encounter. I wouldn't bet on it since the circumstances would more than likely make her jealous in more ways than one and we'll have to wait and see.

While I said I'd update this story simultaneously with my other works, I'm completely stumped on which plotline the next chapter will follow between Naruto possibly slow dancing with Prim at the Gala she's working on or Maia working up the courage to tell him her feelings even knowing he's likely to snap if he finds out. Tell you what, maybe you guys can help me decide or I can write a chapter about Chloe and if you're interested, I can show you guys the Black Knight again to learn more about him.

In any case, I'll see you guys later once I've helped deal with this FCC craziness but if this is the final chapter of this story that I write for this year, it's more than fitting that Naruto and Celestine are the main focus.


	7. Slow-Dance Learning, Painful Confessions

Miss me? A new year of interest begins as Naruto continues his stay in Eostia as he'll learn the basics of ballroom dancing in order to attain Prim's charity gala and Maia's true feelings for him in this fun chapter.

Given Maia let her insecurity get the best of her to where she mistreated and attempted to slay him, he's liable to kill her when she tells him and how will he take the news?

There's only one way to find out: reading!  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any hentai present in this story.  
 **Notes:** Anata means Honey in Japanese and Neden is Juggalo slang for pussy.  
 **Vocal Cast  
**.Maia: Jamie Marchi  
.Alicia: Jenny Ledel  
.Prim: Sasha Paysinger  
.Roxana: Cynthia Martinez  
.Catue: Luci Christian  
.Nina: Nancy Novotny  
.Charlene: Wendee Lee  
.Astrid: Michele Knotz  
.Janne: Cherami Leigh  
.Celine: Megan Hollingshead

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened before he yawned and stretched his arms before sitting up in the bed. Once he rubbed his eyes, he looked to see Celestine still asleep with her arms wrapped around him and he lovingly smiled at his lover soundly resting with the sunlight shining through the thin sheet they shared.

Her figure beneath the sheet was shown thanks to the lighting and he leaned back against the headboard as he reflected on the previous day as he didn't remembered when their sexual trysts came to an end. Despite this, he smiled at the fact that elves carried abnormal levels of stamina and he brushed her lock to the side while she rested until she shortly began stirring until her green eyes opened.

"Morning, Shinjirarenai Megami." Naruto said to Celestine as she yawned and slowly got her bearings before moving closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her lower back while she rested against him and lie her head on his heart.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Celestine warmly spoke to him as her globes smothered his heart and he affectionately bring his fingers through the golden locks of hair before kissing the elven beauty's lips. Caressing his lower jaw, she leaned into the kiss and placed her arm around his back to deepen it.

The reincarnations remained like this for some time before their lips eventually parted only for him to peck Celestine's a second time and he placed his forehead on hers. Leaning her back on the bed, Naruto planted his lips on Celestine's with her arms staying around him and running up his backside.

"Y'know, Celestine, we have lost count of how much fun we had last night…" Naruto started to say and she only smiled upon feeling his morning wood against her.

"If you're already this hard, there's little point in letting it go to waste." Celestine tenderly said before brought his manhood to her bosom and she enveloped it between her fleshy spheres. Kneading her breasts on his growth, she encouraged him to plow through the globes and licked his tip.

Smearing saliva on it, her serene eyes now possessed the seductive gleam they had possessed the previous day and it was a look he found arousing. Naruto planted his hands on her bosom and assisted her in rubbing them together on his agile piece jetting into her deep cleavage.

His index and middle fingers grasped her tits between them and squeezed with enough pressure for her lactation to occur. As milk shot from her nipples into the air, Naruto held his tongue out and managed to catch a few droplets onto his tongue as they flew up.

Celestine temporarily sucked on his tip before freeing it and marveling at his cock flying through her breasts as the Goddess continued to entice him. Looking at him, she wondered if all her morning would be like this from now on and kept her bosom squeezed together on him.

Naruto smiled at the indescribable sensation of flesh rubbing against flesh while speeding through her bust and causing it to heave in accordance with his pistons. Both swelling and twitching alike took place inside her flesh while he kept at lapping at her flying breastmilk and excessively pawing her chest.

The elf's neden was already wet from the hot feeling of his member between her jiggling breasts and she slowly blew on the tip until it had a final spasm. With a loud groan, he unleashed white plentiful spurts on her face and her expression became a dreamy one from the warm gooey essence landing on her as her lover smiled down at her.

 _Shortly afterwards_

Annah was in the kitchen supervising breakfast and she nodded before heading to Celestine's room. As she neared the door, her sharp elven ears picked up the sounds of the headboard banging against the wall and both Naruto and Celestine's moans coming from the room.

A thoughtful smiled appeared on her face as she turned to go back to the kitchen and instructed the butlers to save the breakfast for brunch instead; not having a clue that Naruto and Celestine wouldn't come out of her room until the early afternoon. After eating what had become lunch, they ventured to garden and sat in the shade provided by the tree with Celestine peacefully resting her head on his shoulder.

With his arm around her waist, he caressed his beloved and she placed her hand on his heart while resting. The Godly-powered couple enjoyed the tranquility of the garden and given how they had literally marked the area as their own the previous night, they could think of nowhere else they could be as happy.

"Celestine, I just thought of something." Naruto said and she looked up at him.

"What's that?" Celestine asked.

"How many days left until Prim's charity thing?" Naruto asked and Celestine smiled.

"Four days from now but at the rate she and Sana are working, it may be sooner than that. Are you interested in going?" Celestine asked.

"I wouldn't mind going but I'm not sure if letting Eostia know I'm back if a good idea right now." Naruto said and Celestine gave him a thoughtful expression.

"On the contrary, Naruto-kun, going to see Prim wouldn't reveal your presence here by much considering how far her fortress is from Thorn." Celestine smiled.

"All right, to the gala!" Naruto grinned before looking to Celestine.

"How do you go to a gala, anyway?" He asked in total confusion and the elf giggled before they headed inside.

"One of the key themes of attending is know how to ballroom dance and I know just the person to show you the ropes." Celestine said.

"Anyone I know?" Naruto said.

"Absolutely." Celestine answered before requesting her butlers to make Naruto a formal suit and left while he got fitted. Thanks to his sleek build, he was told that making a suit in his size would not take long and he was eventually brought to a room where Celestine awaited him.

"To show you the basics of ballroom dancing, I have asked that a familiar teacher be the one to show you everything she knows." Celestine before nodding to someone before Claudia appeared wearing an elegant long dress and she gave the blonde a polite regard.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I'll teach you the basics of ballroom dancing and you'll be fit to dance with any your heart desires." Claudia said before noticing his gaze on her form-fitting attire and gave an appreciating blush.

"Step this way please." Claudia said.

"R-right." Naruto said before doing as told and Claudia set her hand on his shoulders.

"Now then, please your hands on my hips and we'll begin." Claudia said and because of him not taking his eyes off her dazzling stare, he rested his hands on her rear inside.

"My hips, Naruto-kun." The patient Claudia flushed before he nervously chuckled with Celestine giggling nearby.

"…Sorry." Naruto said before planting his hands on her hips and she moved her feet back.

"Swell. First position your feet to avoid stepping on your partner's while dancing and depending on how you're positioned, don't let your hands wander." Claudia said and Naruto looked past her visible bosom to make sure his feet wouldn't get her path. She then started leading the blonde in a slow yet smooth series of steps and he nervously attempted to keep up with her with her noticing his hands were gripping her with apprehension.

"Naruto-kun, calm yourself. When the woman is leading, you should have confidence in her as she will you." Claudia said.

"Easier said than done, but I won't give up." Naruto said and it was then that Celestine began strumming the strings of a harp in harmonious notes. Claudia then moved to the notes at a pace that Naruto kept up with and she nodded in approval at this with him winking to the elf.

"It also doesn't hurt to talk to the girl you're dancing with so long as it doesn't interfere with the dance itself." Claudia encouraged.

"Like saying she has incredible blue eyes?" Naruto said to Claudia and she beamed.

"That's more like it, and thank you." Claudia responded with her lovely smile and Celestine kept at playing the harp until the two made a slight adjustment to their dancing forms. While now rotating with him leading, her right hand was held by his as he guided her in the exact direction and did his best in leading them with his whole being rather than his hands alone.

"Excellent. Only try moving to another direction once you're comfortable enough." Claudia instructed and the younger warrior moved back while keeping his hands on her with some minor stumbling. As the harp continued on, the Holy Knight made note of his footwork and came to one last stance for the day.

Still holding his hand, Claudia had her head against his chest and he moved this time in accordance with the harp notes being played as his other hand rested on her back.

"I'm not sure this dance style will be needed, but this'll prove whomever dances with you has the utmost trust in both your skills and you alike." Claudia said.

"With what you're teaching me, whoever might dance with me will have a great time." Naruto smiled and she affectionately returned the gesture at him while he guided them across the room. In the midst of this, she shut her eyes and smiled as if reminiscing which he didn't notice until later.

"Claudia?"

"Anata…" The Holy Knight spoke in her loving tone of voice and Naruto blinked a few times.

"Are you talking to me?" Naruto asked and it was then that Claudia broke out of her stupor to look at him with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun, for my mind was somewhere else for a moment but given we're both standing with little to no problem, I can safely say you have learned to dance quite well for your first day." Claudia said with the practice coming to a close that ended with a part and a kiss to the hand.

"How was that?" Naruto asked.

"A courteous move indeed, but one should thank their respective partner for the dance or tell them they hope to do it again someday." Claudia said and Naruto gave her an interested look.

"Dance etiquette, huh?" Naruto asked as they retired to refreshments provided by Annah and Celestine sat behind her younger beloved with her arms draped over him.

"That was excellent practice, Naruto-kun. At this rate, you'll be prepared for the gala in no time." Celestine praised and Naruto chuckled.

"I appreciate that, Celestine, but until I shake this nerve I have with dancing, I've a long way to good and the best way to get there." Naruto said while tapping his drink against Claudia's.

 _Four Days Later_

"Now you've improved!" Claudia praised as Naruto lead them in multiple stances and finished with kissing her hand after thank her for the dance. A clapping sound was then heard and Naruto's first thought was that it was Celestine's doing but while she was indeed doing so, it came from another source.

"My, someone's been busy." Nina's motherly voice said with Naruto's eyes falling on her and Catue standing near the door.

"It's Catue-hime and Nina!" Naruto said before the Dragon Knight moved to him and he lifted by her small waist with her hands resting on his shoulders as Claudia made way for her student. Joyously kissing the shinobi, he stroked her snaggletooth and she eventually separated from him to rest her forehead on his.

"So this is why Claudia-sensei has been busy the past couple of days." Catue smiled.

"Yeah, I've been learning how to dance for Prim-hime's gala." Naruto said.

"And what a wonderful job you've done in learning." The approaching Nina said while resting her hand on his cheek and gave him her warm smile as she kissed his cheek.

"Happy to see you again, Nina." Naruto said.

"The pleasure's mine, Naruto-kun." Nina smiled back and as he caught up with the Dragundaala women, Claudia sat next to Celestine.

"I thank you, Megami-sama. Teaching Naruto-kun how to dance has brought back fond memories of dancing with Klaus." Claudia said and Celestine kindly smiled to her bodyguard.

"I had hoped you and Naruto-kun would both have a memorable time, and I knew you were the right woman for the task." Celestine said and Claudia beamed in appreciation at this while looking back at Naruto before standing.

"Hey, Celestine, do we get ready for the gala now?" Naruto asked.

"Not this very moment, Naruto-kun, for there is an unspoken rule of being too early for the gala and it's best to time your appearance just right." Celestine spoke.

"When do I show up then?" Naruto asked while setting Catue down.

"Leave that to us." Catue said with her arms wrapped around his and he left the room with the four women.

 _At sunset at Feoh and Ur_

"155!" A voice called out as Roxana was in the middle of holding an auction of antiques and listened to the nobles and attenders making bids.

"343!" One noble said and Roxana smiled.

"I have 343 here! 343! Do I hear 344? Do I hear 350? 348?" Roxana said in traditional auctioneer chant before declaring the item sold and moving onto the next item to bid. Prim stood overlooking the gala and Alicia joined her while looking to her younger sister.

"You and Roxana have done a wondrous job in arranging this charity, Prim. You should be very proud." Alicia said and Prim gave her a grateful smile.

"It is indeed a joy to see everyone having a swell time, even if it is a shame that not everyone could make it." Prim said as she looked down at all of Celestine, Nina, Claudia, Catue, Janne, Celine, and Astrid enjoying themselves amidst the festival while seated before glancing over to the dancing attenders and smiled.

"Do not be too saddened by this, Prim; they may not have been able to attend but they did help donate to your cause by encouraging their civilians to come here." Alicia said with Prim looking to one guest and pondering about him before returning to greeting the arriving guests with her sister.

"I'm so proud of her." Astrid said while looking to Prim.

"As you should be, Lady Astrid, on this marvelous fundraiser." Janne said.

"I have heard that a small portion of the proceeds will go to a new museum." Celine said.

"Yes. In fact, Rafaela and her band of pirates are out there gathering artifacts for it as we speak." The approaching Roxana spoke.

"Here's to a speedy return for them." Celestine said while raising her glass with her friends doing the same.

" _Kami willing, she'll have gathered all the artifacts in the opposite of stealing."_ Janne hoped.

"I take it you're being here means your auction went swell, Sana." Catue said and Roxana took a seat.

"More than that, Catue. I sold out of everything in a matter of moments." Roxana smiled.

"Then I'd say you and Prim have outshined yourselves." Nina complimented and Roxana beamed.

"I appreciate your kind compliments, Nina-sama, but I do not deserve all of them." Roxana said.

"Oh, you and Prim have more than earned your fair share of praise." Claudia complimented and Roxana looked over to her fellow pink-haired friend greeting guests before noticing the same guest making many of the attenders smile and laugh.

"Who do you suppose that could be?" Roxana said upon seeing his backside.

"Yes, he seems to be quite the charmer." Celine said.

"Perhaps we'll find out soon." Catue said with a sly smile and Prim eventually joined them with Alicia.

"Is everyone having a swell time?" Prim asked to receive words of approval and praise for her actions.

"As I said earlier, bask in your earn approval, dear sister." Alicia said.

"Indeed, Prim." Astrid warmly said and she threw an appreciatory smile before starting to talk. On sunset had faded and the moon appeared, the charismatic guest approached Prim and she looked up to him.

"Would you care to dance, Prim-hime?" The guest, Naruto wearing a full dark navy tuxedo, asked and held his hand out to her to her surprise.

"Is that you, Naruto-kun?" Prim asked and the blonde eagerly smiled to her while Celine and Astrid both gave him warming smiles. Glancing at them, Janne, Roxana and Alicia, he gave them a friendly wink before looking back to Prim to which she appreciated and he escorted her to the dance floor.

As they did this, Astrid caught the attention of the band playing and made a gesture to them before they started playing _**Tchaikovsky's**_ Waltz of the Flowers. Prim held onto Naruto's shoulder with her other hand resting in his and they began to shirt about.

"Are you okay with me leading?" Naruto asked.

"For tonight, I'll surrender myself to you, Naruto-kun." Prim said and the way she said this made both Naruto and Alicia blink but they continued shifting. As their friends looked on, Claudia especially smiled with pride as Naruto smoothly danced about and he looked down at Prim.

"Nice work getting this charity together, Prim-hime. It's more than a pretty picture." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you for your kind words though have you just returned to Eostia?" Prim asked while looking up at him.

"No, I've been here for a few days learning from Claudia on how to slow dance and well…" Naruto said and Prim gave him a charming look as they continued to talk without their dancing being interrupted. As they did this, the other dancing pairs looked to them from recognizing Naruto and gave the blonde pleased expressions to see him alive and well in person. As with Claudia, he managed to keep his eyes on her equally blue spheres as she looked back at him and avoid looking at the tops of her breasts presented thanks to her white off-the-shoulders cocktail dress.

"Did I ever tell you that you have incredibly blue eyes?" Naruto remembered from his sessions with Claudia and she blushed at his compliment.

"You're too kind, Naruto." The flattered Princess Knight said.

Alicia watched the two with a calm expression and looked at the exuberant look on Naruto's face before finding herself at peace. What she didn't expect moments later was Prim getting closer to him to where she rested her head against his chest and her breasts squished against him in the process.

" _Why do I get a bad feeling about Alicia seeing that?"_ Janne nervously thought before all eyes fell on the Princess of Iris standing up and about to shout out something until she clamped her hands on her mouth. Even with her usual protectiveness of Prim, she refrained from interrupting her sister's dance after all the hard work that went into making the gala and sat back down with a wobble.

"That's my girl." Astrid proudly said as she looked to Prim while Naruto glanced down at the dreamy smile on her face and she continued speaking with him as the band played on. As the moon shined down on Prim, he noticed how it illuminated her fair skin and looked on with fascination.

" _That explains why she's called Princess of the Blossoming Moon."_ Naruto said

"Alicia, are you alright?" Roxana asked.

"I will be fine, Rox-." Alicia began to say before seeing how much Prim's chest was flattening on him and her eyes bugged out of her head from the sight. Claudia and Catue exchanged concerned looks for Alicia mentally biting her tongue and starting to breathe as if she had just seen a ghost.

" _Why must they be so close?! No, calm down. She doesn't mean anything by it and he's not leering at her or anything of the sort. Wait, that's right; they've seen each other naked and didn't leer either, so I've nothing to worry about…"_ Alicia rationalized as she began to build a content smile and looked on as Prim reveled in dancing so close with Naruto with Celestine happily watching the two. The pair keep dancing and speaking with ease until the band stopped playing with the Princess Knight and shinobi separating.

Though most of the attenders were clapping for Naruto and Prim, no one could have seen his next move being a kiss to her forehead and Alicia went stiff while started to wheeze at this with nearly all eyes in the room barring Astrid, Prim, and Naruto falling on her out of fear of what she's do in response.

"I hope sure we dance like this again, someday, Prim-hime. You were incredible." Naruto said and she gave him her endearing smile while separating from him.

"I'd much love that as well, my friend." Prim happily said before making their way to the table and Astrid wiped tears of joy from her eyes.

"My baby girl's all grown up." The teary-eyed Astrid said as Celine and Nina offered her handkerchiefs.

"Alicia-hime, are you okay?" Naruto asked once he and Prim returned to the table.

"I'll be alright, Naruto. I'll just be at the bar if anyone needs me." Alicia spoke in a hoarse voice before standing and walking to said place in a robotic fashion.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto asked Janne, who wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"It'll be okay, Naruto. Alicia is merely ripe with joy at the gala being such a success that a drink is the rightful way to celebrate and I shall join her as well." Janne said before hurrying over to Alicia.

"That was some impressive footwork, you two." Roxana smiled.

"I learned from the best, Sana-hime." Naruto said with a wink to Claudia as she smiled back at him as did Celestine.

"I could not have had a better person to dance with." Prim said.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"She'll be fine; she's just happy as Alicia is." Celine smiled and late into the night, Prim and Roxana bid all the attenders farewell as they used the time-space portals to return to their current nations.

"Claudia, I can't thank you enough." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, seeing that you and Prim had a swell time together makes me all the more happy to have taught you." Claudia smiled.

"I must say, Naruto-kun; kissing Prim like that was sure bold of you." Nina said.

"I thought so, too, but Prim-hime told me that kissing a Princess you dance with is a tradition of galas." Naruto said and everyone else had surprised looks on their faces.

"Prim said that?" Catue spoke.

"Yeah; I couldn't believe it either, but I guess that's a gala for you." Naruto said.

"One of many joys they have to offer, Naruto-kun." Celestine began to giggle with the others as Prim watched them leave and looked to Alicia before taking off with a naughty laugh of her own.

"I just hope Alicia-hime and Astrid will be okay." Naruto said.

 _Back at bar_

"Another." Alicia said in requesting red wine and Janne worriedly looked to her.

"Don't you think you've had enough? You already drank three bottles." Janne tried to stop her friend.

"Well I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Alicia shouted as she kept at drinking in an attempt to forget how close and Janne sighed as she knew what she was up to. Nonetheless, she would nothing give up on attempting to end her drinking and wished Maia was here.

 _In_ _ **Ken**_

The aforementioned mercenary was in her usual tavern that roared with the late-night life in general and she sat with her growing band of mercs that drank with her. One of the mercs, a slightly younger woman with short red hair that ended in spikes and had a revealing outfit akin to Chloe's, sat next to an old man who paid for their drinks.

"Hey, you're gonna keep your word to stay with me tonight, right?" The old man said to the younger redhead.

"Not to worry, old guy. Charlene always keeps her word!" The young woman, Charlene Aust, said and Maia laughed.

"Have a heart, Charlene. You told him you'd stick around him tonight." Maia smiled.

"It's no prob, boss." Ratchetta Sourushia, a seasoned mercenary with long wild black hair and a massive chest of 120 cm, chuckled as she downed her drink.

"Yeah, when a man wants to pay your tab, I say let the good times roll!" Charlene happily raised her tankard of ale in a toast.

"I'll drink to that!" Honoka, a slim girl with long blue hair bearing a black tint and wearing a type of plate armor that resembled a skimpy bikini, said while raising her drink.

"Ditto for me!" agreed Princess Margaretta Razantoria, a girl with shoulder-length blond hair and sky-colored eyes in a blue dress with plate armor sewed into it, laughed while raising her drink and they all tapped their tankards together.

"Chugs and cheers!" Maia's team all chanted while downing their respective drinks and the redheaded Princess Knight only laughed at this. Eventually, the old man had drank too much and lie slumped on the bar while Charlene checked on him.

"Old guy, are you still kicking?" Charlene asked and a single hiccup was all the answer she needed before she stood.

"You've done it again, Charlene." Margaretta jokingly chided and Maia chuckled.

"I stayed with him the whole night we were here and he paid; everybody wins." Charlene laughed before leaving the old guy in the tavern since he was a regular there and Maia returned to her castle. After resting for a time, Janne came by to visit and told her how the gala went.

"Nothing interesting happened?" Maia smiled.

"Outside of Naruto dancing with Prim and me spending the night to stop Alicia from drinking herself crazy, it went well." Janne said and that caught Maia's attention.

"Wait, Naruto's back?"

"Yes. He's been here for the last few days." Janne said.

"Is he staying with the nuns again?" Maia asked.

"He didn't say, but Celestine or Catue might know where to find him."

"Really?"

"Sure. Catue's close to him, and Celestine might be able to find him with her reincarnation telepathy or something of the sort. Do you need to talk to him?" Janne asked and Maia began to say something before looking down at the floor with a nervous stare until her fists clenched with resolve.

"Yes. Tell either of them to send him to my place and that I need to talk to him." Maia said and seeing the look on her face, Janne's intuition told her whatever she needed to tell him was something pressing.

"I'll see to it and anything else?" Janne asked.

"Tell him to come to my place later and alone." Maia said.

"Consider it done, my friend." Janne said before leaving Maia alone to gather her wits in preparation for confessing her feelings to him and she paced about in thought. Even with the possibility of Naruto snapping from her confession, she had enough of keeping it from him and headed inside to take a swig.

As afternoon took shape, Maia leaned against as a tree and Naruto sprang down onto the earth.

"Hey, Naruto…" Maia began to say before he embraced the busty merc and hugged her with joy.

"Maia, it's good to see you again! How've you been?" Naruto grinned and as bad as she wanted to return the hug, she broke away from him.

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you." Maia spoke and the somber tone of voice she carried made him stare with concern.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and Maia looked at the ground.

"Naruto, I've watched you cut down foe after foe and even come back to life, but I haven't really been truthful to you or my own insecurities." Maia said as he leaned against another tree and only listened.

"The fact is I've been in love with you for some time and haven't told you…." Maia started to say and he looked stunned before moving to embrace her again with a loving expression written across his face.

"I know that's not an easy thing to say, but doesn't it bother you less to say it when you really do?" Naruto softly said and she stopped him dead in his tracks with her hand resting on his chest upon knowing he falsely believed her insecurities were about her telling of her true feelings.

"There's more to it than that; I've loved you longer than you've known and since you reminded me of Volt back when he was a good man, I acted on my insecurities and almost killed you out of fear that I'd be betrayed again like I went through with him." Maia said and while being compared to Volt in any shape or form would normally anger the blonde on the spot, he looked at her with a serious expression.

"…The fact of the matter is I've loved you since after the fight against Kuroinu." The redhead said and with her hand still on his heart, she could she felt it sink into his chest from the revelation. As he searched for words, she heard his fists cracking as his fingers curled and she shut her eyes at what she believed would be a strike to the face.

But to her surprise, no such thing happened as she opened them to see Naruto looking as if the life had been drained out of him with his vibrant blue eyes now dark with betrayal and heartbreak that instantly reminded her of herself after Volt's betrayal. He moved her hand off his chest and started to take his leave without a word.

"Wait!" Maia called after the sulking blonde as she ran to him and threw her arms to wrap around him in a halting fashion. Without looking back at her, he phased through the earth akin to Kamui before she was able to touch him and left her alone to sink against the same tree she was on earlier.

After sitting in silence for a brief while, Maia curled into a ball akin to the last time she had seen Naruto after Catue and Alicia's fight and buried her head into her knees as she tried to fight against the tears running down her cheeks. Though she hated feeling as miserable, she knew it was hopeless and only the image of the blonde's heartbroken face stayed in her mind.

" _Gomenasai, Naruto! Gomenasai!"_ Maia cried out within her thoughts.

 _Elsewhere_

"And that's the story behind it." Naruto explained to Celestine and Claudia as they sat in private with the two having somber looks on their faces from hearing of this.

" _I was afraid of this happening."_ Claudia thought and Celestine sat next to him.

"Naruto-kun, why not keep your distance from Maia until the time you can clear your thoughts and respond with an answer of your own genuine emotions?" Celestine suggested and Naruto gave it some thought before agreeing as acting on the painful emotions he felt at present would only result in something he'd likely regret later with that being one of the reasons he didn't strike Maia.

"Yeah, that's one way of doing it." Naruto answered and Claudia took his hand in hers while stroking it.

"I know you're feeling the sting that comes of heartbreak from someone you cared deeply about, but all you can do now is stay strong and give yourself time as I once did." Claudia said despite being aware of the stark difference between Maia and Grave's motives.

"That's about all I can really do." Naruto sulked and Celestine wrapped her arms around him before he held her close while stroking Claudia's hands.

"Promise me you'll talk to us if you continue feeling this way, please?" Celestine said and Naruto looked to see her sad expression before holding her closer. Even with all that had went on the previous time he had sulked in his depression, one thing he would never forgive himself for is making Celestine, The Chivalry, and his loved ones worry to death over him not allowing them to help and he'd be damned if he was going to let them suffer like that again.

"I promise I will, Celestine and Claudia. I promise." Naruto said while nuzzling her forehead and caressing both women for a time before starting to leave.

"This goes without saying but will you two…" Naruto started to say.

"We won't let anyone else know about what's going on." Claudia answered.

"Thanks." Naruto said from believing that even though he didn't trust Maia, she still had a whole nation that needed to and he left the room as they did the same to visit the merc. He teleported elsewhere and lie back on the grass to rest as he thought back meeting Maia in his Creature form with how she didn't waste a second in coming to find him even though he could have easily killed her.

" _We both acted on our own fears…"_ Naruto thought while comparing his depression that led to his transformation to her own plight and he spent time thinking on this as he relaxed. Suddenly, two arms were on either side of his head and he looked up to see Catue kiss his lips before stroking his whiskers.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Taking in the sun?" Catue smiled and he formed a smaller one while reaching up caress her chin as she settled his head in her lap akin what Nina had done.

"Yeah, something like that, Catue-hime." Naruto answered and though she sensed something was troubling him, she kept caressing as he continued his train of thoughts in peace. Unbeknownst to either of them, a busty succubus with red hair and amber eyes wearing a strapless leotard floated nearby in the air and looked to them with a mischievous smile.

"I wonder which taste better; a ninja or a dragon." Shamsiel Shahar said to herself.

* * *

A special thanks goes to friend _**Flyppy24**_ in helping with how Maia should break her feelings to Naruto though I had to have it confuse him and what a confession, huh?

What's Maia's comeuppance for letting her insecurities get the better of her? Does Naruto hit her? Does he rant at her? He instead sulks and leaves her to deal with the fact that someone who unconditionally cared for her doesn't trust or want to talk to her.

I went back and forth between if he should hit her of not before coming to the conclusion that him leaving without a word with being powerful enough on its own. To be honest, I don't know when he and Maia will talk again or find common ground as he did with Alicia and Janne in this chapter but we'll see.

Slow-dancing can be as tricky to write as it is to learn but I think Naruto pulled it off alright with Claudia's teachings and who would have guessed that Prim was mischievous enough to have him kiss her just to make Alicia freak out even when their own mother isn't bothered by it.

Sorry if any of you felt slighted by the small lemon in this chapter but a wise man once said always leave them wanting more and believe me, there will be more than enough lemons in the future chapters.

Oh, where are my matters? Let me introduce you to Maia's team as Charlene comes from the h-game _**Rinjoku no Shiro Kairai no Ou**_ , Honoka is from the same game as Linei Ebern, Margaretta is from _**Demonion 2**_ , Ratchetta is from _**Gyakushuu 5,**_ and with the group growing, you'll see more mercs join the group though I haven't come up with a name for it yet.

I bring news for you guys that wanted to see me cross _**Himekishi Lilia**_ with _**Ikusa Otome Valkyrie**_ with the former being removed upon learning it might connected to the Taiminin Asagi series and I'm not sure if I'll do Ikusa Otome Valkyrie as of yet but, the spinoff that isn't the _**Kyonyuu Fantasy**_ story I told you guys will now be made of _**Ma o Haramu Joou**_ , Ma o Haramu Buki, Kuro no Utahime, Hime Rakunou Hime o Mamono Konomi no Meushi to Shite Shukka Suru Ishukan Rakunou Monogatari, Buta No Gotoki Sanzoku Ni Torawarete Shojo Wo Ubawareru Kyonyuu Himekishi & Onna Senshi, Kyonyuu Maou No Haiboku ~Yuusha Ni Yarareta Mazoku No Joou To Himegimi~, Kimomen Teihen-shoku, Princess Collection ~Utsukushiki Kyonyuu Hime to Jinrui Saikyou no Otoko, _**Kyonyuu Himekishi Gaiden**_ and _**Dungeon of Regalias**_.

Before anyone starts hounding me about too many girls, I'll remind you they all exist in this story but the spinoff is where they'll take center stage and they'll likely make cameos so you'll know who they are.

To my last reviewer, yes, I am planning a _**Taimanin Asagi/Hell Knight Ingrid**_ crossover in the far future that'll be my next grandscale hentai x-over after I've completed my Kuroinu verse.

Everyone's favorite hentai succubus Shamsiel from _**Kyonyuu Fantasy**_ has arrived in the story and I have a special offer for my precious story followers: would you like to see some lemons with her in the story since she has her eyes on Naruto and Catue? That way, when I do _**Naruto/Kyonyuu Fantasy**_ spinoffin the future, she'll already have established loyalty to him and if you guys tell me your answer now, I'll throw in some lemons with that Roxanne de Desir woman if you'd like.

Well, guys, I've done it again. What am I talking about? It seems that folks are planning to follow in my footsteps by making their own Kuroinu universe with some of the hentai I used for this and if anyone else happens to be reading this wants to make their own Kuroinu world, here's some hentai I was planning to use for this story but ultimately decided to remake later outside of my growing universe as unrelated tales.

 _ **Ore ga Kousoku! Nakadashi Igai wa Kousoku Ihan! ~Joshikousei Zen'in Nakadashi Kanzen Seiatsu Keikaku~**_

 _ **Oujo & Onna Kishi W Do Gehin Roshutsu ~Chijoku no Misemono Dorei~**_

 _ **Chou Gedou Yuusha**_

 _ **Onna Kentoushi Minerva ~Monster Colosseum**_

 _ **Hime Jiru**_

 _ **Eden's Ritter - Inetsu no Seima Kishi Lucifer Hen**_

 _ **Kami no Rhapsody (I'm planning to use one character from this tale and you'll see who in the next chapter)**_

 _ **Oh Yuusha yo, Itte Shimau to wa Nasakenai!**_

 _ **Kyonyuu Princess Saimin**_

 _ **Valkyrie Choukyou Semen Tank No Ikusa Otome/Tensei Kendo no Harem Colosseum**_

 _ **Zettai Junshu Kozukuri Kyokashou Paradise! ~Aa, Subarashiki Haramasekai~**_

 _ **Motto! Haramase! Honoo no Oppai Isekai Ero Mahou Gakuen!**_

 _ **Tears of Yggdrasil**_

 _ **Zettai Maou Boku no Mune-kyun Gakuen Saga**_

 _ **Majokko/Majocco Mama**_

 _ **Dragon's Crown Ishukan Meikyuu**_

 _ **Tenbin no La DEA**_

 _ **Monsters Survive**_

I wish them all the best of luck and do I have any advice for them? When adding a hentai to a growing universe, it helps to have a set plan for them much I have done. For example, one of the hentai I added will play a huge part in the plotline with one the characters and I decided that long before I added them.

You should also do what the tone of your Kuroinu story necessitates when it comes to dealing with the villains whether you want to kill them off or drag out their misery like I did. With my being a fan of slasher movies and a Juggalo (if you don't know what one is, the search engine is right up there and I'll tell you right now we are not a gang), coming up with the kills were easy and our way of life is to fight fire with fire in making Naruto more vicious than most people would be used.

When I wrote the villains' defeat, I wanted them to have the same effect on readers as most songs from Psychopathic Records do for us Juggalos; fucked up but at the same time cathartic and seeing as how very little to no one complained about what did to most of the villains in the first chapter, I'm glad I turned out to be right. (In fact, some folks say I didn't go far enough with the torments; now those guys are the ones who have to write a Kuroinu tale someday since I know they would succeed far better than I did)

In fact, listen to _**Night of the Chainsaw**_ by _**Insane Clown Posse**_ and you'll see how I came up with tormenting Ginyol. Given the dark tone of the story, I have no problem with making Naruto vicious with his foes compared to how he is in canon and given that I doubt most people would want him trying to befriend or understand Kuroinu's mindset as he would then, this will likely be the only hentai remake where he is as vicious as he is.

Finally and most of all, it helps to have a team of writers to help you as aside from _**Sketchfan,**_ I have all of _**DarkChild316, Forever United Never We Fall, Primus101,**_ and so much more goods soul that I owe the success of this story to. Hopefully, you'll gather your own writing team and have the joys of coming up with ideas like we do.

All in all, I hope you future Kuroinu-multiple crossovers writers have a fun time with your stories and join me next time as Naruto goes to visit Kaguya the Miko and our favorite group of Dark Elves. Bye bye.


	8. Tsundere Queens and Muffins

Back again for more already? Good because it's time for Naruto to see Origa and her band of Dark Elf Survivors and Kaguya the Miko as his stay in Eostia goes on to also take his mind off Maia's heart-wrenching confession.

For those who voted in the reviews, you'll be happy to learn that all of _**Kyonyuu Fantasy's**_ favorite succubus Shamsiel, the lactating Queen's consort Roxanne de Desir, and tsundere elite royal bodyguard Isis Petrovna Ellenskaia will have roles in this tale that help plant the seeds (no pun intended) for the _**Naruto/Kyonyuu Fantasy**_ spinoff along with possibly Russelior von Diamante since she's related to one of the antagonists of the original _**Kyonyuu Fantasy**_.

Rest assured, he won't be miserable in this chapter like he was back in most of chapters 2 and 3 but perhaps visiting some of his friends will help him chin up and let's see how it all plays out for him.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the hentai present in this story.  
 **Vocal Cast  
**.Origa: Kira Vincent-Davis  
.Chloe: Molly Searcy  
.Meiriin: Allison Keith  
.Miria: Lydia Mackay  
.Serafina: Brina Palencia  
.Hermione: Brittney Karbowski  
.Kaguya: Arryn Zech  
.Ruu-Ruu: Hilary Haag  
.Delva: Christine Auten  
.Elda: Heather Walker  
.Alphimia: Carli Mosier  
.Satan: Kaytha Coker  
.Evelyn: Didi Archilla  
.Misery: Maggie Flecknoe  
.Lucie: Elizabeth Maxwell

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"Catch you later, Catue-hime." Naruto said once he eventually rose from Catue's lap and the Dragon Knight lovingly smiled at him before he remembered something.

"Wait, can you breathe fire?" Naruto asked and she lightly blushed while looking to the ground.

"Not entirely, Naruto-kun." Catue said.

"I'll bet breathing fire is easy for someone with your dragon skills." Naruto smiled and Catue noticed a small wooden log nearby before picking it up. After transforming into her dragon form, Naruto watched as she inhaled and chucked the log into the air before springing after it.

Once done inhaling, she blew what looked like a grayish-blue smoke ring flew from her jaws and formed around the log before it landed on the ground. Naruto looked at it before his gaze reverted to Catue as she continued to blush and look to the side.

"What's the matter? That wasn't bad." Naruto said as he looked to see the log had burn marks.

"This is the first I've shown it to anyone outside of my training and it's not what I'm going for at all." Catue said and Naruto chuckled at this.

"So it isn't fire yet; even my Dad didn't come up with the Rasengan right away." Naruto said while wrapping his arm around Catue and smiled at her.

"I know that, Naruto-kun, but it feels like I'm not getting any closer to breathing actual fire." Catue said and he rubbed her shoulder.

"Maybe not today; maybe not tomorrow, but someday…" Naruto grinned and Catue tugged his cheek playfully before kissing him.

"Hah." Catue smiled before sauntering off and the tug on his cheek made think.

" _Hey, that reminds me…"_ Naruto thought before blitzing somewhere and Shamsiel gave a confused look.

" _Something tells me he's not going to be easy to find but I'll just have to wait it out."_ Shamsiel said to herself before soaring into the air.

 _Shortly afterwards_

Naruto arrived in Garan with a small container in his hands and he looked around before a demon with black wings appeared. Sporting both short red hair and an orange cloak that reminded him of Maia, she had a black crop top and miniskirt of the same color that highlighted her slim figure with two silver rings on her fingers.

"Are you the one they call Naruto?" She asked in a relaxed tone of voice.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Naruto asked and she smiled.

"My name is Octavia and I serve the Dark Queen. Are you here to see her?" Octavia smiled.

"You bet." Naruto smiled and she held her hands out.

"Are those for the Queen?" Octavia asked regarding the container.

"They're for all the Dark Elves and anyone else who wants some." Naruto said.

"Mind if I take them off your hands and tell her you're here?" Octavia asked and since he could tell she was sincere, he handed the container to her.

"Thanks, Octavia." Naruto said.

"I'll be back shortly but in the meantime, why not go see Hermione?" Octavia asked.

"Thanks again. I will." Naruto said before Octavia headed inside the castle and he walked around for a bit before hearing the sounds of nearby clucking. He looked to see a chicken coop nearby and spotted Hermione holding a baby chick in her hands as she handed it to Kaguya the Miko.

"Hey, Hermione! Kaguya-hime!" Naruto called out and the two looked to him with surprised smiles before the now giddy Hermione welcomed him over the barbed wire guarding the birds.

"Naruto, when did you get back?" Hermione laughed.

"A few days ago, but I figured I come see how everyone was doing." Naruto asked before a rooster loudly crowed and charged at him until Hermione calmly picked it up by the tail. Setting it down, she shooed it away and Kaguya smiled while approaching Naruto while softly caressing the chick.

"Don't mind him; can't protect the birds if he isn't jumpy around newcomers, you know." Hermione smiled and Naruto looked to the chick in Kaguya's hands.

"I'm guessing these little guys just hatched." Naruto smiled while lightly brushing the bird's feathers and it flapped its tiny wings while chirping in approval.

"Yes, they've only been around for a short time and Hermione promised to give me a heads-up after they hatched." Kaguya said.

"I can see you're taking care of these birds pretty well, but how have you two been?" Naruto asked.

"Outside of having my hands full with taking care of the birds and the other livestock we have, I've been well thanks to our new friends." Hermione said and Naruto looked around to see multiple servants attending to the other animals with a pale elf approaching alongside another girl. The elf had long light blue hair and matching eyes while the girl had claret hair in a bob with shoulder-length bangs and they both smiled at the three.

"Oh, Naruto, these two are Rutejia and Sera and you two have heard of this man a good number of times." Hermione smiled and the two gave him friendly expressions.

"Ah, it's a joy to meet the Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh." Rutejia said.

"Yes, we're glad to have you in the land of Garan." Sera smiled.

"Nice to meet the both of you, too." Naruto said.

"Hermione-sama, how are the little ones doing today?" Rutejia asked upon entering and the chickens each clucked while going about their business.

"Minding the chicks just like us." Hermione said and Naruto noticed Octavia returning.

"The Dark Queen has told me to bring you, Naruto, so you're all set." Octavia smiled.

"Catch you two later." Naruto said before Hermione stopped him and pulled him to the side of the chicken coop.

"Why does Origa need cheering up again?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't hear it from me, but it's not so much cheering up that she needs. It's just that for the past couple of days she seems kind of pouty all of a sudden." Hermione said and Naruto blinked.

"Origa was pouting?" Naruto said as the idea of the Dark Elf Queen pouting was tricky to picture.

"I know. It's weird as all get-up, but maybe you can make her happy." Hermione said.

"I'll give it a shot and see if I can get a smile from her." Naruto smiled.

"Appreciate it and remember…" Hermione said before putting a finger to her lips in a hushing fashion and he nodded to her before following Octavia into the throne room where Origa sat with Chloe and Serafina standing on either side of her and both regarding him with a nod.

"Hello again, Naruto." Serafina said.

"Welcome back!" Meiriin happily said while she walked to him with Miria sashaying after her.

"You've certainly been a busy one, haven't you, Naruto." Miria smiled.

"Well, yeah and…" Naruto started to talk to Origa as she looked to him with her listless expression and Meiriin got close enough to him to hold her hand out. As he took her hand in his, she swiftly got behind him and pinned his arms around his backside while holding him still.

"Wait, what's going on?" Naruto asked before looking ahead to see Miria raising her hands and reaching for him.

"Oh, no. Oh, nooo!" Naruto cried out as Miria's fingers loomed until they pinched his cheeks and he yelped while trying to break free as the Dark Elf giggled.

"Chloe, Serafina, help me!" The blonde pleaded with either of the two ignoring his request for help as the former even looked away with Origa looking on at this.

"It's your punishment." Origa coolly spoke.

"What for?" Naruto protested.

"That's for keeping us waiting in the past number of days you've been here." Origa said and Naruto gave her a puzzled expression.

"Girls, I wasn't trying to ignore you. I was busy learning how to dance for a gala, that's all." Naruto said before Miria let go of his cheeks and Meiriin did with his arms.

"Is that so?" Serafina asked.

"Yeah, but I would have come to see you all sooner if I knew you all missed me so much." Naruto said and Origa slightly flushed at this before indifferently huffing.

"Don't get the wrong idea, foolish human; it's not as if we've been thinking about you in the time you've returned to Eostia or anything of the sort." Origa said before Naruto smiled at her.

"Origa, did you miss me that much?" Naruto kindly asked and the scowling Queen looked to the side with her bangs covered her building blush as he moved to the throne with his arms spread out. Knowing he was about to hug her, she opened her palm and prepared to summon her staff before Chloe got between them.

"You'll do well to remember those that keep the Dark Elves and their Queen waiting do not deserve to embrace her." Chloe said and Naruto smiled.

"I missed you, too, Chloe; attitude and all." Naruto said and she narrowed her eyes.

"We will not be bought off by handmade sweets, no matter how well they taste." Chloe said before Meiriin held up a muffin given to her from the container by Octavia.

"Say, are these raisins?" Meiriin asked.

"One of the last few until after it gets cold around here." Naruto said.

"In that case, thanks." Miria said as Octavia offered some of the muffins to Origa and Chloe while Serafina took two with the other being for Hermione.

"Hope you like them." Naruto said and Chloe frowned at him while holding her own muffin.

"We're only eating these muffins because you asked nicely and that's it." Chloe said.

"But I didn't ask you for anything." Naruto said.

"Silence!" Chloe said and Origa arose from her throne before giving her bodyguard a subtle gesture to be at ease. It was then Naruto remembered something else and dug into his backpack to present a file to Chloe.

"Orochimaru said you might be interested in reading this, but I'd wait until you're done eating to see it." Naruto said and Chloe eyed a label on the file that read Creature Autopsy.

"What's it supposed to be about that you can't tell her now?" Serafina asked.

"Like I said, you don't want to know while you're eating." Naruto answered and Chloe lifted the file from his hands once she finished her muffin. Peeking inside, her red eyes became enlarged as she smiled at what she saw and she looked back to Naruto with a content look on her face.

"Tell him he has my thanks." Chloe said.

"Since you insist on being here, accompany me to the balcony." Origa said before she brought Naruto to said place where she enjoyed her muffin while talking to him.

" _I wonder if all elves have a sweet tooth."_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, you seem to be quite well since last we met." Origa said and he smiled at the Dark Queen.

"You, too, Origa, and I love what you've done with Garan." Naruto smiled and she nodded in appreciation.

"Yes, my kingdom and land has indeed flourished a great deal from its battle ground days." Origa said.

"I'm happy that everyone trusts you enough to work here and how's life treated you?" Naruto asked.

"Outside of our newest of vassals, there isn't much to talk about aside from Delva contacting us through a messenger." Origa said and Naruto looked to her.

"Delva? Have you seen who she is in person yet?"

"I have not seen her since our last encounter in helping you, but her usual messenger tells me she is in the best of health." Origa said.

"I always wonder why she and her friends wore cloaks when she came to help us but…" Naruto said just as the eagle that had visited Origa before appeared with another one.

"Friends of yours?" Naruto asked and Origa finished her muffin before holding her arm out to allow the first eagle to perch atop it.

"This eagle has frequently visited us a short time after we joined the Chivalry and Hermione calls this one Sana while the other is referred to as Kana." Origa said with the other bird approaching Naruto and tilted its head a few times before he allowed it to perch on his shoulder.

"Hello, Kana." The blonde said and the eagle squawked a single time with Sana looking on at him in apparent curiosity until settling. As the shinobi and Dark Elf continued talking, both Sana and Kana remained quiet for a time before flying into the air and leaving them alone.

"Say, Origa, I learned a few dance moves for Prim-hime's gala last night. How about I show you some moves?" Naruto said as he held out his hand to Origa, who looked away as she began to blush once again.

"That won't be necessary, Naruto."

"Are you sure? I know some killer moves from Claudia and I'll bet a Queen like you would love to dance." Naruto said and Origa gave him a friendly scowl.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Origa smirked and not wanting to upset her, Naruto sat back down.

"Suit yourself." Naruto said.

"Very well, you leave me no choice." Origa said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Miria." Origa said a single time before said Dark Elf stepped onto the balcony with all of Chloe, Serafina, and Meiriin just behind her.

"Origa, what are you doing?" Naruto nervously asked as Miria made pinching motions at him.

"Miria, wait! Origa, have mercy!" Naruto freaked out.

"Is that how you request the Dark Queen for mercy?" Meiriin asked.

"No, no, no. That won't do at all." Serafina said while throwing a subtle look to Chloe with a smirk forming on her lips.

"Yeah, Naruto; get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness." Chloe said and he looked to them with an incredulous stare.

"You can't be serious." Naruto said and all but the fiendishly smirking Miria gave him stoic expressions until he dropped to his knees. Bowing his head at Origa's boot, Naruto put his hands together and she looked on at him.

"Please forgive me, Origa-hime." Naruto pleaded and despite knowing he did nothing to offend the Dark Elf, he'd rather beg than deal with Miria pinching him.

"You're forgiven, Naruto. Raise your head." Origa said and he slowly started to get to his feet before exhaling. Just then, Miria grabbed his cheeks and tugged at them to his dismay as Octavia appeared with a refilled teacup.

"Why?! I thought you forgave me?!" Naruto protested with Origa chuckling as she held her cup of tea.

"I did forgive you, but bear in mind, I never told Miria to do anything." Origa smirked with the rest of the Dark Elves beginning to chuckle with the shinobi still looking at them in disbelief until yelping at Miria's tugging.

"Ow! Let me go, Miria!"

"This is just because, my dear Naruto." Miria laughed before he broke away from her and took off running with her in pursuit.

"I'm out of here!" Naruto said.

"Bye." Chloe teasingly said.

"I'll be waiting." Origa chuckled and Naruto made his way to the exit before coming across a hallway of pictures that captured his interest. He then noticed a bespectacled Dark Elf with a ghastly complexion and short violet hair with a blue tint beneath a magician's variation of a peak hat.

"I see you've stumbled on our memorial hall." Miria said as she stepped into the room and while he prepared to run again, he noticed her staring at the same picture with a soft expression written across her face.

"Miria, who is this?" Naruto asked.

"He is my late, great father Shardio." Miria said and he looked to her with a surprised expression.

"I'm guessing he was an expert magician."

"One of the best to work for the Discordia Royalty and Father was part of the reason we were able to find Chloe." Miria said.

"So, he…"

"…Passed away not long before we met you." Miria said and Naruto gave her an empathetic look before resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry that you had to lose your Dad." Naruto said and she gave him an appreciating smile before raising her hand. He tensed at this before she pat his back and began to leave him alone.

"Thank you, Naruto." Miria said with the blonde looking at Shardio's picture.

" _This guy raised Miria; God only knows what that was like."_ Naruto thought before eventually leaving the castle to run into a blonde elf with bright blue eyes and chest of 105.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said and the elf gave him a friendly smile.

"I am the messenger of the nation of Underdark, Lucie Menelumia, and judging from those whiskers and that blonde hair, you must be Naruto Uzumaki." Lucie said.

"I'm guessing it's a safe bet that you're the messenger from Delva?"

"You'd be very right, and how are you this fine day?" Lucie smiled.

"I'm doing great, and do you know what Delva and her friends really look like?" Naruto asked and Lucie smiled.

"Delva and her group are some of the loveliest and generous women you'll ever meet, and it's my ultimate joy to know them." Lucie said.

"I guess I can understand that since my last sensei hides his face behind a mask 24/7, but I won't keep you from delivering your message to Origa. Mind telling Delva I said hello?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be more than happy to, and it was a pleasure meeting you, Naruto." Lucie said.

"Took the words right out of my word, Lucie; see you." Naruto said while leaving and she smiled after him until her eyes settled on the nearby Rutejia filling the trough of some nearby pigs. The pale elf looked to Lucie and she gave a nod to her in response before doing likewise as she was welcomed by another vassal.

"Hey, Naruto; thanks for the muffins." Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome, Hermione." Naruto said.

"How'd you know that cinnamon was Origa-sama's favorite flavor?" Hermione asked.

"Just a real lucky guess since I didn't know that until now." Naruto smiled and Kaguya set down a baby chick before stepping out of the chicken coop area.

"Thank you for telling me about these little ones, Hermione, but I must be going now. Naruto-kun, would you care to join me?" Kaguya said.

"Sure!" Naruto smiled while rubbing his cheek and Hermione noticed this.

"Let me guess; Miria messed with you again." Hermione said while crossing her arms.

"Twice; I'll never guess why she does that so much."

"If it makes you feel better, she did the same thing to me when I was younger and sometimes she still does it because of the age standards with our species." Hermione said.

"What standards are they?" Naruto said and Hermione sighed.

"By human standards, I'm in my teen years but by some ancient Dark Elf standards, I may as well be a newborn." Hermione sighed.

"Wow, really?"

"I'm afraid so, so I'd say you have the better end of the stick." Hermione said and he regarded the pink-haired dark elf with a smile.

"Looks like we're definitely in the same boat now." Naruto chuckled before bidding her farewell and stepped into the space-time portal with Kaguya while failing to notice Origa watching from her fortress with her calm expression.

Once they arrived in Rad, Kaguya and Naruto walked into her temple where they were greeted by her army of Shrine Maidens and he noticed some new faces amongst them.

"Welcome to our temple, Kaguya-sama and we all welcome you back, Naruto-dono." One of the more bosomy Shrine Maidens said and he observed her lovely features with her long black hair and dark green eyes as her attire was made of a Miko's dress and thigh-high stockings. However, the most eye-grabbing thing about her Miko's dress was how low-cut it was to where her areolae were visible and she gave him an amicable smile.

"Who are you again?" Naruto asked.

"Where are my manners? Naruto-kun, this is Kanae." Kaguya said and five of her forces stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"I am Hisui Nagihara, and a real pleasure to make you acquaintance, blondie!" Said one slim Miko in her teen years with long black hair styled in a hime-cut intake with blunt bangs and possessed violet eyes. Though her Miko dress didn't reveal as much as Kanae's with a large red obi, her bust of 98 cm was still shown quite well and she sported a red headband as did two others.

"I am Tomoe." Said a youthful woman with long violet hair with a deep tint of indigo.

"I am Madoka." Said the youngest looking Shrine Maiden with the least developed chest as she had short brown hair going down to above her shoulders and had blue eyes.

"I am Himika Sumeragi and I hail from the Stomgald Kingdom." A young woman with long straight black hair and blue eyes said with her attire being more distinct than that of her fellow shrine maidens as she wore a ribbon accessory while Naruto's eyes looked to another woman. Like Kanae, she appeared to be a bosomy youthful adult with waist length black hair that was parted in the middle and she possessed violet eyes featuring maternal warmth in them akin to Celine.

"This is our motherly miko, Shizuka." Kaguya said.

"Motherly?" Naruto smiled and Shizuka politely bowed with Hisui smiling.

"Welcome, Naruto-dono." Shizuka spoke in a tender voice.

"Glad to meet all of you." Naruto answered before and Kaguya sat down.

"You were at the gala last night?" Kaguya asked into their conversation.

"Yeah, getting ready for that was part of the reason you didn't see me until now, but you're taking this better than Origa did." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Kaguya said.

"You didn't sic your shrine maidens on me for not coming to see you, so definitely the case now." Naruto and Kaguya couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't mind Origa. For all I can speculate, she probably wants your attention." Kaguya said and Naruto chuckled at the thought of her being the jealous type.

"I don't know about that, but I see you've got some new allies, too." Naruto said.

"Yes, since we helped rehabilitate you, we've many new allies that even come from neighboring lands. Himika, for instance, comes from a family of anti-demon specialists and has been a tremendous help to my temple." Kaguya said.

"Yeah, I've been seeing a ton of new faces around these parts and I'm happy for all the new allies you have." Naruto said.

"Enough about me; how are things back home in your village?" Kaguya asked.

"Things are going great as always, and with how much time I have off, I should be here in Eostia for a good long time." Naruto smiled.

"Sounds like a certain blonde has too much free time on his hands if that's the case." Ruu-Ruu's voice called out before Naruto looked back to see said Halfling striding to them.

"Hey, Ruu-Ruu, what's new?" Naruto smiled.

"Wasn't expecting to see your whiskered face again soon, but it's a damn good surprise." Ruu-Ruu chuckled.

"What have you been up to?" Naruto asked.

"Word has it that you and Prim were hitting the dance floor last night, Casanova." Ruu-Ruu teased.

"Well, you know…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in modesty while smiling.

"Ah, you were at the gala so you must have returned yesterday then." Kaguya said.

"It was a while before that since Claudia was teaching me some good slow-dancing." Naruto said.

"So that's why I haven't heard anything about you tripping all over Prim or getting an ass-kicking from Alicia." Ruu-Ruu said.

"Actually, Alicia was just fine with me dancing and seemed so happy that the last I saw of her was getting a drink to celebrate." Naruto said.

"That was quite thoughtful of Alicia to let you dance with Prim." Kaguya smiled.

"Yep, it sure was." Naruto said with Ruu-Ruu nudging him.

"First Catue, and now Prim. You're really working those good looks, aren't you?" Ruu-Ruu teased.

"I wouldn't say that but…" Naruto sheepishly smiled.

"Bet you'd love to be working those hips of yours with them together at the same time, wouldn't you?" Ruu-Ruu smirked and Naruto flushed.

"You never cease to amaze me, Ruu-Ruu, you know that?" Naruto said with Ruu-Ruu cackling at the top of her lungs with even the refined Kaguya covering the smile building on her face.

"Come on, Naruto; you'd love to be in Prim's _flower garden_ if you could." Ruu-Ruu continued to laugh and the thought caused his face to redden.

"Very funny." Naruto said.

"Why the crimson face, Naruto-kun?" Kaguya asked.

"Oh, come on; Kaguya-hime, not you, too." Naruto sighed as Ruu-Ruu continued teasing him.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun, but even I can't resist a good sense of humor." Kaguya lowly laughed.

 _Meanwhile_

Catue finished her daily practices and headed inside to rest as she dug through her clothes in preparation for a bath. As she settled on an outfit, she noticed something behind her capes and fished it out to reveal the one-piece slave outfit given to her by Ginyol.

As she could have sword she disposed of it just after Kuroinu's defeat, she figured now would be a good time to do just that and she brought it along with her as she made her way to the baths until she came across Anna.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Catue-sama?" The handmaiden answered and just before she could make her request, she looked at the outfit while wondering what Naruto would think of it. Given all that had happened in the time she wore it, she knew he'd be just as surprised to see it still in her possession but she then remembered his perverted side and figured wearing around him alone wouldn't be wrong.

"Never mind, Anna. I shall be fine." Catue said before heading to the baths and looking at the slave outfit with anticipation at her endeared shinobi's reaction.

 _Back with Naruto_

"You named him after me?" Naruto asked as he looked at Vala and Keith's toddler named after him as he visited his family along with Janne and Celine.

"Yes, we couldn't think of a better namesake than you." Mikan said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a bashful expression as Janne sat behind him. The toddler moved closer to his namesake and he looked on with a curious expression at him.

"Hi, there, little guy, I'm Naruto." The blonde said and the silver-haired boy smiled at his friendly demeanor.

"Funny Naruto." The younger Naruto replied as he smiled up at his namesake and Janne watched them interact while smiling on.

" _I had no idea he was so good with children."_ Celine thought to herself along with Serah and Janne gave Naruto the softest expression she ever had in her history of knowing him in seeing him with the tot named after him. Once she, Naruto, and her mother departed Keith's home, they wondered about the kingdom and it was then she remembered something.

"Say, Naruto, how did your visit with Maia go?" Janne said and though the redhead had been on his mind in the past number of hours, Naruto's face became aggrieved for a time with both the Queen and Princess noticing this.

"Naruto-kun, is everything alright?" Celine asked and he snapped out of his sad mood before looking to them.

"It went alright but, Janne-hime, but do you know how Alicia-hime is?" Naruto asked and Janne shook her head at her friend's actions.

"I visited her earlier today and she's getting better from her hangover."

"Alicia-hime had a hangover? Wow, I didn't picture her as a lightweight but I guess I'm not one to talk." Naruto said.

"You'd be surprised." Janne said before they headed to her castle and looked at the setting sun.

"Are the sunsets in Eostia great or what?" Naruto smiled and Janne gave him a friendly expression in response.

"With winter not that far over the horizon, it's best to enjoy its glory while we can." Janne said and Naruto started to laugh.

"What's funny?"

"I've been gone from Eostia so long that I completely forgot how much I loved their sunsets." Naruto laughed and Janne only chuckled at this.

"And here's to refreshing your memory of enjoying Eostia and many more." Janne said as she raised her glass and Naruto did the same before the blondes tapped them against the other.

 _Elsewhere in the northeast of_ _ **Garan**_

Lucie walked through the land of Alfheim until she reached Misery's immense tree and two overhead shadows soared down at her. She looked to see Sana and Kana flying down to her and she allowed to them to perch on her shoulders.

"Everything's fine, you two." Lucie said to the birds and as she noticed a magic platform lowering on the ground, she stepped onto it. The platform lifted into the air until it reached the balcony where Misery awaited and Lucie stepped off the platform before standing in front of the elven witch.

"I trust everything went well with the Dark Queen?" Misery asked.

"Yes, Misery-sama." Lucie said before swinging her staff at Sana and Kana before they respectively became Delva and Elda. The three followed Misery inside the tree and went to an underground area where all of Satan, Evelyn, and Alphimia joined them.

"Well, even if Naruto has returned, we'll proceed with surveying Garan as is." Delva said.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; what's the point of doing all this?" Elda asked.

"To gather intel on Origa-sama, Elda-san." Evelyn said.

"What she means is, why are we trying to gather intel on Origa when we've known about her since her stupid war with the Chivalry started." Alphimia said and Satan, who was sewing a Dark Elf doll, looked to them.

"As I've said before, now that we know where Chloe is, we have to see how her mindset is from living with her all these years." Delva explained.

"Why don't we just snag Chloe and bring her here?" Elda suggested.

"Elda, do you honestly think that someone as fiery as Chloe is going to simply take that without a fight?" Satan asked.

"Didn't hear you come up with anything." Elda said with Evelyn looking to Delva.

"Origa-sama is indeed frightening, but maybe we should join her." Evelyn said to Delva and the blue-haired Dark Elf sighed at her younger sister's optimism.

"As nice as that'd be, Evelyn, we have yet to know why Origa chose to join the Chivalry so that's the last thing we need right now." Misery said.

"I still maintain we have zero reason to join forces with a Queen whose only accomplishment in the war was driving a majority of our kind into the ground and that this is a complete waste of time." Alphimia said while crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"That's what I'm saying; joining forces with her would be the end of us since the only reason she's in the Chivalry is just to save her own cowardly ass from getting her head chopped off." Elda said and Delva only bowed her head in thought.

"In any case, we'll keep to watching Origa from the sidelines until we know both her motives and what to do about Chloe." Delva said and Lucie got a sad look on her face.

"You know, at the end of the day, this whole thing with us spying on Chloe isn't fair to Ruberanora." Lucie said and everyone suddenly had crestfallen expressions.

"Yeah, Anatolia only knows how much this is crushing her." Satan said.

"Misery sympathizes with her plight as well, but we cannot be rash in our vigil of Garan or it may reveal your true beings to Origa." Said the witch and Delva looked to them.

"We'll do anything necessary to ensure it won't come to that." Alphimia said and Delva drew her sword before looking into its reflection.

"Anything." Delva said as her reflection in the blade showed her conflicted face and the gathering came to an end before she returned to the balcony. She looked in the direction of Garan and quietly sighed at wondering about Origa and Chloe.

 _In_ _ **Garan**_

Chloe opened the autopsy file and smiled at seeing pictures of Orochimaru's examinations on the bodies of the monsters he had captured in Kuroinu's attack. She looked to her fist where a volt of electricity temporarily formed and she resumed viewing the autopsy with glee.

" _Naruto, you might know some bizarre people, but this'll be of use to no end."_ Chloe appreciatively thought.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen, meet Origa Discordia the tsundere Queen. Though part of me is surprised she's the jealous type for wanting Naruto's attention, it makes sense when you remember he's the first human she's had any feelings of romance for and Chloe counts though she hasn't displayed any interest in him as of yet.

Regarding the casting of Kira Vincent-Davis as her voice actress, I recommend that you listen to her work as Lucy from _**Elfen Lied**_ and you'll understand how I chose her with writing Hermione's part in the chapter was easy since my best friend lives on a farm in Florida and told me some of his hens had hatched some baby chicks at the time I started writing this chapter with a bad-tempered rooster that attacks even him.

Though we learn that the eagle that visited Origa in chapter 3 was a transformed Delva might come as a surprise, the names Sana and Kana are a nod to the OC Sanakan of acclaimed _**Bloodborne/Kuroinu**_ fanfic _**The Night Unfurls**_ ; whom is my favorite character of that story. I originally planned to name of the baby chicks after her but decided to give her a more dignified namesake in the noble eagle and while I would have liked to do the same for the Good Hunter (AKA Kyril as he named in that fanfic), it was a hard choice between which bird of death suited him best between a crow and a vulture.

For this chapter, I wanted to focus on characters who don't see get the spotlight very often and we'll be continuing the trend with Irena, Tasha, and possibly others like Nana and perhaps the twins (Arsura and Willan) as he'll let the whole Chivalry know he's back in a possible therapy gathering or something to that effect.

Like Maia, Kaguya is building her army with Himika from _**Demonion,**_ Kanae, Tomoe, and Madoka from _**Kouma no Miko,**_ Hisui from _**Rinjoku No Shiro Kairai no Ou**_ , and Shizuka of _**Mugen Renkan ~Chijoku ni Mamireshi Fushiki no Rinbu**_ who is noted to be motherly (you can interpret that any way you please for the time being as to what that means). In fact, one of the future villains Kaguya will fight is where we'll see her abilities in action thanks to her forces and it'll be worth the wait.

Speaking of Maia, notice how Naruto doesn't seem the least bit sad in this chapter until she's brought up by name and it seems his visiting his friends is helping him along with finally getting to meet Keith and Mikan's son named after him to show Janne more of his human side. Don't worry about Shamsiel; she's probably trying to wait until Naruto's either alone or in the mood for sex with Catue's slave outfit in the next chapter probably working to her advantage as her relationship with him will likely be consummated.

As for the character from _**Kami no Rhapsody**_ I was planning to use, it turns out to be the Dark Elf magician Shardio who is cast as Miria's late father for this tale and I'm sure you'll all remember Lucie from _**Youkoso no Elf**_ who apparently works for her canon-costars Misery and Delva. Octavia the succubus is from _**Himegari Dungeon Meister**_ as one of Origa's new servants and what hentai Rutejia and Sera come from isn't important right now since I've huge plans for those two.

Getting to the topic of Delva's group, I wanted them to have known about Origa's actions since her war on humanity and it bars reminding that she has no history with any of them outside of helping capture The Creature (plus she would recognized them by name if that was the case in chapter 3)

The fact that Delva's group isn't from Garan and still has a grudge against Origa's war wiping out most of their kind is meant to display the feelings of the remaining Dark Elves outside her group as a whole towards her with the possible exceptions of Grace and Nanamika since we don't know much on them at this point. While we don't know about their interest in Chloe or who this Ruberanora is, we'll find out in due time and it seems that Delva and Evelyn are the only ones who don't have as big a grudge to Origa with the former being the only one to speak to her.

Finally, regarding Chloe's fist and the autopsy report given to her by Orochimaru, both elements will play grand roles in developing her character for future chapters.

While this chapter was shorter than I had planned it to be, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and catch you guys in the 9th chapter.


	9. Therapy Reunions, Claudia's Sex Ed Onsen

Spring might be done but this story is far from over as we jump back with chapter 9 to bear witness to Naruto's consummation of his relationship with Catue in this chapter and his continued story arc with Maia along with a few other surprises you're in for.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the hentai present in this story.  
 **Vocal Cast  
**.Nana: Leah Clark  
.Willan: Kate Higgins  
.Arsura: Colleen Villard  
.Angelica: Stephanie Sheh  
.Christina: Colleen Clinkenbeard  
.Irena: Mitzi Shanks  
.Tasha: Shannon Conley

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"So long, Janne, and you, too, Celine." Naruto said as he prepared to leave the two be for the night.

"Good night, Naruto." Celine said.

"We'll see you tomorrow and have a good night." Janne said.

"You, too." Naruto thoughtfully smiled to the Grenoble family before taking his leave and the pair smiled after him until they returned inside their home. As the blonde headed back to Thorn, he decided to stop in Ansur and visited Claudia's fortress from knowing she was usually home by now.

He knocked on her door and it was opened to reveal said Holy Knight in her pure white nightgown. Her bun now undone, her long curly hair reached her posterior and she welcomed the younger warrior into her adobe.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Claudia asked as she sat down a drink in front of him and took a seat.

"I just figured I come see you since we haven't had much time to talk since I've been back." Naruto said and Claudia smiled at him.

"In that case, have you seen the new library in the nearby district?" Claudia asked.

"New library? It's not ringing any bells, but what about it?" Naruto said.

"It is named the Klaus Curtis library in honor of him." Claudia said and he smiled at this from having been told that reading and artwork were among his favorite of scholars.

"I'll bet it has all his favorite books and things, right?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes, indeed, and his artwork still adorn my home." Claudia said and Naruto's eyes fell to a nearby painting where it depicted her as a young girl talking to a youthful pair of knights with the first being a man with long straight blonde hair and blue eyes, Revash, clad in form-fitting black and gold armor with the other being a woman named Marie Hardwick. Bearing revealing armor akin to Claudia that showed off her womanly figure, she had long curtained orange hair and blue eyes that reflected her refined her seemingly amicable nature seen in her talking to the excitable young girl.

"How'd he paint this one again?" Naruto said.

"It's one of the most impressive forms of painting I had ever asked of him and he managed to paint the day I met both my idols without having seen outside of my adult years." Claudia beamed at her late husband's talents and Naruto smiled in response to the Holy Knight.

"I'll say it before and I'll say it again: Klaus was one hell of a man." The blonde said.

"And he'd be more than honored to hear a soul as genuine as yours say that about him." Claudia gave an appreciatory smile as he sat down and drank while continuing to chat with her until something crossed his mind.

"Hey, Claudia, do you think that love can be regained after it's lost?" Naruto asked and she looked to him upon seeing his somber expression.

"I'd normally believe it varies from person to person, but I more than believe it's possible depending on the time or circumstances." Claudia asked and he looked back at her while she gave him her compassionate stare.

" _Time…"_ Naruto's thoughts echoed to himself until he returned his gaze to Claudia.

"I can understand where you're coming from." Claudia said and Naruto's expression looked to her with a calm expression.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and Claudia's fingers settled on a picture of her and Klaus the day they were wed.

"I often wonder if love will find its way back to me as it has to you." Claudia said as she gave the picture a tender thought of reminiscing with Naruto resting his hand on her shoulder and she looked to him.

"Claudia, I can promise you that a bright, caring woman like you will totally find someone else to love before you know it." Naruto gently smiled and a small blush appeared on her face as she looked to him before affectionately placing her palm on his cheek.

"Naruto-kun, you're very thoughtful indeed but why search for such a person when I already know one?" Claudia warmly spoke and the blonde's face lit up.

"See? It's just like I thought but is it anyone I know?" the clueless Naruto asked and she gave him a caring smile while beginning to stroke his whisker marks which is then he understood what she was getting at. Giving a tender look to Claudia, his blue eyes met hers with a mutual silence following and the Holy Knight's stroking became a gentle framing of his face.

Either warrior's lips joined just as Claudia's other hand rested on the back of his neck and his fingers moved through her curly locks as they had longed to do. With this being her first kiss since becoming a widow, Naruto refrained from tonguing her out of concern that coming onto her more than he should for the time being and Claudia held him still while caressing him as she savored the kiss until the very end.

"Does that answer your question?" Claudia asked once they rested their foreheads together and shared their endearing gazes with his arms looping around her as he brightly grinned at her. Holding her close, he caressed her upper back through the thin fabric as she kissed his bottom lip and Naruto and Claudia stayed together until he decided to leave for sleep.

"See you tomorrow."

"I seem to have forgotten something." Claudia said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked before Claudia kissed him once again and sensually ended it.

"To give you one for the road." Claudia warmly smiled with Naruto lightly tickling the underside of her chin and she gave her warm expression before he took his leave. Once the blonde had gone into the night, she leaned back against the door and her smile stayed big as she headed to bed.

 _The next day_

"Naruto-kun, we'd better be on our way soon." Celestine panted as her younger lover thrust into her neden as they stood in her garden's hot spring and he held onto her swinging bosom. Kneading the soft globes together as his fingers stayed on her nipples, he teasingly licked her pointed ear and the elf had her nails digging into the earth outside the water.

As part of their usual morning baths in the hot spring, Naruto and Celestine always made time to include their undying intimacy and the back of her passage was impacted several times by his swollen rod. Her hips rutted against his lounging crotch and he enjoyed the view of her great cheeks being smacked against.

The mixture of water and sweat allowed their conjoined forms to shine in the sunlight and Celestine closed her eyes as her mind fell into her usual state of ecstasy. Naruto licked her nape while freeing her right breast and planted his hand on her ass to help guide it to him.

Squeezing her tit elicited a howl from the blushing Goddess to Naruto's delight with his growth thrashing into her folds and groped at her flesh with ripples being sent through the water. With tears falling into the water, she smiled at his sense of rhythm inside her rumbling depths and he did the same as he felt her tunnels sucking in his every movement as both his pre-cum and her pussy juices ran down his member to fall to the water below.

Naruto grinned at the semen gathering into his expanding growth and continued charging it through her womanhood while pleasing his beloved reincarnation. Celestine's eyes remained closed throughout the duration of this with her nails still raking at the earth and she mewled from his tongue working magic on her nape.

Howling as she felt her orgasm burst out of her tunnels onto Naruto's groin, she savored his semen flowing against her juices and once again overflowing within her blazing womb while her corridor milked him. The pair went stiff for a time until the orgasms ended with them sinking into the water and Celestine resting against Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, your levels of passion never ceases to amaze me." Celestine smiled while resting her forehead on him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're going to be away for the night, so what can I do." Naruto chuckled in response to his beloved High Elf going to be in Roadshield overnight helping Christina and their family as part as some unknown project with the elf giggling at him.

"I'll have returned by tomorrow, Naruto-kun." Celestine said.

"I'll still miss you then." Naruto smiled with her following action being a soft kiss and they only rose from the hot spring once it was over. After toweling off, Naruto looked to Celestine and nodded to her before she did likewise.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun." Celestine advised.

"You count on it, Celestine." Naruto said before blitzing away and leaving the High Elf alone with him appearing in outside of Maia's castle. As he stared at Maia moping around her home, he was unsure of what to do since one part of him was still infuriated with her attempts on his life and the other could see how bad her guilt was hurting her.

Eyeing the ground in thought for a time, he headed to her window and caught her attention the minute he appeared.

"…Hey, Naruto…" Maia said in a low voice as she looked away in shame with the blonde staying in place with a neutral expression on his usually happy face despite that part of him didn't want to be near her; let alone talk to her.

"Hey, why don't you come to therapy instead of sulking here by yourself?" Naruto said and Maia still didn't look at him.

"I've done enough already to not want to bring them into the mess I've made for myself." Maia sulked and Naruto looked to the redheaded merc.

"Maia, I'll tell you that sulking won't make you feel any better than I did when you can be around friends who'll keep your head up the most." Naruto said.

"Would you want to be around your friends if you betrayed the trust of someone you loved?" Maia asked and seeing himself in her thanks to her sulking, he crossed his arms.

"I'll tell you this much: trust is a fragile thing, but you'd be amazed how it can be earned back in a good amount of time." Naruto said and Maia's dark eyes then had a spark of light at hearing this as she looked up to see him walking off. Leaning against her doorstop, she stared after him and remained in lost thought while pondering on his words.

 _Shortly_

"Come here, you." Christina said as she hugged Naruto upon seeing him and Angelica gave him an equally joyful expression with Celestine standing nearby looking on.

"Glad you finally came back, Naruto. It was getting quiet here without you." Angelica said and he gave her a side hug once done with Christina.

"Really now?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes, indeed, Naruto." Christina smiled with all of Nana and her three handmaidens, Arsura, Willan, Tasha, and Irena arriving shortly.

"Well, Naruto-kun, how long have you been back?" Tasha asked.

"Just a few days before Prim-hime and Sana-hime's gala here and there." Naruto said with most of the Chivalry members arriving and they were so into changing up with him that they nearly forgot about the therapy gathering.

"If you've been here for all that time, what have you been up to?" Willan smiled.

"Just roaming on old stomping grounds, ya know." Naruto said.

"Is that all? Come now. You must have done something exciting in the time you've been here." Arsura smiled and Naruto chuckled at that with Celestine and Claudia giving subtle glances to the other before lowly giggling as only the nearby Nana noticed this.

"Aha! You were doing something, after all." Irena smiled.

"Don't keep it to yourself, Naruto-dono." Iris said.

"Yes, why not tell us?" Nana smiled as Maia appeared in the doorway and everyone glanced to her.

"Hey, Maia, you're just in time!" Ruu-Ruu said as Naruto gave the redhead a serene look while she sat next to Origa with the Dark Queen glancing to her for a moment.

"Spill the beans, Naruto. What were you up to?" Willan smiled.

"I was learning how to dance for the gala right in time for it and thanks to Claudia, I was able to get to where I managed not to step on her feet in dancing with her." Naruto smiled with Prim doing the same.

"Prim-hime, is that true?" Melissa asked.

"Absolutely. Permit me to demonstrate." Prim said while beginning to stand up with Alicia, only just recovered from her daylong hangover, grabbing at her younger sister only to miss her dress.

" _God knows she's not doing it on purpose but why is she making me relive this again?!"_ Alicia's thoughts echoed in her mind as the pink-haired Princess sashayed to Naruto and held her hand out to him. Though confused, he accepted her hand and started dancing with her as they did at the gala with Origa scowling at this.

"Origa-sama?" Hermione asked and the Dark Elf Queen huffed while crossing her arms which Celestine couldn't help but giggle at.

" _She doesn't know it, but her scowling makes her look incredibly cute."_ Celestine thought to herself while Maia watched the blonde's footwork and faintly smiled.

" _Wouldn't have guessed he has skills at dancing but I guess with Claudia teaching him, it all makes sense."_ Maia thought and Janne locked eyes with Chloe before they looked to Alicia as her breathing. Miria noticed the satisfied smiled on Prim's face as she rested her head into Naruto's chest and glanced back at Alicia gripping the chair as if she'd topple over.

"Any questions?" Naruto asked once their little dance came to an end and all but Origa, Chloe, and Alicia clapped at this.

"As a matter of fact, yes: aren't you forgetting something?" Prim smiled up at Naruto as he gave her a confused glance she found to be cute.

"Here's a refresher." Prim said before planting a kiss on Naruto's cheek and Alicia went still as a statue at this as she tightened her hold.

"Damn, you two didn't beat around the bush on the dance floor." Ruu-Ruu laughed while clapping her hands.

"Not an inch." Naruto said while sitting down next to Celestine.

"Naruto-kun, this goes without saying, but Claudia taught you too well." Irena smiled.

"I'd have killed to hit the dance floor with you if I had known your new level of moves." Hermione chuckled with Naruto rubbing the back of his neck.

"You never know; maybe someday you will." Arsura said to the young Dark Elf.

"Origa, are you alright over there?" Naruto asked and Origa looked away from him while scowling.

"I am fine so I do not need your concern, Naruto." Origa spoke and he frowned at her attention while scratching his head.

"Enough about me; how have you girls been since the last time we met?" Naruto asked.

"There hasn't been much that has changed here in Eostia if one doesn't count our numerous new allies and a new museum in Ur." Kaguya the miko said.

"Is that right?" Naruto asked and Prim looked to him.

"Yes, it'll open once Rafaela and her group return with new items they're looking for now." Prim answered.

"By the way, Naruto-kun, they still want dinner from you." Sherry teasingly said.

"I can't believe I already forgot about that." Naruto laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time you forgot about something." Chloe said under her breath.

"They're all good women deep down, but I wouldn't keep pirates waiting that like if I were you." Celine playfully teased.

"Yeah, I'm not walking into that fire of keeping people waiting for something a second time." Naruto said with Miria's fingers making pinching gestures just to mess with him which made him gulp in response.

"Keep that mindset and chances are you'll be steering clear of any more karma coming to you." Serafina said.

"Believe me, I'll try." Naruto said.

"See that you do." Origa said with the group chatting into the early afternoon before it adjourned and they still talked with Janne looking to Alicia with her eyes cold and unmoving akin to that of a doll. She then started walking to a nearby liquor cabinet to which Janne panicked and looked around.

"Chloe, Maia, help!" Janne said before the two noticed Alicia and prevented her from getting a drink with Meiriin joining in.

"Come now, Alicia, you just spent the whole of yesterday with a pack of ice on your head." Chloe said.

"Release me! I need it!" Alicia said as she tried to get to the liquor to clear her head before Meiriin joined in.

"Get her leg on the count of three." Meiriin said.

"Three." Maia said before the four carried her out of the room with Origa and the rest of the Dark Elves following them with Miria noticing Prim snickering nearby.

"Feels nice to tease those knowing they won't retaliate, doesn't it?" Miria smiled as she looked at Naruto.

"From time to time, yes." Prim giggled with Miria looping her arm around the younger woman as she began to walk her out of the room.

"Learn from me, child." The Dark Elf said as they took their leave.

"Another day, another successful gathering, Naruto-kun." Nina said.

"Yeah, it's a relief to see you're all in good spirits." Naruto said.

"Naturally." Willan smiled as she downed her respective drink.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind if I have a moment of your time back in my kingdom?" Nana asked.

"I don't see why not." Naruto said while nodding to his three lovers with Catue coming to him.

"Do you mind coming to my castle tonight? I have something to show you." Catue said with Naruto tickling the underside of her chin.

"Count on it, Catue-hime" Naruto answered before leaving with Nana and her servants.

 _Shortly_

"So, Naruto-kun, I must ask you something if I may." Nana said as they sat in her lounge.

"What's that, Nana?" Naruto said while beginning to drink some tea.

"How long have you and Celestine been together?" Nana smiled before the blonde spat out the tea onto the floor and coughed until looking at her in surprise.

"Afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said and Nana chuckled at this.

"Naruto-kun, I used to have a fiancé, remember? I'd recognize that star-crossed look on any person's face." Nana smiled as the red-faced shinobi began to sweat and rubbed the back of his head.

"We've been seeing each other since my last stay in Eostia and I'm pretty sure you can guess why we haven't told much of the Chivalry about us." Naruto smiled.

"I'm assuming it's for the same reasons your parents' relationship?" Nana asked.

"Yes, and while being with Catue is something I don't mind being known, people onto Celestine's relationship with me would only end up being more of a pain than any of us can handle." Naruto said.

"Say no more, Naruto-kun. I understand completely." Nana spoke.

"Thanks, Nana-hime." Naruto said with Sherry coming to clean up the tea until he offered to do so instead.

"I thank you for your generosity, Naruto-kun, but it is our job to do so." Sherry said and Naruto managed to help her get most of it up before she gave him a thankful bow as he returned to his seat.

 _Meanwhile_

"One! Two! Three! Four! Up! Down! Three! Four! The second-in-command of Claudia's personal forces, the Dawn Templars, Audrey said as she trained their latest recruits. Bearing a similar appearance to Risa with her long reddish-brown hair and yellowish variant of Claudia's skimpy armor, she smiled as the two younger knights of about Catue's age did jumping jacks and Claudia stood nearby looking on with pride.

The first recruit, Anya, was blonde and busty with a red scarf atop her cleavage-revealing armor and her amber eyes burned with determination as she did her set of jacking jumps while the other girl, Noel, had a sling bikini type of armor and long white hair that traveled to her waist. In contrast to Anya, Noel's brown eyes were serene the whole time and Audrey grinned as they came to a stop.

"How was that, Audrey-senpai?" Noel asked.

"Excellent work, girls. Now drop and give me twenty." Audrey said.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Anya and Noel said in unison before dropping to their hands and feet.

"One, two, three, four! Hail to the Dawn Templars!" The pair chanted as Catue walked by and greeted the two and Audrey before heading to Claudia.

"What can I do for you, Catue?" Claudia asked.

"Claudia-sensei, this is an irregular request for a student to ask of here mentor, but would you make me a woman?" Catue asked and the normally-collected Holy Knight gave her a completely confused look.

 _In_ _ **Garan**_

Alicia looked in wonderment as a blinding burst of electric energy obliterated a wooden chair that had a chain wrapped around it and it snapped back to Chloe's glove. As it coiled around her arm, the Dark Elf hybrid looked to her friend and blew smoke off her chain with Alicia smiling.

"I must say, Chloe, you're getting better at that though I suppose with someone as versed in magic as Origa, it shouldn't' be that much of a surprise." Alicia said.

"I appreciate that, Alicia, but in moderation, I pale in comparison to Queen Origa's powers and it may be over a thousand years before I can ever reach the level of power she possesses." Chloe said while sitting next to Alicia.

"With the level you're at now, I wouldn't mind being around to see that even if I happen to old and shriveled by then." Alicia chuckled and Chloe did likewise.

"I'd be honored if you were there to witness it, old or not." Chloe smiled.

"I thank you for keeping me away from the liquor cabinet. I usually refrain from drinking but seeing Prim together with Naruto just makes everything in my head a complete blank." Alicia said and Chloe touched her shoulder.

"I can't say anyone can blame you, Alicia. After all, if both my sisters were still around and either one of them did that with Naruto, you can bet I'd have to be held back from doing something I'd regret later as well." Chloe said and Alicia tossed her tentative look.

"As you can imagine, I have no desire to give Naruto any more grief but it's so difficult holding my tongue each time Prim does anything of the sort with him." Alicia said with a calm expression written on her face with Janne sitting next to them.

"Call me crazy if you want to, but could it possible that Prim is doing these things on purpose knowing you'll get upset?" Janne asked and Alicia couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of her doing such a thing.

"Then, I'm afraid I have to call you crazy, Janne, since Prim is far too pure and innocent to do anything to antagonize me like Serika would." Alicia said with Chloe and Janne giving the other uncertain looks on Prim's actions and as this went on, Maia sat with Origa on her balcony.

"And now I can barely look him in the eye without being reminded of what I did to him because of my insecurities." Maia said and Origa blinked at the mercenary as she studied her forlorn expression.

"I see. You acted on your insecurities at only what you assumed would happen to and now you can't endure the pain you caused." Origa said and Maia only stared in silence before the Dark Queen gestured out the balcony with Delva, or rather Sana, perched on her shoulder.

"I, too, acted on my insecurities in mankind by igniting war against them and it only resulted in my people being reduced to only myself and the five of my warriors. While I at first considered ending my life in thinking they were better off without me, it was Naruto that helped me see that they still needed me all because of his Will of Fire." Origa said.

"Will of Fire?" Maia asked.

"It's a philosophy his past selves created for both unifying those one cares for and the growing willpower to take on the impossible no matter the outcome much like how he convinced you to be around him today. Origa said and Maia began to ponder these words with the Dark Elf taking her hands in her own in a motherly move one would have expected from Celestine.

"Origa, do you think he and I will ever be on the same page again after all that happened?" Maia asked.

"I may not know him better than most would, but one thing I promise you that is that the odds of him holding a grudge against someone he knows isn't evil are little to none." Origa said and Maia threw her a peaceful expression.

"Guessing he means a lot to you as well to know so much on who he is." Maia said and Origa's face became aglow with a blush that her bangs managed to hide as she slightly lowered her head with Sana giving her a confused stare.

"Yes, well…" Origa said and Maia still thought on the words that had been parted to her. While she still hope for common ground between them again someday, her freshly learned knowledge on the Will of Fire gave her a sliver of hope they would though this wouldn't deter her from giving him space to sort out his thoughts and come to an ultimate answer for her actions against him.

 _In Thorn_

"Naruto-kun, you're kidding." Arsura said as she and Willan visited both the shinobi and Celestine in her castle.

"No, I really had to eat bugs in training for Sage Mode and even though it made me feel sick, it also made me strong enough to take on the training." Naruto said.

"This Mount Myōboku is basically an environment full of massive frogs and toads like Dragundaala's history with dragons?" Willan asked.

"That's pretty much the best comparing of the two I've ever heard." Naruto said.

"Would you do it again, Naruto-kun?" Celestine teasingly asked and he shivered at the thought.

"Not anytime soon, Celestine." Naruto hoarsely spoke with the three elves laughing at this side of him.

"What? You can take the heads off of mercs and monsters without batting an eye, but eating bugs bother you?" Willan teased.

"Believe me, even shinobi have their limits." Naruto said.

"Have you made any new jutsu?" Arsura asked.

"Oh, yeah, I've made more than a ton since I've been back home but hopefully I won't to use them anytime soon." Naruto said.

"My sentiments exactly, Naruto-kun." Celestine spoke and he brightly smiled at her with Arsura giving him a puzzled stare akin to how Nana had done earlier before laughing to herself at the thought she had.

"Any chance of you staying here longer than you did last time?" Willan said.

"I'm on vacation, so you can count on it, Willan-hime." Naruto smiled.

"That's nice to know." Willan said as her head bowed to keep too much of her smile from being seen and Arsura couldn't help but giggle at her younger sister's expression with Celestine also smiling on. Once they had left, Celestine stood in front of her space-time portal to Roadshield and looked to Naruto before the pair rested their forehead against the other.

"See you tomorrow, Celestine. It'll be a lonely night without you." Naruto said and she glanced at the nearby Claudia as she returned her sight to the bright blue pools in front of her.

"Something tells me you won't be completely alone tonight, Naruto-kun." Celestine giggled before kissing him and the Jinchuuruki watched her step into the portal before it shut behind her.

"Naruto-kun, may I talk to you?" Claudia said.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Naruto asked before Claudia brought him back to her own fortress and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Earlier today, Catue made an irregular request of me today that I wanted to run by you first." Claudia said.

"What did she ask for?" Naruto asked and crimson tints appeared on Claudia's cheeks as she looked down for a moment until making eye contact with him again.

"She asked my advice on how to please you both stemming from seeking the knowledge that only a married woman would know and our newfound relationship." Claudia said and Naruto was quiet for a time until they both spoke.

"It's just that I don't want to put any kind of pressure on you…" They both answered at the same time and looked at the other before finding either of them laughing.

"You first, Naruto-kun." Claudia said.

"It's a real surprise she asked for that, but I didn't want to rush anything with you because of…" Naruto said before Claudia stroked his whisker marks and gave him an appreciating smile.

"And you're truly considerate for thinking like that though if you're comfortable with this, I suppose demonstrating something for Catue would be alright." Claudia said as Naruto again twirled his finger with her curly lock and planted his hand on her back to lightly embrace her.

"If you're fine with it, then I guess…" Naruto said before getting caught in the dazing blueness in Claudia's eyes and they still like this as they had the previous night until their lips touched. In their embrace, the Holy Knight reveled in the joy her newfound relationship was bringing her in place of the absence she had felt since Klaus's passing and deepened the kiss while her arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

The blonde prolonged the moment from knowing how Claudia enjoyed it and after their lips had parted, the embrace remained for a good while until she brought him to the library. With a massive statue of Klaus standing in the center of the building holding a book, Naruto looked around the library and spotted another statue atop a bookshelf that was labeled to be his favorite books.

"This one was the first book he ever wrote for one of his class lectures." Claudia said as he opened the book and looked to see it was about his extensive knowledge on knights.

" _Can see why it was his favorite; Claudia taught him this stuff."_ Naruto thought to himself as he read through the book and later decided to make one last stop before going to see Catue. He arrived in Istoare in time to see Tasha reading a message to Irena and she looked to the younger blonde.

"Oh, good evening, Naruto-kun." Irena said.

"Reading some late mail?" Naruto said as he sat in a nearby chair and Irena smiled.

"Yes, and it looks like it was sent to the wrong castle. This is meant for Maia from Orphis Norforn." Tasha said.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"She's a bounty hunter who's both a friend to the Chivalry and Maia's…" Irena began to say before one of her servants brought her a tray and set it down in front of her.

"Long description short, we'd better forward this to Maia so I'll get on it now. Catch you later, Naruto-dono." Tasha said as she left to handle the message and the shinobi chatted with Irena.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I'm pleased your return to Eostia has gone well and do you have any big plans for your stay here?" Irena asked and the happy expressions of Celestine, Catue, and Claudia filled his mind before he brightly grinned at this question.

"Oh, yes, and what about you?" Naruto said and Irena arose from the desk before walking over to her him.

"In the past few months, it's been so quiet in Eostia that one nearly expects something to happen just have something to think about." Irena said.

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from since it's the same back in the Five Great Nations." Naruto said.

"How do all those shinobi content with their newfound peace?" Irena asked.

"Well, I guess when you spend so long fighting enemies; it's beyond easy to shake off that uneasy feeling of being alert 24/7." Naruto said.

"Isn't that the truth? Maybe if I take a page out of your book, I'll have less to worry about." Irena smiled and Naruto gave a shrug.

"It's worth a try, Irena." Naruto answered.

"Coming from you, I know it must be." Irena said and they moved through the castle until they came to her bedroom.

"You're going to bed already?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, it's getting late and I should certainly get some sleep so I wish you a good night." Irena said and Naruto looked out the nearest window to see sunset was fading.

" _Damn! Catue-hime is going to kill me!"_ Naruto thought as he wished her a good night before taking off in a near-panic and Irena chuckled after him as she yawned.

 _Shortly afterwards_

"Sorry for making you wait, Catue-hime." Naruto nervously said to the toweled Dragundaala Princess as she gave him the stare that only a girlfriend could give a man to let him know he's in trouble and he shrank in fear before she raised a finger at him. Preparing himself, he didn't expect her to tug his cheek a single time and sigh before turning.

"I'll let it go this time, so wash up and meet me and Claudia-sensei outside." Catue smiled before heading to her open-air onsen and Naruto stripped down before sitting on the hinoki. Once he began to rub the soap on himself, he heard the doors open and looked to see Nina enter to cast her loving smile to him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, it's a joy to see you here about to enjoy our castle's baths." Nina smiled and he nodded to the bosomy Queen.

"Thanks, Nina. I'm definitely looking forward to bathing in them." Naruto said and she stared at him before undressing. Sitting next to him, Nina looked over to him and smiled as he poured water down his body just in time for him to beginning to stand.

"Say, Naruto-kun, care to wash me?" Nina smiled and he didn't hear what she said for a second.

"Sur-wait, what?!" Naruto blushed as he covered his nose and one look at her bare body was enough to get him hard as he shrank. Despite having been washed by her in Kaguya's dimension, he feared what she would do him if she managed to see the erection her bare body had caused and he started backpedaling.

"Is something wrong?" Nina concernedly asked.

"Sorry, Nina, but I…" Naruto said and the Dragundaala Queen started to him until he completely came to a stop to shield his crotch. She came to a stop as she took note of his red face and she placed her hand on the back of his head to plant the side of his face on her belly.

"I trust you just as I always have, so you don't have to wash me if you don't want to." Nina gently said and Naruto bashfully kept his eyes away from her stomach for a time until she kissed his forehead.

"It's not that, Nina." Naruto said before she gave him a concerned look and finally noticed the erection he was hiding before giggling for a brief period. As she stepped back, she kissed the younger blonde's cheek to where he uncurled out of surprise and his nosebleed became worse with her breasts squishing into his torso as she embraced him.

"Naruto-kun, you're thoughtfulness never ceases to impress me, but I've already seen what you're hiding and I'd be delusional not to expect this to happen." Nina said before kissing his cheek again and he gulped.

" _Why is she doing this to me knowing how hard I am? For God's sake, I think I'm running out of blood."_ Naruto said before patting Nina's back and she looked him in the eye until he looked to the side for a moment.

"Well, Nina, I guess washing your back wouldn't hurt after you all cleaned me up." Naruto said and Nina gratefully smiled before moving back to her hinoki. He got back to his feet and staggered to the busty woman before gathering soap on his palms.

Inhaling, he started at her shoulders and took his time while trying not to ogle her womanly features from behind. The younger blonde applied and lathered soap to her backside before his fingers moved down her lower back to stop on her cheeks.

Nina giggled at his touch being so tender and smiled back at him as he moved to her front. Sitting up straight, her breasts heaved just in front of him and he clutched his nose again before she smiled at him while lifting her long legs. The blonde rubbed from the underside of her leg to her foot and cleaned the top until he moved to the other with Nina holding out her arms.

She smiled as he placed the soap onto her palms and spread it on her arms until he reached her shoulders again. Nina's legs spread apart as Naruto attempted not to stare too much as his hand traveled down her inner thigh and he lightly prodded her entrance while covering it in soap.

Once he cleaned her other inner thigh and did the same with her knee, his fingers trailed up her stomach until he came to the underside of her bosom. Naruto gathered all the soap he could onto his hands and took a deep breath before planting his palms on the undersides of her chest.

" _Why do kinky things happen to good people?"_ Naruto thought as he made sure to spread the soap about on the flesh that drastically outsized his hands and Nina looked on as her bosom was steadily cleaned while she was impressed by his method of cleaning where he mainly used his palms over his fingers in hopes he wouldn't squeeze her. Naruto steadied his breathing with his hands eventually coming to her nipples and it took two strokes on both pink buds to shroud them in soap until he did the same to the tops of her breasts.

With a smile like a satisfied kitten, Nina closed her eyes as Naruto poured the bucket of warm water onto her and the soap was washed away with her looking up at him. He nodded to her as she arose and once again kissed his cheek with him lowly sighing at being able to make it through washing her.

"I thank you for that, Naruto-kun. You sure have incredible hands." Nina smiled and he gave her a sheepish look.

"I try." Naruto smiled before they stepped to the open-air baths where Claudia and Catue were already in the water.

"Hey, girls." Naruto said; completely forgetting about his still-visible erection.

"Happy to see you could make it, Naruto-kun, and you as well, Nina-sama." Claudia said as the blondes stepped into the water and she eyed his erection with him sitting next to Catue.

"Yes, there's nothing like a warm bath to so wind yourself down for the night. Don't you agree, Catue?" Nina said in relaxation.

"Absolutely, Mother." Catue said as she leaned against Naruto and the back of her head touched his heart with his arms wrapping around her.

"Ya know; this is the first time I've ever used your baths." Naruto said to Catue as she reached up to caress his jawline and smile.

"And I hope your first time in here will be one of the most memorable." Catue said.

"I have a good feeling it will, Catue-hime." Naruto said with Claudia smiling at them until her eyes fell to his crotch and the four conversed amongst themselves until Nina got to her feet. With her chest jutting into the air while water ran down her desirable body, the blonde once again felt his member springing to life at the sight and Catue smiled at his reaction.

"Good night, everyone." Nina said with her fellow bathers bidding her the same and her eyesight fell on Naruto's groin a final time before she left. Claudia's eyes looked over to Naruto and Catue as her student looked back to her and nodded once Nina was safely assumed to have gone.

"Shall we begin?" Claudia asked.

"Lead on, Claudia-sensei." Catue said as she got off Naruto's lap and he was requested to stand with his erection front and center with Claudia moving closer to his appendage. Upon seeing his growth in its full stature for the first time up close, her cheeks became red as they were the day of her wedding and stared in wonderment for a time.

" _If he_ _pleases even a Goddess, I wonder how long it'll hold out."_ Claudia thought before looking to Catue.

"Given that Naruto is already hard, one goal is to ensure he stays like so through either groping or a more direct example in tasting him like so." Claudia said as she wrapped her fingers around his cannon and started stroking it with Catue sitting near her.

"Firstly, your goal is to draw out his pre-cum through pleasing his manhood." She continued as she continued pumping him and she couldn't help but feel a sensation of heat in her loins at touching him. Though it had been a long time since she had done this, she was in amazement at both how hot he felt in her hand and that he was able to stay erect in her hold.

" _My hand feels as if it'll get burnt by his large thing, but it's level of endurance is turning out to be fascinating thus far."_ Claudia continued to think and the blonde groaned at her stroking while Catue looked on at her mentor. Naruto's voice became husky at Claudia's literal handiwork and watched his pre-cum begin to trickle from his emerged foreskin.

"The next step is to taste it and then take it into your mouth. Though this may make breathing difficult, it's important that you remember to control it or simply breathe through your nose instead." The Holy Knight said while licking the slits in his foreskin and the raw and salty taste was strong but oddly enticing. Lapping his dripping substance, Claudia lowly moaned at its flavor and her blue eyes shimmered in a mix of lust and curiosity as she looked to her student again.

"Catue, another step in place of sucking on his erection is do the same to his testicles." Claudia said before she moved closer to them and faced his nearest testicle. After being advised to plant her mouth on it and mind her teeth, she engulfed it while keeping her teeth from injuring it after some adjustments with her jaw.

Her sucking took place at a slow pace which eventually proved effective once more of his pre-cum spilled onto her nose and ran down her lips. Claudia praised Catue for this and got her attention once again the minute his cock throbbed.

"Now the task is to keep him throbbing until he comes." Claudia said just before she placed her mouth on his cannon and managed to swallow a good amount of it. Giving him a signal, the blonde's pelvis move towards Claudia as her mouth worked against his thrusts and her eyes started watering at how far he reached to the back of her throat.

She made a hand motion to Catue as the Dragon Knight's attention fell to his other testicle bouncing about in the process of his movements and palmed it. Now caressing it, Naruto grinned at this as both knights made him throb and Claudia marveled at his effectiveness while her tongue swirled around his foreskin slits gushing more of his pre-cum into her mouth.

To her amazement, her folds were now wet from just sucking him off and she swung her plump derriere about to keep him aroused with the throbs becoming vibrations in his swollen pride. It was then she opened her mouth and told Catue to free his testicles for a new tip.

"Catue, cup your breasts and on my signal, smother them on Naruto-kun's cock the same time I do." Claudia instructed before Catue held onto her bosom and her mentor did likewise with a following nod. Naruto smiled as either sets of wet flesh pressed on either side of his growth and he wasted no time in thrusting into the orbs containing him. Claudia rubbed her bosom against Catue's and she did the same as both of their new heaving breasts bounced on his charging manhood.

"Excellent and whether you desire to have him climax within your mouth or on your face is up to you." Claudia said and Catue lapped on his foreskin with her mentor joining her as the pleased shinobi continued his groans. The pliable breasts smothered and pressed together on him while he shot his hardness through both sets of deep cleavage with his balls tightening with each move.

Catue looked on in wonder as her lover's cock grew within their combined paizuri movements and Claudia licked away at the pre-cum with her. As she did this, she eventually forgot about her teaching and kept tasting the blonde until Catue took him into her jaws.

Her erotic moans added to keeping Naruto aroused as he drove himself into her mouth and Claudia settled for licking the veins on his tower until the end. Catue steadied her chomps as Naruto's rod sprayed thick coats of his spunk into her throat and some of it came spilling down his glory onto the tops of their breasts.

This allowed Claudia to get a taste of his semen and she found it to be dazzling in flavor as Catue did as she was told earlier in her breathing while drinking his jizz. The blonde wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked down at the slim beauties as they took their time in cleaning his member.

"That was awesome!" Naruto grinned as Catue and Claudia separated with the blonde sitting on a stone and the widow looked to him with an incredulous smile.

"You can say that again, and what did you think, Claudia-sensei?" Catue asked but Claudia didn't answer as she looked to his manhood with some semen still visible at the head. By now, the blazing arousal in her loins had grown from tasting him and she almost completely forgot about her lesson for her student before looking to her.

" _All I did was taste him yet I…"_ Claudia thought as she moved to Naruto and set her hands on his shoulders before moving in closer to him.

"Claudia?" Naruto said and she gave him a loving kiss that became a tonguing with her arms wrapping around him as the confused Catue looked on. She gripped Naruto's cock and rose her hips as he lie back on the ground.

"Catue, I will now show you the ultimate pleasure in pleasing your man." Claudia said before bringing her labia to his foreskin and moaning at the heat radiating off it. Keeping him steady, she lowered her entrance down onto his cock and her cheeks became a fiery color at how the mere tip was spreading her channels to widths she had never experienced before.

The minute he was fully crammed within her wetness, Claudia wailed at his size in her depths as she sat up straight and placed her hands on his powerful torso. The now panting widow planted her feet on either side of him before thrusting down onto her younger lover's manhood and he palmed her alabaster breasts.

"Claudia…" Naruto moaned as his fingers grasped the heaving orbs and kneaded them as they flung into the air with Catue staring at this in a speechless state. The brunette widow felt his member striking against her womb as her love juices trickled down his cannon and she looked to see Catue as she had her come closer.

"Catue, in most positions akin to this, it's best to stay in pace with him and make sure your clitoris is hit by his manhood." Claudia moaned as hers collided with Naruto's cannon as he ran it through her folds and her eyes closed as she took in the pleasure she felt. From her bouncing chest being played with and her wetness descending down his agile glory, her ecstasy had already taken shape as her cheeks landed on his rising crotch and Catue observed her mentor's folds sinking down her lover's erection.

" _She's taking in his cock so much….she's such a devoted mentor."_ Catue said and while she thought about her, Naruto's fingers tugged at Claudia's tits with the result being her crying out. She worked her hips against his as she felt her insides being stirred by his cock and she felt his tip relentless impacting on a certain spot that Klaus had never managed to hit.

" _What am I doing? I'm supposed to be demonstrating to Catue on how to please Naruto-kun. How could I do this to them and Klaus?"_ Claudia, using what rationale wasn't clouded, thought as she rode the blonde shinobi and she leaned forward with her flesh bobbing just above his face. He managed to plant his jaw on her breast and gnaw on it while his tongue licked against her quaking tit while his hands moved to her desirable cheeks to help her stay in place.

Seeing Naruto and Claudia move in sync triggered the fires of arousal within Catue as she almost enviously placed her hand on her mount and stared intently at his member thrusting through the brunette's flaps. Although Claudia had only intended to teach Catue the basics of blowjobs and paizuri, being so intimate with Naruto were driving most of her normal judgements out her head and sweat was running down her temple with her pure white skin brightly shining in the moonlight akin to his nights with Celestine.

Naruto's cock expanded within Claudia's narrowing tunnels with her uterus opening while her juices and his earlier release trailed down his tightening balls onto the ground. With her g-spot being thrashed against and her impending orgasm, her eyes sparkled as she continued to grind him and cry out.

The Holy Knight felt her tit being suckled at once his chomping came to an end and Naruto was amazed at how her caverns were sucking in his vibrating member with each strike. His lips stayed clamped in Claudia as she placed her hand on the back of his head and practically screamed upon her orgasm spraying down onto his crotch several moments before her womb was filled by a tidal wave of his spunk.

As half of his seeds sprayed from her crevices to down his cock in foaming streams, this excited her enough to cum again with a second batch of semen spraying in three different streams akin to a fountain and Claudia's eyes were halfway in the back of her head with her tongue hanging from her mouth. Catue ran her finger through the hormonal substances and tasted them with a pleased expression with her attention returning to her mentor as she panted.

"…You're incredible, Claudia." Naruto panted upon feeling her tit and she looked down at him before standing.

"Thank you so very much, Claudia-sensei. Your lessons never cease to amaze me." Catue said with the Holy Knight looking down without saying a word and walked away from them. Her head hung in deep thought, her mind was still wondering if she had both betrayed Klaus's love for her by choosing to be as intimate as she was with Naruto and on the fact that she felt that she had used his and Catue's confidence for her own yearning of true intimacy.

"What do you think is on her mind?" Naruto asked Catue.

"I'm not sure." She answered and after a moment had passed, she took Naruto by the hand before they stepped back into the onsen. Sitting on the same stone he had a while ago, she spread her legs and he palmed her breasts before slobbering and licking against her clit.

Catue purred as he licked at her sex organ and moved his fingers against her tits simultaneously while cum still dripped from his drenched glory. The shinobi's tongue brushed against her aroused folds and he chuckled while taking to prodding her entrance.

"I can't blame you for getting excited from seeing me and Claudia like that, Catue-hime, even though…" Naruto teased while his fingers now brushed on her clit and he licked against her tunnels until his tongue was within her. Keeping her steady with his other hand staying on her rear, his tongue wagged and swayed within her as he tasted her arousal.

Akin to Claudia, Catue placed her hand on the back of his head and kept him like so with his taste buds acquainting themselves with her pussy juices. The blonde remained as hard as could be in the duration of tasting the Dragon Knight and she blushed at his skilled licks.

" _This must be from the nights he spends with Celestine-sama."_ Catue accurately thought while now pawing at her bosom and teasingly licking at her nipples which he eventually took notice of. As much as he wanted to do more with her bosom, his main task was balancing her and he managed to keep the princess level as she moaned at this.

His energetic tongue made its way through her fleshy corridors with her fingers squeezing into her chest and howling away until her juices left her entrance to his tongue. Licking away with vigor, Catue framed his face once he was done licking her clean and looked him in the eyes.

"Follow me to my room so I can show you a familiar sight." Catue said before rubbing her nose against his and going to don her bathrobe.

"Right behind you, Catue-hime." Naruto said while toweling off and wearing a bathrobe that Anna had left for him. As they headed to her room, the blonde glanced up at Jin's statue and gave it a calming smile as he nodded at it.

Once in Catue's room, Naruto sat on her bed and briefly waited until she stepped out in her slave outfit.

"What do you think, Naruto-kun; do you not like it?" Catue teasingly spoke as he looked at her highlighted features and left the bathrobe on the bed just before wrapping his arms around her slim frame. As she had correctly assumed, Naruto kissed her forehead and embraced her with his growth making itself known to her again.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said upon feeling his member poking against her.

"Surprised you kept it, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it." Naruto said and she proudly brushed her chest against him before he moved the sides of the outfit back with her breasts being exposed. With his hands on the spheres, he rubbed them together and licked both while moving her to the bed.

Eventually, her outfit was on the floor next to his robe as Catue straddled Naruto and licked against his neck before taking to gnawing on him with her snaggletooth tugging at him for a time akin. Catue's playful gnawing went on until a hickey was formed and she smiled in satisfaction before she wound up beneath him as their lips met.

In the middle of this, Naruto guided his groin toward Catue's with his length's tip moving into her lower lips and she placed her hands on shoulders as he guided himself into her warmth. Virginal blood trickled down his member as Catue howled at him being crammed with her tight womanhood and he placed his hands on her breasts while he plowed his hips downward not long afterwards.

"You're blushing like a newlywed, Catue-hime." Naruto said to his lover while his palms and fingers caressed and kneaded her quaking breasts while her hips bucked about. She continued to hold onto his shoulders as she cried out and felt him ramming her walls.

"Don't you tease me, Naruto-kun." She panted as she gripped the sheets instead with his cock striking deep into her stomach and drenched himself in her aroused fluids. The bosomy girl tightly held on the bed as he rocketed his cannon into her womanhood and her green eyes shimmered in joy at his great speed.

"That was a compliment on your cute looks, Catue-hime; _this_ is teasing." The blonde said and with that, he lowered his head to lick at her neck with a long octave of squealing sounding from her. Her amorous eyes shut for a time as she was slowly licked at and she, following Claudia's earlier example, kept her mind on working her hips against his movements with her clit being impacted as well.

The cuteness of Catue's crimson face never failed to amaze Naruto as his cock pounded against her cock with the impacts echoing with her depths and the groping of her breasts only helped her walls begin to constrict on him. She waited until he stopped licking her neck to do the same to the other side of his neck and gnawing on him again.

" _Never taunt a Princess Knight. Naruto-kun."_ Catue thought to herself as she teasingly worked her teeth on him and he groaned at this with his thrusts remaining unhindered all the while. The pair worked in sync with the fairly sexually experienced Naruto ramming his swelling growth into her folds.

Sweat again cascaded down the blonde's body onto the Princess as she equally did the same with her breathing being controlled mostly through her nose. His palms rubbed the bobbing breasts in his hold with his balls swinging forward and being soaked from the arousal juices trailing down her folds onto them.

Catue opened her mouth to kiss Naruto with their tongues instantly licking the other in a lusty frenzy as his index fingers and thumbs gripped her aching tits quaking beneath his hands. Applying pressure to them, it proved successfully as his growth collided into her innards and his pre-cum leaked out with her arousal fluids.

As he pleased her, Catue couldn't believe how fast the pleasure was taking over her mind as she began to fade into the pleasure with either set of shut eyelids remaining as they were for the time being. The bosomy young woman caressed both sets of his whiskers in their kiss and he twirled his thumbs around her tits before pulling them towards him only to release them.

The shinobi released one of her bobbing spheres and he instead opted to plant his hand on her lower back to help her sit upright to deepen the kiss. Naruto held her with her hand resting on his shoulder in balance and he caressed her lovely backside as they thrust against the other.

Naruto and Catue moaned in the other's mouth as his pleasing methods paid off and she slobbered on his tongue until both their releases sprayed against the other. The young couple kept their lips sealed until it came to an end and they rested their foreheads together.

"Catue-hime, I'm about to stand up now." Naruto winked before she sat upright and he wound up on his back with her smiling down at him. In a similar position to the one he had been in with Claudia where her feet where on either side of him, Catue planted her hands on her knees as she began to shake her hips and waist alike atop his member and grind his ascending thrusts.

Naruto held onto her waist and guided her body down onto his flying tower once again thrashing about within her wetness as he observed her breasts freely springing about into the air. Catue cried out at her lover's member going wild inside of her and they exchanged smiles as he marveled at her stamina.

The lilac-haired Princess kept her balance on Naruto's member as he rocketed through her folds and she felt him swelling in her snug tunnels all over again with her joyous squealing going on. The shinobi kept his hands planted on Catue as she rode him and the bed squeaked from their movements.

Catue's eyes moved upright into the back of her skull and her squealing grew with her cheeks landed on his lap as he arose with her womanhood still leaking the remnants of their previous position. Naruto marveled at her stamina as she stayed atop him and he huskily groaned at his balls getting tighter from the building amount of jizz going into his throbbing cannon.

He temporarily moved a hand of her small waist to brush some of the sweat before it got into his eyes and he used this chance to caress her snaggletooth as he did daily. She purred at his affectionate touch and licked at his finger while he smiled in response.

As her chest shook erratically, Naruto's spunk sprayed into her tunnels and she leaned back to howl with glee as being filled by his baby juice once again. Their combined fluids burst from her lower lips in thick powerful torrents that shrouded his cannon and she licked against his fingers even after the orgasm had stopped.

Rearranging their positions, Catue was on all fours with Naruto pounding into her pussy and holding onto her swaying bosom while licking her earlobe. The blushing Princess rutted her hips back against him and her eyes continued to water with neither of them noticing a shadow outside her window.

With his chest on her back and his pelvis aligned to her cheeks, his pistons rattled about inside of her tightness and his fingers buried themselves in what he was able to cup of her swinging chest. Catue tightly held onto the bed and her pussy sucked in his agile glory with each massage in her breasts.

Naruto's licks on her earlobe came to an end as she fell onto her front and he instead stood up while his hands traveled to her cheeks. Sharply sending his pelvis forward, he smiled down on the lusty expression on her face and she gripped the edge of the rocking bed.

By now, Catue's mind was now entirely faded into the pleasure she had over the course of their position switching and her body eagerly awaited his next batch of cum as her cheeks flew back into his crotch. Naruto smiled with his eyes closing at his glory growing within her caverns as her flesh squished and rocked against the bed.

Even in her state of ecstasy, the impacts their bodies shared echoed deep in her mind and she continued smiling the entire time he plowed into her with his hands staying on her derriere. A kinky idea came to mind as he smacked her cheeks and she lewdly squealed at this while he nodded.

" _Well, that still works."_ Naruto thought to himself and Catue's eyes were glistening even in her current mindset with her moan returning as the third climax occurred. Once the hormonal substances showered from her pussy onto the bed, he sat down and allowed Catue to rest against him while caressing her.

Catue kissed him for a long time before nuzzling his heart and he kissed her forehead as she rested on him. While she caught her breath and relaxed, his mind went to Claudia's expression earlier and decided to talk to her tomorrow to see what was bothering her.

Once he and Catue had both fallen asleep later, Shamsiel's head popped up in the window and she giggled before hopping inside to see their sleeping forms. She looked at either of them and put her finger to her lip as she thought about what to do next.

"Hmm…dragon or fox?" Shamsiel thought aloud as she approached the bed.

 _Elsewhere_

"Damn, there's gotta be something here." Barumiro Anaya, leader of the Water Valley pirate gang, said as he and his group searched an island off the coast of Raulbhach for treasure. As rain poured down on them, the group ventured deeper into the island and didn't notice the shadow near a rock move.

"Hey, boss, take a look at this!" One of his pirates, his right-hand man Damon Hosecho, said and he came to see that his group had deserved a statue of a voluptuous woman partially shrouded in shadows.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot!" One pirate said.

"How much do you think we can get for her?" Damon said while touching the statue.

"I don't know…" Barumiro started to say before a wild shriek was heard and Damon's arm was severed before he was knocked to the ground screaming in pain.

"What the hell?!" Another pirate said before Damon's screams were silenced by a spear going down his mouth and out the back of his head. As blood spilled out, the pirates all drew their swords and Barumiro's gut was ran through before he felt a sharp kick to his face with the wild shriek sounding off again as the rest of his crew were impaled by hovering bone-like-structures shrouded by a bleak purple aura.

The bones chucked the pirates into the air and it was then the wounded Barumiro heard mad cackling as he looked to see a sleek figure wearing a blank mask with sinister yellow eyes.

"Wait!" Barumiro said while holding his sword and the attacker sprang at him again before slamming his head on the ground. As he continued to laugh, he tossed the burly pirate against the wall and the man screamed as each of the bone-like structures impaled him until they turned into excruciating gags while blood ran down his mouth.

It was then that one more impaled the back of his head and his brain matter ran down the wall as the assailant dragged him away leaving behind a trail of blood that the rain washed away. With a loud thunder clap, the figure disappeared as did all the bodies with only a maniacal laugh echoing throughout the island.

* * *

This chapter took longer than I hoped but maybe you'll enjoy everything that went into this chapter and as usual, it's time to break some things down.

First, I found it funny that the rest of the girls are so happy to see Naruto again that their therapy is forgotten about to catch up with him and we find out that Nana knows about his relationship with Celestine. Prim is started to feel like a real-life younger sister who does things with Naruto while purposefully knowing that Alicia is going to drink herself crazy or overact to it.

Second, Naruto still doesn't want to talk to Maia but at the same time, he doesn't want her sulking and alone like he did to himself during his depression but his encouraging her to be around friends is one of many ways to give her peace of mind along with telling her that she might be able to earn his trust back in a good amount of time. I also had a good time showing that while Origa acts like a tsundere to Naruto, she's more than capable of being a good friend to the Chivalry when they need comfort.

Third, the new girls in Claudia's Dawn of Templars are from h-game _**Chijoku no Onna Karyuudo ~Kaibutsu no Ko nanka, Umitakunai~**_ (which you can read about on or come to my deviantart page of the same name) and since none of the canon Templars were named, I could only think of naming one of them Audrey for the time being while their exercise chant is attributed to recently passed R Lee Ermey of _**Full Metal Jacket**_ fame (couldn't think of anything that would work with a jelly donut gag for the chapter).

Fourth, Claudia's romance with Naruto has finally began but it seems that Grave's words about Klaus being impotent were right as evidenced by her lemon with him and the fact that she felt like she took advantage of him and Catue (a similar thing happened with Asuka Okita in my last Naruto/Hentai remake) to where he'll have to ask her what's up. While it's a common thing for most widows to want to move on, a sad reality is that they feel that moving on to someone else means stabbing their dead loved one in the back so it'll be a tough but doable topic to tackle.

Fifth, at this point even I'm not sure why Nina is so comfortable with Naruto washing her by hand but she's motherly enough not to be bothered by him having a hard-on because of her and I hope you enjoyed Catue's lemon consummation with Shamsiel finally having shown up. If she hasn't done anything to Naruto by the start of the next chapter, it means I couldn't come up with how she should seduce him at that point and I'll make it up to Alicia by having her share a sundae or something with him in the following chapter.

Finally, the pirates you saw being killed come from the same hentai as Rafaela and Karin and I'll be releasing the 10th chapter on a double billing with my next _**Naruto/Highschool of the Dead**_ story featuring Yuuki so I'll catch you later but be sure to thank all of _**Forever United We Fall, Primus101, and Flyppy24**_ for their hand in preparing this chapter.


	10. Shamsiel's Nightly Fun, Awkward Mornings

Summer's just around the corner and it's time to turn the heat up as hentai fan-favorite succubus Shamsiel Shahar hits the scene and shakes things up with her loveable antics with Alicia finally getting the spotlight for the chapter.

As we witnessed in the last chapter, Claudia finally got a taste of carnal pleasure that she never received from Klaus with Naruto in a sex demonstration meant for Catue and though she fulfilled what she was asked to do, she abruptly left feeling like she took advantage of both of them.

We'll see her talk on this and more while we also pick up shortly after where we left off in the last moment of the previous chapter where the pirate Barumiro and his crew were murdered by some unseen being.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the hentai present in this story.  
 **Vocal Cast  
.** Rafaela: Laura Bailey  
.Shamsiel: Alexis Tipton

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"Starboard helm!" Rafaela said as her ship sailed through the ocean in search of the last of their artifacts and Karin turned the wheel with Ruiri in the crow's nest looking around with her monocular. As they sailed through the mist caused by the endless rain, Ruiri eventually managed to spot the island ahead and reported this to Rafaela before the demon succubus hybrid commanded Karin to stay on course.

"We'd be damned if we didn't find anything on an island this big." Olyvia commented as her fellow pirate fanned out and Rafaela looked around before she walked forward.

"If there's something worth finding here, I'll bet its worth something." Rafaela said as all the pirates failed to notice Barumiro's ship a short distance down the beach and pressed deeper in the island. Karin's eyes scanned through the lush jungle as they traveled into the island and came across the statue of the woman while the blood on the wall where Barumiro was killed was now gone.

"Holy hell, she looks perfect!" Ruiri said as she and the pirates noticed the statue was actually that of a female Dark Elf with a wreath formed from twigs that settled atop her head and a revealed outfit as well. As they observed this, they failed to notice Damon's corpse, shrouded by a similar aura as his murderer, atop a nearby cliff holding a spear at them as blood spilled from the hole in his head with the masked being crouching atop a nearby tree and hatefully narrowed his eyes at the intruders.

"Hey, boss, do you think Origa and her people would like this?" Karin asked and a generous smile appeared on Rafaela's face as she thought on this idea.

"Come to think of this, I'm sure she'd appreciate having a statue of another Dark Elf to remember her kind by." Rafaela said and it was then that the masked being gave a curious tilt of his head at hearing this.

"Let's see what she thinks of this statue before we haul off to the museum. What do you say, boss?" Olyvia said with Damon lowering the spear as his face was filled with a mixture of terror and pain.

"Yes, let's give her a surprise." Rafaela thoughtfully said as they began to lift the statue with the sound of a tree branch falling and all looked to see nothing was there. Going back to their work, none of them noticed Damon's body topple over as the aura vanished and the crew scoured the island with Karin staying near Rafaela the whole time.

As Rafaela watched her crew work with the rain beginning to die down, she shortly caught the scent of berries and ordered Karin to retrieve some with the blue-haired pirate rounding a nearby corner. It was then everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Karin loudly gasp and Ruiri chuckled at this.

"What's wrong, Karin? See a treasure chest?" Ruiri asked with things remaining quiet as she heard no response and the pirates started murmuring.

"Karin." Rafaela called out and again nothing was heard before the pirates all rounded the corner with the silence remaining several moments later with the rain completely coming to a stop as one last shot of lightning displayed the silhouettes of multiple raised spears on a wall.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"That ought to do it." Flora said as all of she, Celestine, Christina, Angelica, and Elise bottled up a clear liquid before smiling at their work.

"Laurentia willing, it won't ever need to be used." Angelica said as two more blonde high elves, sisters Ciera and Ayla and cousins to Elise, appeared in the room holding slices of cheesecake.

"Late night treat, anyone?" Ciera, featuring turquoise eyes and a strapless dress that showed off her generous chest, offered.

"Took you long enough to break out the good stuff." Elise said while eagerly gesturing for them to come over and Celestine flexed her arms before rising.

"Well, we did know any of you denying cheesecake were little to none so…" Ayla, featuring a similar high ponytail to Ino and violet eyes with a black outfit that similarly displayed her bust, smiled as all accepted respective slices and sat around chatting with Flora being the first to retire with Angelica leaving for bed not long afterwards.

"So, how's our favorite cougar doing?" Elise said to Celestine and the Goddess calmly looked to her.

"Enjoying life to its fullest, my dear cousin." Celestine smiled.

"Come now, Celestine. Tell us out you and Naruto." Ciera said.

"Yeah, how do the two of you sleep at night?" Ayla asked and Celestine lightly flushed at this.

"Who says we sleep?" Celestine proudly said and all her cousins leaned in with interest.

"Come on, give more of that juiciness." Christina said with Celestine giggling at this.

"Well, I thank Laurentia we're both reincarnations or I think getting any sleep would be impossible. With that tenacity he has, he's so accustomed to well…everything." Celestine proudly said and all the elves listened on to her romance with the blonde.

"To think that bad little High Elf would be the reincarnation of Laurentia and be an item with another reincarnation." Ciera said and Christina laughed.

"Yes, life works in mysterious ways, indeed, and what do you think he's up to now?" Elise asked.

"Hmm…if he's not visiting one of the girls, my guess is that he's sleeping." Celestine said before taking a bite out of cheesecake and continuing to gossip with her cousins.

 **In Dragundaala**

The moonlight shined down through Catue's window as she and Naruto spooned in their sleep and failed to notice the shape moving beneath the sheets. It reached his back before he began to stir and felt licking on the back of his neck that went on until he murmured.

"Catue-hime, that tickles." Naruto muttered in his sleep and he then felt nibbling that made his hand feel around the Dragundaala Princess's breast. A low moan came from the drowsy young woman and he felt his testicles being tasted with his subconscious fondling of Catue eventually causing her to stir.

"Naruto?" Catue yawned while reaching back to caress the blonde and his eyes slightly opened with his own yawn.

"Is it morning already?" Naruto said before Shamsiel arose from behind him and rested her hand on his backside.

"Nope; still night, blondie." Shamsiel said and Naruto began to lie back down.

"Thanks, Catue-hime." Naruto said.

"Welcome." Catue murmured before both their eyes snapped opened and they spun around without falling out of bed to see Shamsiel levitating.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?!" Catue demanded with Shamsiel giggling.

"I'm Shamsiel Shahar. But you can just call me Shamsiel since it's a mouthful for many a person." The succubus cheerily said and Catue suspiciously eyed her.

"Are you a demon?" Naruto asked upon noticing her appearance reminded him of Octavia.

"Not just that, but a succubus, too." Shamsiel corrected.

"Oh, like Rafaela?" Naruto asked.

"Never heard of her, but I guess if she's both..." Shamsiel said

"I asked you a question: why are you in my room and why shouldn't I burn you myself?" Catue said while keeping her rashness as controlled as she could.

"Hmm. The last time I checked, you could only blow some smoke rings so I'm home-free from that." Shamsiel teased and Catue's cheeks went red.

"Say what?" Catue said.

"I'm looking for a partner to please and that-is-why…I'm gonna please you both tonight!" Shamsiel happily said with the dumb-founded Naruto and Catue glancing at the other in complete confusion.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked and Shamsiel giggled.

"Please the two of you, you silly pair. It's what a Succubus does and there's one other thing we're good at…" Shamsiel said and Catue gave her a skeptical stare.

"Why us?" Catue said with Shamsiel floating over to the window to lean against it.

"Well, you might know this already but humans usually don't survive as much as a titty-fuck from a succubus/demon hybrid but you can live past that given that your Uzumaki stamina makes you a perfect match and I'm sure a dragon-powered warrior will make the best bedmate yet." Shamsiel explained.

"Wait, demon succubus having sex with a human can kill them?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, it's not like we want to kill anyone with sex. I mean, where's the fun in doing that?" Shamsiel said with her carefree tone.

"How you ever killed anyone through sex?" The young couple asked.

"Hmmm…nope." Shamsiel teasingly said

"I haven't met much demon succubus but you're pretty honest to be telling us this stuff right off the bat." Naruto said and Catue's expression lightened at Shamsiel.

"Indeed, but…" Catue said and Shamsiel gestured to two tomoe marks beneath her right eye facing the opposite of the other.

"Tell you what. Why don't I bind myself for tonight so you can see I'm not up to anything?" Shamsiel said.

"Bind yourself?" Naruto asked and Shamsiel placed two fingers on the tomoe marks before they glowed blue.

"See? Piece of cake. Now…" Shamsiel said before floating back to the pair.

"What did you just do?" Naruto said.

"Binding myself keeps me from going back on my word that I'm not going to hurt you because I'll get a nasty shock if I do." Shamsiel responded before lying Naruto back down and capturing his manhood in her bosom with her tits being exposed. The blonde let out a groan at the spheres encasing him and Shamsiel gave him a pleased look as she got to work by maneuvering her great chest on him.

"Hey…" Catue said and Shamsiel gave the dragon knight a friendly smile.

"Not to worry, this'll be a night to remember with a good titty-fuck like this, right, Naruto?" Shamsiel said to both her new companions as she squeezed her breasts on his member and enjoyed the sensation of flesh on flesh with Catue keeping an eye on her actions for the time being. The succubus proved her skills as she rubbed her bosom on his growth that shortly jerked into her cleavage and she looked on in approval to this.

"Wow, it's getting bigger! Titty-fucking is like heaven to you, isn't it?" Shamsiel said as she gave his tower a few rewarding licks to the tip and he moaned at this while she pulled the sides of her leotard with her nipples being exposed. It was then that Catue got behind Naruto's head to spread her legs apart as she crawled atop him and presented her wetness to him.

"Still kicking back or joining the party? Always room for more!" Shamsiel cheerily said to Catue and the redheaded succubus was pleased to see her bust press against hers. With both sets of flesh now squeezing and kneading the blonde's cannon, he licked through her folds and reacquainted himself with the nectar of her tunnels.

"For your supposed first time doing this, you're certainly not bad in the slight." Catue said as she licked Naruto's tip with Shamsiel doing the same as the two busty girls swapped in their licks. As both spheres were smothered and kneaded on his thrusting manhood, the pre-cum running down his hardness was proving itself to be delectable to the demon succubus to where she was already anticipating his true release and giggled in anticipation of this.

"Wow, that Holy Knight teacher of yours taught you some top-notch skills in double titty-fucking." Shamsiel said and Catue looked to her before the vibrations coming off Naruto's manhood. Looking at the other, Shamsiel continued her licking while Catue slowly blew into the foreskin and his testicles tensed as semen loaded into his cannon.

"You were watching the whole time?" Catue said.

"Of course. How else do you think I figured out he wouldn't die from this aside from his heritage of stamina?" Shamsiel proudly said with the conversation abruptly stopping as Catue cried out from her love juices being gathered by Naruto's active tongue moving about within her walls and the redheaded demon silenced her with a kiss.

As her tongue spiritedly met Catue's, the blonde unleashed several sprays of his seeds on both faces and the warm slimy substance caused Shamsiel's eyes to light up in glee. The girls kept their kiss going until the orgasm stopped and it was then that Shamsiel brushed a finger on Catue's cheek to gather his spunk on it.

"Yummy stuff! Since you came this much, I can't let this go to waste." Shamsiel giggled before she and Catue licked his growth clean with the succubus flapping her wings to get off him. Once the Dragundaala princess got off him, they looked up to see Shamsiel to strip herself of her leotard once taking off her choker and return to Naruto as he stood up.

"Shamsiel, are you sure about this?" Naruto said with the succubus temptingly smothering her bosom on his pectoral muscles.

"I'm a demon of my word and now let's have some real fun so you can let out some more." Shamsiel eagerly said as she spun around and presented her womanhood to the blonde before he gripped her cheeks. She continued to giggle at this as he eased his member into her womanhood until he was fully within her caverns and she lewdly squealed at this while he kept his grip on her once she vigorously started rutting her hips.

"You're about to melt inside me, aren't you?" Shamsiel said as she managed her position in the air and kept wailing about in pleasure once Naruto's hips shot forward with her cum-stained tits shaking about freely until Catue's hands settled on the spheres. The redhead moaned as Catue licked at the semen that trickled down the soft jugs and massaged them while clutching at her tits.

"Want me to play with your breasts some more, Shamsiel?" Catue teasingly asked before licking at her buds and Naruto guided her ass to his lunging hardness either of them pleased her before joining the lilac-haired Princess Knight by cupping what he could manage of Shamsiel's breasts. The pleased demon girl moaned at her heaving assets being pleased by both of her new partners and arched her back as she thrust her entrance down onto his awaiting glory.

"My tits feel so good!" She squealed as Catue continued to toy with her flesh as she licked into her tit and her body became illuminated against the wall from her demonic arousal. With some prehensile skill, she maneuvered her tail to enter Catue's pussy and she smiled upon hearing her cry of surprise.

"How are you…?" Catue flushed as she felt Shamsiel's tail wagging about inside of her lower lips and her juices started trickling down it onto the floor. Naruto licked her nape sent chills down her spine as he massaged her flesh and his cock became enlarged within her narrowing passage.

"Your dick is driving me crazy!" Shamsiel squealed at both his thrusts and licks and Catue did likewise at her tail stirring about within her folds with her ultimately biting into the closest sphere with yet another moan of a higher octave being heard. Carefully gnawing on it, Catue licked into her bobbing tit and helped Naruto massage and knead at the other.

She planted her hands into the softness of Catue's own bust and toyed with them while Naruto looked on. Feeling Shamsiel sucking his growth in as his tip thrashed against her womb, he was astounded by how different a demon's womanhood felt from his previous trials in the night and she shook her ass about to keep his stirring going on strong.

Pre-cum and Shamsiel's love juices ran down his accelerating cock onto the floor and her bright amber eyes closed upon knowing he would cum soon with Catue's own wetness signaling she hadn't much time either. Clutching her head to her breast and wailing for both she and Naruto to continue pleasing her, she deeply blushed while focusing enough for her to stay afloat with his impacts hitting deep into her stomach and she lustfully grinned at either of her partners.

Naruto's fingers stayed deep into Shamsiel's breasts throughout their position and Catue's love juices trickled down the demon's tail with her chewing eventually becoming suckling. Though Shamsiel lamented not being able to chew on Catue's bosom in her current position, she ran her fingers through the fiery Princess Knight's hair to keep her close to her and she joyously squealed at her pussy coiled around his growth.

Her orgasm sprayed him to where her juices landed on his crotch with him holding his own release for a brief period until releasing it and the power of it caused Shamsiel's eyes to water in total pleasure at her tunnels overflowing with his jizz. In the midst of this orgasm showering from her crevice, Catue's gnawing temporarily stopped as her release sprayed down Shamsiel's tail to where she withdrew it and positioned overhead to make the shape of a heart.

"So much came out…I want more!" Shamsiel happily said with undying excitement and Catue opened her mouth just in time for the succubus to tenderly caress her fang akin to Naruto. She suddenly wrapped her arms around her mid-section and laying her back on the bed as she attempted to crawl on top of her.

"Not so fast, Catue-hime." Naruto said as he held onto the underside of her legs and he crouched while she placed her back against his chest. Shamsiel sat up to see the blonde now pumping his member into Catue's wetness holding onto her and she quickly joined the action by using her magic to keep her legs in the air as she moved to her wetness.

"Let's get out some more." Shamsiel eagerly said while fondling Naruto's balls and licking against Catue's clit with the blonde's hands quickly traveling to her breasts. She turned her head to face him and licked his tongue with his kneading and massaging paying off to send more trickles of both pre-cum and love juices running down his cum-dripping cannon.

Catue's green eyes shimmered as her womb withstood Naruto's repeated pistons and her cheeks were smacked into by his pelvis. She looked down to see Shamsiel lathering her clit enough to where she sucked on it and the blonde's fingers squeezed her bouncing tits.

Naruto's testicles were pleased by Shamsiel's fondling and she switched to licking at the cum trailing off of them while they became tight. The redhead watched Catue guide her warmth down his member and more of his substance trailed into her mouth.

The three moaned as Catue's tunnels narrowed on his hardened manhood while her aroused tits stayed between his clutched fingers and Shamsiel again used her tail to trace her folds. As this went on, Naruto and Catue's licking match continued to the point of nuzzling her and she reached back to caress his jawline in equal affection.

"Hmm, how lovey dovey of you two." Shamsiel smiled at the pair as she continued to service either of their crotches and giggled as both their orgasms erupted from her womanhood in thick layers. Once again approving at how much was gushing out of the moaning Catue, she allowed the substance to gush on her face and she greedily gobbled up the shared fluids.

"Wow!" The cheery succubus with Naruto moving to the bed and the magic keeping Catue's legs in the air came to an end before she was set onto the bed. He lie down and rubbed the sweat off his forehead before noticing either of the two girls on either side of him.

"Girls?" Naruto said with Shamsiel straddling him.

"There's no way I can sleep from just one position so let's see how much I can get out of you this time." Shamsiel said before taking him with his hands returning to her quaking chest and kneading at them with Catue sitting next to her. The two kissed with Shamsiel tenderly caressing her for a brief period until her fingers found their way through her lower lips and she used the tip of her tail to stroke his balls.

" _I know they're only humans with incredible stamina, but making me cum this much is…"_ Shamsiel thought as she brushed and prodded Catue's corridor and marveled at her tits being touched so excessively to where her body glowed. Wiggling her hips atop his rising member, she listened to his moans and lowered herself to where Naruto's lips engulfed her tit.

This sensation of her tit being wrenched between his lips was only double once Catue joined in to again taste her shaking bud as she was fingered and Naruto's hardness resumed its vibrations echoing through her moist depths. As her tits were suckled/chomped on, she happily moaned at their combined pleasing and grinded against him while setting her free hand alongside him.

Tears fell from her eyes as she rode the godly-powered shinobi and Catue returned the flavor by rubbing her fingers against Shamsiel's folds. Naruto's hands stayed planted on Shamsiel as her illuminated body shined in the room and her happy expression never lessened throughout their position.

"Incredible! You two will make me…!" Shamsiel squealed before stopping mid-sentence to moan with Naruto and Catue glancing at the other until their attention returned to the demon riding him. Holding Shamsiel's other breast steady for Catue, he groped at the underside with her tail lightly wrapping his balls and stirring them about until all three of their fluids came trailing down their inner thighs.

"Wow…" Shamsiel moaned in a blissful mindset as Catue freed her tit and allowed her to fall onto Naruto who ran his hand up her backside. She nuzzled his chest and embraced him as he gave her a tender look.

"I'm glad you two are still going to be around for tomorrow." Shamsiel said.

"That makes three of us, Shamsiel." Naruto said with Catue lying on the other side of him.

"Will you still be here tomorrow?" Catue asked and even though she was starting to fall asleep, she still gave her happy-go lucky expression.

"You bet…" Shamsiel trailed off with her eyelids growing heavy as she playfully bit Naruto's bottom lip and rest against him with Catue doing the same as he eyed the two for a time.

 _Next morning_

The blonde's gaze opened to see Catue's backside while she stretched her arms into the air and he looked to see Shamsiel staring back at him.

"Good morning." She trilled with Naruto caressing either of the beautiful girls and sitting up to feel nothing different.

"Shamsiel, what'll you do now?" Catue said.

"I've decided to stay with Naruto since I don't think they're another man out there that can survive fucking me and that-is-why…I'm going to be your sex slave!" Shamsiel triumphantly said as she embraced him with both him and Catue giving the succubus a look of surprise.

"Wait, what?" Naruto said.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Shamsiel cheered while nuzzling him before he placed his hands on her shoulders and moved himself back to look her in the eyes.

"Shamsiel, why do you want to be a sex slave to me?"

"Let's see: I love your cock and you even more, so I call it a happy term of endearment." Shamsiel said.

"You're not from Eostia, are you, Shamsiel?" Catue said.

"No. I come from somewhere else a good distance away from here." Shamsiel answered.

"Shamsiel, listen to me; you're better off not calling yourself a sex slave, so promise you won't do it anymore." Naruto said.

"Why not? I'd think every man would want a sex slave, so why not you?" Shamsiel said and Naruto gave her a straight-laced expression before he and Catue began telling her about Volt's failed attempt to turn the nation into a sex empire.

"That's one of a dozen reasons why you're better off not being a sex slave at all." Naruto said and the stunned Shamsiel's expression turned into a somber one.

"Wow. Though I wouldn't mind being called that, I don't want to make you look bad so I won't call myself that if it makes you feel better." Shamsiel said with Naruto stroking the back of her head before kissing her forehead.

"Appreciate that, Shamsiel." Naruto said.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Nina cried out as she rode the manhood of her partner while he held onto her curves and her breasts shook about freely. The bosomy Queen clutched the back of his head and held him to her shaking chest as she reached a climax._

 _As she did this, she moaned with her partner with his face staying against her bosom and she rested against him once her orgasm stopped. Panting, she caressed his jawline once he reared his head back and she found herself looking at Naruto._

 _ **Seconds onward**_

Nina woke up to find she was sweating to no end and yawned while sitting up in her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she couldn't help but wonder about the dream she had about Naruto and sat up in thought.

The Queen arose from bed in her natural glory and donned her morning robe before opening the door just in time to see Naruto, wearing one of Lawrence's robes, pass by.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Nina sweetly said.

"Good morning, Nina. Did you sleep well?" Naruto said and she sweetly smiled as she gestured for him to come into her room. Entering it, he sat up the massive bed with Nina following him with the door being left open a crack and she sat apart from him.

"I have to thank you again for your washing me last night." Nina smiled and he rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled at her.

"Don't mention it, Nina. Like you said, it was only fair for me to do that to someone other than Celestine for a change." Naruto said and Nina giggled at this.

"Going on what I know on Celestine and last night, I'll bet she must be quite the satisfied woman." Nina said and given how his washing of aforementioned High Elf was more intimate, he continued to smile while leaning back and failing to notice the sash wasn't holding together.

"That's one way of saying that." Naruto answered and Nina leaned with her usual happy expression.

"Oh?" Nina said and Naruto jumped to his feet with the sash coming undone.

"In fact, you could say she's very satisfied…" Naruto began to say before noticing his robe was at his feet and that he was naked. Nina looked on with a calm expression and giggled while shielding himself from the busty Queen.

"Sorry about that, Nina." He said and she tossed him a confused look.

"Naruto-kun, how many times will it take for you to believe that seeing you naked after having done so several times doesn't offend me?" Nina said and Naruto gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well, it's just that…" Naruto explained before Nina stood to drop her robe and saunter over to the stunned blonde. As the sun shining through the window highlighted the areas where she was biggest, he remained in place in time for her to embrace him and his legs became stiff as did whole being.

"Nina, wait…" Naruto said with her breasts pressing into him causing the blonde to get hard.

"Naruto-kun, I appreciate your gentleman approach, but you're not to leave this room until you embrace me and give your word to not act shy around me anymore." Nina said and the younger blonde's throat went dry as he struggled to speak with his erection poking against her. As this kept her undeterred from hugging him, he finally wrapped his arms around Nina as she looked up at him and finally opened his mouth.

"I promise I won't be shy around you anymore, all right, Nina?" Naruto said while caressing her upper back to support this statement and instead of releasing him, she found that pressing against him was making her feel hot compared to the previous times her embrace hadn't such an effect on him. As her breasts squished in his muscles, he looked down at her and said her name to get her attention to which she didn't say anything.

"Nina?" Naruto said as he tried to move back with this snapping her out of her stupor to where she started to fall until he temporarily undid his embrace to catch her by lifting her feet off the floor and wrapping his arms around her lower back. With her breasts blinding him, he ended up falling onto the bed and wound up on top of her.

Before he could ask her if she was alright, he realized his hands were on her breasts with the tip of his erection poking into Nina's folds and he went still for a time as she look just as surprised before looking at him. He winced in expecting her to slap him or something of the sort but no such thing happened as he looked back down at her to see the soft expression on her face.

She indeed was blushing but her eyes shimmered at him as she gave him look that showed both amour and loneliness with her lips almost puckering. Though part of him wanted to leave, he stared back at Nina until she started bringing her lips to him and he moved to her with his crotch moving forward.

Before a kiss could be formed or his member could fully find its way into her, they heard a gasp that brought them back to reality and they looked to see Anna standing there with a tray of breakfast in her hand as she gawked at them shutting the door with an embarrassed look on her face. Looking back to the other with faces as red as beets, Naruto got off Nina and she sat up with a thoughtful expression.

"…Sorry." The ashamed Naruto spoke in after a while picking up the morning robe he showed up in and she touched his shoulder with her face completely forgiving. Looking to each other once he had dressed, the shinobi left Nina as she tried to figure out why she had become hot and tried to kiss him.

Naruto, in the meantime, leaned against the door and couldn't helped but feel ashamed at what had happened. Though he found Nina incredibly attractive, he refrained from hitting on her due to her being Catue's mother and the fact that he was afraid that doing so would bring up memories of Ginyol's molestation; this also being the reason he was nervous on touching her undressed.

As he sighed, he then remembered Claudia's similar expression from the previous night and went to fetch his clothes in time to see Catue and Shamsiel.

"You're leaving already?" Shamsiel said.

"I'll be right back; just remembered something I need to take care of." Naruto said.

"In that case, don't let us stop you." Catue said before he caressed the pair and sprang out the nearest window.

 _ **In Ansur**_

Claudia rested in bed and heard Naruto's voice before she told him to come in with the blonde appearing on the window. He jumped inside before sitting on the bed and she looked down as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm guessing you're here about last night?" Claudia asked.

"Was it something I did wrong?" Naruto said and Claudia lovingly planted her hand on his cheek.

"No, no. It wasn't you. See, the problem is me alone and using you to my advantage." Claudia said.

"You think you took advantage of me? How? I mean, you were just doing what Catue-hime asked you to do, so you did nothing wrong to me." Naruto said and Claudia looked to him.

"Not quite as I hadn't planned to be that intimate with you; much less make love in front of her like that and use your healthy stamina to please my personal pining." Claudia said.

"But, Claudia, neither of us is mad at you for doing what you did last night." Naruto rationed.

"It's not just the two of you; I also betrayed Klaus in having my way with you." She continued and though the blonde had no knowledge of her late husband's impotence, he figured part of what was bothering her before resting her head on his chest.

"Claudia, if I asked about this being about moving on from Klaus, what would you say?" He asked and she lowly sighed while resting against him.

"I'm not sure. While Klaus wasn't the type of man who'd want me to spend the rest of my life alone and in mourning, I just can't shake the thought that being with you is poison to his memory." Claudia said.

"You're not betraying him at all by loving someone else and you just said he'd want you to be happy, so don't hold yourself back any more than you need to." Naruto encouraged and she looked him in the eyes while resting her hand on his heart.

"Tell you what: you don't have to do anything with me you're not sure about until you're good and ready. How's that sound?" Naruto proposed and Claudia kissed him in gratitude for understanding her plight.

"Thank you, Naruto." Claudia said as the two lightly embraced the other and he smiled at the Holy Knight. It was later he returned to Celestine's fortress and greeted his beloved with an eager kiss that she beat him to the punch.

"Did you do anything interesting last night?" Celestine smiled.

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you about." Naruto said and Celestine's ears twitched before looking at the ceiling.

"You can come out now." Celestine said with Shamsiel appearing and the succubus hovered down to Naruto.

"Told ya that my invisibility wouldn't fool a High Elf." Shamsiel said to Naruto.

"Celestine, this is Shamsiel. She appeared to me and Catue-hime on the grounds of looking for a partner to survive her through passion and here we are." Naruto said and Celestine gave a sharp look to Shamsiel that almost made her jump (or in this case, flutter) as she stared her dead in the eyes.

"I see. You seek to join my lover's harem on the basis that you're with someone who can't die from nights of romance with you?" Celestine asked and Shamsiel nervous giggled.

"Yes, just your average harem succubus looking for both a charmer and a banger." Shamsiel answered with a tap to Naruto's crotch while smiling and Celestine's stare went on before eventually smiling.

"Very good. Welcome to the harem, Shamsiel Shahar." Celestine smiled with Shamsiel embracing Naruto in joy.

"Hurrah!" The joyous succubus said with Claudia approaching Celestine.

"The wisdom of a Goddess, Megami-sama?" Claudia inquired.

"I'd say this was more of a trust your gut scenario, and Shamsiel seems to be honest to not want to harm him." Celestine observed Shamsiel hugging him like a child would with a teddy bear and he eventually ran his fingers through her red locks.

 _ **Mid-afternoon**_

"Damn, it shouldn't be this hard to come up with a name." Ratchetta said as Maia's group were in the middle of trying to come up with an official name for their group of mercenaries.

"How about the Golden Cougars?" Charlene said.

"Where'd you get a name like that?" Honoka asked.

"Hey, some merc I heard rumors about calls his group The Leaping Lizards and I figured we need to be the complete opposite of Kuroinu in the name department." Charlene explained.

"There goes my idea of calling us the Black Wolverines. Boss, what do you think?" Margaretta said to Maia, who leaned back in a chair in deep thought before looking to her crew.

"Well, coming up with a name isn't so much about the power it carries but it needs to say something about us as mercs." Maia said.

"Anything on your mind in that case?" Ratchetta asked.

"Mmm…nothing yet but I promise it won't be as corny as Leaping Lizards but how about we keep the Black out of the title so no one lumps us with that dead asshole." Maia said.

"Done deal." Honoka agreed with nods from the rest of her crew following.

"How about the Blitzing Bow and Arrows?" Charlene suggested.

"Roaring Strikers?" Ratchetta said with Maia chuckling at this name as the suggestions went on before one came to mind.

"Girls, I have come up with our official name: we are now the Blazing Foxes." Maia said.

"Not bad, but how'd you come with it?" Honoka asked.

"Because it honors both the man we have to thank for ridding of us of Volt and his Black Dogs and his way of life known as the Will of Fire." Maia said and her crew all began nodding.

"The Blazing Foxes, huh. This calls for a drink!" Charlene encouraged.

"On you or the first guy to eyeball you?" Margaretta asked.

"Hey, why mess with a good system?" Charlene said.

"In that case, to the bar, my Blazing Foxes." Maia said with her crew all standing to make their way to their usual tavern and though she wished to tell Naruto that she named her crew in honor of him, she figured that he wouldn't care much for the time being to where she decided to tell him if things simmered down.

 _ **In Feoh and Ur in the evening**_

"Welcome, Naruto." Alicia said to him as he and Shamsiel visited her and Prim.

"Pleasure to meet you, Shamsiel." Prim said as she talked to said demon.

"Happy to meet the two of you both!" Shamsiel spiritedly answered as Astrid entered the room.

"How's your relative doing?" Naruto asked.

"Serika and Elise are both doing quite well from we know recently." Alicia said.

"No, I meant Astrid." Naruto said with both Prim and Alicia looking to him with surprised expressions.

"Wait, you think Astrid is our distant relative?" Prim said.

"She's not?" Naruto answered with Astrid standing in front of him.

"Naruto, Astrid is our mother." The dumbfounded Alicia said and he eyed the youthful woman.

"What? Astrid's your Mom?!" The surprised Naruto cried.

"You thought I was someone else?" Astrid smiled.

"I thought you were a cousin to them like Serika!" Naruto said and Astrid hugged his face to her bosom in joy at his honesty.

"Oh, aren't you sweet!" Astrid smiled with Alicia furiously blushing at this.

" _Can I meet someone's Mom who isn't going to do this to me?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Mother!" Alicia said as she looked at Naruto's face buried in Astrid's chest and Shamsiel giggled at this.

"You're quite the popular guy, Naruto." Shamsiel winked at him and all failed to notice Prim slightly pouting as she looked at Alicia's reaction to his predicament.

" _She's as red as a tomato. Why didn't I think to do that?"_ Prim thought as Alicia eventually walked out of the room in her robotic fashion and Naruto blushed with his face removed from Astrid's cleavage.

"I take it your Mom is where you and Alicia get your energy from?" Shamsiel asked Prim.

"Oh, yes, indeed." Prim said and Naruto blushed.

"You're quite the charmer, Naruto." Astrid said with appreciation.

"Well, I aim to please." Naruto said and Shamsiel looped her arms around him with Origa, Chloe, Janne, and Arsura arriving to speak with her.

"And he does a killer job." The succubus said in appreciation with Astrid leaving to attend to the guests and Naruto continued talking to Prim until Alicia returned half an hour later.

"Oh, hey, Alicia-hime, what happened to you?" Naruto asked and Alicia's face was a feverish red as she looked at him.

"Naruto, Naruto, I repent for my sins and…and…." Alicia drunkenly said as she staggered to him to where he could sense something wasn't right with her.

"Someone's looking a bit red in the face. Have you been swallowing the strong stuff?" Shamsiel asked and Alicia groaned at her akin to a zombie with Prim.

"Repent for your sins? What do you mean?" Naruto said and Alicia lifted the hem of her skirt to him with the shinobi's face going red at this with even Prim looking on in silent disbelief while Shamsiel doing so with surprise at someone as refined as her drinking.

"Oh, God, you were drinking." Naruto realized as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Ignore it and take me…." Alicia slurred before Naruto moved out of the way and started guiding her out of the room with Prim and Shamsiel flying after him; not noticing the other women looking on in surprise at what they had witnessed. Origa looked to Chloe with both Dark Elves giving the other approving nods to Naruto's actions and Astrid politely bowed to her guests before seeing to her oldest daughter.

"Not like this, Alicia-hime. Everything will be fine." Naruto repeated as he brought her to a chair that she wound up sliding out of and pawing at his crotch.

"Why won't you have me?" The drunken Alicia said before she covered her mouth and Prim presented a bucket that Naruto quickly set in front of her. She vomited into the bucket as her sister, Shamsiel, and Naruto held back her hair and the three looked to each other as she only did this for a brief period.

"I've never seen her this bad before." Prim said as they helped Alicia to her feet and carried her to her room with handmaidens alongside them.

"This bad? I'm surprised she drinks at all." Naruto said with Astrid looking to him.

"Yes, we discovered that she has a habit of drinking more than she should when something upsets her after Prim's and Roxana's gala." Astrid said.

"She was like this at the gala? Why?" Naruto asked with Prim looking to him.

"Oh, you know, probably the festivities and all. Anyone could use a drink after that." Prim said and they brought Alicia to her room before removing her armor excluding her breast plate before Naruto and Shamsiel placed her in a recovering position.

"Mind if I stick around until she feels better?" Naruto asked and Prim requested extra blankets for him and Shamsiel.

"You and the Chivalry sure have some unique warriors." Shamsiel said as Alicia lie still and Naruto soothingly said her name a few times to while also keeping his eye on her breathing; something Jiraiya had taught based on a similar incident with Tsunade.

"Naruto…" Alicia murmured in her drunken mindset as he reached forward and lightly stroked her forehead to soothe her. The Princess Knight relaxed while keeping still with Naruto holding a new bucket nearby his foot in case she needed to throw up again and Prim looked to him as Shamsiel returned with two cups for them.

 _Next Morning_

"Oh my aching head." Alicia said while looking to Naruto, who smiled at her as she noticed Shamsiel sleeping against him while Prim was also asleep nearby.

"Feeling any better, Alicia-hime?" Naruto said and she arose to realize her state of clothing before blushing while rising the sheet in front of her revealing chestplate.

"I can leave if you want." Naruto said and Alicia continued to remain flushed at her situation while it was all the sign he needed to stand.

"Wait, Naruto, about last night….I didn't mean to make a pass at you such as that in the form of taking back all I had done to you." Alicia said.

"Alicia-hime, you don't have to get yourself drunk for me and besides, if you confessing anything to me, I'd want to hear it from you in, not the booze." Naruto said and Alicia sighed while lowering her head.

"Still, I owe you and everyone else an apology for my behavior last night." Alicia said.

"Trust me, Alicia-hime, you want to see a scary drunk someday, go meet Granny Tsunade at a bar and then you'll be in for a show but there is one thing you can do for me." Naruto said and she nodded while started to lower the sheet.

"No, this'll be for you, too." Naruto stopped her.

 _Later_

"Say aah." Shamsiel trilled to Alicia closed her eyes while something was brought to her lip and she opened her mouth before feeling it go inside. Tasting it for a bit, she opened her eyes when the demon withdrew the spoon of vanilla ice cream and Alicia smiled to Naruto and Prim both eating their own bowls.

"Nothing like vanilla ice to help get rid of a hangover, don't you agree, Alicia?" Prim smiled.

"Indeed, but how did you guess vanilla was my favorite flavor?" She said to Naruto.

"Just had a feeling and a good one at that." Naruto admitted and as Prim watched them converse, she smiled.

" _Hmm…maybe I'll take a break from making her upset for a while."_ She contemplated at seeing how well they were in the other's company.

 **Garan**

A piece of wood was obliterated by the chain attached to Chloe's glove as a surge of electricity shot through it and she nodded at her work before sitting against a nearby tree. Stretching her arms before placing them behind her head, she nodded off until she fell into a power nap and stayed like so.

Just then, another Dark Elf of a similar complexion featuring platinum blonde hair and red eyes stealthily climbed down the tree until she was next to Chloe. Looking at her with tears building in her eyes, she tried to keep from crying to where she'd wake her up and caressed her cheek affectionately before running her fingers through her hair.

" _Chloey, I can't tell how I've missed you, Jackie, and Marie all so much and to think they're both gone..."_ The Dark Elf thought while caressing the half-elf in a loving manner as she stayed asleep the entire time and she only stopped upon hearing someone coming. With a cautious expression, she spun around to Rutejia standing there with a glass of lemonade and the Dark Elf looked at her with a nervous expression.

"Please, I understand how you feel about Chloe, but you can't stay here. If Origa or one of her people spots you now, it'll only make things worse for everyone involved." Rutejia said to the Dark Elf, who cast a sad but knowing expression to the ground and nodded to her.

"I know, but…" She said and Rutejia looked around before touching her shoulder with sympathy.

"Go. I'll cover you." Rutejia said and with more tears building in her eyes, the Dark Elf looked back to Chloe before kissing her forehead and climbing the tree with the half-elf stirring awake once she was out of sight.

"My apologies, Chloe. Did I disturb you?"

"Not at all, Rutejia, but were you just touching me?" Chloe yawned.

"Are you certain you weren't dreaming?" Rutejia said and Chloe felt her forehead before casting a suspicious look to the pale Elf.

"I'm hoping I was." Chloe said while stretching and getting to her feet before going back into the fortress; failing to notice the Dark Elf in the tree sadly looking after her as tears continued to run down her eyes.

* * *

It took me all month but I'm finally done with the 10th chapter and I hope it was worth the wait, but it's breakdown time as always.

Starting with Shamsiel, I made her more honorable compared to the source material where she wouldn't care if the man she gives boobjobs to or sleeps with dies from her pleasing of them. Instead she wants someone who can survive a night with her and finds that in Naruto.

As for her initially wanting to be a sex slave like she was to _**Kyonyuu Fantasy**_ star Ryuuto Henge, the idea is quickly quashed by Naruto, whose reasoning of being against anyone calling themselves a sex slave goes without saying and she will be labeled as a harem regular for the time being until I can think of something else. But she won't be in the story for just lemon purposes as she'll carry her own weight for the Chivalry when the time come.

Getting to Nina, we see she's more than likely attracted to Naruto and we finally get his main reasoning for not wanting to touch her more than he needs to but let's see where this goes. In regards to Claudia, she just needed to understand that being Naruto isn't a stab to the back of her memories of Klaus and the only downside (if any) is that she probably won't do anything major with him until the time is right.

Getting to Celestine's cousins Elise (from _**Muteki no Haramase**_ ) and twins Ayla and Ciera from _**Harayome-san wa Elf Hime**_ (go to my deviantart titled Family Matters to see them), I originally had Elise to be the kind of arrogant cousin to attempt to steal Naruto from her through NTR before making her your average relative who teases her with Ayla and Ciera's personalities being developed down the road.

Now for some coincidental reason, both _**Primus101**_ and _**Tenma Sosei**_ requested Alicia to be a drunk trying to come onto Naruto and instead of Prim being the catalyst, it's her own mother being the unwitting catalyst that she overacts to though it's not hard to see why. But in the end, it made for a calming scene between them as he watched over her while she got better and you can interpret him telling Alicia "Not Like This" as his being attracted to her but not wanting to get with her drunk.

Maia's group now has an official title as The Blazing Foxes that I and several others came up with on DA and if you're wondering about the group called Leaping Lizards, that's the name of the antagonists led by Morgan the merc of the Kuroinu side-story _**Elf Mura no Kanraku**_ where Grace and Annah are from.

Speaking of villains, things aren't looking well for Rafaela and her group of pirates stepping onto the same island where Barumiro and his crew got massacred.

Finally, we meet an unknown Dark Elf who seems to know Chloe a great deal but isn't allowed to be with her for some reason and we'll have to get back on what this means later.

While I don't have an official plotline for the next chapter, now that I'll be brainstorming on it as we speak and see all of you next time.


	11. A Dark Queen's Slice of Life

This time we'll be focusing on our favorite Dark Elf Queen as we take a look at her daily routine of running Garan and get a deeper look into her mindset.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any of the hentai present in this story.  
 **Notes:** the characters Jerrik and Erina are respectively from _**Inda no Himekishi Janne**_ and _**Kanojo ga Myuu Daata Baai~ Cool na Senpai Dark Elf to no Amayakashi Dousei Nisshi.**_ If you'd like to see them or any hentai character in this story that you're having problems in remembering as a few folks lately, feel free to stop by my DeviantArt page of the same username as here to view these characters and more to save yourself a headache of looking them up as I post pictures of added characters on a regular basis.

The artwork featuring them is titled _**What Would They Think of Me.**_

As for Sirene, she's from _**Otome 2**_ and also available on a recent DeviantArt of mine this month titled _**Fear of Meeting the Parents**_.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Origa peacefully slept in her private chambers until she eventually stirred awake and yawned as she looked up to hear Chloe knock. Granting her permission to enter after her morning robe had been put on, the half-elf and Miria entered with Octavia carrying the Dark Queen's breakfast as Origa sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Origa-sama." Chloe and Miria said as Octavia set down the tray in the Queen's lap and bowed to her before taking her leave with her subordinates kneeling and bowing.

"Good morning to the both of you as well and you may now rise." Origa spoke as she adjusted the napkin placed on her neck and the two arose.

"Shall I draw your bath?" Miria offered.

"Yes, Miria, I appreciate that." Origa said before the busty Dark Elf left the room after giving a second bow.

"I take it your eggs are fresh as can be?" Chloe asked.

"Absolutely. I can tell that Hermione has been caring for her livestock very well from the eggs alone as usual." Origa said.

"With all the time she spends around those hens, nothing escapes her." Chloe said and Origa continued to chat with her throughout her meal until she was finished. Once Octavia had collected her breakfast, Chloe accompanied her Queen to her private bathing chamber and assisted in bathing her alongside Miria while Meiriin read her any messages sent to her.

"I see. Write a note to request Delva come here in person once Lucie arrives." Origa said to the nearby Rutejia and the blue-haired Elf respectfully bowed to her before leaving the room as Chloe stroked the base of her ears.

"You never cease to amaze me at doing that, Chloe." Origa said.

"You're too kind, Origa-sama, but it is Ruberanora I have to thank for this." Chloe spoke with a caring expression and the Dark Queen relaxed in bliss as her ears were massaged as she enjoyed her bath. As she soaked about in the water, Miria tended to her shoulders and the Dark Queen smiled at her servants washing her.

Running her fingers through her black locks, Origa eventually arose from the bath and was dried off by Chloe and her handmaidens before dressing for the day. Making her way to her throne room, she stopped and glanced at a massive portrait of Jerrik and Erina Discordia; respectively the previous Dark King and Queen together.

Compared to most Dark Elves, Jerrik had an olive complexion and waist-length curtained black hair akin to his daughter with a similar stoic expression and his stern silver-gray eyes. Wearing a black and gold tunic and a crown with jagged edges, he stood next to the expresso skinned former Dark Queen with long white hair and amber eyes.

Erina wore a blackish purple version of Origa's strapless outfit with the only other different being that her nipples were coved by veil-like straps holding up corset while wearing the same crown as her daughter. Origa looked longingly at her parents' portrait with her hand eventually going to her crown and her listless expression lessened into one of sorrow with Miria joining her.

"Origa-sama, there isn't a doubt in my mind that they'd be happy you're alive and well." Miria said and Origa looked to her with appreciation.

"Thank you, Miria. I know your parents would feel the same for you." Origa said with Miria's eyes falling to both Shardio's portrait and her late mother Sirene, who possessed lilac white hair and blue eyes akin to her daughter. The Dark Queen proceeded to her balcony and sat down to observe her servants at work with Hermione feeding the pigs from the troth while Serafina sat not far leading others in milking the cows.

"Well, Origa-sama, it seems your first guest of the day has arrived." Miria said with the Dark Queen's ears twitching as she looked up to see Sana flying through the sky and Origa held her arm out.

"Hmm…you seem to coming here earlier than usual, I see." Origa said and it was then that all the Dark Elves twitched their ears once Sana landed on her arm.

"And apparently we have another." Chloe said and right on cue, Naruto appeared on the balcony.

"Morning, girls." Naruto greeted.

"Well, Naruto, you're certainly here early. What's the occasion?" Meiriin smiled.

"Oh, just thought I'd come see how Eostia's favorite Dark Princess is doing." Naruto smiled and it was then that Origa flushed at this title while Meiriin and Miria stifled laughs at the title.

"That's Dark Queen to you, Naruto!" Chloe said.

"Good morning to you, too, Chloe." Naruto said and the flustered half-elf scowled at him as did Origa while she tried controlling her crimson expression as Sana cocked her head at this.

" _What in Anatolia's name is going on between these two?"_ The disguised Delva mentally asked herself.

"I don't recall giving you permission to give me such a familiar pet name. Do you wish to invoke my wrath?" Origa asked and Naruto raised an eye at the Dark Queen.

"Come on, Origa. You know you like it." Naruto teased and it was then she raised her hand.

"I'll teach you what I like." Origa said while snapping her fingers a single time and Miria started making her pinching gestures toward him before he froze in fear.

"Miria, not again! Have a heart!" Naruto protested and Miria giggled while lunging for him.

"I put all my heart into pinching you!" Miria cackled before he moved out of the way and she chased after him before Origa held up her hand again.

"You know, Origa, I've never seen you in action of running your land so do you mind showing me around?" Naruto asked.

"If you think for a second that flattering me will change my decision, you've another thing coming but let's see where the day takes you." Origa said as she stood while Sana stayed perched atop her shoulder and Naruto followed her back into the fortress before eyeing her parents.

"Is that your Mom and Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto; they are King Jerrik and Queen Erina Discordia." Origa said.

"I'm guessing you take after your Dad, huh?" Naruto asked while taking note of Jerrik's similar listless expression to that of his daughter and Origa proudly nodded at this.

"Ya know, Origa. I've got to say I'm kind of jealous of you." Naruto said and the Dark Queen looked to him.

"How so?" Origa said.

"Looking at your parents, I'll bet they were the proudest King and Queen alive when you took the throne." Naruto smiled and Origa's serene expression sank into a depressed look before looking away from him before he could notice.

"This way." Origa softly spoke with Naruto not picking up on her new mood.

 _Shortly onwards_

"So, you don't see on that throne all day and just have kick back?" Naruto asked Origa.

"Not all the time. As a Queen, I'm to hear about any new developments in this land be it new servants, one of the others wanting to see me, or even it just being a simple message as with Delva for example." Origa said and Sana remained as calm as could be on her shoulder.

"But who runs the Kingdom if you or any of the other Dark Elves aren't here?" Naruto asked.

"It is left to our strongest of inhabitants as is the case with the others." Origa said.

"Makes sense but when did you start getting new inhabitants here, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"It was not long after Eostia thought you were gone." Origa said.

"I heard you speak at my memorial. You really think I'm a hero?" Naruto smiled and Origa, to her dismay, fought a crimson tint appearing.

"Well, why wouldn't I? That aside, I notice your new demon succubus from the time I saw you at Alicia's isn't here." Origa said.

"Shamsiel? If she's not floating in the air nearby, I'm guessing she's elsewhere or something." Naruto said.

"You sure seem to have a way with the girls, Naruto." Serafina said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Don't play dumb; we know who you're seeing, Naruto." Miria teased and his eyes looked around.

"Wouldn't have guessed it at first, but you're dating Prim, aren't you?" Meiriin smiled said and mimicking Hinata from her childhood, Naruto managed to turn his face a crimson color to play off their emotion.

"Well, we're not dating. It's just that…" Naruto said.

"I'm assuming you're not telling Alicia out of concern she'll drink herself silly again?" Chloe said.

"It's not like that at all." Naruto said.

"Got any more room in this growing harem of yours?" Hermione smiled.

"Little girls like you aren't meant to be in harems, Hermione." Miria teased.

"My thoughts exactly." Serafina said as she placed a hand on her shoulder and Hermione frowned at them.

"Little girl, my butt!" Hermione said with Miria giggling again.

"My, Hermione, you've certainly grown a mouth on you. Let's see how those cheeks of yours are." Miria said.

"Hermione, save yourself some trouble and embarrassment by apologizing to her now." Chloe advised.

"Pinching my cheeks? I'm not six years old any more, Miria. I'm not scared of you…" Hermione trailed off as Miria approached her with an-all too eager expression on her face that gave the younger Dark Elf a fright.

"This won't hurt one little bit, or I'll try not to make it like that." Miria giggled before fear got the best of Hermione and she took off running with the white-haired woman running after her. As her fellow Dark Elves and Naruto sighed at this, Sana watched this and stared after Hermione with an empathetic stare.

" _Let that be a lesson to you, young Storaro: never provoke the elderly."_ Delva thought from seeing Hermione's ordeal with Origa looking back to Naruto.

"Remind me never to talk back to Miria again." Naruto nervously said with Origa and Chloe smiling at the other.

"We won't make any promises but…" Chloe chuckled.

"Say what?" Naruto panicked.

"I say so long as she's not coming after you or staring at you, you're in the clear." Serafina said.

"Maybe." Meiriin teased and Naruto glanced to her.

"Don't put any bad luck on me, Meiriin." Naruto gulped upon seeing Miria finally catch Hermione and tug at the younger Dark Elf's cheeks as she yelped.

"Oh, you knew you're gonna get pinched away." Origa said.

"Still…" Naruto responded and he noticed Sana before stroking the bird's back.

"Count yourself lucky she's not going to pinch you." Naruto said and Sana only ruffled her feathers as she gave him a peaceful stare.

"Hey, Hermione." The shinobi said to the teenaged Dark Elf, who was now rubbing her cheeks with a frown as Miria returned to Origa's side.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Why'd you name this eagle after Roxana?" Naruto said.

"I didn't. I would have named her Sanakan if it weren't for Kana starting to come around, so why waste such a good name?" Hermione said.

"Hmm…can't argue with that logic." Naruto said with Meiriin instructing one of the nearby handmaidens to get him and Origa something to drink.

"Have you any other questions?" Origa said.

"Only one that comes to mind is what Jerrik and Erina were like?" Naruto asked and Origa looked to him.

"Father was wise, confident, and most of all one of the strongest Dark Elves of his time but Anatolia help you if provoked him." Origa proudly spoke.

"Not to mention astute much like his daughter." Miria said and Origa glanced at her with an appreciating smile.

"As for Mother, she was beautiful, with a wit not unlike my own, and incredibly diplomatic." Origa said and it was then Naruto thought of something.

"Have any of you actually met Anatolia?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto. In fact, all the years my Father and Mother worked in the employ of the Discordia Royalty, he never once mentioned ever meeting her and to my knowledge, none of us have." Miria said and Sana looked around the room to see the other Dark Elves agreeing with her before pecking at her wing.

"Why do you ask?" Origa said and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck from not wanting to relay the vision of the Dark Elf goddess during her orgasm.

"Oh, no reason, but back to your parents: I can tell you take after them a ton from what you're telling me." Naruto smiled.

"They never had humans in here, but I'm certain they would appreciate your words all the same." Origa said and Naruto only beamed in response.

"Feel honored that the Dark Queen has bestowed such a level of gratitude to you as I was not fortunate enough to meet them." Chloe said with Naruto smiling at her while the handmaiden returned with peach-mango flavored drinks. As they continued to talk, Miria looked them and couldn't help but smile at the pair.

" _Anatolia willing, they'll get together someday."_ Miria thought in regards to Origa's gradual opening up to the blonde shinobi with this sentiment being shared by most who worked for her. Hermione then gestured for Sana and she held up sunflower seeds in her hand with the bird moving to her.

"Dig in." Hermione encouraged before Sana took to gobbling at the sunflower seeds and leaving Naruto and Origa to continue talking.

"Origa, you definitely have your work cut out for but, how'd you learn to become a necromancer?" Naruto said.

"Some of my skills as a necromancer were actually blunders to me at the time I figured out how to craft them." Origa said.

"Really? Like what?" Naruto said and Origa's demeanor being humble.

"Let's just say my powers were not as up to par as they are now, Naruto." Origa said and he chuckled to the Dark Queen.

"Pleasant to know I'm not alone." Origa smiled.

"Yeah, it can be a pain in the butt to have to go through learning powers that'll blow up in your face the first couple of tries but it's worth in the end, ya know." Naruto said.

"My sentiments, exactly, Naruto, but bear in mind that I have more than a 100 years of worth of practice while your Uzumaki lineage will leave you more than ample time to progress more than you have already." Origa said.

"You just summed me so well." Naruto chuckled while drinking.

"Summing you isn't as hard as you think, Naruto." Chloe said.

"I'm that easy to sum out?" Naruto said to Chloe.

"Is a leaf green?" Chloe rhetorically asked and Naruto stared at her.

"Very funny, Chloe." The blonde said.

"Not as funny as you, Naruto." Chloe scowled.

"What's eating her?" The shinobi asked.

"Apparently not you, Naruto." Miria smiled with Chloe and Naruto's faces becoming red as Origa looked on stoically with Meiriin and Serafina beginning to laugh.

"Miria!" Either blonde shouted and Origa stepped off her throne.

"Origa-sama?" The flushed Chloe said.

"I shall return in a moment." Origa said and once she vanished from the room, she stood on her balcony before giggling at the looks on both Naruto and Chloe's faces at Miria's teasing while she failed to notice Sana flying off with the letter she had intended Rutejia to give to Lucie. The minute she got out all her laughs, she returned to the throne room and resumed talking to Naruto as she tried not to stare at Chloe scowling at him in containing her laughter.

"Days like these go by so quickly to where there isn't much to do." Origa said with Naruto sitting on the steps of the throne.

"Looking at the people who work for you, I'm glad you sleep long enough at night from so many visitors you get most of the time." Naruto said and Origa smiled.

"As the Dark Queen of Garan, it is my duty to know all who come to my land and nothing to me is more rewarding than to know my loyal subjects are safe as possible." Origa said with Naruto nodding approvingly to her and standing upon noticing how much of the day had gone by.

"Guess I'll get out of your hair." Naruto said as Origa held out her hand and the blonde gently took it before kissing it despite her meaning for him to shake it.

"Why you…!" Chloe started to shout at Naruto before Origa held her other hand up for her to calm down and she gestured at Miria. Nodding, she crept up to Naruto with her hands menacingly held out to him and he looked back just in time for her to grab at him.

Thinking fast, he shot up to the ceiling and stood there while looking down at Miria and Origa.

"I kiss your hand; you try to have me pinched?" Naruto said.

"You'll recall I said that you flattering me wouldn't change my mind about having her pinch you and frankly, it's boring to have you two in the same room and not have her tease you." Origa smirked.

"Come on down, Naruto. We both know you'll heal in no time faster than Hermione." Miria giggled and said teenager scowled with Naruto confidently laughing.

"You're not getting over on me today, Dark Princess." The shinobi boasted before vanishing from the ceiling and leaving the Dark Elves behind as Origa scowled with Chloe.

"Nothing like messing with him to make the day go by, wouldn't you agree, Origa-sama." Serafina said and the Dark Queen faintly smiled.

 _ **Nightfall**_

Naruto stepped into the hot spring with Celestine already lounging in the water and he moved closer to her before her alluring smile appeared.

"Care to closer?" Celestine smiled with Naruto chuckling.

"I think you're trying to seduce me, Celestine." The Sage said.

"Hmm…there's an idea." The High Elf said with her breasts floating in the water and he continued to move closer to her until he heard a sound behind him. He looked back to see Origa arise from the water and spun around in surprise at this.

"Origa! What are you…" Naruto started to ask before noticing Origa staring intently at his groin and a chill running down his spine made him look back at Celestine locking eyes with the Dark Queen. As they did this for some time, their eyes went down to his manhood and he started shivering from recognizing their stares to be the same serene look they had washing him in Kaguya's dimension.

"Now, girls, don't look at me that way again." Naruto started to panic before either Celestine and Origa sprung at him with their hands reaching for his groin until he jumped out of the bath to run away.

"NO!" Naruto screamed as he took off; failing to notice the elves giggling in the baths.

"Celestine, I thank you again for agreeing to this." Origa smiled as she shook Celestine's hand.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Celestine giggled and back in the fortress, Claudia and Shamsiel spoke to the other.

"Nothing like a quiet night." Claudia said before they noticed the shrieking Naruto running by covering his groin with Shamsiel whistling in enjoyment.

"Attaboy, Naruto!" Shamsiel giggled with Claudia trying to make sense of what just happened before finding herself laughing. Meanwhile, Prim sat on her balcony with a forlorn expression on her face and she stayed like this even as Naruto appeared later.

"Hi, Prim." Naruto said and she looked to him.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun. How are you?" Prim spoke.

"Well, I was going to ask if it'd be alright to be here for a while if it's not too late, but what's got you sad like this?" Naruto asked.

"I'm wondering where Rafaela is since she was supposed to be here by now and hasn't said any word on where she could be." Prim said with Naruto sympathetically placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Not sure where they could be but Rafaela's a tough pirate so I'll bet she must on her way now for all I can guess." Naruto answered and even with these encouraging words, she still wondered about where the demon succubus pirate could be.

 _ **Island**_

All was silent upon the island except the thunder booming in the sky and showing that both Rafaela and Barumiro's ships were still there.

* * *

Not a long chapter, I know, but it was important to me to show Origa in her daily routine and include her late parents who we'll learn more about down the road. As for the next chapter, it'll either focus on Naruto taking Prim swimming somewhere to cheer her up (if there's skinny-dipping involved, don't hold your breath for a lemon scene) or Maia building her mercenary army or maybe even Ruu-Ruu since we haven't seen her army since the first chapter.

Part me regrets not bringing up Origa's war against Celestine but on the other hand, I still haven't come up with a reason for why she waged war against her in the first place yet.

Now for the elephant in the room for those not in the know: _**Kuroinu**_ will be getting a 5th episode early next month and will it affect my story? Unless Grace and Anna are involved, not likely since I already killed the main villains and have certain plans in place for ones you may come across later.

Is there another character you'd like me to focus on for the next chapter? Then tell me in the reviews and I'll catch you guys next time.


	12. Prim's Wet Spring Excitement

With the 5th episode of _**Kuroinu**_ recently out, a lot of folks are disappointed at it being pretty much a recap of what we already know so this new chapter almost feels like a necessity to write.

It's everyone's favorite pink-haired Princess Prim's turn to take the spotlight with Naruto taking her swimming to get her mind off the missing Rafaela and her crew as he tries find out what happened to them. After all; two teenagers with attractive bodies skinny-dipping together? What could possibly happen? There's only one way to find out.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the hentai present in this story.  
 **Note:** Prim's swimming dress is the same as the one she had in the recent _**Kuroinu**_ episode.  
 **Reminder:** Mireille and Irys (Iris in the source material) are from _**Mashou no Nie 3**_.  
 **Vocal Cast  
.** Mireille: Tara Platt  
.Irys: Kristi Kang

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"Do you know where Rafaela lives?" Naruto asked Prim.

"She travels a lot so getting in touch with her is difficult, but she usually works around the vicinity of the West Region of Raulbhach known as Lunoche." Prim said and Naruto scratched his chin in thought before looking to the downcast pink-haired Princess.

"Hey, Prim. I noticed there's a spring nearby just outside of Ur. Would you like to come with tomorrow to check it out?" Naruto said and Prim looked to the blonde's friendly demeanor.

"I suppose getting out for a day would clear my mind." Prim said and Naruto held his hand out to her.

"Alright! We'll make it a day to remember!" Naruto said with a pumped fist before taking off and Prim only giggled at his undying enthusiasm to sigh with a cool breeze blowing past her. Taking that as a sign to go back inside, Naruto looked to see Alicia nearby and caught her attention.

"You're looking for directions to Lunoche?" Said Princess of Iris spoke.

"If I can find where it is, I might have a chance at following Rafaela's ship and…" Naruto stopped before remembering he didn't know what her ship looked like and that finding her would now be twice complicated.

"Wait, do you or Prim know what Rafaela's ship looks like?" Naruto said.

"I'm afraid not, Naruto, since we weren't with Rafaela at the time she departed. However, I do know you'll find Lunoche in the Southeastern part nearest to the sea." Alicia said and he then.

"Thanks." Naruto said before springing to the top of the castle and giving a lasting look to Prim before taking off into the night. Returning to Celestine's fortress, he looked inside and spotted no sign of the High Elf until seeing her appear.

"Celestine, can you tell me where Mireille lives? I need to talk to her." Naruto said and Celestine froze from knowing something was wrong from his tone of voice.

"Her Kingdom isn't too far from Eostia, but what's wrong?" Celestine asked.

"I'm trying to get a good picture of what Rafaela's ship looks like so I stand a good chance at finding her." Naruto said with Shamsiel appearing next to them.

"Don't think you're going over there alone, Naruto." Shamsiel smiled.

"It's late but if I know Mireille, she's still awake." Celestine said.

 _ **Austria Estate**_

Contrary to what they thought, Mireille was in the middle of retiring to bed until one of her butlers informed of the two Godly-powered beings and the redheaded demon succubus. The Queen groggily lumbered downstairs to see her visitors with Celestine giving her a polite bow for arriving at the time they did and Mireille merely stretched her arms.

"Well, Celestine, if you told me that you were bringing Naruto and this friendly succubus, I wouldn't have gone to bed so soon." Mireille said as she adjusted her night robe and gave him a welcoming gesture.

"Sorry to wake you up, but do you know what Rafaela's ship looks like?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do. Is there something the matter?" Mireille asked.

"Rafaela and her crew were supposed come to Eostia to deliver artifacts for Prim's new museum days ago, but there's been no word on their whereabouts or anything." Naruto said and Mireille gave a surprised look with Irys showing up from another room.

"That doesn't sound like Rafaela at all to show up late anywhere." Irys said with their guests regarding her.

"Perfect timing. Irys, bring the picture of Rafaela's ship." Mireille said and the young Princess nodded before heading upstairs to return with a photograph of Rafaela and a woman bearing great resemblance to Mireille standing in front of the former's ship.

"Is this you, Mireille?" Shamsiel asked.

"No, Shamsiel. That is my ancestor and Rafaela centuries ago." Mireille said before Celestine and Naruto noticed the same golden emblem of her eyepatch on her sail with Shamsiel's attention settling on Rafaela.

"That is one sexy demon succubus." Shamsiel smiled and Irys nodded in agreement.

"We can only hope it'll give you an edge to find them." Irys said to Naruto.

"Thank you both, Mireille and Irys. I believe it'll come in handy for finding her." Celestine said.

"Not to get off topic, but I'm guessing that from this picture, Rafaela is a friend of your family." Naruto said and Mireille again nodded before he took in her drowsiness creeping in on her.

"Yes, she is, but as I told you before, that's a story for another time; preferably one where I'm not about to fall over if you please." Mireille said and Naruto formed multiple shadow clones to observe the picture before all taking off to Lunoche once all had memorized it.

"Thanks again, you two." Celestine said.

"You're welcome and it was nice meeting you, Shamsiel." Mireille said.

"Come see us again sometime and good luck with Rafaela." Irys smiled.

"Count on it and thanks for the picture." Naruto said and Mireille gave a final wave with her door being closed with the trio being teleported back to Thorn.

 _Next Day_

"Excited for today, are we?" Alicia said to Prim as the pink-haired Princess prepared to leave.

"Absolutely. I can't wait for him to show up." Prim happily said.

"It sure is nice of him to come to get you himself, but would you like me to accompany you two to the spring he spoke of." Alicia said and Prim immediately spun around with a red face.

"No! I-I-I mean, you're already busy enough as it is. I'd feel bad asking you to hold my hand with how much you've to do." Prim said once she composed herself and her sister only blinked.

"It's no trouble, Prim, but if you insist…" Alicia started to say before a handmaiden informed them of Naruto's arrival and Prim practically blitzed out the bedroom door.

"Bye!" The eager Princess of the Blossoming Moon smiled with Alicia looking after her while only again blinking before scratching her forehead at her odd behavior.

"Hello, Prim-hime. Are you ready for a day of fun?" Naruto asked and she eagerly looped her arms around his own.

"Lead the way, Naruto-kun." Prim happily said with the blonde vanishing from sight with her and Alicia looked after them with a nod.

" _Kami willing, spending a day will make her stimulated with joy."_ Alicia thought before setting off.

 _Outside of Feoh and Ur_

Naruto and Prim walked down a dirt road with the princess smiling along the way until they cut across the forest clearing and found the spring. Kneeling down, he ran his fingers through the water and glanced back at her with an approving smile.

"Water's nice so I'll just dive in." Naruto said while opening his sage kimono with his only clothing being small shorts as he sprang into the water and came up in the waterfall.

"Come on in!" He encouraged Prim as she stood there watching the water continuously run down his shirtless form while he ran his fingers through his hair and she looked on with fascination at him.

" _I had almost forgotten about those muscles of his."_ Prim blissfully thought as she didn't notice a nosebleed coming on with Naruto eventually seeing this.

"Prim, are you alright?" Naruto asked and that brought Prim out of her stare with a good-sized blush appearing on her face.

"I'll be in just a moment, Naruto." Prim said while getting behind a tree until she stepped out in a sleeveless white dress that stopped a good distance above her knees. Stepping into the water, she approached Naruto and stood in front of him.

"Feel better?"

"I'm starting to." Prim said with a dazzling expression and it was then Naruto picked her up by her small waist to step out of the falls. He then spun around with Prim laughing as she clung to him until he eventually splashed her into the water and kept at it until her dress became as transparent as could be.

"Looking good, Prim." Naruto said and her crimson cheeks became a deeper shade in appreciation.

"Are you comfortable in those shorts?" Prim asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Naruto affirmed before holding onto Prim again as she allowed him to dunk her into the water and she playfully clung to him. Falling back into the water, the pair laughed before he noticed Prim's dress completely soaked to where it clung to her body and despite having seen her naked body during his recuperation many times, it never ceased to amaze him which she caught onto.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I'll blush." Prim cutely spoke with her eyes glistening at him.

"Would you be mad if I did?" Naruto responded and Prim moved closer to him while feeling his chest.

"You know, Naruto, I might catch cold if I still in this dress, but…" Prim started to speak her soft-spoken tone.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I'd feel wrong being undressed by myself and… Prim said and Naruto gave her a relaxed look.

"Would it help for me to take off my clothes?" Naruto said and she looked up at him.

"If it's alright with you." Prim said and Naruto took off his shorts before tossing onto the edge of the water with her eyes lighting up at seeing his whole body.

" _Yes! The shy and cutesy act always wins all."_ Prim thought to herself without breaking her shy façade and Naruto looked to her before springing onto the falls. He sprang back down in the water with another splash hitting Prim and she laughed before diving into the water as well.

Swimming through the spring, either of the pair emerged and Prim twirled a single time with water flying off her and she stopped to run her fingers through her curly hair. Sitting back, he smiled at the Princess Knight with her noticing his stare and again throwing him what could best be described a look both cute and sexy.

"You're making me blush again." Prim said; this time having a more playful tone of voice.

"Still think you'll catch cold?" Naruto smiled and Prim moved closer to where she rested her head on him.

"Do I feel hot to you?" She asked and his response was to plant his forehead on hers with her dazzling gaze remaining on her face. Moving back, he kissed her forehead akin to Tsunade years before and her reaction was surprised before her lovely smile returned.

"I don't know about that, but you sure look it." Naruto smiled as they sat down on the bank.

"So, Naruto, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Prim said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"How long have you and Celestine-sama been together?" Prim asked and Naruto looked to her with temporary surprise before composing himself.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto feigned.

"Naruto…" Prim said and he knew that playing dumb was pointless.

"A short while after we ended Kuroinu and I'm guessing you know why I've never brought it up to anyone."

"I can understand and to be honest, I only just figured it out a short time ago when I noticed you two at the last session since you were giving her the same look as Catue." Prim said.

"Smart as ever, Prim, but yeah, that's the idea behind just us keeping quiet about our relationship. Have you told anyone else?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have not, and given that Alicia would flip if she knew you had a big harem and invited me here, I'm sure her not knowing for the time being wouldn't hurt. Who aside from Celestine, Shamsiel, and Catue are in your harem?" Prim said.

"You just named all of them except for Claudia." Naruto said and Prim perked up at that.

"Claudia? I can't tell you how happy that makes me to see her able to move on after being alone for such a good while, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised to hear that Origa or Miria aren't in your harem." Prim said.

"Origa is one thing with that cute front she puts up whenever I'm around, but what makes you think that Miria would want to be in my harem?" Naruto asked and Prim giggled.

"Come now, Naruto. Her constant pinching doesn't give you any clues that she might be interested in you?" Prim smiled and the ninja only rubbed his cheek from the mere thought of the busty Dark Elf's usual method of teasing.

"Okay…" Naruto said.

"Does anyone else know about Celestine outside of your harem?"

"Well, you might already have guessed that Angelica and Christina aren't in the dark about us and then there's Nana, Origa and probably Chloe though I might guessing at just that." Naruto said.

"Calling you a ladies man would sure be an understatement right now." Prim smiled with Naruto looping his arm around her and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I learned from the best people I know, after all." Naruto said.

"Who are they?"

"They're Pervy Sage and of course, Ginkaku." Naruto proudly smiled and upon hearing this, Prim smiled in complete agreement as to how he could manage such a harem.

"My, don't you live an exciting life, but don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Prim said and he appreciatively nodded at her.

"Can't believe it either sometimes, but…" Naruto smiled as he lie back on the bank and stretched with Prim looking down at him. Leaning only slightly back, the rays of the sun reflected off their drenched forms and she then noticed him starting to nod off.

"Is Celestine-sama keeping you up at night, Naruto" Prim mischievously asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Naruto said.

"Well, it makes sense that a Goddess could wear you out to where you're tired in broad daylight." She sassed and he immediately sat up.

"I'll show you tired." Naruto grinned before Prim dived back into the water with him diving in after her and she got to her feet just in time for him zip past her.

"Gotcha!" Naruto grinned once he was on his feet and fanning his arms out to catch Prim as she came to a sudden stop. To their surprise, with his quick standing and her abrupt freezing, her lower flaps accidently brushed against his appendage and his face became as red as that of his ancestors' hair at this while Prim, on the other hand, was composed yet fascinated at the feeling and looked to the now nervous Naruto.

"Sorry, Prim." The sheepish ninja said in a hoarse voice and she once again giggled.

"You've had four women on this thing and you're apologizing for something like this? You're quite the gentlemen, Naruto." Prim said and he then calmed down at seeing her laughter.

"Thanks."

"After all, I see no reason why Alicia has to find out about this…or this." Prim said while looping her arms around Naruto's neck and he smiled at the glimmer her eyes possessed.

"You sure don't play around, do you?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Only with the people I adore." Prim smiled just as she received another kiss to the forehead just before Naruto lifted her by the waist once again and she fastened her arms around his neck. Her soft yet eager lips softly found Naruto's with either set of blue eyes closing seconds later and she held onto him.

Keeping the pink-haired young woman close to him by both stroking her back and moving his fingers through her curls, her wet bosom flattened on him in the midst of the embrace and only the sound of the falls was heard behind the pair. This bliss went on for a time with yet another kiss being given to Prim's forehead once it and she affectionately rested it on his own.

"Wow." The blonde spoke and she giggled at this.

"Your kissing experience has taught you well." Prim sweetly spoke while licking her lips with Naruto putting her down a short while later only for her to pounce on him. Laughing, he ran his hand up Prim's back and she nuzzled against his heart with her smile staying on her face.

"Hey, Prim?"

"Yes?" She responded and he almost told about his ongoing search for Rafaela but hesitated as his clones had yet to find any trace of the pirate's ship.

"Never mind." Naruto said and though Prim was tempted to ask him was on his mind, she then pondered on that his not saying anything must be something unnerving.

"Is everything alright?" Prim asked and he reassuring stroked her shoulder.

"It's fine, Prim." Naruto said and she gave him a peaceful expression before resting against the blonde with them sitting up. Stepping into the falls, she stayed against him with the water and felt her heart racing in excitement at being so close to him.

As for Naruto, seeing Prim being her usual happy self was all he needed to know that bringing her to the spring was just what she needed to get out of her funk for the most part and he kept at stroking her backside. Once it became the later afternoon, Naruto lifted Prim and carried her bridal style to the bank to dry off.

"Would you ever like to come back here, Prim?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely! Especially if we get to do this…" Prim said.

"Do what?" Naruto asked before Prim cupped his cheeks and pounced on him while kissing him. Now on his back with her legs on either side of him, he again moved his fingers through her curls and stroked her cheek.

"That." Prim said before coolly blowing into his ear and this made him grin.

"Count on it!" He enthusiastically said with her giggling in anticipation and they eventually donned their clothes before heading back her castle.

"Ah, Prim and Naruto. Did you have a good day?" Alicia greeted.

"You bet!" Prim gleefully said and Alicia smiled at her sister's mood before looking to Naruto.

"Naruto, I can't thank you enough for what you've done." Alicia said while giving him a polite bow and he chuckled.

"No problem at all, Alicia. I'd do the same thing for all of my friends." Naruto smiled with Alicia doing the same.

"Guess I'll catch you two later." Naruto said while looking to Prim as she gave him a lovely smile.

"Thanks again for the fun we had today." Prim said while winking to him.

"Anytime, Prim." Naruto grinned with a thumbs-up before taking his leave and Prim giddily twirled as she and Alicia headed back inside the castle.

"I'm happy that you had so much fun today, Prim." Alicia said with her sister almost skipping.

"Yes, there's nothing like Naruto getting you wet all day to lift your spirits." Prim said and Alicia stopped dead in her tracks at her phrase of words before her cheeks took on a rosy tint.

"Alicia?" The pink-haired Princess stopped to notice her sister's mood and caught onto what was going through her mind.

"I didn't mean that kind of _wet_ , Alicia. I wouldn't have said like that if I knew you had the mind of a bad girl." Prim said before resuming her skipping and Alicia became flustered.

"I-I-I am nothing of the sort!" Alicia stuttered as she followed Prim until they ran into Astrid, who took note of her youngest daughter's skipping.

"Hello, Mother." Prim said with Astrid embracing and tearing up.

"Mother, are you alright?" Alicia said.

"I'm alright, Alicia. I'm just so happy that Prim's well." Astrid said; having pieced together that from her younger daughter's mood and twirling that she had her first kiss from herself having done the same as a young woman.

" _My baby girls are growing up so fast."_ Astrid proudly thought.

 _Later_

"Bingo!" said one of the shadow clones as he ventured overseas with a sea typhoon causing harzardous waves as far as the eye could see and he looked to see an archipelago nearby. He spotted Barumiro's pirate ship on the closest island that had a bizarre black aura mixed into the clouds above and he landed on the ship.

"Rafaela! Karin!" The clone called out before looking up to see the emblem wasn't the one he was looking for and he looked to where Rafaela's ship had parked. However, the ship was gone and the rain continued to pour onto the clone before a horrendous scream was heard.

He ventured deeply into the island but stopped when he came in contact with a mist of black aura and the scent of rotting flesh filled his nose. As he wondered what was so rancid that not even the rain was blocking it out, he looked to see a figure dart by in the mist and he stood on guard.

"Who's there?" The clone said with a psychotic laugh sounding through the air.

"Leave if you value your life." An eerily calm but sinister voice said before the clone heard the screaming again and looked into the mist to see the figure attacking what sounded like a woman.

"Hey, you!" The clone said as he sprang into the mist to grab onto the assailant but he phased right through him and he attacked with a roundhouse kick that also went right through him. As he looked at the figure attacking the silhouette of a woman, he tossed a kunai at him and this also went right through him as he wildly shierked before thrusting his spear into her abdomen many times until her blood flew into the air.

Knowing he was seeing something akin to genjutsu, the clone got out of the mist and looked back to see the masked figure finish off his victim by cleaving her skull apart before stabbing it an excessive amount of times with sadistic joy until it was no more. The blonde was then treated to the sight of the murderer grabbing two larger men by the throats and holding them aloft before smashing their skulls together.

Throwing them apart, bone like structures coming out his backside akin to Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku tore skewered them before smashing them into the ground with enough force to rip them apart and the shadow clone looked to another mist to getting a better look at the murderer.

While he could only make out the being's yellow eyes at first, he activated his Eternal Sharrinegan but to his surprise, he still couldn't make out the full appearance outside of his long pointed ears and long locks of hair that ended just beneath his lower shoulders. Piecing together how he wasn't being attacked and the killer entirely ignoring him, he deduced that the magic was creating illusions and that's why his dōjutsu couldn't see behind his mask.

He then looked to see the vision of the killer cutting off a man's arms off before severing his kneecaps and kicking the back of his head. Falling onto the ground and screaming in agony, the attacker stabbed him with the tip of his spear going just below his nape and it was then in a gruesome move that he yanked it back out.

The clone watched agape with horror as the tip of the spear alone ripped out the man's skull and spinal column before the masked being tossed either aside and hacked into his victim with brutal force.

"Die! Die! Die!" The psychotic being shrieked at the top of his voice and insanely cackled with the clone shooting into the air to survey the entire island from an airborne point. As he watched the killer, he took notice of how he seemed especially vicious to his victims getting near statues and spotted no signs of life on the island as countless murders were replayed through the island with the misty aura.

He looked at the nearby islands and realized the rancid flesh was coming from all of them with hideous corpses on each one. Despite being horrified, he decided to leave this apparently cursed archipelago and took off into the night to continue his search.

 _Hours away_

Rafaela's ship sailed through the treacherous ocean with ease and the wheel seemingly steered itself with no one in sight aboard. As a wave crashed against the ship, it froze for a minute before it sped through the sea and soared into the sky to vanish into the dark of night.

* * *

Not bad for another short chapter, huh? Sorry to be a tease, fellas, but it's not time for Prim to have a lemon scene just yet and the next chapter will focus on either Alicia or Maia or maybe even Mireille's history with Rafaela now that she's back again.

Once again, I have to talk about another elephant in the room: the _**Kuroinu**_ game is getting a sequel in December with new characters and it seems that my hunch about Kuroinu going after other kingdoms after conquering Eostia was right all along.

Though I was incredibly surprised to hear this by my followers on DeviantArt, this doesn't affect my story by much other than the amount of hentai I had originally planned to use in the future for this story being carefully trimmed down as we speak to make room for all of the new _**Kuroinu**_ girls as their names are roughly translated for the time being: Seraphina Renatus the High Elf, (she is considered to be Celestine's reincarnation),Mistiola Artie the Dark Elf, Luke the Dark Elf half-breed, Elionora Bern the priestess, Mel-Mel the Halfling, Iris Arcadia, Amber the Fox Woman, Astrid Flamel the sorceress and Radomira the succubus.

If Iris the Princess Knight and Astrid's names turn out to be the case, they'll remain the same with Iris being addressed as Iris-hime to differentiate herself from Iris the elf servant and Astrid the mother will be called Astrid-hime to tell her apart from the sorceress.

As usual, I'll see you guys next time as the saga of Rafaela's whereabouts continue.


	13. Friendly Spars, Mercs, and Mists

Taking a slight shift in focus from the missing Rafaela arc, Alicia takes the stage for this chapter as we focus on her friendship with Chloe and catch up with Maia and her group of loveable mercenaries.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the hentai present in this story.  
 **Note:** Before anyone writes any lawsuit notes at me, the lyrics you'll see in this chapter are from my own mind alone with inspiration from Akira Ifukube.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Sunrise spread throughout Feoh and Ur as Alicia dressed in her armor for the day and passed a copy of the symbol of Rafaela's ship that was posted on her wall. As she walked down the hallway, she looked to Prim's room to see her brushing hair with between giggling fits and Alicia smiled at her younger sister.

While she was glad to see Prim still in a relatively happy mood despite Rafaela missing, she still couldn't put her finger what Naruto did to make her so upbeat than her usual self and pushed the thought aside. Stepping into the garden, she waited for a brief time until she looked to see Chloe approaching and the half-elf smiled to her.

"Morning, Alicia. Have you been waiting for long?" Chloe said.

"No, I just got here. Good morning to you as well, Chloe. I'm glad you could make it." Alicia greeted.

"Origa-sama is in good hands at the moment, so I've all the time in the world." Chloe said as she joined Alicia in a series of warm-up stretches before the former drew her manriki-style chain and one of her daggers with the Knight of Iris doing likewise. Holding their stance for a while, Chloe made the first move by swinging the chain at Alicia and the other blonde shot to the side before charging.

The chain flew at her once again with Alicia sidestepping this and lashing her sword at Chloe as the half-elf swiftly parried with her dagger. As she kept the longer blade at bay with ease, a small smile built on Chloe's face while she reared her chain to her and clashed with Alicia once she backed off.

The dagger swung at Alicia just before she ducked and sprang at Chloe, who used her chain-wielding hand to grab her shoulder. With timed momentum, she vaulted over Alicia's backside and thrust the dagger to what would have been the top of her shoulder in a submitting manner only to have her reverse.

Alicia parried the dagger this time with the chain flying at her armored boots as she lifted her feet off the ground with Chloe maneuvering her arm to the same direction; tangling her foot with it. Falling back onto the ground, she barely had any time to block the oncoming dagger and Chloe's face was only a short distance from hers.

The two knights struggled for a time until Alicia conceded with the two shaking hands and receiving refreshments from the nearby servants as they sat on the ground.

"You really are getting better with that chain of yours, Chloe." Alicia said.

"In all modesty, I'm far from the top of my game with it but I'll get there someday. However, I'd say your parrying has improved since the last time." Chloe said.

"Is that so?" Alicia smiled.

"Absolutely. You certainly almost had me a good number of times so I'd more than agree with you." Chloe said and Alicia drank her water before lowly chuckling. Though sparring with Chloe was an almost weekly thing for them, the half-elf bested her most of the time with or without her melee chain.

"I thank you for that, Chloe." Alicia said.

"That aside, how's Prim?"

"Since she came back with Naruto yesterday, she's back to her usual self to where Rafaela's whereabouts don't appear to be weighing on her mind as much as it has recently." Alicia said and Chloe sighed while leaning back.

"Leave it up to that goofball to bring someone up from whatever downer problem they're in with only a day of that goofy smile of his, but I suppose that I was in her shoes long ago." Chloe said.

"Your milk-sibling Ruberanora, correct?" Alicia said and a nostalgic smile appeared on Chloe's normally stoic face.

"Yes. Even in that hellhole, Ruberanora always found a way to keep our heads up in the time she was there and so did Jackie." Chloe said.

"It never ceases to amaze me how high a spirit Jackie possessed even in an atmosphere like that." Alicia said and Chloe's face softened in remembering her late sister.

"Yes, she, like Fu, could make the best of anything but I suppose having Ruberanora with us helped; both of them were better than how me and Marie handled things." Chloe said.

"Between you and your sisters, I'm guessing Marie was the fieriest one there?" Alicia spoke.

"Oh, yes. I can't tell you how many times Ruberanora had to keep the two of us from mouthing off one time too many to that old bastard or his goons." Chloe almost laughed at the thought.

"Only family can keep you from flying off the handle, wouldn't you agree?" Alicia said.

"In my case, very much but with Ruberanora, Marie, and Jackie, they were the only reason I had to smile before Origa-sama set me free." Chloe said and Alicia shot her friend a tender smile before they sat in silence until Prim shortly came by afterwards.

"Good morning, Chloe." Prim said.

"Hello, Prim. How are you today?" Chloe said and the pink-haired Princess brightly smiled.

"I'm doing much better these days, thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm doing swell, and I hear you heard quite a fun day yesterday at the springs." Chloe said and the sight of Naruto's body came to Prim's mind as she broke into yet another giggling fit.

"In more than one in ways you wouldn't believe, but I'd better be on my way so if you'll excuse me…." Prim giddily said before taking her leave and the two blondes looked after her.

" _Something about the way she's acting reminds me of Origa-sama whenever Naruto's around."_ Chloe pondered before looking to Alicia.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. There's something different about Prim; like a certain glow I've never seen before." Alicia said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she left a girl and came back a woman." Chloe said before realizing what she had said and looked to Alicia with a somewhat apprehensive expression as her mind went all over the place in thinking on those words. Despite Prim having been vague on what she and Naruto did together at the springs, the protective part of her sisterly being was still curious as could be as to what actually happened to no end.

" _Could Naruto and Prim have doing THAT WHILE THEY WERE GONE? IS SHE CARRYING HIS CHILD?! IS SHE…"_ Alicia's thoughts ran amok until she heard Chloe's voice calling for her.

"Alicia, are you alright?" The concerned Dark Elf asked and her only response was a distressed face before she stood.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but there are other things that need tending to so if you'll excuse me…." Alicia said before said half-elf looped her arm around her and began to guide her away from the fortress.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere near liquor while I'm around." Chloe said and a dismayed look appeared on Alicia's face.

"But, Chloe, I wasn't going near the liquor at all." Alicia protested.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Chloe said with Prim looking on and shaking her head with a smile.

" _I'd better keep my eyes on the liquor cabinets more than I already have."_ Prim thought to herself as she returned to the inside of the fortress.

 _ **Ken: Maia's fortress/Blazing Fox's Headquarters**_

"Stayed up half the night working on it but feast your eyes." Margaretta proudly said as she presented fliers to the rest of her team and Maia studied that it had the head of a ferocious fox made of flames painted above her crew as they had their swords drawn.

"That's more like it, wouldn't you say, boss?" Ratchetta said to Maia.

"I'm liking it a whole ton better than the flier I got recruited with, that's for sure." Maia said as she glossed over the flier.

"Beats what I had in mind." Charlene said.

"Where in God's name did you get the idea for a sign that says "We Want You for the Blazing Fox Army", anyway?" Honoka asked.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Charlene shrugged with Alicia and Chloe being brought into the room.

"How's it going, you two?" Maia said.

"I just needed some air and figured we'd come here." Alicia said.

"Then I can ask the two of you what think about our new flier." Maia said with both blonds overlooking the fliers.

"The Blazing Foxes? Why do I get the feeling the name has to do with Naruto?" Chloe said and the redhead only smiled.

"Well, you'd be right on point." Maia said and Chloe's red eyes skimmed the familiar fox head as she was instantly reminded of Kurama.

"I couldn't agree more. Does he know?" Alicia asked and Maia's easy-going eyes looked to the floor in shame.

"Maia?" Chloe said and the Queen of Mercenaries didn't move for a time as she was lost in thought over the shinobi before her face returned to her normal expression.

"Oh, well, we've been pretty busy with these things so I haven't had time to tell him yet." Maia said.

"Speaking of telling, let's get these things out there first, yeah?" Honoka suggested with the Blazing Foxes and some of Maia's servants beginning to spread the fliers around.

"Given how mercs like us are getting the shaft thanks to that asshole Volt, this'll get our numbers jumping soon." Charlene optimistically said.

"Perhaps Kayla can help you with that." Alicia suggested to Maia as they posted the fliers around the area.

"God knows she's got connections, so you can bet I'll bring it up whenever she's done with her work." Maia smiled.

"To think she's been at her assignment for so long…" Chloe mused and Maia chuckled.

"Don't mind Kayla. It'll be a cold day in hell before these cases ever get under her skin." Maia confidently said and Chloe looked to see Alicia still talking to the redheaded merc. As she smiled at her friend still apparently not thinking about going for the booze, her long ears twitched upon hearing the shrill cry of an eagle while glancing to the sky just in time to see Kana fly her way.

" _Strange. This bird has never appeared to any of us outside of Garan."_ Chloe said and the bird landed on her shoulder before she pecked in the direction of her feet where she noticed a small piece of latter work was on it. Chloe picked it and studied the note was from Origa telling her to feel free to stay out as long as she'd like.

Looking to Alicia, she wrote on the note and stroked Kana as the eagle stay perched on her shoulder as leaving her alone was too risky for the time being.

"Now that all of these fliers are spread, let's hit the tavern. Alicia-hime, Chloe-sama, are you two up for joining in?" Margaretta offered and Chloe's eyes darted to Alicia as she prepared to speak.

"Oh, look at the time. We'd better be going." Chloe said before leading Alicia away.

"Chloe, I wasn't going to drink anything." Alicia said.

"Yeah, and Naruto said he wasn't going to freak out back in Kaguya-sama's dimension and look what happened then."

"What are you talking about? He was freaking that time because you and Origa siced Miria on him." Alicia said.

"The point is, I'm sticking with you all day long if I have to." Chloe said with Alicia smiling at her friend guiding her away and Kana cocked her head at the younger Dark Elf.

" _I brought this on myself."_ Alicia mused as her drinking-binges filled her mind.

" _Shit, I thought Sakari was a ball of energy. She's got nothing on this girl."_ Kana/Elda thought.

" _Guessing Alicia's trying to get wasted again."_ Maia correctly thought as she and her group headed to their usual tavern. Once Charlene put on her usual charms on the nearest man to pay for them, they all toasted and Ratchetta looked to the younger redhead.

"Charlene, why do I get the feeling you'll never pay your own way even after we get some new blood in." Honoka said.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: why mess with a good system?" Charlene said.

"She's got you there, Honoka." Margaretta said.

"Besides I learned from the best that it works more than you think." Maia smiled.

"Wait a minute. Kayla did the same thing as Charlene?" Ratchetta said and Maia's eyes lit up as she took a drink from her tankard.

"Back in the days of our being novices, Kayla always turned all the heads in any taverns and bingo! Free drinks for all." Maia said.

"Haven't even met her yet, and I'm liking her already." Charlene smiled.

"Only because she did what you're doing, Charlene." Honoka said.

"Gotta start somewhere." Charlene unabashedly answered before guzzling down her tankard and raising it for more.

"Think she'll want to join once she's done working?" Ratchetta said.

"Guess we'll have to ask her whenever she's done, but she'd be great at getting more recruits." Maia said.

"She recruited you in the first place, didn't she?" Charlene said as her tankard was refilled.

"That's right, and the rest is history." Maia said.

"You know, I think we should tell Naruto about our name. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to know that you named us after him." Margaretta said.

"Yeah, why not find that ball of energy and invite him for a few drinks sometime?" Ratchetta said and Maia looked into her tankard in thought. As much as she would have liked to tell the blonde of naming her crew in honor of him, she reminded herself that giving him some space would be best for the time being and looked to tell him some other time.

"Hey, there's always later on. So, let the good time roll!" Maia said as she masked her actual thoughts with her usual smile and raised her tankard with her fellow warriors following suit.

 _ **Rad: Kaguya's fortress**_

" _This place must be guaranteed not to have anything she'll want to drink."_ Chloe thought as she brought her friend along.

"Chloe, you're not going to let me out of your sight, are you?" Alicia said.

"No." She answered immediately as she brought them to Kaguya's fortress and found the Princess Knight Miko leading her fellow priestess in a ceremonial chant.

" _Ā, shinseinaru sukuinushi wa, watashitachi ni anata no hogo o ataeru (Oh, divine saviors, give us your protection."_ They all chanted over and over until Kaguya noticed her fellow Princess Knights.

"Alicia and Chloe, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Kaguya greeted.

"Oh, we're out and about for today and…." Chloe answered with Kaguya holding her hand out to Kana and the disguised Dark Elf perching herself on the Miko's shoulder.

"She's quite a beauty. Is this one of the eagles Hermione told me about?" Kaguya said as she observed Kana's feathers while getting her servants to bring them some tea.

"Yes, this one is Kana." Chloe answered.

"So, Kaguya, that's quite the chant you had earlier." Alicia said.

"Do you like it? We've only thought of it not too long ago, and you two are the first outside of us to hear it." The Miko beamed as Kana's wings stretched before the eagle remained still.

"It most certainly sounds enchanting to hear. Is it talking about Celestine-sama?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, it's her and Naruto-kun to be exact." Kaguya said.

" _Big surprise."_ Chloe thought to herself.

"I'm not surprised at calling him a divine savior, but do you chant this every day?" Alicia said.

"Absolutely, but enough about me. How are you today?" Kaguya said.

"Well, after sparring, we decided to go roaming once I discovered Origa-sama more or less gave me the day off." Chloe said with Alicia being the first to drink her tea once it was received.

"That was thoughtful of her, and Alicia, how is Prim handling Rafaela's whereabouts?" Kaguya asked.

"Thanks to Naruto, she's nowhere near as distraught as she has been the last number of days and is in her usual high spirits; if not more than usual." Alicia said.

"Kami willing, we'll get answers on where she is soon." Kaguya said and as the three talked, Kana looked at Chloe the entire time. It wasn't long until Kaguya brought her guests outside and had one of her servants place a small log up a short distance from them.

The Miko then unveiled two Talismans before flinging them at the log until both made contact and wrapped around the wood before squeezing it to pieces.

"I see I'm not the only one sharpening my skills." Chloe smiled as Kaguya held up more Talismans with the kanji for bind written on them.

"I have Himika to thank for these brand new Talismans with her demon-countering knowledge." Kaguya said.

"Talismans that can destroy a demon with this level of speed and binding? You're quite the prepared ones, aren't you?" Alicia marveled.

"I can only hope I won't have to use any of these Talismans on any live being in the near future, but should something of the sort come to past, we'll be ready." Kaguya said with a massive object passing overhead to where the sun was blocked out and the three looked up.

"What on Earth is that?" Alicia said upon thinking it to a hot air balloon at first glance before it sped off.

"Unless it was some sort of dragon or something, I don't think we'll ever know."

"We're still in one piece, so I'm inclined to think otherwise of it." Kaguya said and Chloe glanced at her melee chain.

"As much as I'd love to try my chain out of the sorry sap who tries something funny, I know what you mean." Chloe said and Kana gave a wide-eyed reaction that made her look comical even in her bird form.

" _Damn, this Chivalry isn't the type to be pushovers, that's for sure."_ Kana said with Alicia and Chloe eventually leaving to return to her fortress where Janne awaited.

"Alright, Alicia, it's time to make sure you don't set one foot near the booze today." Janne said and Alicia gave them exasperated looks.

"Girls! I give my word I won't drink one bottle if it helps you relax." Alicia said and Chloe tossed her melee chain to the ground.

"I know you won't because I'll make you worn out enough that it'll be the furthest thing from your mind." Chloe said.

"Why are you discarding your melee chain then?" Alicia said and the confident Chloe smirked.

"I wouldn't want this sparring match to end as quickly as it did this morning." Chloe said.

" _So much spunk; I can see why Ruberanora loves this girl so much."_ Elda thought to herself as she perched on the back of the chair Prim sat with Alicia throwing her friend a mock glare.

"Very well, Chloe. Going easy on you wouldn't be an inch wise." Alicia said as she drew her sword and Chloe wielded both sets of daggers before charging.

"Only if you want to be bested by me again." Chloe spoke with Alicia parrying against the closest dagger and pulling back in time to avoid the other oncoming blade. She thrust the sword at Chloe's feet and she sent both sets of daggers down to guard her feet.

Managing to conceal the smirk on her face, Alicia swiftly pulled back the sword to lash it again and force Chloe to roll to the side only to quickly recover. She used both daggers to block an overhead slash and swung her feet at the back of Alicia's legs.

The Iris Knight shot to the side only to have Chloe get to her feet and they continued to keep the other on their toes. As they did this, Janne, Prim, and Kana watched them and the former only chuckled to herself at the sparring.

"It seems Chloe has everything under control." Janne said and the pink-haired Princess looked up at her with an optimistic smile.

"Better safe than sorry and on the plus side, at least we now know that sparring keeps her away from the liquor" Prim answered with Kana looking to Alicia.

" _Wouldn't have expected someone that proper to drink so much, but I guess even royalty has to cut lose some time."_ Elda mused as the sparring went on into the mid-afternoon and neither blonde was ready to call it quits so easily. On her guard from Chloe's skilled dagger-wielded, Alicia blocked her again and again with her friend's weapon going to her side and the Princess Knight seeing right through this ploy.

" _Nice try!"_ Alicia thought while springing back and leaving Chloe to go on the offensive in lashing her daggers. Thinking fast, she launched herself at her to bring down both on her sword with enough force to bring her to her knee and she maintained her grip on the sword.

Alicia suddenly got up and pushed the sword back against the twin daggers before angling her sword at Chloe's chest. Smirking, the half elf dropped her daggers in a conceding fashion and Alicia placed her sword back in her sheath.

"You win this round, Alicia." Chloe said as she gathered her blades.

"I'll be waiting for more." Alicia said and Chloe only chuckled before feeling something next to her. She looked to see it was a lioness with a towel draped across her backside and contrary to how anyone would react, she and Chloe smiled.

"Good day, Celestine-sama." Alicia said and the lioness's green eyes looked at both the approaching Prim and Janne with Kana keeping her distance.

"Good afternoon to all of you, and that was quite the match!" The lioness enthusiastically spoke in Celestine's voice before metamorphosing into her true form and holding out a different towel with either blonde drying off as they bowed in appreciation.

"Our pleasure to see you, too, Celestine-sama." Prim said with the High Elf noticing Kana and holding her arm out to the eagle with the bird flying to her.

"Hello again, Kana. I see she's really taking a liking to you, Chloe." Celestine said with the eagle cawing a single time while she caressed her head.

"Yeah, Anatolia knows what she and Sana would say if they could talk." Chloe said and Celestine looked to her.

"Why not find out right now?" Celestine said and Kana's eyes went wide as the Chivalry Goddess prepared to shapeshift into a bird.

" _SHIT!"_ Kana panicked as she quickly flew away from Celestine screaming her head off and left the five at a loss for words at her sudden behavior before Janne chuckled.

"Is she always that nervous?" Prim asked Chloe.

"All the time I've seen her, she's never budged at anything." Chloe said.

"In any case, I'm happy to see Origa gave you the day off." Celestine said.

"It's more than I deserve but I'm grateful to her." Chloe answered and seeing how happy the two looked compared to their generally serious mood, she cast a warm look upon them.

"If you'll excuse us…" Alicia said as she and Chloe went elsewhere with Janne joining them and Prim looked to Celestine.

" _I wouldn't be surprised if Origa gave her the day because she's with Alicia."_ Celestine thought.

"So, Celestine-sama?" Prim said.

"Yes?"

"How's Naruto-kun?" Prim whispered once Chloe was out of sight and Celestine's already-happy expression deepened.

"The last I saw of him, he was still sleeping but he should be up soon." Celestine answered with her and Prim walking about throughout the garden.

" _My, Celestine-sama's really draining him like a sponge if someone like him is still asleep this time of day."_ Prim thought to herself and back with Alicia, she spoke to Janne and Chloe until one of her knights appeared.

"Hey, Chloe, Janne, what's say we meet up again later?" Alicia said.

"Won't be a problem, Alicia and remember…" Chloe said before gesturing from her eyes to hers in a clear message of: I've Got my eyes on you.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, girls." Alicia said with Chloe and Janne both laughed at her reaction.

"Fooled you, didn't we?" Janne smiled and Alicia gave her departing friends a tentative look before Lily appeared.

"Alicia-hime, there's an odd mist at the docks." The knight said.

"What's odd about it?" Alicia asked.

"It's engulfed the entire area." Lily said and looking a distance away, she noticed the district closest to the sea was shrouded in a bleak mist.

Once Alicia was later brought to the docks, she and her escorts each felt a bone-chilling energy before looking around until a massive shape came into view. To her surprise, she realized it was Rafaela's ship upon seeing the symbol on the sail and she hustled to the edge of the peer.

"Rafaela!" She called out once the ship had docked but received no answer even as the gangplank came down and she ran up it to look around. Calling out again, she still heard nothing in response and scanned around to see no one in sight the seemingly vacant ship.

As she headed inside, a malodorous yet familiar scene crossed her nose and she covered it in disgust; failing to notice a pair of hands reaching out behind her from the darkness.

* * *

Ah, the friendship between two hardheaded gals is always a joy to write about and as for Celestine, feel free to thank both _ **Forever United Never We Fall**_ and Chelsea of _**Akame Ga Kill**_ for inspiring what you saw.

Yeah, this chapter's a short one but I wanted to keep the focus on mainly these two and Maia in the amount of time we're with them but sit tight as I'll be right back with the next chapter once I'm done working on my next _**Naruto/Highschool of the Dead**_ not long from now in time for serious updating for this story.


	14. Pirate Ships and Statues

Happy New Years to everyone and here we are in the ongoing arc with Rafaela's whereabouts and Alicia's apparent situation now that her ship has finally appeared in Eostia.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or any hentai present.  
 **Notes:** Ruiri and Olyvia (Olivia in the source material) are from _**Mashou no Nie 3**_ while Ayr is from _**Madou Koukaku**_ in which Alphimia and Ferano are both from.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Alicia gave a cry of surprise upon having her shoulders touched and spun around to see Rafaela with her eyepatch slightly raised before she adjusted it.

"What's the matter with you?" The Demon Succubus asked as Alicia regained her composure.

"Rafaela, I am relieved to see you alive and well, but where have you been?" Alicia said with the rest of the pirates appearing with the heavy scent of booze floating through the air. Stepping outside for a fresh dose of air, Rafaela looked to see Alicia talking to Lily until the knight sped off on her horse and Karin watched her leave.

"We were off making the biggest score of our whole life as pirates on this island we found days ago and…" Rafaela began to explain to Alicia.

 _Later_

"Naruto." Shamsiel said to the heavily sleeping shinobi in question as he lie sprawled out in Celestine's bed before he awakened after being shook a few more times.

"Celestine, I'm not a machine!" Naruto said in his half-awake state of mind before yawning.

"Mornin, or should I say Good Afternoon?" Shamsiel said with the blonde stretching.

"I really slept through half the whole day?" Naruto groggily said while getting to his feet and it was then he heard Celestine's voice echo in his head.

" _Naruto, are you awake?"_ The High Elf's voice spoke in telepathy.

" _I am now. Is something going on?"_ Naruto responded.

" _Yes, Rafaela and her crew have arrived at the docks in Ur and Feoh."_ Celestine spoke in relieved glee and Naruto looked to Shamsiel. Not long afterwards, the pair teleported to the docks to find Rafaela and the crew being greeted by the Chivalry.

"Damn. We didn't mean to make anybody flip out over us being gone so long." Olyvia said.

"The important thing is that you're alive and well." Prim happily said to Rafaela.

"Better than that; see for yourself and Origa, we've found something you'll be surprised at." Rafaela said as she looked to the artifacts being unloaded for her museum and multiple statues of Dark Elves wielding spears with the first one being presented being a statue of Anatolia akin to the one Celestine possessed of Laurentia.

"Remarkable! You found this on an uninhabited island on an archipelago?" Origa said with fascination upon studying the statue.

"Yes, but that one island was the only one with any treasure on it at all and it's a good thing too since I don't think any more would fit." Rafaela laughed with Karin noticing Naruto.

"Well, well, look whose here." Karin smiled.

"Naruto, isn't this a nice surprise! What are you doing all the way out here?" Rafaela said.

"On vacation, but good to see you're all okay!" Naruto said with more of Alicia and Prim's forces arriving to begin bringing the artifacts to the museum with the Dark Elf statues being brought to Origa's citadel.

"Who's this?" Rafaela said upon noticing Shamsiel.

"Name's Shamsiel Shahar. Nice to meet you." The younger Succubus spiritedly said to Rafaela, who gave her a pleasant expression.

"Wait, you were on an island in the archipelago?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" Olyvia asked.

"Thing is, I went to an island not long ago looking for you not far from Raulbhach and when I went there…" Naruto said before finding himself at a loss for words at how to describe the murderous entity he entered.

"Wouldn't sweat it, Naruto. Tell you what: we'll meet up with you later after we're done with helping Prim and Origa get settled." Rafaela said.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto said with the pirates going off in separate ways and he then noticed Catue rubbing her throat.

"You alright over there, Catue-hime?"

"Don't mind me. I think I'm starting to get somewhere with breathing fire so this must be a sign that I'm nearly ready." Catue said with Nina quickly retreating once Naruto stepped next to her.

"Mother?" Catue said.

"I'll be going back now, so good day, everyone." Nina said as she hurried moved to a nearby portal that took her back to Dragundaala and she walked through the castle until she settled down on the throne. She lowly panted as the memory of Naruto's hands on her breasts and his pride poking into her caused her nipples to become excited in the present along with a fiery feeling building in her loins.

While she had always found Naruto cute, the Dragundaala Queen couldn't help but flush at feeling this intense lust towards someone who might as well be her son-in-law and even with Lawrence's death still being relatively fresh in her mind, her near-intimacy with the younger blonde only served to remind her of the lonely reality in being a widow. As these thoughts conflicted in her head with her worry of potentially damaging Catue's relationship should she act on her impulses, her body heat led to her getting off the throne and heading to her private quarters to relieve her lustful quakes.

 _Back with Naruto_

"Hey, Naruto, are you alright?" Angelica asked.

"Totally, why do you ask?" Naruto said.

"For starters, you look like you just got out of bed. Long night?" Meiriin asked with Shamsiel giggling to herself at knowing the truth.

"Oh, you have no idea." Naruto chuckled with Celestine tenderly smiling at him.

"Is the church you're staying in being too noisy?" Irena asked.

"No, it isn't noise at all. It's….well…" Naruto started to say and Celestine touched his shoulder.

"Well, Naruto's clones did spend a great deal looking for Rafaela so I'd imagine he must have been up for some time. Right?" Celestine said and Angelica looked at her cousin before her eyes went back to Naruto.

" _More like my horny cousin spent a great deal riding him like a horse."_ Angelica thought with Celestine looking to her once again as if having read her thoughts and she took a step back with caution.

"Bingo! I was up all night sending out clones to search for them." Naruto said.

"At least that means some well-earned sleep for you." Arsura charmingly smiled and Shamsiel again giggled to herself.

" _Celestine has more stamina in bed than even me. That'll be a joy to find out."_ Shamsiel smiled.

"Yeah, I'll try to." Naruto said and Ruu-Ruu chuckled.

"I have the best idea on how to test if you're that tired." Ruu-Ruu mischievously said.

"Tell me you're not thinking of…" Willan said.

"Oh, Miria! Naruto is too tired to run from you!" Ruu-Ruu called out at the top of her voice and Naruto's face went pale before looking where Origa had gone to see a blur heading back. Panicking, the blonde teleported out of sight with half of the Chivalry laughing away at this as said busty Dark Elf appeared and looked to the Halfling.

"Not seeing any cheeks to pinch so it looks like he's not that tired." Miria said.

"You two are just alike." Nana said.

"Come now, Nana. As my father always said, once you live as long as I have, some the best things about it are messing with others." Miria proudly said

"Shardio was a hell of a Dark Elf, wasn't he?" Ruu-Ruu smiled.

"You'd better believe it, Ruu-Ruu, but let me know if he's mobile next time you see him." Miria said before leaving.

"I'm surprised she didn't ask where he could have gone." Shamsiel said.

"The psychology of Miria teasing Naruto is something to behold but since you're new, I'll put it this way: Cat. Ball of yarn." Claudia said while gesturing to the departing Dark Elf before doing likewise in the direction Naruto vanished.

"No better way of summing up things between those two." Maia chuckled to herself before taking her leave and Catue rubbed at her throat.

"Say, Catue, your throat's been bothering you for a while now. Are you certain you're alright?" Claudia said.

"I assure you, Claudia-sensei, this is more than likely a sign that my attempts to breathe fire are getting somewhere." Catue smiled with the Holy Knight still giving her disciple a concerned look.

"Don't worry; I won't resume training until my throat feels better." Catue said.

"Well, for your sake, I hope you recover well, Catue." Celestine said and the Dragon Knight Princess smiled to the Goddess before looking down at a crystal ball she had received earlier in the day that came with a note attached.

"Thank you." She said before taking her leave with the Goddess, Claudia, and Shamsiel making their way back to Thorn.

"Think Naruto's back at your place?" Shamsiel asked.

"Perhaps he's resting." Celestine said and a mischievous smile appeared on Shamsiel's lips.

"Are ya going to give it to him again?" Shamsiel inquired and Celestine couldn't help but lightly flush at the previous night in which she had meant to help him relax with one thing leading to another until their series of Godly-stamina lovemaking occurred.

"I think it best to allow him to rest if that's what he's doing at the moment." Celestine said with Claudia smiling to herself about the pair and pictured herself with the shinobi in question before finding herself pondering how long it would take for her to fully accept her newfound relationship with him. Even with Prim and Shamsiel joining his harem, the Holy Knight wasn't the least bit eager to resume things with him faster than necessary and looked back to the Elf beside her.

 _Elsewhere_

"That's perfect!" Prim smiled as her people set up the artifacts around the museum and Alicia looked to see Roxana appear.

"Good day to you, Roxana." Alicia said with the pink-haired Princess greeting her and Prim.

"This is incredible." Roxana said upon seeing all that Rafaela had brought for the museum with the items ranging from unusual spears, ancient runes literatures, a number of masks that had tribal markings on them and multiple sets of carving tools.

"Yes, Rafaela really went all out on that island, didn't she?" Prim smiled.

"Indeed! At this rate, this place will be opening pretty soon." Roxana spoke with enthusiasm and Prim looked around.

"I'll say!" Prim said.

 _ **In Garan**_

"This is too incredible!" Hermione said as she helped set the Dark Elf statues in the art room of the citadel and she looked to Anatolia's statue.

"Good work, but where would you like Anatolia-sama?" Meiriin asked Origa.

"Place her in the throne room. I cannot think of a more fitting place for her." Origa said with Sana perched on her shoulder and she looked at the statues with surprise.

" _Who could have made all these statue?."_ Sana/Delva asked herself and Rutejia stood by Miria for a time before the blue-haired elf helped move them. As they did this, Chloe noticed the statue of the Dark Elf woman with the wreath of twigs and stood in place staring at it with disbelief.

"Chloe, is something wrong…" Meiriin said with her eyes nearly bugging out of her head at the statue before looking back to the half-elf with Origa and Miria joining them in equal surprise. They looked at the woman before Origa's hands suddenly tightening into fists as she broke her gaze away from the statue and looked to Chloe.

"Chloe…." Origa said with the blonde elf not saying anything.

" _Worthless."_ Echoed the venomous voice of a woman in Chloe's mind as she stared at the statue and Origa gently set her hand on her shoulder to which she finally looked to her.

"I'll be alright, Origa-sama." Chloe said in her usual tone of voice and Rafaela glanced at the two as the half Dark Elf went to help another of the statues with a somewhat depressed look in her eyes.

"Something the matter?" Ruiri asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you take this particular statue and these others to the museum." Origa said and even with her serene expression, both Rafaela and Ruiri could tell something else was going in her mind with the statue to where they accepted the request on the spot.

As Hermione inspected Anatolia's statue with Serafina, she noticed a small red streak at the neck and picked up the faint scent of fruit radiating from it. She gave it a curious look as she guided her hand across the neck while looking to Rafaela.

"Hey, Rafaela, I'm gonna clean Anatolia-sama's statue and the others. Got any more?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we're taking this one and a few more to the museum. You can clean her off there and go get her again tomorrow." Rafaela said.

"Origa-sama, what do you think?" Hermione said.

"Very well, Hermione. Cleaning all these new statues will take some time, so we may as well have our own deity cleaned first." Origa said.

"All right, then. Let's get moving." Serafina said as they loaded Anatolia, the wreathed Dark Elf, and a couple others on the wagon before shuffling off to the museum.

"Who ever made these things sure has an eye for good art, don't they?" Rutejia said to Miria.

"Though part of me doubts we'll ever meet who made them, I'd guess it was someone who really loves Dark Elves a ton. For all I can guess, it was perhaps a Dark Elf who made it." Miria said.

"If that were true, it's a shame no one was on that island." Sera said.

"If it was a Dark Elf, they're quite the crafty being." Rutejia spoke and it was then that Sana was allowed to perch on Miria's arm only to be caressed on the head.

"Well, if there's one of a dozen things I can tell you about Dark Elves, we're pretty crafty when we want to be." Miria said with her eyes looking into Sana's and the bird only stared back with her pupils shrinking the entire time with her eye narrowing akin to a glare while Rutejia and Sera watched with nervous expressions.

 _Elsewhere_

"Chloe…" Origa said to the half-elf once outside the room of statues.

"Though she did catch me off guard, I appreciate you getting rid of her so quick." Chloe said and Origa touched her aide's hands in maternal fashion.

"Chloe, getting rid of her was no trouble at all." Origa said and the two tenderly stared at the other for some before continuing down the hall together with Karin helping Octavia and Meiriin carry another statue down the hall. Outside, Hermione and Serafina loaded the wagon of Dark Elf statues before being taken to Prim's museum and getting to work on cleaning her.

"Glad you two are pretty happy over Anatolia's statue." Karin commented.

"What's not to be happy about having a statue of Anatolia-sama's?" Serafina asked.

"Yeah, especially when this could be the only thing of her we have?" Hermione said as she sprayed water onto the statue which Serafina followed up in with saturating it before scrubbing it.

"Makes the extra days spent on the island all the more worth it." Karin smiled.

"So, what did you do when you first found the statues?" Hermione said and Karin got a nervous look before Olyvia appeared laughing.

"She freaked out thinking these statues were real." Olyvia laughed.

"Olyvia, will you shut up!" Karin said.

"Here's what went down: Rafaela sent her to go find some berries and then she bumps into the one of the statues just around the corner before squeaking like a mouse." Olyvia said.

"Really? You were frightened by a statue?" Serafina said and Karin scowled at Olyvia.

"She left out the part where I almost walked right into the spear of the first one we found." Karin almost seethed and Olyvia grinned at her reaction.

"Anyway, we got the statues first before finding Anatolia's statue with the most treasure we'd ever seen and jackpot!" Olyvia continued.

"What, no berries?" Hermione smiled and Karin rolled her eyes before folding her arms.

"Didn't find any berries but the way this statue smelled on its own, you'd think she'd been bathing in berry juice or something." Karin said with Serafina glancing to said statue while scrubbing it.

"With all that treasure on a deserted island free for the taking, I'm surprised it wasn't a hide-out for other pirates. Serafina commented.

"No way anyone was living on that island or we would have found some sign of them, but there we did find a number of shipwrecks nearby." Karin said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, must have been a war between pirates or something because the ones we checked smelled like dead bodies." Olyvia answered.

"Sheesh, pirates has rougher lives than knights, don't they?" Hermione said with Karin and Olyvia shooting the other looks before their sight returned to the teenaged Dark Elf.

"Care to find out?" Karin smiled.

"What, a life on seas? Do I look like pirate material to you two?" Hermione said.

"Hey, we're pirates and you fit the bill. Come on. What do you say?" Karin smiled and Serafina stood up.

"She is not going." Serafina firmly said and Hermione shot her elder sister a look as they finished cleaning Anatolia before beginning to leave her to air-dry.

"A live of the seas sounds pretty cool, so maybe I'll ask Origa-sama if…" Hermione started to speak before Serafina tugged her ear and caused to yelp.

"Sorry, girls, but the life of a pirate is not for kids." Serafina said and Hermione winced.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Hermione said before Serafina raised her ear higher to a louder yelp and the younger Dark Elf growled beneath her breath at this until she cried out again. Karin and Olyvia gave the other looks with the latter whistling before stepping out of the museum and once Prim, Roxana, and Alicia had left with their servants, all was quiet until a brief but faint pulsation came from the chest of Anatolia's statue.

"I can speak for myself, Serafina!" Hermione said with her sister letting go of her ear and she lowly hissed in pain while clutching it before opening her mouth.

"Ah ah ah." Serafina scolded with a raised finger.

"Anatolia in bliss! You know they were probably just joking, so why the stick up your butt?" Hermione scowled.

"Joke or not, the last person who needs to be a pirate is you." Serafina said.

"What am I supposed to do at seas anyway? Sheesh." Hermione said.

"That's good thinking, Hermione." Serafina said.

"Whatever." Hermione said under her breath with her eyes rolling as she rubbed her ear.

"What was that?" Serafina demanded and Hermione huffed.

"I said whatever." Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"Hermione Melani Storaro, don't make me straighten out that tongue of yours." Serafina warned and Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try…" Hermione began to say before Serafina charged at her with a fearful shriek sounding from the now-terrified girl as she took off running.

"Damn, I thought I had a tough sister." Karin said as she and Olyvia watched Serafina catch Hermione before beginning to noogie her while scolding her.

"OW!" Hermione's pained cry sounded and later at sundown, Rafaela and her crew met with Prim and Roxana.

"Thank you once again for everything." Roxana said to Rafaela and her crew.

"Hey, it's good to see someone getting a use for these things rather than just being left to rot on an island." Rafaela said.

"Indeed, and happy travels to you." Prim smiled.

"Best of luck to your museum, Prim." Karin said before the pirates took their leave and came across Celestine, Naruto, and Shamsiel.

"Hey, Rafaela. How about I take the four of you on that ramen dinner I promised you?" Naruto offered.

"Now you're talking!" Olyvia said.

"We'd be hella stupid to say no to a free meal, so let's get eating." Rafaela smiled.

"Then it's settled!" Celestine said with a pleased clap.

"But first…" Naruto said before bringing them to Garan and appearing on the balcony to find Origa and Chloe sitting next to the other.

"Naruto…" Chloe said.

"Hey, I'm about to take Rafaela and some of her crew to try some ramen back home. Care to join in?" Naruto said and Origa scowled as she got to her feet.

"I am the Dark Queen of Garan, and I'll not leave my kingdom or its people behind for mere noodles and that's my final word on the matter." Origa huffed.

 _Minutes later_

"My, that tastes swell." Origa marveled as she took bites of the ramen in front of her and Naruto, sitting between her and Celestine, only smiled with the High Elf with Shamsiel and their pirate friends sitting around them.

"Yes, this is delicious." Celestine agreed.

"Thank you both, Origa-sama and Celestine-sama." Ayame smiled gratefully to the Dark Queen and Chivalry Goddess.

"Told ya. Chloe, what do you think?" Naruto smiled.

"Not like anything else I've tasted before so I'd say this isn't an inch bad." Chloe said with a faint smile appearing.

"Damn, this was sure worth the wait. We ought to get one of these ramen shops back in Raulbhach." Karin said.

"So, how'd you meet Naruto again?" Shamsiel asked Rafaela and everyone in their group went silent.

"Let's just say we helped him when he was…uh, under the weather." Karin answered and reading the atmosphere, Shamsiel went against asking about it in more details.

"Since you brought it up, when you joined the Chivalry?" Rafaela asked Shamsiel.

"Oh, I joined through Naruto here." Shamsiel affectionately said while throwing the blonde a playful look.

"Care to explain, Naruto?" Rafaela said.

"She met me and Catue one night and joined the Chivalry through befriending us." Naruto said and Karin chuckled.

"I see." Karin said as she sensed there was more to the story that the blonde let on.

"So, Celestine, Origa, how are things in your neck of the woods?" Rafaela asked.

"More or less the same as usual in keeping the Chivalry together." Celestine said.

"Likewise, as my land continues to grow and what awaits you people on your next voyage?" Origa asked.

"Well, upping our score after getting all that treasure, for one thing though I have pretty idea where to start in this bald as shit conman merchant." Olyvia said.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone after him already if he's that rich." Chloe said.

"Well, Chloe, you know what they say: save the best for last and looking at the state of affairs, this is right on time." Ruiri said.

"By the way, Naruto, how'd you recognize the symbol on my ship?" Rafaela said.

"We went to Mireille's place the other night and she had a picture of it for us to go off of." Naruto said and Rafaela smiled.

"Mireille, huh. Damn, maybe I should catch up with her and Irys before we hit the sea again." Rafaela smiled.

"Real decent of you to look for us." Karin said.

"What are friends for?" Celestine spoke before looking to Naruto and a thought passed through her mind of feeding him with the chopsticks before she snapped back to reality.

"Yes, though for future reference, ever consider leaving a calling card or something?" Chloe said and the pirates all had contemplative looks.

"Normally, I'd laugh at the idea of a pirate having a calling card but for you people, I can make an exception." Rafaela smiled.

"Oh?" Shamsiel beamed.

"Once you hit your biggest score after this, does it mean you're going to retire as pirates?" Naruto asked and the pirates all broke out in uproarious laughter at the idea.

"Retire?! Naruto, once you've had a taste of being a pirate, it's like a drug you'd be crazy to shake off after hitting it big would be psychotic." Ruiri said.

"It's a given we could retire to paradise with all we've gathered over the years but give up the life as a pirate? Stranger things have happened but I can't see any of us giving up all that excitement." Olyvia agreed.

"Yeah, Naruto, could you give up being a ninja and just completely stopping for a relaxed life?" Rafaela said and the blonde subtly glanced to the elves.

"Maybe, depending on the circumstances." Naruto said.

"See? Hard to retire from something you've done for years at the drop of a hat, isn't it?" Karin said and Naruto downed some more noodles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto said.

"Chloe, would you like to travel the seas?" Karin asked and the half-elf looked up from her bowl with a surprised look.

"What would I do out there?" Chloe said.

"You'd get too travel, and enjoying a new place almost every day." Karin said.

"Sorry, girls, but I'm happy where I am." Chloe said and Olyvia chuckled at seeing Origa give her a soft expression with the pirates nodding before looking to Shamsiel.

"Shamsiel?" Ruiri said.

"Don't look at me!" Shamsiel said with a friendly laugh and after they had continued talking long after they finished their respective bowls, they left the shop. Rafaela reached into her hat to pull out a card as she lifted her eyepatch with her eye glowing an eerie shade of blue with her pupil becoming white with a blinding light flying into the card and she handed it to Celestine.

"If you ever need anything from us in the case of emergencies, just write on this card and fly it into the air." Rafaela said while lowering the patch.

"You can rest assured I will, Rafaela." Celestine smiled.

"Oh, Origa?" Ruiri asked.

"Yes?"

"Mind saying goodbye to Hermione for me?"

"Certainly and until next time, see you again." Origa said.

"Take care." Rafaela said to everyone before a shadow clone took the pirates to see Mireille and just as he prepared to take them back to Eostia, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kinkaku's voice said with the shinobi, the three elves, and the succubus demon turning to see the burly siblings approach.

"Hey, guys." Naruto said.

"What are you doing home early?" Ginkaku laughed.

"Ah, ya know, just bringing the girls to try Ichiraku." Naruto said with Kinkaku looking to Celestine.

"Hey, little sis." Kinkaku said and the beaming High Elf only smiled.

"Hello again, Kinkaku and Ginkaku." Celestine friendly said.

"Origa, Chloe, how are things back in Garan?" Ginkaku asked.

"They're going well, Ginkaku. I appreciate your asking and how are you two?" Origa said.

"Can't complain. Who are you?" Ginkaku said.

"I'm Shamsiel Shahar and you're Naruto's brothers, aren't you?" Shamsiel smiled.

"New recruit of the Chivalry?" Kinkaku smiled and she giggled.

"That's one way of putting it." Shamsiel giggled again and they journeyed to the park to chat.

"How's your vacation going so far?" Ginkaku asked.

"It's going great getting to see everyone again and make more new friends." Naruto said while caressing Shamsiel's horns with her purring with his elder siblings taking this as a sign that things were still going well with the Chivalry.

"What have you two been up to?" Chloe asked.

"Same 'ol, same ol'. You know, missions, new dates every night." Ginkaku said and Naruto only laughed at this with Celestine.

"That sums up just about everything, doesn't it?" Celestine laughed and Ginkaku then remembered something.

"Damn, I've got to meet Anko or she's gonna cover me in snakes! Later!" Ginkaku nearly jumped out of his skin before taking off to everyone's amusement and Kinkaku chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna find a drink, so you two have a good trip." Kinkaku said while giving a small hug to Naruto and Celestine.

"Catch you later." Naruto said to his elder adopted sibling with Origa scowling as he teleported them to Thorn.

"That ramen sure was tasty!" Shamsiel said as she levivated behind Naruto while trickling her fingers through his hair and Celestine caressed his cheek.

"Makes me sorry I didn't take any of you there sooner." Naruto smiled.

"Another bonus is that's the closest thing we've ever had to a date." Celestine said with Naruto giving a realizing expression upon knowing she was right.

"Kami, you're right." Naruto said while caressing Celestine's chin with Origa scowling in jealousy as she turned.

"You two just love putting on a show, don't you?" Origa said and Naruto looked to her with a dazzling smile.

"Origa-hime…" He sweetly said.

"Don't you dare try to sweet-talk Origa-sama, you!" Chloe said.

"Come on, girls. I didn't mean anything by it." The shinobi said and Origa turned around with a sinister gaze.

"I hope not." Origa said as she brought two fingers to her lips and looked to Chloe as she nodded in return.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked before Origa whistled.

"Miria!" Chloe called out with Naruto beginning to panic before remembering that said busty Dark Elf was in Garan and laughed at the two.

"Nice try, but my cheeks aren't going to be pulled tonight!" Naruto laughed as he walked away from the two Dark Elves.

"What makes you so sure?" Origa said and Naruto stopped in his tracks once he was past Shamsiel and Celestine.

"What's she gonna do to me if she's in Garan? Teleport out of thin air and get me?" Naruto laughed.

"I wouldn't tempt fate, Naruto." Chloe said and the blonde walked backwards with glee.

"Tempt fate? Miria can't do anything to me tonight. Face it; I'm not scared of her if she's not here. I'm home free. I'm…" Naruto continued until something massively soft pressed against his back with a chill running through his spine and he stood frozen in place with two hands settling atop his shoulders.

"…about to be sore very badly." Naruto squeaked before turning his head to see Miria looking back at him with a sinister smile building on her face that even the Devil himself would cower from. As they looked at each other, Miria began giggling with Naruto nervously laughing as he looked back to Origa and the Dark Queen looked to Chloe with both having pleased looks.

"Uh, Origa-hime, how about I rub your feet or something?" Naruto nervously asked and Origa sinisterly smiled.

"Sic him, Miria." Origa said with Naruto leaping forward with Miria tear-assing after him with her hands stretched out.

 _*Naruto narrating: Now, Origa-hime said "Sic him, Miria". But what I heard was "Miria! Sic Balls!"_

"Come back, my dear Naruto!" Miria evilly cackled while chasing after the screaming blonde and Origa giggled at this with Celestine looking to the Dark Queen as she and Chloe neared a portal.

"Good night, Celestine and Shamsiel." Origa said with Chloe bowing for a time.

"Now, Origa, does Naruto being affectionate bother you?" Celestine asked and with Naruto and Miria now out of sight, something unexpected happened in the form of Origa's cheeks puffing in an uncharacteristic yet adorable pout as she looked back at them.

"Of course I'm not! It is not as if I'm jealous of you two or the rest of his growing harem." Origa said while disappearing into the portal with Chloe just behind her and Celestine giggled at this.

"Well, Origa sure is smitten with Naruto but it how long do you think it'll think to open up to him?" Shamsiel asked as they headed to her fortress.

"All in good time, Shamsiel, and if her reaction's any clue, maybe sooner than either of us will expect." Celestine said.

"Should we help him?"

"Don't worry; he'll be fine." Celestine said and elsewhere, Nana and Irena were engaged in a round of Go Fish with Willan and Arsura on one of the balconies.

"Anything?" Nana asked.

"Go fish." Willan said with the Elven Princess doing just that until a nearby noise got their attention.

"OW! Miria, have mercy!" Naruto cried out with the Dark Elf wickedly laughing her head off.

"Sounds like Miria and Naruto are playing tag again." Arsura smiled.

"Oh, well." Irena nonchalantly said as the four women continued their game and failed to notice Miria, arms wrapped around Naruto from behind, rolling on the ground with him like a python squeezing the life out its prey.

"And this is for saying you're home-free!" Miria laughed as she poised her hand in a squeezing motion and sent it flying towards Naruto's crotch with a high-pitched shriek sounding from the blonde that echoed into the night to where it could be heard in Dragundaala.

 _In_ _ **Dragundaala**_

" _Good grief, what's she doing to Naruto this time?"_ Catue thought as she stood on the training area of the castle and looked at the crystal ball. Taking the note off, it read for her to breathe either fire or anything of the sort onto it with the young woman feeling her throat.

Now that it felt better, she transformed before blowing a smoke ring onto it with the ball glowing until an image appeared in the center and Catue narrowed her eyes to see it belonged to that of a scantily-clad woman dressed in fishnets. Bearing a slight resemblance to Catue in her transformed state, bone white horns jutted from either side of her head atop her bluish-white hair akin to Miria and she possessed cyan eyes with green reptilian wings and a lengthy tail of the same color.

"Good evening, Catue-hime. I see you've received my message." The woman said.

"Who or what are you?" Catue said.

"Where are my manners? My name is Ayr Cial and I'm the elder of the Dragon Tribe." Said the woman and Catue gave her a surprised look.

"Dragon Tribe? Why have I never heard of such a thing?" Catue asked.

"There is a number of reasons that could be why, but what I'm here to offer you is a chance to improve your dragon powers." Ayr said and Catue's eyes scanned around.

"How do you know about me?" The suspicious Dragon Princess asked.

"We've known about your lineage for longer than you're aware but my husband and I would love to invite you to give you more insight on how best to control your powers." Ayr spoke.

"And in what twisted delusion did you think I'd say yes to someone spying on me?" Catue said.

"Rest assured, Catue-hime. We're nowhere near you right now but I could appear this instant if it'll help you feel better." Ayr offered.

"I decline your offer." Catue said and Ayr only smiled.

"If you insist, Catue-hime, but the offer still exists anytime you seek it." Ayr said.

"Don't count on it." Catue said before the image went dark and faded with the young woman eyeing the ball and inhaled before blowing another smoke ring out of annoyance. Right before she could crush the ball, an intense pain hit her throat that made her drop to her knees and heavily cough into her hand.

Once it ended, Catue's throat was sore all over again with the Princess Knight dropping the crystal ball to which it rolled into a corner and she held onto her neck until the pain lessened. As she stood, she felt her bottom lip wet and opened her hand to see small trickles of blood running down her palm.

* * *

There you have it: Rafaela and her people are alive and Prim and Roxana finally have their treasure. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as we'll be entering a brand-new arc I've named _**Sins of the Father**_ starting next chapter and I'm so excited to do it that the next time I update this story, I'll be doing back to back updates that won't stop until we reach 20 or more chapters. Catch ya later and thanks for reading.


End file.
